


A Cherub's Feather

by Luneth



Series: Feathers [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Callie is a sweet little cinnamon roll, Eridan with Alpha Humans, F/M, Gang politics, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Two boys who have no idea how to handle feelings, With a gun, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 98,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months since the death of the Black King, and Eridan has settled in to his new life with the Alpha gang. Things are going pretty nice, except that maybe the new transfer student has some concerning secrets, and that quite a few people are out to kill her, and now Team Alpha is stuck in the middle of a gang war, and there might be some outside organizations wanting to reclaim their projects. Oh, and two certain Princes might be having some issues with feelings.</p><p>It's ok. Eridan didn't want some peace and quiet anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new student appears, Eridan pisses off another gang, and Team Alpha becomes 6 (and a half.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we goooo! The sequel begins! With a nice long chapter! Time to add one (or two) more fun member(s) to our merry Alpha gang!

The sound of shoes against pavement peppered the air as Roxy and Dirk sprinted down the street. A lumbering creature chased after them. It was about two stories tall, with a single shining eyes in its head of black slime. It opened its mouth to give a frustrated roar and reached out for one of the Aspects.

A bolt of white light crashed into its arm, followed by a couple bullets. It snarled and dragged itself around to face the boy aiming two pistols at it.

“Ahoy there, chap!” Jake took a step back, then morphed into an angel and flitted away as its hand came down where he’d just been.

“YOOO!” Roxy fired a few rounds at it. “Over here, buddy!” The monster growled and resumed its pursuit as they fled.

Jane was waiting for them at the next intersection. They skidded to a stop and Roxy spun around to aim her rifle at it.

“Alright…alright…” They waited for it to step closer into the intersection. Roxy cupped her hand to her mouth. “YO! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!”

A figure leapt off one of the roofs above the monster, extending his wings to climb higher before flipping and diving into its head with a burst of white light.

Roxy and Dirk skittered back at the wave of black slime. Eridan carefully touched down in front of them on a clean space.

“Hey, check it out.” He spread his arms with a triumphant smile, “I didn’t even get any gunk on me.”

“Almost.” Dirk flicked his fingers to his cheek, indicating the smear of black on the other’s. The grin turned into a scowl and Eridan wiped it off.

“Fuck you, Strider.”

“Aw, c’mon Eri!” Roxy raised her gun over his head. “That was frickin awesome!” His face lit up again and he glanced back at the mess by his feet.

“Think I overdid it?”

“Not at all, dear chap!” Jake landed next to him and clapped him on the shoulder. “That was a spectacular ending!”

“Sure was.” Dirk sent his sword back into his sylladex, then frowned and glanced up at one of the buildings. “…Guys.” They followed his gaze just in time to see a curtain falling back over a window.

“Shit.” Eridan’s wings dissolved and he shoved his wand back into his sylladex. “What did they see?”

“Hopefully just a bright flash of light and us jumping around like idiots.” Dirk grunted. “I’m noting the apartment. We’ll send a Mind Aspect by later.”

“Huh.” Roxy put here gun away. “…Ya think, someday the whole Aspect thing is gonna blow wide open?”

“People are still talking about the Black King.” Dirk shrugged. “I don’t think the “military testing” excuse is holding much water among some groups.”

“Wowzers.” Jake popped his guns into his sylladex. “Wouldn’t it be grand though? If Aspects became commonplace as cheese on spaghetti?” Roxy chuckled.

“It’d make our jobs easier, for sure.”

“I doubt it.” Dirk shook his head. “People wouldn’t be able to take it well. There would probably be chaos, riots, that kind of stuff.”

“I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.” Jane sighed. “It would take a lot for most people to actually believe in all this stuff.”

“Your dad believes it,” Roxy pointed out.

“I’m with Jane,” Eridan declared, “No one aside a few crazies is gonna believe this claptrap unless it slaps them in the face.”

“You’re probably right.” Dirk checked his watch. “By the way, we’ve got like 5 minutes to get to class.”

“Wha-SHIT.” Roxy snapped her phone out. “Hoo boy.” Jake laughed.

“Guess we better be off then, tally ho!” His took his angel form on again and shot off into the sky. Roxy huffed.

“Oh **thanks** Jakey.”

Dirk popped his motorcycle onto the street and got on before glancing at Jane.

“Crocker?” She grinned and hopped on.

“My thanks, Mr. Strider.” She turned to the last two, “You’ll get there ok, right?”

“Yeah, sure.” Roxy smacked Eridan’s arm. “Yo Eri, can I get a lift?”

“Course.” He flicked out his wings again. “Might wanna turn us invisible first.”

“Duh.” Dirk and Jane roared away as Eridan bent down and scooped Roxy up bridal style.

“Alright!” She gently smacked his check and they vanished out of sight. “Away Prince! To school!”

“Yeah yeah.” His wings flared out as he crouched, then leapt upwards, managing to make it up into the sky. Once he was steady in the air he turned and went flying off for the school building.

It took three minutes of fast flying for them to get there, and when they landed it was a mad dash up the stairs and down the hall for the classroom. They scurried in right before the bell, earning a few impressed looks from the other students.

Eridan thumped down in his seat and glanced up at the front of the class. There was a kid he had never seen before talking with the teacher. The kid was a thin, frail-looking thing, and their skin was pale enough he figured they might be albino, which would explain their snow white hair, cut just above their ears. They were wearing a turtleneck and white gloves, despite the weather finally warming up.

Eridan drummed his pencil on the desk, then took out his phone to shoot the girl next to him a text.

 

CA: rox whos that

TG: uhhhh i dunno

TG: new kid?

CA: who the fuck transfers in april

TG: hush eri we dont know their circumstances

 

He put his phone away and returned his attention to the new arrival as they walked up to the front of the class, accompanied by the teacher.

“We have a new student today. She’ll be staying with us for the rest of the year.” The teacher gestured to the student, and she offered a bashful smile. Even from a distance, Eridan could see her eyes were a startling shade of lime green.

“Hello, my name is Callie. It’s nice to meet you all.” She gave a little bow. The teacher directed her to the empty seat beside Roxy, and she quickly shuffled over as class began.

“Yo.” Roxy leaned over. “Callie, right? That’s a neat name!” The new student blinked in surprise, seemed to be puzzled for a moment, then nodded and smiled.

“Thank you! Um…”

“Roxy Lalonde.” She jerked a thumb over her shoulder. “And this is Eridan. He’s not as grumpy as he looks.”

“Slander.” She answered with a light shove. Callie giggled.

“Nice to meet you!”

The teacher called for them to get in groups of four for the lab. Jane joined them, introducing herself to Callie on the way to the tables.

“Alright!” Roxy smacked her hands on the surface. “Goggles on, everyone? Great. Uh.” She nodded to Callie. “Yo Callie, you might wanna take off your gloves. This could get messy.”

“Oh um…” She ducked her head down and tugged at the fabric. “I actually, have a skin condition so-” Eridan cocked his head to the side.

“Albinism?” Roxy jabbed her elbow into his side. “Owfuck!”

“Er…” She looked down at her desk. “Not exactly.”

“Anyways!” Jane cut in quickly. “How do you like the school?” Callie’s eyes lit up.

“It’s really interesting, actually! Much more lively and larger than where I’m used to.”

“Really?” Roxy rested her elbows on the table. “Where’re you from? You’ve got a bit of a British accent there, I think.” Callie shook her head.

“Oh, I’m just from across the city, actually.”

“Huh. Got a favorite subject?”

“Well…” She wound her fingers together. “I find history rather fascinating.”

“Ooooo…” Roxy leaned over to nudge and wink at Eridan. “History huh? Eri’s a huge history buff.”

“Really?” Callie tilted her head over to peer at him. He shrugged and turned his gaze to the lab tools set out.

“Guess so. I’m especially into the military stuff.” Callie gave a faint smile.

“I especially enjoy hearing about the culture, and there are some fantastic stories in the past.” He nodded.

“Uh huh.”

“Oh shit.” Roxy smacked them both on the arm. “Teacher’s comin. Quick, look like we’re doin stuff.”

 

000

 

“-And I swear they have the second best cakes in the damn frickin world.” Roxy waved her finger in the air as they walked out the school doors. “The best is a course Janey’s work.”

“Aw hush!” Jane swatted at her arm in response.

“I’m serious! Eri back me up.”

“I’d consider murderin someone for Jane’s works.”

“ **Eri back me up in a less morbid way holy shit**.” Roxy shook her head, but the grin on her face betrayed her mood. “Forget it. Hey, the café’s not that far away. You wanna head down there?” She glanced at Callie, who stared back with a faint smile.

“…Oh!” Callie blinked, “Me?” Roxy laughed.

“Ya, Callie, you! You busy?” Her face lit up for a second before quickly falling.

“I…” Her eyes crinkled up before she looked away. “I’m sorry. I actually have to go home immediately.” Roxy frowned with concern over the reaction.

“Aw, ok. Next time, maybe?”

“…Yes,” Callie bobbed her head, “Maybe. Thank you. Um, have a nice day!” She turned and hurried off down the street.

“Ahoy, chaps!” Jake waved his arm as he jogged toward them. “Who was that fellow you were talking to?” Roxy raised her hand to give him a high five.

“Her name’s Callie! She’s in our science class. She’s cool, I’ll introduce you later.” Roxy planted her fists on her hips and glanced around. “So where’s our other Prince nerd?” Jake gave a puzzled frown and scratched his head.

“I believe he has a free period last on this day. Perhaps he skedaddled on home?”

“Alright well,” Roxy whirled around, slamming her fist into her other hand. “He better not have eaten all our snacks!” At that declaration she led them home. Dirk was watching TV in the living room, and he had only eaten **half** of the snacks the Rogue had been coveting. Jane laughed at the shrieks of outrage before dragging Eridan off to accompany her in shopping.

The two perused the shelves for the usual snacks and a few other things for dinner.

“Hey Jane.”

“Mm?” She was busy comparing two bags of chips. “Yeah?” Eridan was examining the label on a bottle of mustard.

“Did you know Dirk puts mustard on his eggs?”

“Uh, no?” She tossed one of the bags into the basket. “I’ve actually never noticed that! I mostly notice his horrible diet. What about it?”

“I dunno.” He shrugged and snuck the bottle into the basket. “Just found it interesting.” He glanced over and found Jane quirking an eyebrow at him with a faint smile. “What?”

“Nothing.” She chuckled and nudged his arm, then adjusted the bottle in her basket before hurrying off to the drink section.

 

000

 

When they returned Dirk was outside, messing with his motorcycle.

“What’s up?” Eridan handed Jane the bag as she went inside. “Rox kick you out?”

“Nah.” Dirk straightened up to face him and wiped some oil off his hands. He was wearing a smudged tank-top that looked a little too chilly for the spring weather in Eridan’s opinion. “Got a call for some imps. Wanna come?”

“Sure.” Eridan double-checked to make sure he had his wand and first aid kit in case things got messy. Dirk threw one leg over his bike.

“Alright, getting on?”

“Oh fuck.” Eridan eyed the vehicle with distrust. “We’re takin the bike?”

“Well, yeah.”

“I’ll fly.”

“In broad daylight?”

“I’ll ask Rox to cloak me.”

Dirk leaned forward on the handlebars. It made his muscles tense up in a way that had Eridan thinking the other Prince would probably snap someone’s neck with one arm. It wasn’t a terrifying thought, more of a comforting one since chances were slim it was going to be anyone Eridan liked.

“It would be easier in the long run if you learned to get used to it,” Dirk pointed out, “It’s really not so scary after a few tries. I’ll go slow. And no jumps, promise.” Eridan’s mouth twisted.

“I’m not sure your idea a slow is the same as mine.”

“…Well,” He shrugged, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m not pressuring you.”

“Yo!” Roxy poked her head out. “Hey Eri, you goin with Dirk?”

“Maybe. He’s tryin to convince me to get on the murderbike again.”

“He doesn’t have to.” Dirk muttered under his breath.

“Daww…” Roxy chuckled and smacked Eridan on the shoulder. “Don’t worry Eri, he won’t let you die. Just hold on tight!”

“Why don’t you just turn me invisible so I can fly and meet him there?”

“‘Cause this is easier.”

“But involves less peril.”

“Oh my God, Eri, you ain’t-” They fell silent at the sound of an engine revving up, then turned back just as Dirk went shooting down the street and disappeared around a corner.

“Damn.” Roxy planted her fists on her hips, “ **Some** one’s impatient.” Eridan shrugged.

“He had imps to kill. Need help with the history homework?”

 

000

 

Callie caught the bus across the city, sitting quietly and counting the stops down until her own. She got out and walked for about half a mile to a large white building sitting in-between two empty lots. She scanned her card and the door clicked open. Inside, a long hallway greeted her. She made her way down before scanning her card again at the door at the end.

She entered her room. It was clearly divided, with a bed in the direct middle. On one side was a neat desk with a stack of books and a computer. On the other, well, she preferred not to pay attention to that mess.

A message popped up on her computer and she headed over to check it.

 

_Do homework. Eat dinner. Bed by 7._

 

She clicked the confirm button to show she got the message, then pulled her schoolbooks out.

The day passed slowly. She had a little free time before her dinner was delivered through a slot in the wall. It was vegetables and chicken today. She wrinkled her nose at it, but cleaned her plate before setting it back into the slot.

Soon after it was almost seven. She got up and returned to the door, then bent down and fastened the chain attached there around her ankle. Straightening, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn’t want to think about what he might get into after seven, but no use worrying.

She went to bed.

 

000

 

“No way in Hell. It’s endothermic.”

“Uh-uh! See this reaction…” Roxy glanced up from her paper at the door. “Yo Callie! Hey!” Callie’s head snapped up, then she offered a shaky grin and a wave.

“Roxy! Hullo!”

“Yo girl! Sup?”

“Um, nothing much.” She sat down in the seat next to Jane. “How are you all?”

“We’re chill.” Roxy patted the sheet she and Eridan had been arguing over. “Just arguin over our answers.”

“Oh! Um…” Callie ducked her head to shuffle through the papers in her bag. “Let me see what I got?” Jane cocked her head to the side.

“Do you not use a sylladex, Callie?”

“Erm…” Callie hunched her shoulders as a tinge of pink rose to her pale cheeks. “I…do have one, but it’s quite a bother to use.”

“Oh maaaan,” Roxy slumped back in her chair. “I totes get that. Maybe you could bug your parents for a new one for your bday or something?”

“Oh, well…” Callie fiddled with the corner of her paper, “Um, I doubt that would work.”

“Shit.” Roxy covered her mouth. “Shit I’m sorry Callie. Are your parents like…?”

“No need to apologize!” Callie hastily waved her off, “It’s not anything like that!...Exactly. I just don’t think it would be a request er, that would be granted. That’s all.” Roxy’s eyebrows creased in concern while Eridan cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Jane, who shrugged.

“A-Anyways!” Callie held up her answers. “Um, would you like to look over our answers for the homework?”

 

000

 

The glaring light of the streetlights paved the way as Eridan walked down the sidewalk, grocery bag hanging in one hand. He yawned and checked his clock. It was almost nine already. Figures this would be the time Roxy sends him out on a snack run.

A noise had him spinning around, hand already clenched to strike. It was a habit from far too many past experiences. He wasn’t proud, but he wasn’t exactly ashamed either.

The street was empty, appeared empty. He remained tense, and a faint sound hit his ears. Something hitting concrete. He captchalogued his bag and slid over to the side of the building and out of the light.

“Who’s there?!” His voice bounced off the building walls.

 _“Enemies.”_ He winced at the breathy whisper, just outside his field of vision.

“Not now.” He hissed back. The angel glided forward to face him.

_“Fight. Fight…”_

“Stoppit. I need to listen.” He tried his best to block it out. He heard a few faint pings of something hitting metal at a high speed, and a soft breeze washed over him. His eyes narrowed and his fingers twitched, almost coming up to fiddle with the earring in his right ear. He caught a shadow of movement ahead of him.

Someone was running towards him.

 _“Enemy!”_ The angel growled, and Eridan just **knew** more of the creatures would come to join it soon. He held a hand up, willing it to be quiet.

“Hey!” He called out to them. They were empty-handed, and when they got closer he realized their movements looked more desperate than hostile. “Who- **shit**.” His eyes widened when he recognized the mop of white hair. “Cal?” He stepped out into the light to meet her. “Cal, hey!” Her head snapped up, eyes widening when she recognized him.

“E-E-Er…?!” She stumbled to a stop and collapsed to her knees, panting harshly. “Urg…”

“Whoa hey,” He knelt down in front of her. “You ok? Was some creep chasin…” He cut off abruptly, mouth half open as he stared down at her. Illuminated by the streetlamp above them, he could see her hands both splayed out on the pavement. On one hand was the spiral pattern of a Space Aspect. On the other, the mark of Time.

“Wha…” He swallowed, then blinked, then took of his glasses to squint at her. “You…how-”

 _“ENEMIES!”_ An angel shrieked and his head snapped up. The wind picked up suddenly to lash around at their clothes. He grimaced as several figures appeared from the shadows to walk toward them.

“Hang on.” Eridan patted Callie’s shoulder and got up to step forward between them.

The figures lingered back as one slowly floated down from the air, held aloft by the wind. The cerulean tassles around her outfit whipped around as she landed and regarded him with a calm composure.

“Prince of Hope.” She announced, “Of Team Alpha. Good evening.”

“Witch of Breath.” He nodded at her, then at the group behind her. There were six in all. “Team Storm.”

“We have business with the one behind you.” She kept her chin up and eyes level. He shifted his weight, mentally running through what he knew of their group. They had Breath, two Breaths, Space, a Thief? Thief of Space? There was a Void in there somewhere…

“Looks like she doesn’t wanna talk.” He answered, and let just a little of a growl touch his voice.

“We have no qualms with your group, Prince.” She drew her hands behind her back. “Your help against the Black King was greatly appreciated. But this is not something you need to concern yourself with.”

“Cal’s a friend.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see the fallen girl had stopped gasping, finally. The Witch’s eyes narrowed.

“Are you aware of what they are?”

“I know she’s good at History. And she gets along with Rox and Jane.” He shot back. Her expression didn’t change.

“The details are complicated, but in the interest of the general safety, they…” She paused. Eridan’s lips turned to a thin line.

“What?”

“They need to be neutralized.” She raised her hand and it lit up blue. “…It will be painless, and in all honestly the best outcome for everyone.” She nodded to the girl behind him. “Even for the vessel, for her.”

“Whoa,” Eridan’s eye twitched, “Whoa **sorry** , are you fuckin sayin what I think you are?”

“This is a very dangerous situation.” She answered, softly. “No one needs to know we saw each other today.” He slid his foot out for balance while reaching for his strife specibus.

“Yeah well-”

“This stakes are very high.” She cut in and her eyes hardened. “Prince, we will not hesitate to complete this task. We know your gang is not with you.” His eyes flickered around.

“How do you know I haven’t called em?”

“They aren’t here now.”

“…Fuck.”

“We have no qualms with you, Prince.” Tendrils of blue continued to swirl around her hand. “This is far larger a situation than you have the information to. I ask that if you have any respect for our group you trust us on that.” He glared at her. The angels’ cries rang in his ears.

_“Fight them!”_

_“They’re disrespecting you!”_

_“Show them power.”_

_“I can’t.”_ His eyes flickered around. _“I can’t beat them all.”_

 _“We will aid you.”_ Their answers were way too gleeful, excited. _“Fight them.”_ Their whispers spun around his mind and he shut his eyes briefly to try and quell them. He returned his gaze to the girl in front of him, then slowly straightened up. He sighed heavily and raised his hands over his head. The Witch nodded and turned her attention to Callie.

Eridan shot a bolt of Hope straight up. It crashed into the streetlight and threw them into the briefest moment of chaos as he whirled and scooped Callie back to her feet and yanked her back into a run.

“Eri-”

“NotalkRUN!” He swung his arm out to release more shots of white light at the other streetlights. He heard shouting and the wind picking up again.

 _“ShitshitshitOK!”_ He grit his teeth and threw a flaming ball of Hope behind him. It hit the ground and exploded in a flash of light and scattering bits of asphalt. During that time he ducked into an alley and threw them both beside a pile of garbage.

“No sound.” He whispered to the girl locked against him with his elbow. She didn’t respond, completely limp in his hold. Two seconds ticked by, then the Witch burst past them and ran off down the alley, a heavy gust at her heels.

“…Ok.” Eridan released her and got up, then crept over to check the street. “I think they all ran off.” He turned back. “We should-” His arm jerked up on instinct to block the object swinging for his head. There was a hard *crunch* and a wave of agony shot though him. He chomped down hard on his lip to keep from screaming and fell back on his butt, cradling the broken limb with tears running down his face. He sucked in a breath of air and looked up at Calliope standing over him. She was turned away from him, a rusty crowbar (probably from the trash pile) hanging in one hand. She reached up to grip her hair, then pulled it all off in one clump.

“Ewww…” She made a face of disgust and shook the mass of hair. “She was wearing the stupid wig again!”

“Wha…” Eridan rasped, “What the…” She turned toward him and her eyes narrowed before she raised the crowbar once more. The Prince threw his other hand out and sent out a burst of Hope. The girl was thrown back and crashed into the wall before crumpling to the ground.

“Holy…shit…” He stared down at the fallen body as the entirety of the situation slowly sunk in, mostly the part where he had just thrown Callie into a wall. He groaned and fumbled out his phone with his left hand. He swallowed the sense of building apprehension before opening his chat client.

 

caligulasAquarium began pestering tipsyGnostalgic

 

CA: rox im hidin in an alley i just threw callie into a wall shes unconscious and my arm is broken

CA: also i seriously pissed off team storm

TG: wat

TG: WHAT

CA: its not my fault i swear

 

000

 

“Ohhh my God.” Roxy shoved her fingers into her hair as she stared at the unconscious girl on their couch. “Oh my fuckin God…”

“It doesn’t look too bad.” Jane held a glowing hand over her forehead. “A couple of broken bones and a concussion but I can fix that with a little time.”

Eridan sat up against the wall across from them by the TV, rubbing his newly healed arm and chewing at his lip. The entire group was gathered in the living room. Jake was doing his best to perch on his toes and look over Jane’s shoulder. Dirk was leaning against the other wall, watching Jane work as well, or maybe he was watching Eridan out of the corner of his eye. It was impossible to tell with the glasses.

“Eri.” He started as Roxy spun to face him, wearing an alarmed expression. “What the fuck happened?”

“…It…” His mouth worked while his eyes flickered around. The others were watching him too now. “She hit me with a crowbar.” Roxy’s eyebrows drew together.

“Callie?? Why?? How-?”

“I ain’t lyin!” He snapped back. She recoiled, and he flinched as well. He’d yelled at her. He hated yelling at her and he hated right now because he was tense and everyone was staring at him and no one would believe he was in the right over Callie. His “flight or fight” response was dinging like crazy and he’d already ran once today. He was going to snap. He was going to snap all over again and he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to fight them, he wanted to leave now and get out-

“Eri.” Roxy knelt down to sit on her knees in front of him. Her voice had gone soft. “Hey, it’s alright. We ain’t mad. We’re just confused and worried. Just start from the beginning of the whole thing, ok?” He swallowed, took a deep breath, then nodded. He ran through the events of the night, pausing a few times to backtrack and add a detail.

“Uh…She was actin weird.” He rubbed his head. “Like, she took her wig off and said ‘she’ had been wearin it, like someone else.” He shrugged. “Then she just uh, swung the thing at me again and I blasted her into a wall.”

“Hoo boy.” Roxy rocked back on her heels and blew a puff of air out of her cheeks. “This sounds complicated.”

“Yeah.” Dirk moved over to the sofa and bent down pick up one of Callie’s hands and examine the mark on it. The sleeping girl stirred and he immediately dropped it to step back.

“She’s waking up.” He announced. The attention turned back to her as she groaned and rolled over.

“Callie?” Jane gently shook her shoulder. “Callie, can you hear me?”

“Nm…” She sat up, rubbing her head. “Jane? Is that-” She opened her eyes. Jane jerked back and Eridan swore under his breath.

“Huh.” Dirk said, “Heterochromia.”

Callie’s eyes were her normal lime green on her left, but her right iris had turned a bright scarlet. She faced the group with a puzzle look.

“Uhn? Wait, my wig!” Her hands shot up to cover her bald head as her expression turned to horror. The fear only widened as her memories seemed to come back to her. “Ohhh nooo…”

“Yo Callie, here’s your wig.” Roxy held up the bunch of hair. “Um, so what’s with your eyes?”

“Thank you.” She quickly straightened it on, then took out her phone to check her face. “My-Oh…one of my contacts fell out.” She looked around. “Um, how did I get here?”

“Well, uh…” Roxy made a vague gesture in the air. “Eri called us.” He winced. “You guys uh, had a fight or something?”

“A fight?” Her eyebrows creased, “I remember the Storm group, and then we were running again. I was quite exhausted, I must have-oh.” She covered her mouth with one hand as her face lit up with realization. She stared down at her lap, then bit her lip and looked back at the others. “I suppose you have a lot of questions, don’t you?”

“Weeeell…” Roxy leaned back and shrugged. “Yeah. Um, you did kinda break Eri’s arm.”

“Goodness!” She jerked her head around to look at him, making him tense a bit. “Is he alright? I’m so sorry!”

“Uh…” He waved off her concern. “I’m fine, Jane fixed it up. And I shot you back so…Sorry.”

“Oh dear…” Dirk appeared with a glass of water from the kitchen. She accepted it gratefully and took a long sip, then put it down on the coffee table with a sober expression. “Ok, I do owe you all an explanation.” She took a deep breath.

“First, I should explain that I have a brother,” She held up the Aspect marks for them to see, “and I share a body with him.” On closer inspection, it could be seen that the Space Aspect was far clearer, while the Time mark was faded, as if it had been washed out. “You um, know what an Aspect is, correct? Well I am a Space Aspect, and my brother is Time. We take turns being uh, conscious, I guess. Typically, I am awake during the day, from 7am to pm, and he has reign the rest of the time, which is to say several hours of destruction before falling asleep. Except this evening I suppose he must have escaped, because all of a sudden I was outside and it seemed a group of Aspects were out to get us.” She flushed red and twiddled her thumbs nervously.

“I remember Eridan taking me to run away from the others, and I believe I actually fainted, or let the control slip out of my grasp. And my brother is well, to be perfectly honest I find him a rather detestable being. He may have attacked you.”

“Huh.” Eridan tilted his head to the side and glanced at Roxy. “Is that… possible?” Her face scrunched up in thought, but before she could answer Callie spoke up in a soft voice.

“Probably not naturally. Or at the very least it would be very very rare.” She rubbed her hands. “I was, we were, actually developed in a lab. Supposedly as a result we are fairly powerful or have the potential to be.” She bowed her head, “Really though, I think I’m just a temporary personality to help them in dealing with my brother. Once they manage to control him I’m sure I’ll be discarded in some way.”

She fell silent. No one spoke, though several looks were exchanged.

“A lab.” Dirk started slowly. “That’s dabbling in questionable practices regarding Aspects.” Eridan rubbed his palms together. He felt the rough mark of his scars but refused to look down at them.

“Aw Hell,” Roxy muttered. Callie bowed her head.

“I’m so sorry about all this. I never meant to involve all of you.”

“Callie no.” Roxy reached over to pat her on the shoulder. “It ain’t your fault.” Jane heaved a sigh and got up.

“It’s too late for this. I think we should all go to sleep for the day, and sort things out more in the morning. There’s a spare room we can fix up for Callie.” Callie’s head jerked up and she stared at the Maid with wide eyes.

“I can stay here??”

“Of course!” Roxy tugged her up, “We can’t be sending you home after all that! And it’s late and you’re probably bushed.”

“Oh, well…” She nodded meekly and allowed her to lead her to the stairs. “Thank you, very much…”

Eridan got up as the rest of the group started to file out. He hoped he would be able to write with his hand tomorrow; they had a test in history.

“Hey.” He looked up. Dirk was standing in front of him, hands dug into his pockets. “You staying the night?”

“Uh…” Eridan glanced at his watch and contemplated how angry he had made gang Storm. On the other hand, he would be sleeping down the hall of the guy who came after him with a crowbar.

“I can walk you home,” Dirk jerked his head to the stairs. “if you don’t feel safe here right now.”

“Nah I’ll stick around if that’s alright.” Eridan rubbed his shoulder, “Don’t feel like makin the trek back anyways, and we can’t take a full gang out on the loose. My door here has a lock.”

“Alright.” Dirk nodded and stepped back toward the door. “Night.”

“Right,” Eridan gave him a tired wave as he left. “G’night.”

 

000

 

Roxy padded down the hallway. Callie had asked her to help her move the shelf up against her door, in case her brother woke up again. If anything, his efforts to move it back would wake someone up.

She met Dirk leaning against the wall, presumably either surfing the web on his shades or just spacing out.

“Yo.” He turned his head to look at her.

“Hey. Any idea what to do now?” She pursed her lips, then sighed.

“Right now she needs to rest. No one can track her here. We’ll deal with other shit in the morning.”

“Alright.” He nodded. “Cool.”

“So…” She swung her arms behind her and leaned forward, face turning to a mischievous grin. Dirk cocked an eyebrow at her.

“What?”

“You knooooow…”

“What?”

“When’re you gonna straight up tell Eri you’re super into him?” His face remained perfectly impassive at the accusation.

“Excuse me?”

“Lol, come on, Dirky, it’s totes obvious. I can’t believe he hasn’t caught on yet.” Dirk’s lips pressed together tightly before he answered.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No. Eridan’s a great guy, and I have a lot of respect for him, but the idea of anything between us as being anything besides platonic is complete horseshit.”

“ **You’re** complete horseshit.”

“And we’ve devolved to insults.”

“Dirk.” She waved her arm around them. “You are literally sitting outside his room, guardin him.”

“I am **standing** out in the **hallway** which, while it is near Eridan’s door, is directly next to **mine** as well.”

“And since when do you chill outside in the hallway, Mr. Cool Strider sir?”

“Since I just happened to feel like it and wasn’t expecting a goddamn interrogation.”

“And how about when you went outside to fix up your motorbike in a fuckin tank-top in April??”

“That’s what I always wear when fixing my bike.”

“It is not and that bike didn’t need anythin to be fixed.”

“I was **not** trying to seduce Eridan by wearing a tank top. What is this, a movie?” He raised his hands for effect. “Is he supposed to see me all hot and sweaty, bare arms working over a gleaming motorcycle? Slow music playing in the background?” Roxy’s mouth twitched as her eyes danced with contained laughter.

“I didn’t say…any a that.”

“You implied it.”

“I really didn’t.”

“And either way, even if I was trying to court Eridan, which I’m not, I wouldn’t involve my motorcycle.” He grimaced. “I’m pretty sure just seeing the thing makes him queasy. But moot point, since it wasn’t my intention.”

“Goddamnit Dirk.” She whined and leaned forward, “You guys would be awesome together!”

“Stop.” He held his hand up to cut her off. “No. I don’t feel that way and if- **a hypothetical if** \- I did, pursuing it would be a very bad idea.” She rolled her eyes.

“I swear to fuckin God…”

“Go to bed, Roxy.” He pushed himself off the wall, “We’ve got shit to do tomorrow.”

“Alright, alright.” She punched him in the arm, “Night Stri-stri. You have some interesting dreams, k?” She winked before heading back to her room. Dirk just sighed and headed back into his room, bumping his glasses to rub his eyes.

He left his door open, allowing him to see Eridan’s room across the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right everyone, I made the Alpha squad better by adding sweet lil Callie. It's gonna be awesome. Too bad so many people want to kill her.
> 
> Y'all can interpret Dirk and Eridan's entire conversation over getting on the motorcycle as you want. I look forward to several more chapters of denying feelings and accidental slips.


	2. New Member(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Callie is invited to stay, threatening figures appear, and the brother is met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Alpha is gonna become known as "That team that adopts the Aspects with issues." Like "Hey I heard team Alpha got a new member" "Oh so what's their thing is the government after them? Do they blow stuff up by accident?"
> 
> That awkward moment when a hot guy makes a verbal slip but it's too early for you to notice.

Eridan slapped at his phone’s blaring alarm, then with a muffled swear shoved himself up. His arm protested loudly and he recalled too late what had happened last night.

“Fuck.” He snagged his phone off the nightstand to check the clock. Apparently he had already hit snooze a couple of times because it was definitely past time he should be getting up. And yet…

 _“Prince.”_ He groaned as a misty serpent materialized in front of him.

“No. Fuck no. It’s too early for this shit.”

 _“Prince.”_ He stumbled out of bed. He had slept in his clothes but figured he could at least change his shirt.

 _“Prince.”_ He rolled his eyes as he put his jacket on and headed for the door.

“Fine, what is it?” It flew a tight circle around him.

 _“Prince. Prince.”_ Its chattering turned urgent.

“Is that all you’re sayin today?” He walked out into the hallway. “Cause I’ll fuckin take tha-” He ran directly into Dirk. “…Oh. Fuck!” He jumped backwards as the same time the other took a step back.

“Hey, sorry.” Dirk raised his hand in greeting. “Roxy asked me to get you up. Wake you up.”

“Right well, I’m up.” Eridan ducked his head and covered a yawn with a fist. “Sorry about that, and runnin into you. Got…distracted.” The angel moved in close to hiss in his ear.

_“You inconvenienced them.”_

“Quiet.” Eridan swatted at its head. “Go back to one word.” Dirk cocked an eyebrow.

“Are the angels bothering you again?”

“I’ve got it under control.” Eridan brushed past him quickly. “Thanks.”

“There he is!” Jane cheerfully greeted him as he came down to the kitchen. “Want some pancakes?” Eridan grunted and sat down at the table while Dirk took the seat in front of a plate of half-eaten pancakes.

“I’ll just have coffee.”

“You’re eating at least one, buster!” He gave a half-hearted grumble in reply, then looked around. Jake was eating an apple across from him, his usual chipper self.

“Good morning, Mr. Eridan!”

“Hi. Where’s Rox?”

“Heeere!” The girl in question bounced into the room, a drowsy Callie behind her. “Hey, I was just gettin Callie.”

“Um, good morning everyone.” Callie offered a small wave.

“Have a seat.” The Rogue herded her over to an empty chair. “You want breakfast? Jk ‘cause Jane’s gonna breakfast the fuck out of ya.”

“Oh…” Callie turned to look at the stove. Jane beamed at her.

“Do you want blueberries or chocolate chips in your pancakes? Or just plain?”

“I’ll um, I’ll have chocolate, if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Coming right up!”

Callie offered a shy smile as the food was placed before her, but it soon faded into a worried frown.

“Mn?” Roxy washed down her pancakes with a glass of orange juice. “You ok?”

“Oh yes.” Callie poked at her food with a fork, “I was just thinking, my custodians are going to be worried about me. They’re probably searching as we speak.” Roxy glanced at the others of the group. They all shrugged or nodded.

“Callie…” She leaned over to meet her eye, “I’m a Void Aspect, so they can’t track you here. And if you don’t want to go back, you can stay here with us.” Callie gave her a blank stare, then her eyes slowly widened in realization and her jaw dropped.

“You mean-”

“You can stick around here. It sounds pretty sucky to be honest. And actually we kinda wanna ask you some questions about the whole thing. But like, do you wanna go back?” Callie bit her lip, then shifted in her seat before shaking her head.

“I…don’t, honestly, I really don’t. I’m worried after this stunt they might take further measure to keep me secure. I might have to stop going to school. But I’ll cause so much trouble if I stay here. The lab will want to reclaim us, and other factions will be out to take, or even kill us. Not to mention my brother…”

“Well…” Roxy looked around to the rest of the group. “What do you guys think?”

“Absolutely!” Jake flashed her a thumbs up. “Of course we can take dear Callie in!” Jane nodded.

“We couldn’t leave her alone like that.”

“Not to mention this sounds important even from a purely Aspect standpoint.” Dirk pointed out. “Apart from it being the right thing to do, even if it might be hard.”

“K, that’s a vote a yes from Strider. Eri?”

“Huh?” Eridan looked up from his coffee. “Oh, well yeah, course.”

“Awesome!” Roxy grinned and clapped her hands. “So you can totes stay! How about it?”

“Oh…” Callie swallowed, “I don’t know what to say, but…” She reached up to rub her eyes. “Goodness, I’m sorry. But thank you! I’ll try my best to aid you, if I can.”

“Don’t worry about that!” Jane sat down next to her, “Just eat up! Or we’ll be late for school.”

 

000

 

“Alright!” Roxy locked her arms over her head and scanned through the busy throng of people heading into the school. “Looks like we made it without any trouble.” She turned to Callie, “What class have you got first? I’ll take you there!”

“Um…” She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her bag and studied it. “Pre-calculus. Room 473?”

“Cool.” She hooked her arm with the girls and waved to the rest of the gang. “Meet you guys here after class?” She got their confirmation before heading off inside.

Eridan checked his phone and grimaced.

“We should head off too.”

“Right.” Dirk fixed his shades before glancing over his shoulder. “Be careful.” Eridan mumbled some assurance as he trudged into the building.

He headed up to the third floor for English. There was a reason he didn’t like this class in particular, and he nearly ran into her on entering the room.

He sputtered and jumped back, aggravating a few of the kids behind him. Kanaya frowned, then opened her mouth and for a second it looked like she was actually going to say something to him. But instead she just gave him a curt nod before walking into the classroom. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then counted to ten before following her in. He shuffled to his usual seat by the window and sat down. He took out his phone to mess with and resolutely avoided looking her way through the rest of the class.

 

000

 

“But like, did she look mad?”

“She looked annoyed, I guess, and kinda like she wanted to say somethin to me. I dunno if it was somethin nasty. She seemed kinda conflicted so probably not.”

“Don’t think she’s tryin to cause trouble.” Roxy shaded her eyes and scanned the area, “Yo, see anyone else?”

“There’s Dirk.” Eridan jerked his head to the left. It was easy to pick out the tall boy with his trademark shades heading toward them in the crowd. “Jane’s with him.”

“Awesome.” She stood up on tip-toes to see better, then started to wave wildly. “Yooo! Callie, over here!” A white mess of hair came bobbing toward them and Callie appeared out of the crowds.

“Hello!”

“Yo girl.” Roxy smacked her on the shoulder, “Anyone bother you?”

“N…No…”

“Good. Anyone see Jake?”

“There.” Eridan jerked his thumb over to his right. “I see his fuckin angels swarming around.” Dirk looked over in the direction he indicated.

“How do you know they aren’t yours? Or someone else’s?”

“I just do. His are clearer than mine too, usually.”

“Ahoy!” The Page popped up, “Looks like we’re all here. I hope I didn’t cause you chaps too much ire with my dawdling.” Eridan rolled his eyes.

“My ire was significantly less before you opened your mouth.”

“Oh hush.” Roxy poked him in the ribs, then skipped forward to head toward the street. “C’mon, let’s head back.”

“Oh, Jane.” After a bit of walking Jake pulled some papers out of his sylladex. “Could you tell me what you got for question 5a? The teacher marked it wrong but I haven’t the faintest why!”

“Did you doodle that blue girl on the side again?”

“I didn’t! I swear!” Eridan peeked over his shoulder.

“English, you’re a moron. I’m pretty sure McCarthy wasn’t a member a the Beat-” Roxy stopped suddenly and he ran into her. “Rox, what-”

She held her hand up, then pointed down the street. A shiny white car with tinted windows was slowly heading toward them.

“It’s been on our tail since we left the school.” Dirk’s eyebrows furrowed and his hand twitched, ready to grasp for his sword.

“There’s an Aspect in there.”

“This way.” Roxy grabbed Callie’s hand and pulled her into the alley. The others hurried after her.

“Keep hold of my hand, Callie.” Roxy turned back to the group. “Don’t head home. Meet at the training ground?”

“Alright.” Dirk nodded. “Be careful.”

“Same.” She and Callie vanished. Dirk nodded toward the street.

“Don’t leave out that way. Call if you think you’re being followed.”

“Got it.” Jane pulled a brimmed hat out of her sylladex and put it on, along with a thin jacket. “Be careful.” Dirk nodded.

“Same to you.” He jumped up onto a trashcan then leapt across the wall to grab ahold of a fire escape, then pulled himself up and began to climb higher toward the rooftops.

“Good luck, everyone!” Jake flashed them a thumbs up, then lit up white and turned into an angel before shooting up into the sky.

“Showoffs.” Eridan grumbled before throwing on a hoodie and following Jane down the alleyway. He glanced over his shoulder at the entrance. The car pulled past them without stopping.

They wound their way through the alleys before eventually coming out onto another street. Eridan checked the sign on the corner.

“Should be able to get to the park down that way.” Jane nodded.

“Eyes sharp.”

“Course.”

They met Dirk on the last block to the park. He hopped down a rooftop and swung off a fire escape banister before landing in front of them.

“Any trouble?” He asked.

“No.” Eridan tilted his head up to look at where he had jumped down from. “You coulda just walked down the fire escape.”

“Boring. Come on.”

They headed into the park, walking quickly across the green grass into a small cluster of trees. It was sheltered enough to practice Aspect on the less crowded days. The rest of the group was waiting for them there.

“Heyo!” Roxy waved to them from the large boulder she was sitting on. “Any trouble?”

“Doesn’t look like it.” Dirk answered. “You?”

“Nah, couldn’t find us.” Callie dropped her head to stare at her knees.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jake leaned over to pat her on the shoulder. “Putting the blame on you would be downright loony!”

“Yeah.” Eridan waved her off. “You haven’t even gotten kidnapped once yet. No reason to call yourself a nuisance this early in the game.” Jane cuffed him on the ear while Callie shot him a bewildered look.

“Pff hush Eri.” Roxy hopped down from her perch. “C’mon, I think we can head back now.”

 

000

 

Later they had safely returned home and everyone besides Roxy and Dirk had gathered in the living room.

“Goddammit Jake.” Eridan pawed at the bowl in the Page’s hand. “You’re hogging the chips.”

“You’ve already had several handfuls!”

“So have you.”

“Chill guys.” Dirk walked in, holding some device in his hand. “We have another bag. Hey Callie.”

“Hm?” She looked up from her notebook. “Um, yes?” He held up the device, a scanning gun.

“I’m going to scan you, ok?”

“Um, ok!” She sat up straight as Dirk waved it over her. The machine began to beep loudly, then made an irritating static noise. He cocked an eyebrow and shook it a little. An answer popped up and he nodded.

“Alright, Space, of course.” He waved it again, a little closer, then frowned at the rapid beeping and continued static. “…Class unknown.”

“Er…” Callie fidgeted her fingers together. “Is that bad?”

“It just means you have a class that this thing doesn’t recognize. So an unknown class.” Dirk tapped some buttons before putting it away, then looked down at the drawing in her notebook. “You like drawing?”

“Oh, yes!” She flushed a bit and tried to cover her art with her hands. “But I’m rubbish at it to be honest!”

“It doesn’t look bad at all. Hang on.” He stepped back and headed for the stairs, then returned a minute later with something black and rectangular. “You ever used a tablet?” Her eyes widened.

“Oh! I have actually!”

“Cool.” He set it down on the coffee table. “Wanna use mine?”

“I-I…If that would be ok with you!” Eridan cocked an eyebrow at the other Prince.

“You draw?”

Dirk shrugged. “Sometimes.” He pulled his computer out and started to set it up. “Are you left-handed?”

“Yes…”

“Great, I don’t have to change the setting.”

“Oh! This is the art software, right?” She clicked on an icon, which brought up the program as well as the last piece that had been worked on. “Uh-”

Dirk slammed the laptop closed, then turned to meet Callie’s eyes.

“…Gimme a second I’ll set you up a blank canvas.” She nodded quickly.

 

000

 

“Rox.”

“Hm?” The Rogue spun around in her chair. Eridan was standing in her room’s doorway. “Sup?”

“Is this like, feasible?” He rubbed the back of his head and turned to look down the hall. “We’ve got a few months a school left. I don’t think we can keep avoidin whoever’s lookin for her especially if they’ve seen her with us. I ain’t sayin we should abandon her.” He added quickly, “But like, have we got a plan?”

“Well…” She crossed her arms and bit her lip. “I haven’t got a concrete idea, but we’ll figure it out, no prob.” He nodded.

“Well, ok.”

“Eri…” She tapped her fingers against the desk, then tilted her head to the side. “Um, are you onboard with all this? I mean, if you just feel compelled to go along…”

“Nah don’t worry.” He held his hand up to stop her, “I get it. She’s a sweet girl. I’m not gonna throw her off to whoever.”

“I know! I just wanted to make sure it was totally ok.”

“It’s fine.” He shrugged, “I’m always down to wreck assholes.” She grinned.

“Aw yeah, there’s our Prince of Hope.”

“A course.” He tucked his arm against his stomach and gave a mock bow. “My wand is yours, madam. Simply point me in the way a your enemies.” She laughed and rocked back on her chair.

“Awww are we quotin shitty wizard fic now?” He straightened.

“Guess so.”

“Lol.” She turned back to her work. “Thank you, my dear Prince. You magics are priceless beyond measure. Um, yadda yadda fancy-talk.” He snorted.

“Close enough.” He stepped back into the hallway. “I’m gonna make sure Jake hasn’t eaten all the chips. You should come down if you want some.”

“Ya sure. Gimme a second.” He turned and headed for the stairs. Roxy pulled up her email and grimaced.

Several messages had been sent to her account for Aspect business. A quick scan through them confirmed the topic was Callie, or mainly her “other half.” Word traveled fast. Apparently the knowledge of her had been secretly common among certain circles, or maybe it was spreading just now. The general consensus was that the “Double-Aspect” was bad news and dangerous, and should be reported to and handled by authorities. What kind of authorities, the suggestions varied. Mostly veteran gangs or Aspect experts. Certainly not whoever had her before though.

Several of the messages were vaguely threatening to a worrying extent. She started a list of gangs that they should look out for. It got fairly long, but at least it wasn’t every team she knew of.

“Bluh.” She slammed her laptop shut and scooted her chair back to groan. “Aw, fuck them.” The emails done, she got up to join her group downstairs.

Callie’s face lit up when she came in. “Oh! Roxy!” She turned the computer for her to see. “This um, this is for you!”

“Huh?” Roxy bent down to see and gasped. “O-M-G! Is that me?!? That’s so cute!”

“You think so?” Callie smiled as a bit of color rose to her cheeks. “I hoped you would like it. What did you think about the outfit?”

“It’s **adorbs**!” She grinned, “I’m lovin that skirt. Can you print it out for me?”

“I-If you want!” She flipped to some other drawings. “I made some of the others, too. This is Dirk.” Roxy took one look at the picture and managed two whole seconds of composure before collapsing to the floor in a fit of laughter.

“O-Oh my fuckin **God** …” Dirk crossed his arms.

“I’m never wearing suspenders like that.”

“Aw come on! You’re rockin that look! Hang on.” Roxy pulled up some of the other drawings. “Oh man! Jake looks hilarious! And Janey’s got a sweet dress and some rockin hair. Hey Eri, here’s you!”

“Huh?” Eridan leaned in to look. “That’s uh, interestin. Why is my hair magenta?”

“Why not?”

“It’s just what came to me for the design.” Callie murmered.

“C’mon Eri you look great.” Roxy thumped down on the sofa and kicked her legs up on the coffee table. “Anyways, Callie can we ask you some stuff about uh, the place that took care of you?”

“Oh.” Callie looked down at her hands and nodded. “Yes, but I’m afraid I don’t know much. They communicated with me remotely, and everything was delivered without human contact.”

“Oh my goodness.” Jane shook her head. “That sounds awful!”

“I saw them occasionally.” She added hastily. “When I needed to have a checkup or go through testing. Then I saw some people.”

“Do you have any names?” Dirk asked, “Or even codenames? Or even better, the name of the organization?”

“They never gave me a name for the organization.” Her brow furrowed in thought. “But I have some names. If I was ever to need anything, I was to contact a man by the name of Crowbar. I assume it was a codename.” She glanced up and found Dirk and Roxy exchanging a look. Eridan slumped back on the sofa, arms crossed as he glared at the carpet with startling ferocity.

“Crowbar, huh?” Jake leaned forward and rested a chin in his hand. “Sounds a bit like a mobster title! Neato!”

“Have we…” Jane’s face fell into a puzzled frown. “Have we heard of someone like that before?”

“Eridan’s files,” Dirk grunted. “Someone with the codename Crowbar was mentioned.”

Callie shot Eridan a curious and concerned look, but he avoided meeting her eyes.

“Aw Hell,” Roxy muttered. “This is gonna be some big clusterfuck, I just know it.”

“I, I’m sorry I don’t-” Callie paused and cracked a yawn. “Oh…excuse me.” Roxy blinked.

“You tired?”

“Just a smidgen.” She checked her watch. “It’s about time. My, my brother may take over soon.”

“Hey, it’s cool.” Roxy leaned back against the sofa. “We should meet him like, officially. How about we explain to you the other junk later and uh, let him come out?” Eridan raised his finger.

“Can we hide the blunt objects first?”

“Lol sure Eri.”

Dirk hid the fireplace tools while Callie sat down on the sofa. She took her jacket and gloves off, then her wig.

“Could you hold onto these?” She handed the items to Roxy. “We share a sylladex and I don’t want him to get ahold of them.

Lastly she took out her contacts, showing the ruby red eyes beneath. She took a deep breath, then lay down and clasped her hands over her chest.

“Do you need anything?” Roxy asked.

“No. I just need to relax, and relinquish control. I have a lot of practice, but um…” She shot them a bashful look, “This is a little embarrassing, with everyone watching me.”

“We could leave for a minute.” Jane offered, but she shook her head.

“Trust me, you shouldn’t leave him alone for even a minute.” She twiddled her fingers, then nodded. “Er, goodbye then, for now. Oh, and his name, um, it’s Caliborn, I think. That’s what they call him anyways.” She gave a final nod, then closed her eyes and gradually relaxed. Her breathing went steady.

“Oh shit.” Roxy whispered and gestured to Callie’s clasped hands. The Space mark slowly faded to a translucent state, and the Time aspect on the other hand grew clearer.

Two bright red eyes snapped open.

“What?!” Callie’s brother scrambled up. His head snapped around at his surroundings before he hissed at the people staring at him. “Who are you?!”

“Calm down,” Dirk raised his hand to get his attention. “We’re Callie’s friends. She decided to stay with us instead of going back to the facility you live at.”

“Wait.” Caliborn squinted at him, then a wide grin spread across his face as his eyes lit up. “She RAN AWAY? Ha!” He jumped up, “That bitch is gonna be in SOOOOOO much trouble!” Eridan cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Didn’t you try to escape first?” Caliborn spun around to look at him. They glared at each other for a few seconds.

“…YOU!” Caliborn’s face broke into a snarl. “I broke your arm!”

“Yeah.” Eridan waved it with a mocking air. “All better now.”

“I can fix that.” Caliborn’s head whipped around for a weapon. Thank God Dirk hid the fire tools. “And I may have escaped, but it was miss goody two-shoes who stuck with the decision. Ugh.” His lips curled back as he looked down at himself. “I’m wearing her dumb clothes.” Without hesitation, he grabbed at the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up.

“Whoa, WHOA.” Roxy rushed forward to stop him, “Yo hang on a sec. We can-” His arm lashed out to backhand her straight across the face.

“Bitch! Don’t tell me what to do,” He snarled.

“Hey!” Eridan barked and started forward before being caught around the waist by Dirk.

“Easy,” Dirk grunted, “Roxy, are you ok?”

“Yeah. Eri, I’m fine don’t worry.” She rubbed at her cheek and wiped away some tears while still talking. “Jake, can we borrow some clothes?” Jake nodded and quickly ran up to grab some. A few stressful minutes of arguing and hissing later Caliborn was looking a little more comfortable in the borrowed t-shirt and shorts.

“Damn.” Eridan looked him over, “He’s small even in Jake’s clothin.”

“I will **bite** you.” Caliborn snapped at him, then started to walk out toward the lobby. “I’m going outside!”

“Whoa!” Roxy grabbed him by the shirt and quickly blocked another swing for her face. “You can’t go out! The lab is still lookin for ya!” He screeched at her and tried to wriggle out of the grip. Dirk stepped forward and picked him up, holding him off the ground.

“You should check your face,” Dirk spoke to Roxy, ignoring the screaming boy in his hold, “It’s bleeding. I’ll watch him.” She huffed, but nodded and headed off to the bathroom, Eridan and Jane on her heels.

“Shit Rox,” Eridan growled, “he **hit** you.”

“It’s fine, Eri.” She peered into the mirror. “Ugh, how’d his nails get so sharp?”

“But he hit you,” He whined, “If you ain’t gonna punch him I will.”

“We can’t, Eri. ‘Cause Callie’s in there.” She turned on the water and started to wash the scratches.

“Fuck.” Eridan banged his head on the wall behind him. “That ain’t fair.”

“What ain’t fair is we left Dirk and Jake with the guy.” Roxy answered. Jane turned her away from the mirror to face her.

“Hold still.”

“Janey I’m fine.”

“It’ll just take a second…” Jane smoothed a glowing hand over the cuts, leaving behind healthy skin. “Ok.” Eridan crossed his arms.

“I don’t like him.”

“We can’t get rid of him,” Roxy pointed out, “Though I can see why people want to. Look, Callie’s usually the one in control outside, so he doesn’t get out much. He’ll probably mature soon.”

“He better,” He grunted.

They returned to find Dirk drawing on his tablet while Callie’s brother sat beside him, watching with rapt attention. Jake was on the couch, watching them warily. Dirk looked up and nodded.

“Hey. We’re ok. I said I’d draw some stuff for him, and I told him hitting people isn’t ok.” Roxy cocked an eyebrow.

“Did he listen?”

“We’re working on it.”

“Well fine.” Roxy pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead. “Hey, Caliborn right? I’m Roxy.” He growled at her before turning his attention back to the computer.

“I think I can handle him.” Dirk continued, “I’ll deal with him when he’s around.” Roxy bit her lip.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, fine.”

“Make them kiss!” Caliborn jabbed his finger at the screen. “Now! Make the fat one kiss her!”

“Dude,” Dirk answered calmly, “how about not calling her the fat one?”

“Just do it!”

“Dirk what the fuck are you drawing?” Roxy leaned in but he scooted the screen away.

“It’s a commission, Roxy. I am the humble brush.”

“Tell me.”

“Ultra-softcore porn.”

“Dirk.”

“Could’ve been worse.”

“Dirk no.”

“I SAID MAKE THEM KISS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eridan's probably gonna have to stop calling Callie "Cal" now. Or maybe he'll just call them both that. I dunno.
> 
> I made that mistake too once. With McCarthy.
> 
> Gee Cal, don't you know attacking Roxy is like the quickest way to get Eridan to attack you? Next you're gonna be trying to mack on Dirk.


	3. Field Trip, Shopping Trip, Food Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a field trip, Roxy discusses romance with Eridan, and Caliborn is hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let's see what these little rascals get into this time.

“Your arm’s good now, right?”

“Yeah.” Eridan twisted and swung his arms around to show Roxy he was alright. “Good thing too, can you imagine havin a sore arm on a field trip?” Roxy snorted at his sarcasm.

“You never know. What if they ask you to pull some lever or shit?”

“Rox, this is a planetarium.”

“Ya never know.”

“Um…” Callie pointed to one of the buses lined up. “That’s our bus, right?”

“Yep!” Roxy flashed a thumbs up to Dirk, Jane, and Jake in another group before heading off to join the line.

“Hey.” Eridan flipped through the packet they had been given. “This place ain’t connected to whoever is looking for Callie, right?”

“Don’t think so.” Roxy snagged a seat and pulled Callie in with her while he sat across the aisle. “They do this to our grade every year. Trying to haggle up some takers for the astrology class. We’re just gonna get to see some fake stars and maybe watch a cool movie or somethin.” Eridan took out his phone and earbuds.

“I hope they don’t make us do some shitty tour around the area or something,” He grumbled.

Half an hour later they were standing outside the building while a chipper guide lead them around talking about the architecture and location and how it helped deal with the local wildlife in the area.

“Aw cheer up, Eri.” Roxy nudged her scowling friend. “It’s kinda neat! Beats second period.”

“I’d rather be learnin about the planets than the fuckin forest and the issues they have with the bir-” He fell silent. Roxy blinked, then glanced around and spotted Kanaya nearby in the crowd, listening to the guide with a faintly interested expression. The Sylph’s gaze flickered to the two for a second, then at Callie before returning to stare ahead.

“Hm…” Roxy’s face screwed up. “I don’t think Alternia was one of the dicks to send a nasty email. Pretty sure I’d remember their leader’s writing anyways.” Eridan kept his head straight, but watched Kanaya out of the corner of his eye.

“You think they know about Cal?”

“Probably heard a her.” He grimaced.

“Great.”

“Look if they’ve got a problem we’ll handle it.” She patted his arm. “Just enjoy the trip, ok?” Before he could answer there was a commotion behind them. A dozen or so adults were running toward them, dressed in baggy brown clothing and helmets.

“What the fuck?” Eridan heard someone mutter beside him, “Is the military doing drills here?”

“Oh fuck.” Roxy whispered. “We should bounce. Where’s-”

Several more soldiers burst from the forest to circle them. One of them raised an arm and black and white light rushed around the group to surround them. The nervous energy of the crowd erupted into panic.

“Shit!” Eridan growled as he was jostled back by the other students. “Rox!” He heard her shout over the yelling.

“Find Callie!”

His head whipped around until it caught a mop of white. He shoved himself through the others until he was beside the terrified girl.

“Cal.” He grabbed her arm and she started and whirled around, then nearly collapsed from relief when she saw it was him.

“What-”

“EVERYONE CALM DOWN.” The apparent leader of the soldiers roared over the din and everyone went quiet. He scanned the crowd, then spoke loudly, “We don’t wish to endanger you. This light,” He gestured to the ring of black and white fire, “will not harm you. It will simply keep you in place. We’re looking for a girl with a spiral mark on her hand. She is the **only** one we want.”

Eridan grimaced and pushed Callie behind him and out of his view. Thank God she was so short. He looked around for Roxy, but spotted Kanaya instead. She was standing straight as a board, eyes narrowed. Her hands were clasped behind her.

“We know she’s here.” The leader’s voice rose with a hint of irritation. “If you do not step forward we will begin to search the group.”

Kanaya’s gaze flickered over to look at Eridan out of the corner of her eyes, then down at the girl behind him. Eridan grit his teeth and drew his wand out of his specibus. Kanaya frowned, then inhaled and exhaled once before starting forward, but another voice called out and stopped her.

“It’s me.”

Eridan’s head snapped around at the voice. Panic welled up as he spotted Roxy ahead of him pushing her way forward toward the soldiers.

 _“Fuck!”_ He started after her as fast as he could, practically throwing the students out of the way. _“Shit shit shit…”_

The leader looked down at Roxy as she approached him. She held her hand out to show the Void mark on it.

“This it?” She asked. His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward to examine it. As he did so she yanked her other fist back before decking him in the jaw.

The soldiers around her shouted and started forward but a blast of white fire slammed into them. The remaining kids in Eridan’s path quickly scattered as he raised his glowing wand with a snarl.

“EVERYONE FUCKIN GET DOWN.” They scrambled to obey as he threw out another wave of Hope to take down another section of the circle of soldiers. Meanwhile Roxy spun and smashed her heel into another soldier before blinking out of sight.

Shouts of pain had Eridan spinning around just in time to see Kanaya slam her knee into the stomach of a soldier before disappearing. She reappeared by the circle of light and spread her hands out, drowning the light with her own Aspect. Eridan swallowed and turned his attention on the last few remaining.

A minute later it was done. Their attackers lay unconscious or groaning in small clusters. The ring of Space Aspect around them was gone. Instead he searched around for Roxy and found her leading Callie out of the group. The Rogue gave him a grim look.

“We should split.” He nodded, then jerked his head at Kanaya. Roxy turned to face her.

“Maryam, can you take care of things here?” Kanaya nodded.

“I believe I can. I have already contacted several members of my group.”

“Great.” Roxy turned back to Eri. “Let’s go find the others.”

The three of them headed of toward the building, where they hid themselves in an alcove.

“Yo Eri,” Roxy peered out to make sure no one had followed them, “Did you hit your earring?”

“Oh, right.” He reached up and squeezed the gray oval until it clicked. His phone buzzed and he took it out. Callie peered at the earring with curiosity.

“What was that?”

“Distress signal.” He showed her his phone, which displayed a map with two blinking dots, one violet and one pink. “We’ve got one hell of a paranoid member so we developed these things that we could activate in case any of us got into trouble. Makes your phone beep and shows where we are on the map.” As he was speaking a message popped up. It was from Dirk, saying that the three of them had gotten the warning and hidden away in the forest before their tour group got rounded up. Roxy nodded, looking at her own phone.

“Ok.” She put it down. “Eri, I’m going to go sneak over and meet them. I’ll give you five minutes of invisibility and you can fly Callie home.” He frowned and his fingers wrapped tighter around his wand.

“Will you be ok?”

“Course, but we gotta get Callie outta here. Can you make the trip?” He glanced at Callie and nodded.

“Yeah, think so.”

“Great.”

“Fly?” Callie swallowed and looked around, “Um…how…”

“Like this:” He stepped back from them and sucked in a deep breath. The Hope mark on his hand flared to life, and feathers began to etch themselves onto his hand. Concentrating and directing the power, he could feel them spreading down his arm and curving around into the small of his back. The energy pooled there for a couple of seconds, and then with a snap it burst outwards to form into two wings.

“…Right.” He raised them up and down as Callie gaped. “Uh, yeah. Cool, I guess?”

“Oh my…” She whispered. Roxy chuckled and nudged her forward.

“C’mon, all aboard the Eri express.”

Callie timidly stepped over to him. He took a quick look around, then knelt down and looped his arms around her legs and back before hoisting her up.

“Alright?” He asked.

“Y-Yes…” She grasped at his shirt. “Um, sorry if I’m heavy…”

“Are you kiddin?” He lifted her up and down with a bewildered expression, “You’re practically light as a feather.” She gave a faint smile.

“Well that’s…good for the situation, I suppose.” Eridan’s mouth twitched.

“Don’t let Jane notice or she’ll be stuffin food into ya like a turkey.”

“Ok, guys.” Roxy rested her hand on Eridan’s arm. “Get ready, and good luck. See you back at the house.” Eridan set his jaw and nodded.

“Right. Same to you.”

Her hand glowed dark blue before they flickered out of sight. She flashed them a quick thumbs-up before disappearing herself.

“Get ready.” Eridan muttered to his passenger as he crouched down, then sprung into the air. Callie yelped and threw her arms into a death grip around his neck.

“Easy, I ain’t gonna drop you.” He assured her as they climbed altitude. She gulped and he felt her nodding against his chest as her hold on him loosened just a little. Eridan turned and began to wing his way back to the city.

“Hey, can you start countin to 300?” Eridan asked. Callie nodded again and began counting aloud in a slow, steady pace.

“One-Mississippi, two-Mississippi…”

She was mid-way into the 200s when he managed to get his bearings on the buildings and find an empty spot to land. He touched down in the middle of a street, and a few moments later they flickered into sight again.

“Alright.” Eridan glanced around. “We should be able to head back by-

“Prince of Hope!” They turned to look down the street. A single boy was standing about twenty yards from them, feet spread in a confident stance. He wore a brown t-shirt with a red sash around it. Eridan’s eyes narrowed as he struggled to recognize him from the distance.

“Rogue of Blood.” The Prince finally called back, “Got a problem?” The Rogue stepped forward and gestured at them.

“With the one beside you, actually. How do you feel about something peaceful?” Eridan growled and shifted forward to put himself between Callie and the Rogue. Blood could indicate obligation, and a Rogue was a stealing class. Eridan had heard rumors he didn’t want to get this guy too close to him, or he might not be able to act on his own agency. His wings bristled in warning to not come any closer. The Rogue smirked at the reaction.

“Oh, so the Prince of Hope has his fangs out.”

Eridan’s eyes narrowed, then he suddenly straightened up into a relaxed stance, throwing the other off a bit.

“Oh, sorry.” Eridan shrugged and his wings dissolved into a shower of lights. “These ain’t my fangs.” He reached his hand out to the side and, for once, the angels listened; they were always ready for fighting. One flew down beside him and he pressed his hand to its forehead, letting his Hope flow into it. It slithered forward and he ran his hand over its back. His touch turned its body brighter, warmer. He heard Callie gasp and knew she could see it now. The Rogue’s expression turned to surprise, then apprehension, then downright terror as the creature lunged forward, screaming at him. He shrieked and scrambled back as it slammed itself into the pavement he had just been standing on. He spun and went sprinting off down the street. The angel hissed and started after him.

“Hey!” Eridan shouted at it. “Stop! Enough!” It whirled around to growl at him. He glared back at it, then jerked his chin to indicate it return.

“What…” Callie peered at it from behind him. “What is that?”

“It’s an angel.” The creature swooped in to study her, then began to growl. “Oy, no.” Eridan smacked at its head. “Not that one.” It snarled at him, but it’s power was already running out. It flickered back to its translucent form. Callie frowned in confusion.

“Where did it go?”

“It’s still there.” Eridan swatted it off, “You just can’t see it.”

“How did you…” She twirled her finger in the air. “What was all that?” He shrugged again.

“I call it “armin” them. I think Jake calls it somethin different. But we basically give them enough power to be seen and felt by other people.” He took a few steps forward and gestured that she follow him. “You can ask Jake to show you sometime, and I dunno, get to pet his. Don’t try pettin mine though.” She dogged after them.

“Can, um, Jake fly too?”

“Yeah but he doesn’t have wings. He turns into an angel to fly.”

“I think they’re pretty.” She said softly. He shrugged.

“I think they look like monsters from my nightmares but ok.”

“Not the angels, though they look rather interesting too. I meant your wings.”

“Oh. Uh,” He shrugged and reached up to scratch his shoulder. “Thanks. I just kinda came up with them, on the fly, I guess.”

They arrived at the house and, after a quick look around, Eridan let them in.

“Some field trip, huh?” He locked the door behind them. “If the school asks, we ran away in the confusion and walked back.”

“Ah, yes ok.” She nodded quickly. “Um, do you think the others are alright?”

“Course they are,” He answered quickly, refusing to listen to the storm of angel whispers gathering around him. He batted one of the creatures away and took his phone out. “Actually we can still track them until they deactivate their calls.” He pressed his own earring to show they had gotten back safely and checked his phone. The other calls had indeed been deactivated. They were turned off right outside the city, all together, so he assumed (hoped) that meant they had just decided the danger was passed.

He jumped as the front door jostled, then the lock clicked and it swung open. Jake poked his head into the lobby.

“Zounds!” The Page strode over with a grin. “Looks like you beat me here! Did everything go ok?”

“Went fine.” Eridan grunted, “Rogue of Blood showed up, but I sent him runnin with an angel. Where are the others?” Jake laughed.

“Ah, nothing like sending our dear friends to show them we mean business! I was sent on to fly ahead and check on you. The others are sticking together for the way back.”

“Oh great.” The Prince leaned against the living room table. “I’m stuck with you for some period of time.”

“Guess so!”

“Yeah, why don’t you talk with Callie? She was curious about the angels.” Jake’s eyes lit up.

“Was she? Why didn’t you fill her in on the details?”

“You’d probably give her a better description.”

“Nonsense!” Jake jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow, causing Eridan to sputter and leap away. When the Prince shot him a venomous glare he only laughed and held up a glowing ball of Hope on his hand. “It would be much more informative to be presenting both experiences!” Eridan took several steps back from the ball of light.

“Cept when we put both our experiences together we end up creatin some godhell blast of a nuclear Reckoning that would level the house.” His response received only laughter.

“You always have something humorous up on your tongue, don’t you?” Eridan’s eyebrow twitched.

“Jake, I need you to take a second to remember the static touch fiasco we had on New Year’s.” Jake sobered up at that, and extinguished the energy in his hand.

“Fair enough, my chap. But surely some verbal instruction couldn’t hurt.”

“Nnng…” Eridan’s eyes flickered to the girl doing homework in the living room. “…Fine, if she’s got a question or can’t understand your antiquated jargon, I’ll try to lend a hand.” Jake flashed his usual bright grin.

“Jolly grand!”

 

000

 

“Yo!” Roxy kicked open the door. “Sup nerds! Everyone alright?”

They all looked up as she swept into the room. Eridan had his hands hanging halfway in a gesture, obviously in the middle or trying to explain something. Callie was learning toward him with an expression of tortured curiosity.

“Hey Rox.” Eridan dropped his hands as the others joined them. “We got here fine. Got jumped by a Rogue of Blood but sent him running. Can you explain to Jake that Hope is more than fuckin ‘believing until it’s real’?” She laughed and sauntered over.

“Sorry Eri, that’s you guys’ area of expertise!” She stretched her arms over her head and sighed. “Well, I’d say we’ve got the rest a the school day off. Field trip’s canceled for sure. I’ll have to get someone on tweakin some memories since Eri, Kanaya, and I showed off a bit. Maybe Kanaya’ll take care of it if I ask real nicely.”

“I’m going to make lunch!” Jane called over her shoulder as she headed into the kitchen. “What do people want?”

“I vote hot dogs!” Roxy announced, hands on her hips. Dirk raised both hands in surrender.

“I ain’t getting between Lalonde and her hot dogs.” She winked at him.

“Dirky hun, you like sausage more than I do.”

“Stop.” Dirk turned to Callie, “You ok with that?” She nodded eagerly.

“That sounds delicious, actually.” Her tongue flicked out just a bit to lick her lips, “I’m embarrassed to say I do have a bit of a weakness for red meat.”

“Dirk likes meat too.” Roxy chirped. Dirk groaned and smacked his hands against his face.

“Roxy, she doesn’t even get it.”

“Alright alright, I’m done.” She spun around to head for the kitchen. “We got any mustard?”

 

000

 

Eridan slumped back in his desk and flicked his thumb against his phone-screen, sending the news article running to the bottom. He flicked it up and down a few more times, having grown bored with actually reading it. It was talking about the attack during the field trip. Thankfully their names hadn’t been released and the description of the girl they were looking for had been kept to a minimum. The group hadn’t been with the government, which he supposed was a good thing. Though Callie had said they didn’t look like they were from her old caretakers.

The person sitting next to him cleared his throat and he glanced over, then did a double-take and dropped his phone on the desk to shove himself against the window.

“…What do you want?” He had a death-grip on the back of his chair and his eyes flickered around for anyone watching them. The redhead beside him rolled her eyes, sightless behind ruby-tinted glasses.

“Easy, Ampora.” Terezi lounged back in her chair and tapped her pencil against the desk.  “I’m just here to make sure your group is ok after the…incident.” She flashed him a grin, “And to get a few details, of course.”

“We’re fine,” He grunted, “Why’re you askin me?”

“Are you not a member of Team Alpha?” She shifted her weight to lean over her desk as her grin grew wider. “Are you not an Aspect who was involved directly in the fray?” He didn’t answer. She continued. “Everyone is talking about it. And if they aren’t, it’s in the back of their minds. I know.”

“Stay out of my mind.” He growled. She huffed.

“I wouldn’t **dream** of poking around in there. Which is why I’m asking you directly instead.” She cocked an eyebrow. “Friendly chat between two gangs. What’s the story with the girl? The rumor mill is churning, but we want some facts.”

“…It’s her brother people wanna kill,” He finally answered, “But she’s sharin a body with him.”

“I see…” She chewed her lip, thinking. “Are they Aspects?”

“Yeah.”

“Aspect? Class?” He bit his lip, then turned away to look out the window.

“I don’t know how much I should say. Ask Rox.” Terezi pouted, then shrugged.

“Alright.” She slipped away without another word. He relaxed a bit, but kept an eye around him for the rest of the class.

 

000

 

“Hey.” Dirk walked into the living room, holding up an opened letter. “Guess which gang just swore enmity against us?” Roxy looked up from her computer to scowl at him.

“The Sailors?”

“The Midnight Crew.”

“What?” Eridan looked up to glare at him as well. “What’s **their** beef??”

“Beats me.” Dirk tossed the letter on the table, “They said it’s personal.” Callie’s face fell and she dropped her head to stare at her lap.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, chill Callie.” Roxy reached over to pat her head. “This ain’t your fault at all. I’m sure when word gets around people ain’t gonna be so rash.”

“We’ve got some allies too.” Dirk sat down on the armchair. “Team Beta’s with us. Beforus and Alternia are more curious than hostile.” His eyes flickered over to Eridan. “Did their Seer seem threatening?”

“No,” Eridan answered after a beat, “She seemed friendly enough.” Dirk nodded. Callie didn’t seem much happier though.

“Hey!” Roxy bounced up suddenly, “I just remembered, we gotta get Callie some more clothes!”

“Oh…” Callie looked down at the shirt and skirt she had borrowed from Roxy, which were rather big on her. “It’s true I can’t keep borrowing your clothes, but-”

“But SHOPPIN.” Roxy pulled her up. “Eri, wanna come?”

“Yeah, sure.” He got up as well.  Dirk nodded goodbye as they left.

“Be careful.” Roxy rolled her eyes as she headed for the door.

“Yes mom.”

 

000

 

“Alright!” Roxy threw her arms out at the selection of clothes. “Go ahead and pick some stuff!” Callie gaped at the colorful fabric and mannequins on display.

“Is it really ok?”

“Yaaaaas!” She smacked her on the back. “And get whatever your dickwad brother would want too.” Callie wrinkled her nose, but nodded

“Yes, I’ll try to find something to his…taste.”

“Ok but FIRST the pretty stuff!” She swept her off to the dress section. Eridan followed behind, keeping an eye out for anyone coming toward them or giving them weird looks.

“How about this?” Roxy held up a light, honey-colored sundress. “It’s getting warmer out and you can wear a sweater or somethin till then.” Callie gave it a tempted but unsure look.

“It looks expensive.” Roxy waved her off.

“Aw chill about that. My mom gives me hella allowance. Hey, how about this top?”

They perused through the aisles. Callie picked out a few things, while Roxy made a few suggestions and occasionally got into arguments over style with Eridan.

“A **course** she can pull off black!” Eridan insisted with a scandalized look, “It’ll look great with her complexion and hair.”

“Nah,” Roxy shook her head, “I think pastels are the way to go.”

“She can’t wear **just** pastels.”

“Sure she can!”

“Ain’t good taste.”

“Bluh!” She tossed both garments into Callie’s arms. “Well she can try them both on and see what she likes.” Callie’s eyes went wide.

“W-Wait, you mean like, in the dressing room?”

“Well yeah.” She pointed at the sign nearby. “So we can figure out what fits and how it looks.”

“Oh, yes, right.” She looked down and shuffled her feet. “I’m um, not used to undressing outside home…”

“Aw, don’t worry.” Roxy led her to the rooms. “Eri and I will keep watch, ok?”

“O-Ok,” She gave them a sheepish look. “Um, you won’t come in until I say it’s ok, right?”

“Course not!” She covered her heart and raised her other hand. “You just come out when you’re ready, k?” She nodded quickly.

“Right then, I’ll be out in a jiffy!”

They stood by the doorway as she hurried inside. Eridan crossed his arms and scanned around the room. Roxy rocked back on her heels, then cleared her throat.

“Yo, Eri?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s talk love life.”

His eyebrows when up as he twisted around to look at her.

“You got your eye on someone?” She offered him a mischievous grin.

“Do you?” He shook his head.

“Nah.”

“What about Dirk?” He blinked.

“What about him? Is he after someone?”

“Nooo, I mean…” She leaned over. “What do **you** think of him?” He answered with a blank stare. “Note my eyebrow wagglin here.”

“Dirk??” His expression fell into befuddlement and he turned back to watch the store. “He’s, well he’s ok. I mean, ok I can see why you would be into him. He’s got a good head on his shoulders, and he’s attractive a course. And he’s not really an asshole even if he seems like it sometimes. But it’s not like-!” He added hastily. “I’m not, like, I ain’t **interested** in him like that or anythin.” She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“You sure?”

“Course I’m sure.” He straightened up. “He’s just, a good friend. I appreciate the times he’s helped me out and it’s fun to, to hang out with him, but we certainly ain’t gonna get into anythin romantic.”

“Weeeeell.” She nudged him with her elbow and winked. “Think about it, k?” He scoffed and focused his attention on the display of coats.

“Um…” Callie stepped out of the room, wearing the sundress. “I changed. What do you think?”

“Awww!” Roxy squealed and clapped her hands. “You look adorable! How ‘bout you, Eri?”

“What?” He blinked, “Uh yeah, looks great.” He looked it over a bit more. “It’s…very orange.”

“Lol.” Roxy patted her arm. “Thanks Eri. How about the other ones?”

 

000

 

“RRHAAAAG!” Caliborn screamed in frustration and Dirk’s arm jerked up to block the chessboard as it was flipped up toward his face. The pieces scattered everywhere while Caliborn slammed his hands on the coffee table. Dirk cocked an eyebrow.

“Sore loser, huh?”

“REMATCH.” Caliborn demanded. Dirk frowned and set the board down again.

“Dude, we’re not gonna play anymore if you throw a fit like that when you lose.”

“I SAID WE’RE HAVING A REMATCH.”

“Forget it.” Dirk bent down to start picking up the pieces. “You need to cool down or ask politely.” Something red flashed in the corner of his vision and his hand went up to catch something hard swinging for his head. He yanked it out of Caliborn’s grip, then leaned back to examine it.

“What the fuck?” Dirk tossed it up to grab it by the white handle. It looked like a giant red lollipop. “Where did you get this?”

“Give it back!” Caliborn snarled and crawled over the table toward him.

“Uh, no.” Dirk popped it into his sylladex and out of Caliborn’s reach. “No blunt weapons for you.” The other boy hissed.

“My sister’s allowed to have a gun!” Dirk blinked.

“She does?”

“Yeah.” Caliborn sat back and seemed to calm down again. “So I should get one too. I want a rifle! A powerful one!”

“Hell no.” Instantly the rage was back and he jumped to his feet to loom over him.

“THAT’S NOT FAIR!” Dirk stared back up him, face completely blank of emotion.

“Get off the table.”

“I want a gun.”

“No.” Dirk stood up, then picked him up and set him down on the ground. “You’ll kill people.”

“So??”

“And that’s why you can’t have a gun.” Caliborn growled, then thumped down on the sofa and crossed his arms.

“…I’m hungry.” Dirk sighed and rubbed his temple.

“You just ate dinner, or your sister did.”

“I’m HUNGRY.” Caliborn’s voice rose to that dangerous near-tantrum level. Dirk closed his eyes for a second.

“Ok, fine. What do you want?” Caliborn immediately jumped up again.

“Meat!”

“Of course.” Dirk got up as well and checked his wallet. “I’ll take you to the deli, but you have to behave. No being rude, no screaming. No running off. Got it?” Caliborn grumbled something inaudible, but nodded.

“Fine.”

“Jane!” Dirk called into the kitchen. “Caliborn and I are going out.”

“You and Caliborn?” She poked her head out to shoot him a look of concern. “Alone? Will you be alright?”

“We’ll be fine. Just to the deli.” She pursed her lips but nodded.

“Alright, be careful!”

“Always am.”

They stepped out into the evening air. Caliborn grinned and puffed out his chest.

“She can’t tell **us** what to do.”

“Dude,” Dirk nudged him down the stairs. “If Jane was seriously against us going out she would be walking with us or we would be sitting at the kitchen right now.” Caliborn curled his lip back as they headed onto the sidewalk.

“You **let** her tell you what to **do**?”

“No, I respect her opinions and concern and I don’t want to worry her too much.” Dirk paused. “…And she has a spoon.”

“So??”

“Never mind.” Dirk pointed ahead of them. “See the store up ahead? That’s the deli-hey.” He caught Caliborn’s arm as he started to run forward. “Don’t run ahead. I’m paying anyways.”

“Then walk faster!”

“Jesus, fine.” They jogged the rest of the way. Caliborn crashed forward into the glass door, startling the man working there when it swung open.

“Ok.” Dirk pointed to the glass window in front of the food. “What do you-”

“That!” Caliborn stabbed his finger against the barrier at a cut of red meat, earning a glare from the worker.

“Alright.” Dirk leaned against the counter and preemptively slipped a dollar into the tip jar. “Can we get like a quarter-pound of that?” The clerk nodded and got to work cutting and wrapping the meat. It was either the tip or wanting to get them out of the store, but Dirk noted he was working awfully fast.

“Ok.” Dirk paid and picked up the brown parcel. “We can go back and cook this-” He blinked as it was snatched out of his hand. Caliborn ripped off the paper and without hesitation sunk his teeth into the raw meat. Dirk’s arm dropped to his side.

“Dude.” Caliborn ignored him and tore off a chunk, swallowed, then chomped into it again. “Dude.” He continued with his meal without so much as a glance up. “…Alright.”

Soon Caliborn was left with just the wrapping. He licked at the juices before dropping it on the floor. Dirk picked it up and threw it into the trash. Then turned to the man at the counter and without a single expression slipped another dollar into the tip jar before taking Caliborn's shirt and tugging him out the door.

“Those are some sharp teeth.” Dirk commented, and Caliborn faced him to flash a sharp grin.

“I bit off someone’s finger once. And once I was mad at my sister so I bit my left wrist so hard she couldn’t write for days.”

“Don’t do that. You know you’re supposed to cook raw meat, right?”

“Tastier that way.” Caliborn grunted and wiped his mouth with his arm. “Faster.”

“You could get a stomachache.”

“No I won’t.”

“Cooked meat is tastier, unless it’s sushi.” Caliborn shot him a suspicious glare.

“What’s sushi?”

“Raw fish, rice, and other stuff. It’s good.”

“Gimme some.”

“Maybe later.” Dirk patted his shoulder. “We need to head back to the others.”

“The others in the house are all stupid idiots.” Caliborn huffed and crossed his arms, then gave a quick nod as he stared ahead down the street. “But I have decided that you, Dirk, are not as completely terrible as the others.”

“Thanks.” Dirk tugged him down the street. “Come on, it’s getting late. Do you know about brushing your teeth for bed?”

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eridan's immediate response to danger was to push Callie behind him and this happened not once but twice and I'm not sure he realizes how attached he already is to her but I KNOW.


	4. Sugar Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roxy talks her two teammates through their worries, the team goes snooping through Callie's sylladex, and Eridan and Dirk go riding off out of the city on a motorcycle to grab ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you say 'what's the problem baby?'~  
> What's the problem I dunno well maybe I'm in love...  
> dadada -strawberry ice cream never ever ever...  
> (Accidentally in Love -Counting Crows)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, basically things are going to go to shit at least once a chapter.
> 
> By the way I'm still posting art and rambles on my tumblr lunethwrites. I'm posting a lot of triva for this AU there. AND PEOPLE HAVE BEEN SENDING ME REALLY COOL FANARTS OF ANGELS AND ONE IS REALLY CUTE LIKE "MWAH"! AND THE OTHER IS A SPOOKY SNAKE THAT WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT.

“Daaaaw!” Roxy clapped her hands together, bouncing in a fit of glee. “Lookit you Callie! You’re adorbs!” Callie gave a shy smile and twisted around in the dress.

“I…thank you.”

“Bleh.” Roxy smacked her foot against the wet sidewalk and shaded her eyes to look up at the overcast sky. “Too bad the sky ain’t as sunny as you.”

“Don’t forget an umbrella!” Jane called as she followed after them, “The weatherman said it wasn’t going to rain again but I wouldn’t put all my faith in that.”

“Ye,” Roxy wrinkled her nose, “better hurry.”

“Oh…” Callie looked around at the group of five. “Where’s Eridan?”

“Eri’s actually got his own place,” Roxy explained as they walked, “He spent the night there so we’ll see him at class.”

“Should we swing by?” Dirk nodded in the direction of his apartment. “In case he runs into trouble on the way?” Roxy yawned.

“I dunno what bozo would plan an ambush this early in the morning. There are enough people around too that it wouldn’t work so well. We know he got home alright. He texted me this morning to ask if he left his scarf at the house. He did by the way. By now he’s probably already left.”

“Something could still happen.” Dirk muttered. Roxy smirked.

“You can stop by yourself if you want.” He shot her a quick glare before turning his gaze ahead again.

“Splitting up further would make the opposite effect. He can take care of himself and he’ll contact us if there’s trouble.” His eyebrows furrowed. “At least, I’m hoping he will.” Roxy frowned, then skipped up ahead to walk beside him, speaking quiet enough that the others wouldn’t hear.

“Don’t worry, Eri knows when he’s in too much deep shit to deal with himself.”

“You’re probably right,” He answered slowly, “It’s just, sometimes I wonder if he knows by now he can rely on us.”

“He called us when he found Callie.”

“He could have called earlier. At the field trip, he didn’t activate the signal until you reminded him.”

“Dirk, c’mon.” She punched him in the arm. “I know sometimes he forgets or he tries to handle things himself, but you do that literally **all the fuckin time**.” His mouth curved down into a sour look.

“I know what I’m doing.”

“So does he.” She sighed. “Look, you wanna text him? You want **me** to text him?” He shrugged and tilted his head back to study the overcast sky.

“You can if you want.”

“Swear to God.” She muttered as she took out her phone. “And now you’ve got me worryin a bit too.”

 

tipsyGnostalgic began pestering caligulasAquarium

 

TG: yo eri u at school yet?

CA: bout halfway there why

TG: dirky was gettin all concerned and shit some dick was gonna jump ya

CA: tell him im fine and im ready to slaughter anyone givin me trouble

CA: or whatever the equivalent to slaughter is that wont get me police attention

TG: lol

CA: did somethin happen

CA: are you guys ok

TG: nah he was just worried

TG: ya know how dirk can get

TG: eri you still there?

CA: oh

TG: oh?

CA: well you can tell him not to worry im fine

TG: kk see ya in class

 

tipsyGnostalgic ceased pestering caligulasAquarium

 

She lowered her phone and shot Dirk a sly look.

“Eri’s fine. He says not to worry about him and he’ll see us in class.” Dirk nodded.

“Fine.” She leaned in to clasp him on the shoulder.

“Try not to relax a little, ok? Ain’t healthy.” He shrugged off the grip.

“I’m just trying to keep an eye out. We’re in a dangerous situation right now.”

“True.” She sighed, then raised her head as the school came into view. “Well, let’s see if we can drown our worries with some AP Calc or whatever.”

“Good luck with that.”

They stepped into the schoolyard. A few of the Aspects in the crowd gave them some glares as they passed. Roxy kept a hand on Callie’s arm and shot them a warning look.

“Yo Callie, you remember where your class is?”

 

000

 

caligulasAquarium began pestering tipsyGnostalgic

 

CA: hey rox are you busy

TG: nah ive gotta free sup

CA: im a little worried bout somethin

CA: im probably just bein paranoid and shit and its not a huge deal but its still botherin me

TG: sup?

CA: its about dirk

TG: ohhhh? ;)

CA: im worried he doesnt trust me

TG: wat

CA: i mean i dont think hes out to get me or anythin i mean like

CA: i feel like hes been poppin up a lot like askin if i need help with this or that

CA: or askin if ive been doin ok

CA: or offerin to come with if im walkin outside alone

CA: and im startin to wonder if he thinks im incompetent or somethin

CA: or worse if hes suspicious of me for some reason

CA: did he say anythin to you about it or did i do somethin weird

CA: is it cause a that shit with team storm and callie

TG: istfg

CA: uh

TG: I SWEAR

TG: 2 FUCKIN

TG: GOD

CA: oh

TG: eri sidown

TG: u sittin?

CA: yeah

TG: kk listen here

TG: or read here whatevs

TG: did it occur 2 u theres another reason dirks been askin if you need help or watchin out for you

CA: he thinks im gonna fuck up

TG: noooo

TG: eri its cause he cares bout u a lot

TG: liek a lot lot

TG: get my drift

CA: well yeah i mean

CA: i care about him too i care about the whole group

CA: even jake but dont tell him i said that

TG: le sigh

TG: eri i mean

TG: ughhhh

TG: ok ill tell ya this

TG: dirky cares and worries a lot more than it looks like

TG: and sometimes he shows that in weird ass ways

TG: but hes doin his best 2  support u and  make sure ur doin alright  


TG: (and im super proud he decided not to build another murderbot to stalk you)

CA: what

CA: another

TG: nevermind story 4 another time

TG: trust me dirk knows how kickass you are and he thinks youre hella cool for that

TG: but he doesnt think ur a baby or up to no good promise

CA: well ok

CA: sorry about that

TG: np eri ;)

TG: u should probably pay attention to the teacher now

TG: cya l8er

CA: ok bye and thanks

 

caligulasAquarium ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic

 

caligulasAquarium began pestering tipsyGnostalgic

 

CA: you really think he cares that much about me

CA: no fuck nevermind

*MESSAGE DELETED*

*MESSAGE DELETED*

 

000

 

Dirk thumped down on the sofa and cleared his throat.

“Hey Callie?” She looked up from her homework, immediately started on getting back home.

“Yes?”

“Weird question, are you armed?” Roxy looked up from her phone to shoot him a startled look. Callie blinked slowly, then her face lit up in realization.

“Oh! I…” She blushed and slumped down with a bashful look. “I am, actually. I’d completely up and forgot! Uh, would you like to see?” He leaned back on his seat.

“Sure.”

“It’s just this…” She withdrew a gleaming white pistol from her strife specibus. “The lab gave it to me to protect myself, should the need arise. Er, I guess I was pretty rubbish at those instructions.” She carefully laid it on the table. “I…I **am** trained with it. Though I’ve never shot someone. I guess I should have mentioned it for if um, we ever need to do battle.”

“Huh…” Roxy leaned in to examine it, then straightened up to yell toward the stairs. “YO JAKE COME LOOK AT THIS.” Dirk picked it up to twist it around.

“Have you been bringing this to school?”

“Oh dear.” She whispered, “I suppose I have.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“Hullo!” Jake poked his head into the room. “You rang?” His eyes fell on the gun in Dirk’s hand and his eyes widened. “My my! Where did you get that piece of weaponry, Strider?”

“It’s Callie’s.” Dirk put it down on the table so he could see. “What do you think?” Jake sat down on the floor to examine it.

“What’s all the hubbub?” Jane came in, taking off her apron.

“We’re checking out Callie’s weapon.” Dirk answered.

“Looks fairly well-made!” Jake picked it up and hefted it. “Light as a feather! Doesn’t seem to have a huge amount of pepper to it, but would get the job done.” He held it out and squinted one eye as if he might commit target practice in the living room. Roxy leaned over to grab his hand.

“Easy, bucko.” She turned to Callie. “You got any other cool shit from the lab?”

“Well, um…” She tilted her head back, “Let me check my sylladex. I hardly look at that thing.” Her nose screwed up. “Oh, bollocks! I don’t want to know what’s in that bag he left me. Never mind, there’s this.” A giant, lime green lollipop popped into her hand. “I haven’t the faintest clue what it is, but they gave it to me and I think they gave something similar to my brother. I’ve never taken it out because I wouldn’t be able to put it back in. Um…” She held it up to examine it, “I would have mistook it for a candy treat if they had not explicitly told me I shouldn’t attempt to eat it.” Roxy ogled at it.

“Holy shit, that thing’s bigger than my head.” Jake rubbed his chin.

“It is quite a ginormous confection.” Dirk crossed his arms and tilted his head back.

“…I’ve seen something like that before.”

“Wait what?” Roxy twisted around to scrutinize him. “Where??”

“I took it from Cal when he tried to swing it at my head.” He got up. “Hang on.” He disappeared upstairs, returning with the red lollipop. He placed it on the table beside its twin. “What do you think?”

“Hmm…” Jane picked them both up, looking from one to the other. “It almost feels like there’s a magnetic pull…Oh!” The two candies snapped into each other and warped together. Jane, quite astonished, found herself holding a single lolli with a spiral pattern. “Well that was…interesting.” Dirk scowled and scratched his cheek.

“I’m starting to get a bad feeling about-Jane what the fuck are you doing? Don’t lick th-”

 

000

 

Eridan yawned and checked his phone. The others should be home by now. Earlier in class an Aspect had been dropping not too subtle threats toward Jane over the situation with Callie, so Eridan had not so subtly slammed his desk against another to crush his fingers. Eridan had then failed to fake enough remorse and earned a detention over it.

He regretted nothing.

Well, perhaps he did feel a little guilt over Jane’s gentle chiding and when him having to stay late made Dirk ask if he needed someone to stick around and walk him home, which Eridan had refused out of dignity. Dignity had him regretting more things than not though; he would have appreciated sharing the walk back with Dirk.

Roxy’s insinuations from the shopping trip raised a flush to his cheek which he quickly scrubbed at with his sleeve. He was not interested in Dirk. Sure, Eridan liked the guy, but not in that way. He appreciated that the other Prince looked out for him, as long as it didn’t mean he was being a burden, and he admired Dirk’s strength and his ability to think things through. And while Eridan wouldn’t say it casually, he enjoyed Dirk’s odd quips and sense of humor.

Eridan scowled and ran a hand over his hair. There was a warm feeling he had gotten in his chest when Roxy had told him how much Dirk cared for him. It was a faint hum or jolt that he also felt when Dirk shot him a compliment or clapped him on the shoulder as he passed.

But it wasn’t love. Eridan had long ago chalked it up as due to his long time without any kind of interaction with friends. He felt similar moments of happiness with Roxy.

 _“Similar.”_ He winced as a breathy whisper ghosted over his ear. _“But not the same.”_

“It’s the same!” He snapped back at the angel over his shoulder. “Exactly. There’s no reason it would be any different.” The creature skirted around him to move in front of his path.

 _“He doesn’t feel that way for you.”_ It muttered, and Eridan rolled his eyes and shoved it aside as he kept walking.

“Course he doesn’t. There’s no romantic feelins goin on with either a us.”

_“You would destroy another friendship.”_

“Can we skip this? Ain’t nothin goin on between me and him. Ain’t any reason to ruminate on it. Shut up if you ain’t gonna say anythin useful.” He shot it a quick glare. “So do you? Or at you just here to discuss romantic poppycock?” The angel in response cocked its head to the side.

 _“There will be a war.”_ Eridan winced, then shook his head and continued on down the street.

“There won’t be a war,” He grunted, “Or at least nothin major. Maybe a skirmish or two but this’ll cool down once we figure things out.” His assurances went unheeded, and more angels appeared to follow after him, hissing their two cents.

_“People will die.”_

_“You aren’t prepared.”_

_“Not strong enough.”_

“You feathery assholes really don’t know when to quit, huh?” He slowed as the Alpha house came into view, then squinted at it. Had it been repainted? Maybe it was just the light, but the shade seemed darker than normal. Something smelled like gingerbread, which he assumed meant Jane was cooking again.

The door slammed open just as he was about to head up the stairs.

“…Dirk?” Eridan cocked an eyebrow at the orange hair and suspenders. “Uh, interestin look you’ve got there. Is it cospl-”

“Shut up.” Dirk hurried down the stairs, grabbing him by the arm as he passed. “We need to go **now**.”

“What?” Eridan grimaced as the other drew out his motorcycle. “Wait, what’s goin-”

“I’ll explain later.” Dirk tossed him a helmet. “Please get on the bike.”

“I’m not-”

“Eridan I swear to God you really need to get on.”

“Goddamnit.” Eridan grumbled but acknowledged the urgency and shoved the helmet onto his head before carefully climbing on the bike. He wound his arms around Dirk’s waist and grimaced when he felt something sticky.

“What about Rox and the others?” Dirk shoved the key into place and flicked the kickstand up.

“No.” Eridan’s eyes narrowed.

“What do you **mean** n-” A window on the second floor blew out with a flash of pink and bits of sugar and glitter rained down onto the sidewalk. They heard a string of loud giggling, followed a voice that sounded like it had gone through a gauntlet of helium and mood-altering drugs.

“DIIIIIIIIRK? DIRKY WHERE’D YOU GO? DIRKY LET’S PLAY!”

“…Was that Rox?” Eridan asked in a horrified whisper. Dirk shook his head and started the engine.

“No.” They went shooting away down the street.

 

000

 

“Here.” Eridan looked up as an ice cream cone appeared over his shoulder. “You like strawberry?”

“Sure.” He took it as Dirk climbed over the guardrail and sat down beside him. They had driven all the way out of the city, and were now watching it from a small rest-stop on a mountain road.

“…So.” Eridan eyed Dirk’s oddly colored outfit and hair. “Is all that gonna wear off?”

“If it’s not gone by nightfall I’ll make it,” He grunted.

“Right.”

“…I hope it does though.” Dirk groaned and reached up to tug at the soda can buried in his hair. “I look like an idiot.”

“Thanks for um,” Eridan gestured with his ice cream at the city below. “…Savin me from sugar Hell.”

“No problem. Guess it was a stroke of luck you weren’t there.”

“Yeah, thanks to detention.” Dirk nodded faintly.

“Did you run into any trouble?”

“Nah, aside from the angels.”

“You ok?”

“I’m **fine** ,” Eridan huffed, “I’ve been dealin with them for months now. They don’t bite anymore as long as I’m careful.” He paused, then glared down at his ice cream as he spoke. “You know, I’m not some weakling.” Dirk frowned.

“Eridan, I realized you weren’t weak when you shoved your fist into a basilisk and blew it up.” Eridan’s brow furrowed.

“…Which time?”

“The first time. I just…” Dirk sighed and continued, “I tend to worry a lot. You know if you’re in trouble you can call us, right?”

“Course I know.” Eridan nodded quickly. “And…I’m grateful for that. I am.”

“Alright.” Dirk scanned over the scenery. “Just wanted to make sure you knew.” They ate their ice cream in silence for awhile.

“…Is uh,” Eridan nudged his shoulder. “Did Hal get affected?”

“No. He’s taking snapshots and having the time of his life.”

“Oh. So how come you ain’t on a sugar high?” Dirk shrugged.

“Who knows? I do feel a little different, like I just drank like eight pots of coffee, but I didn’t lose my shit like the others. I have a resistance to mind control too. Maybe my brain hates me, or maybe I just have a high tolerance for sugar from all the soda I drink.” Eridan chuckled and Dirk glanced at him. When Eridan realized he was looking at him he immediately stopped.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Dirk answered, “You just don’t laugh much.” Eridan scowled.

“Is it weird?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“It’s not like you’re a barrel of giggles either.” Eridan frowned in thought. “Think the one time I heard you laugh was when I was a fuckin ghost of all things.”

“I didn’t mean to make you defensive.” Dirk raised his hand, then smacked it lightly on Eridan’s shoulder, kinda like when Roxy playfully punched his arm. “I just was surprised that I got you to laugh.”

“Oh.” Eridan tucked his legs up against his chest. “I dunno, I guess I’ve got a weird sense of humor. The fucked up situation is helpin, too. We’re sittin on a hill eatin ice cream after our teammates were consumed by some sugar amphetamine,” He paused, “…It ain’t actually so bad, really, just sitting here.”

“It’s oddly relaxing.” Dirk finished off his ice cream. “Take what you can get, I guess.”  Eridan turned away to stare down the road.

“Unfortunate that you gotta be stuck with me during it.” He mumbled, half to himself, but Dirk heard him regardless and glanced over.

“Nah man, you aren’t ruining anything.” Eridan just shrugged.

“I mean, you’re kinda a solitary guy, and I’m not the best company around.”

“Eridan. You’re great company. You’re interesting, and I like hanging out with you even when we aren’t fleeing from some sugargeddon.” Eridan didn’t answer. “You shouldn’t say that stuff about yourself.”

“I know.” He mumbled back. “Rox doesn’t like it either.”

“She cares about you.”

“I know,” He repeated, with a little annoyance. “An’ I care about her too.” His expression turned nervous and he glanced around. “Are you sure we should have left them?” Dirk sighed and sat back.

“Honestly, we should probably make sure they’re ok.”

“Yeah.”

“I kinda abandoned Callie.” Eridan quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Seriously?”

“The candy stuff didn’t affect her, but she looked like she was having fun regardless.”

“Oh.”

“Alright, I’m going to text Roxy.” Dirk tilted his head back and pulled up his chat client on his glasses.

 

timeausTestified began pestering tipsyGnostalgic

 

TT: Hey are you guys sane again yet?

 

He waited a few minutes but got no answer. Eridan rocked back and glanced at him.

“Nothin?”

“Nix.” Dirk  took off his glasses and sighed. “Ugh, I perpetually reek of orange soda.”

“You do?”

“You can’t smell it from there?”

“Hang on.” Eridan scooted a little closer. Dirk jerked straight up as he leaned in to sniff his hair.

“Dude.”

“What, I’m checkin.” He wrinkled his nose. “Kinda smell it, yeah.”

“You know,” Dirk walked back on his hands away from him. “I could potentially infect you. Probably shouldn’t get too close.”

“Ew.” Eridan grimaced. “Just from touchin? I rode here clinging to your back.”

“Yeah well. Could happen.” Dirk waved his hand. “All Jane did was kick Jake in the groin. And all Roxy did was kiss me.”

“Holy shit does Hal have pics of Jake ge-WHAT??” Eridan whirled around and slammed his hand into the grass. “Rox KISSED you?!”

“Yeah when she was hopped up on radioactive sugar.” Dirk bumped his shades to scratch under his eye. “I hope it’s not too awkward when this is over.”

“…Was it weird?” Eridan pulled himself up a little with the guardrail. “Like, you know she was into you, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Dirk sighed, “I knew Roxy was into me. I knew Jane was into Jake. I decided to ignore any problems that could come out of it.” Eridan pursed his lips, then turned his attention back to the sky. The sun was starting to come down.

“We’ve all been stupid kids. Least you didn’t have a total meltdown after getting rejected by your best friend and consequently ended up pushing her away at record speed.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

They fell into silence again. Dirk scooted forward, then lay back, pillowing his head on his arms and checking his chat log.

“Still no response from the others,” He reported.

“Should we check on them?”

“Part of me says yes, but the rest says Hell no.”

Eridan rested back on his hands and stared up at the sky. The clouds had cleared up from earlier, and was just starting to color with the coming evening.  “We could probably wait a few more minutes.” He murmured.

“Probably.” Dirk closed his eyes. It was warm enough, and quiet. A faint breeze washed over him and everything was oddly serene.

Until he heard the chanting.

Eridan blinked, then looked around. “Did you hear somethin?”

“Son of a fuck.” Dirk groaned and covered his eyes with his arm as the chanting grew louder. “Fuck fuck fuck…”

“Dirk!” Dirk sat up as his name began to echo around them, “Dirk! Dirk!”

“Do you see them?” Eridan got up and looked around.

“No…”

“DIRK! DIRK! DIRK!” The two jumped back as a single figure materialized in front of them, hands on her hips and feet firmly planted on thin air.

“DIRK!!” Roxy’s head snapped around to give Eridan a wide grin. “AND ERI!! HIIIII!!”

“…Rox?” Eridan gaped at his friend and backed up until his legs were against the guardrail. “Holy shit, you look like some cotton candy monstros-gck!” He yelped as she lunged forward to grab two fistfuls of the front of his shirt and scoop him up into the air.

“DAAAAW ERI WE WERE LOOKIN FOR YOU AND DIRK! NAUGHTY NAUGHTY!” Her breath smelled like cotton candy and ozone. He whimpered, feet kicking for some kind of purchase.

“Roxy!” Dirk yelled at her from the ground. “Put him down!”

“HANG ON, DIRKY HUN!” She answered cheerfully, “OOOOONE SECOND!!!” She lowered Eridan a bit before flinging him straight up. He shrieked while flipping through the air before falling into her arms again in a hug and flash of light.

“…Shit.” Dirk groaned and shoved his palms against his forehead. “Shit goddamn fuck.”

 

000

 

“…I hate this.” Eridan declared. Dirk nodded.

“So do I.”

Eridan and Dirk sat back against the living room wall, watching the other three members buzz around, chattering nonsense. Eridan felt sticky and gross and was absolutely sure his hair was smearing syrup on the wall.

“I really hate this.”

“Same.” Dirk swiped some orange soda out of his face. “…I’m a little glad I’m not in Hell alone, though.”

“Callie’s lucid.” Eridan nodded to Callie stumbling over the furniture as Roxy swung her around in some crazed dance.

“She’s having too much fun,” Dirk answered, “I’m not ruining that by dragging her into our moping circle.”

“BOY HOWDY.” Jake’s head popped up, upside-down to grin at them. “WHAT ARE YOU TWO BUCKOS DOING SITTING AROUND FOR? WE HAVE OODLES OR FUN TO GET TO!!” Eridan’s jaw clenched.

“Dirk if he doesn’t get out of my face I am going to uppercut him out of his damn socks.”

“Jake, go away,” Dirk sighed.

“NOWAYHOW BUDDY!” Jake leaned in closer until Eridan planted his hand on his face and shoved him away.

“I feel like I should be snapping pictures for blackmail or somethin,” Eridan muttered.

“AR’s got you covered, buddy.”

“…You think there are gonna be side effects?”

“I am 100% sure.”

“Great.” Eridan reached up to rub the back of his neck. “…Our angels are gone.” Dirk glanced over at him.

“Both yours and Jakes?”

“Yeah, I guess the sugar high blocked ‘em or somethin. Thank God, I don’t think I would be able to deal with those right now.”

“Hang on.” Dirk traced his finger over the other Aspects bouncing around. “Where’s Jane?” Eridan scowled. 

“She was here a second ago. Fuck.” He sighed and got up. “Hang on. I’ll go make sure she didn’t like leave the house or anythin.”

He headed for the doorway, dodging around Roxy as she tried to snatch at his hair. There was a ruckus in the kitchen, so that was his best bet.

“Jane?” He stepped into the kitchen and winced. It looked like a bomb had gone off. An entire carton of eggs was spattered on the fridge door and the cabinets. Pots and the remains of Jane’s favorite mixing bowl littered the floor. There was butter and cocoa powder on the ceiling.

“HELLO BUSTER!!” Jane was floating with her legs tucked up in a corner. “COME IN FOR A BITE TO EAT??” She cupped her hand and conjured a mass of confetti, which spun and solidified into a brightly decorated cupcake. “CHOW DOWN!” Eridan yelped and ducked as the pastry went whizzing toward his head.

“Jane…Jane.” He slowly straightened up again, cautiously holding both hands up in front of him. “Ok, I know you ain’t uh, yourself right now. But how about we calm down a little and-” He cringed as a loud crash echoed back from the living room, followed by Dirk yelling.

“Fuck.” Eridan muttered before heading back for the living room.

Dirk was presently on the floor trying to wrestle (probably) Caliborn off of him. Roxy and Jake were floating by the ceiling, giggling at the spectacle.

“Uh, hey Dirk.” Eridan called hesitantly. “You need help?”

“I’m good.” Dirk grunted, “He just-” He cut off to shout and shove Caliborn back. “JESUS HE BIT MY FACE.”

“Alright.” Eridan grabbed Caliborn by the back of his shirt and yanked him up.  He earned a sharp kick in the shins for it.

“HOW DARE YOU!?” Caliborn screamed and flailed around to try and hit him. “YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM ENJOYING WHATEVER COOL THING IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW.”

“I can stop you from bitin Dirk.” Eridan glanced down at Dirk. “You ok?”

“Yeah.” Dirk got up, wiping at his cheek. “That was gross, Caliborn. I don’t care if I look straight out of candyland, you can’t eat me.”

“You taste like orange soda.”

“Stop.”

“Do you taste like orange soda?” Eridan asked, genuinely curious.

“HEY HEY!!” Roxy swooped down to jab her finger at Eridan’s cheek. “STOP TALKY TALKIN! LET’S HAVE FUN!”

“GET AWAY!” Caliborn shrieked, “STOP BOTHERING US WITH-IS YOUR HAIR COTTON CANDY!?”

“Sure is, bucko!” She grinned and tilted her head down at him. Caliborn made a move to snatch a fistful but Eridan yanked him back.

“No.” Eridan scolded him and put him down. “Dirk’s right. You can’t go bitin people and grabbin their hair. Got it-oof!” He grunted as Caliborn shoved his fist into his stomach. “You little-”

“Caliborn.” Dirk grabbed both his shoulder. “Stop it. We’ve got enough to deal with without you being a brat. Stop attacking people or we’ll have to lock you in your room.” Caliborn hissed and tried to break out of his grip. “You can stay, but you gotta behave.”

“Jane’s makin cupcakes.” Eridan piped up, “Or, she made one, out of thin air. Why don’t you ask her for some sweets or something?” Caliborn gave him shifty look, then puffed out his chest.

“Fine! I will be served sweets! From the woman in the kitchen!” He went leaping off out the doorway.

“I hope Jane nails him right in the face with a pound cake,” Eridan muttered. Dirk sighed and ran a hand over his hair, then wiped it down on his pants.

“Thanks for that. I should go follow him. Can you watch Jake and Roxy?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks man.” Dirk clapped him on the shoulder. “Just give a shout if things get out of hand.” Eridan snorted.

“I think I can handle two a my teammates on some depraved sugar high if you can handle one and Caliborn.” Dirk smirked and nodded.

“Alright, good luck.”

Dirk headed out for the kitchen. A few seconds later Eridan heard him yelling at Caliborn to get off something, followed by a loud crash. He winced, contemplating following him, but he had promised to watch their other sugared up teammates.

Eridan huffed and crossed his arms, a little upset he had lost his comrade in this mess. Maybe he could drag Jake and Roxy over so they were all together again?

“ERIIIII!” He yelped as Roxy crashed into his side, throwing him into the shelf of DVDs. “ERIIIIII’S INNNNN LOOOOOOOOOVE!”

“Rox get off!” He growled and shoved her off. She bobbed back on the air, will wearing that maniac grin that hadn’t faded since the moment he had seen her like this.

“ERI’S IN LOOOOVE WITH DIRKY DIRK!!” She declared, “YOU GUYS GOTTA SMOOCH! SMOOCHY SMOOCH!”

“Fuck, Rox stop yelling.” Eridan shook his head violently raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Please stop yellin. Or at least yell somethin el-where’s Jake?” He was answered with a stream of high, tittering laughter. That didn’t sound like Jake. That sounded like, like giggling little cupids or something. It sounded like someone was trying to whisper a secret to him but they were so excited they were squealing. It sounded like-

Oh no.

“ERIDAN! ERIDAN! YOOHOO!” Eridan slowly turned around to peer over his shoulder in horror. “I FOUND OUR LITTLE PALS! LOOK HOW HAPPY THEY ARE!!”

“Nooo nonono…” Eridan crawled under the coffee table and curled up, wrapping his head in his arms. “No. Fuck this. I’m not doing this.”

“COME ON YOU SILLY GOOSE!” Roxy grabbed his leg and dragged him out. He made an anguished sound and peeked out of his arms. A horrific, gummy worm-like creature greeted him with an open-mouth grin.

“No.” Eridan covered his face again. “Jake. No. Make them go away. Please God make them go away.”

“CHEER UP BUCKO! THEY JUST WANNA PLAY! WHY DON’T YOU BRING YOURS OUT?”

“Hell no.” Eridan finally sat up to glare at Jake. “The last thing we need is-FUCK!” He cringed back as the angel glommed its mouth into his face, giving him a sticky, gooey lick. “Eugh…” He shuddered and shoved it back.

“ERI GOT A KISS!” Roxy clasped her hands together with a gleeful squeal. “ANGEL SMOOCHES!” Eridan grimaced and wiped the goo off his cheek.

“Rox, for the love of God, please shut up about-”

“HEY EVERYONE!” Jake bellowed, driving the angels into a frenzy. “WHO ELSE WANTS TO GIVE ERIDAN A KISS!?”

“What NO!” Eridan scrambled backwards and threw one arm up as the several angels turned toward him. “NONONO-AUGHGMPF!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Eridan. You know he's dead.
> 
> I think when Dirk heard Jake shout that, he came running. Not because he wanted to kiss Eridan but because given what happened with him and Roxy he was very worried Eridan was being sexually assaulted or something. He found a screaming Eridan under like six angels and decided to nope out.
> 
> I wasn't going to have the angels, but after Eridan mentioned how horrible it would be I decided "You know what buddy? Angels for you."
> 
> Don't worry, Roxy saw those texts Eridan deleted. She's wink wonking to herself.
> 
> Haha Nix. I'm so funny.


	5. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone feels like shit, a party is planned, and a character that no one asked for makes a reappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIIIT'S HANGOVER TIME!!
> 
> Eridan is unfortunately inexperienced with this kind of mom-ing, and his aggressiveness doesn't make things easier. Drink your goddamn water you dipshit.

“UUUUUURGH.” Roxy groaned, sprawled out on the couch with her arm over her head. “That shit seriously happen?” Eridan came in with a glass of water, which he placed on the coffee table in front of her. He glanced over at Dirk, who was slumped in the armchair with his head lolled back to stare at the ceiling.

“You want some water, Dirk?” Eridan smirked, “Soda?”

“Fuck you, Ampora,” Dirk grunted. Eridan rolled his eyes, then winced and rubbed his head, which was a disaster of locks sticking out in every direction.

“Simmer down, I’ll get a water.” He stumbled off into the kitchen. Dirk turned his head to watch him go.

“How’s that guy walking?”

“Beats me.” Roxy mumbled. “I can’t believe Jane and Jake managed to get upstairs to their beds.”

“We should probably go too.”

“Naw.” She peeked out from the crook of her elbow. “Where’s Callie?”

“She’s asleep too, last time I checked.”

“Man shit was fuckin wild yesterday, even **before** her dumb brother popped up.”

“I still don’t know how he got the fire extinguisher. Do you?”

“No.”

“Rox, you should drink somethin.” Eridan sat down on the coffee table with the second glass of water. “You’re all dehydrated.”

“That explains why you started guzzling water like a fish when we were high,” Dirk mumbled.

“Not my fault you didn’t listen.” Eridan poked Roxy until she grumbled and rolled toward him to accept the water.

“Eri’s right. Water’s good after binges.” She took a gulp. Eridan handed her some painkillers as well. “Omg, Eri you are a fuckin **saint**.”

“Never heard that one before.” He turned to Dirk. “Dirk, drink something.”

“I’m good.”

“Dirk.”

“Just lemme sleep,” Dirk grunted without looking at him.

“You’ll feel better.”

“Later.”

Dirk flinched as a hand slipped under his cheek and pushed his face upwards. On reflex he jerked up and his eyes snapped open. Eridan’s face scowled at him from two inches away, which was all Dirk could register before his skull erupted in pain from the sudden movement.

“ARGffffuck!” Dirk groaned and clutched his head, vaguely aware of Eridan clicking his tongue at him.

“You tryin to kill yourself?”

“Starting to consider it.” Dirk paused, then shook his head. “Sorry, I mean not real-”

“Forget it.” Eridan nudged the glass of water against the other’s cheek, still wearing an irate scowl. “Drink.” He was still hovering over him, and Dirk felt compelled to meet his eyes lest looking away become a sign of surrender. A staring contest began. Dirk wondered where his shades went. Eridan’s glasses were off as well, and even bloodshot, his eyes were an incredibly clear shade of blue.

“Holy shit, Dirk,” Roxy spoke up suddenly, “Look at your fuckin arm.” They both looked down. Pink energy was crackling along Dirk’s forearm.

“The fuck!?” Dirk swore and jerked up while Eridan yelped and scrambled backwards onto the coffee table. Roxy sat up and shot Dirk a concerned expression.

“Did that sugar stuff mess with your Aspect?”

“It better not have,” He growled and ran his hand down his arm, smothering the Aspect until it had faded back to normal. He then looked up at Eridan, who was sitting on the table, staring down at the cup of water with an upset expression.

“Eridan,” Dirk sighed, “I’m not **dying**. I’ll pull through, so you can calm down.”

“I know you ain’t dying,” Eridan snapped without looking up at him, “I woulda called the hospital if I thought that.”

“Great,” Dirk continued tiredly, “so you don’t have to crawl on top of me and force water down my throat. I’m fine.” He expected some snide quip back, but only silence greeted him.

 _“Shit.”_ Dirk forced himself to sit up and scoot forward a little. “Eridan?”

“Sorry,” Eridan mumbled, “I got carried away, I guess. It’s just ‘cause I think you’ve been lookin out for me. Wanted to show I cared too and this I how I figured how. I know I’m crap at stuff like this but-”

“Shit, fuck, Eridan no.” Dirk groaned and covered his eyes. He did **not** need guilt on top of this hideous condition. The glare Roxy was shooting him wasn’t helping. “I get you’re trying to help. And it’s nice of you, especially since I’m sure you’re feeling as much like shit as we are. I was just, I was being an asshole. I’ll drink the water, ok?” Dirk waited for him to respond, and for a few seconds he wondered if Eridan was going to throw the water into his lap. Instead the other Prince just sighed and put the water aside.

“I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable and shit. Just promise to drink the water, ok?”

“Promise.” Dirk nodded. “You go take a shower, get some sleep.” Eridan grumbled at the instructions, but after checking on Roxy again he went left up the stairs. Dirk heard him go into the bathroom and start the shower, then realized Roxy was still scrutinizing him.

“What?” He asked. Her eyes drew together and she bit her lip.

“Are you losin control of your Aspect?”

“No. It’s fine.” He waved off her concern. “It was probably just the candy or something. If it shows up again I can handle it.” Her eyes narrowed,

"Ok, but tell me if it happens again."

"Sure, whatever." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Can we go back to sleep now." She sighed.

“Yeah, fine. See ya."

“Good-whatever,” He mumbled and relaxed into the armchair again.

He woke up later to find Callie timidly pulling a blanket up over his chest. She immediately dropped it and jumped backwards, nearly tripping herself on the table.

“I-I’m sorry. I was-”

“It’s fine.” He grunted and waved her aside, then leaned forward to take a gulp of the water still on the table. No need to piss off Eridan more. “What time is it?”

“Um…just past eleven.”

“AM or PM?”

“AM…” She wrung her hands. “I er, I’m quite sorry about the events of yesterday.”

“Stop apologizing. I’m pretty sure none of us saw that coming.” He finished off the glass and ran a hand through his completely fucked-up hair. Bits of gel was holding it together in clumps that he was sure looked absolutely ridiculous.

“Fuck.” He got up, holding the arm of the chair for balance. Roxy was awake on the sofa, flipping through her laptop. “I need some painkillers and a shower.”

“Um…” Callie followed after him. “Is there anything I can do to help?” He grimaced.

“Can you make coffee?”

“I…think so.”

“I’ll take a pot of that, if you can.” She scurried off to complete the task while he headed for the stairs.

“Yo Strides.” He glanced back at Roxy, who didn’t look up from her computer. “Git the others down here when you’re done.” He muttered some affirmation as he headed for the stairs.

Once he had showered for about an hour and put on a fresh pair of clothes, he felt a bit better. He roused Jake and Jane and sent them downstairs, then poked his head into Eridan’s room. The other Prince was sprawled across his bed, pillow held over his head. Dirk contemplated letting him rest longer, but he wouldn’t want to be left out.

“Eridan.” Dirk walked over and nudged his arm. “Get up. Roxy wants us for something.” There was a weak groan from under the cushion, followed by some garbled words that, with enough imagination, might have been “five more minutes.”

“Eridan.” Dirk tugged at the pillow. “Roxy wants us for something.”

“Nmf…fine.” Eridan tore off the cushion to glare at him with red eyes. Dirk wasn’t sure if it was just from the hangover or if he’d been crying.

“You ok?” He asked, focusing on keeping his voice casual.

“I’ll be ok in like a week.” Eridan shoved himself up and off the bed and stumbled toward the door. Dirk tossed the pillow back on the bed and followed him.

Once coffee had been consumed and everyone was at least physically in the living room, Roxy straightened up with her laptop on her crossed legs.

“K so, while we were havin that clusterfuck of a time, Rosey sent me an email, saying we should have an Aspect party.”

“ **What**?” Eridan looked as if her cousin had just proposed to him. “ **Now**?”

“Yeah cause…” She shrugged. “She says it would be to celebrate the beginning of spring break, but really it’s to garner sympathy. Introduce Callie around, let people know she’s super sweet and the whole situation going around. Might help us get some allies or change opinions. She says she won’t invite anyone sure to be hostile.”

“How do we know who’s hostile?” Eridan asked.

“Whoever sent us a fuckin threat or attacked us.”

“An’ the people who are bein a little more sneaky bout it?”

“Rose’s a Seer of Light. She’s got this.” Eridan grumbled under his breath but didn’t argue further.

“A party?” Callie shifted her in seat and bit her lip, “That would have a lot of people, right? Like, ten?”

“Rosey tends to invite at least fifty. Depends which gangs are comin.” Roxy answered, and Callie’s face somehow went even paler than usual. “Don’ worry ‘bout it. We’ll have your back and stuff.”

“It’ll be fun!” Jane chimed in, “There’s music and dancing, plus some games and food!”

“Well…” Callie fiddled with her shirt, “It…does sound rather fun. Um, but my brother is used to coming out at night.”

“Oh damn, right.” Roxy scratched her cheek. “Uh, can we let him out earlier or something to try and balance it out?”

“We can try,” Callie’s face screwed up at the thought, “but I don’t know how we would get me back…” The Rogue clapped her hands.

“We’ll figure it out. It won’t be for another week. What do you wanna wear?”

“Wear??” She blinked, “Oh my, I haven’t a clue.”

“If we have to go shoppin again…” Eridan raised his finger, face propped up by his other hand. “Can it wait until tomorrow?” The rest of the group muttered an agreement. Roxy smacked her fist on the arm of the couch.

“Movement passed to spend the rest of the day sleeping and other lowkey shit.” She slid off her seat. “See you fuckers later.”

 

000

 

A few days later Eridan found Callie in the dining room, pouring over a large book full of pictures. He paused to glance over her shoulder.

“Greek mythology?” She started and looked up.

“Oh yes!” She nodded quickly and shifted the book so he could see better. “I got it at the library. I was always fascinated with such stories.”

“Huh.” He leaned over the tables. “I read them when I was a kid, but it never appealed to me much. Too much like a fairytale.”

“Well, I suppose so.” She turned a page. “Still, it does entertain the imagination.”

“I guess.” He pointed at the large image on the second page. “Those are the Nine Muses, right?”

“Yes!” She nodded excitedly. “They’re my favorite. You know they’re responsible with inspiring humanity with the arts?”

“Yeah.” His mouth twisted in thought. “Um…Clio…”

“Clio, Euterpe, Thalia, Melpomeni, Terpsichore, Erato, Polymnia, Ourania…” She pointed out each figure as she listed them, stopping with the one in the center. “And Calliope, the last and Chief of all Muses.”

“Right.”

“She presides over epic poetry and was sometimes believed to have inspired Homer to write the Odyssey and the Iliad.” She flushed suddenly and hunched her shoulders. “I’m sorry if I’m rambling. She’s my favorite.”

“It’s fine.” He sat down next to her. “There are worse things you could be into.”

“…It would be nice,” She continued softly, “To be able to be something like that. Helping people create all sorts of things.”

“Well,” He shrugged, “You don’t have to be some magical demigoddess for that. You can do plenty on your own.”

“Oh…” She sighed and shook her head. “Honestly, I feel like I can’t do much of anything.”

“Whoa, hey.” He hesitated, then clasped her shoulder. “Don’t go down that road. You can do tons of stuff if you put your mind to it. And you’re an Aspect to boot.”

“It’s kind of you to say so but-”

“Cal, listen.” He shook her a bit, “I am terrible at polite compliments. If I’m saying it, I’m saying it for real.” She blinked, then laughed faintly.

“I see.” She smiled. “Thank you, then, Eridan.”

“No problem.” He leaned back, “And hey, if you wanna learn how to shoot a rifle or learn some hand combat I can give you some pointers. Rox can too.”

“Ah.”

“There’s a move that can carve someone’s eyeballs out while kicking them in the crotch, **then** slamming their nose into your knee.”

“Um, I’ll think about it, thank you.”

“Hullo!” Jane poked her head into the room. “Could someone pick me up some eggs and chocolate chips? I forgot we’re out.” Eridan nodded.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Thank you!” She tossed him a wad of cash. He caught it and shoved it into his pocket before turning to face Callie.

“Wanna come?” She blinked, then nodded quickly and got up.

It was pleasantly warm outside, if a little windy. The two set out at a quick walk down the street, Eridan leading the way to the store.

“Um…” Callie glanced around as they went. “Is it safe to be walking alone? Just the two of us?”

“Probably.” He waved off her concern. “We ain’t goin more than two blocks and I can punch the distress signal. And you’ve got me with you. I can take care of whatever trash comes to bother us. Or if worse comes to worse I’ll fly you outta here.”

“Oh well, yes, I suppose that’s true.”

“Course it is.” He rolled his shoulders back and straightened up. “And any Aspect from around here knows better than to mess with me since-” A loud whoop from behind made him freeze. “-fuck.”

“What-” Callie began to turn around but Eridan grabbed her shoulder and steered her to continue walking forward at a quick pace.

“Don’t look just keep walkin, the store’s right over there.”

“But-”

“Hope!” Someone was shouting at them, and she could hear them sprinting closer. “Hey! Hope! Hope!”

“God…” Eridan clenched his jaw and glared straight ahead. “It’s alright just get to the fuckin-” He choked as a large arm was flung around his neck. “Guh!”

“Hope!” He winced as someone yelled directly into his ear. “Yo Hope! How’s it been!? How about a rematch?!”

“Heir, I’m **busy**.” He growled as Callie looked in alarm at the boy who presently had Eridan in basically a choke hold.

“U-Um…”

“Eh?” The boy looked down to squint at her. “Who’s that?” Eridan sighed and ducked out under the arm.

“Callie, this is Ryan, Heir of Rage from Gang Steel. Heir, Callie. New member a Alpha.” The Heir leaned in to scrutinize her, making her shrink down a bit, then shrugged and clapped her on the shoulder.

“Whatever. Hey.”

“H…ello.” She offered a small bow. “Um, do you know Eridan, Mr. Heir?” His face broke into a wide grin and he leaned back.

“Hell yeah!” He jerked a thumb at his face. “The bastard beat the crap outta me and owes me a rematch!”

“I owe you **shit**!” Eridan snapped back and grabbed Callie’s hand to tug her forward. “We’re on important business so please go find somethin else to entertain your lackin mental capacities.”

“What?” The Heir glanced around, “What is it?”

“None a your business.” Eridan started to stomp off, but the Heir just followed them.

“I’ll help you deal with it! Then let’s have a match!”

“No. We don’t need any help. Go away.”

He did not, but continued to dog after them as they continued down the street. Eridan aggressively ignored him, nearly cracking the eggs as he carried them to the cash register. Ryan was still with them when they left the store. From previous experience, Eridan knew he had impressive stamina and couldn’t be outrun.

“Er,” Callie began, “so Eridan said you’re a Rage Aspect?” The Heir grinned at Callie’s question.

“Sure am! What’re you?”

“Space.”

“Eh.” He shrugged. “That can be pretty good. What can you do?” Eridan’s eyes sharpened and he stepped quickly to move between them.

“Leave her alone, fucker.”

“Whaaaat?” The Heir shrugged. “Just asking.” Callie frowned and scratched her cheek.

“I can’t do much of anything, yet. Um, what does your Rage Aspect allow you to do?” The Heir’s grin returned and he nudged Eridan aside to step beside her.

“Makes me stronger! Faster! And boosts my adrenaline! I can also affect emotions, get myself into a good mood for fighting. And other people too. Like once Hope here-” Eridan’s fist crashed into the corner of his eye. The Heir staggered back, then his face split into a wide grin and he balled his fists.

“Oh fuck.” Eridan quickly placed the carton of eggs into Callie’s hands. “Hold these and stand back.” A second later he was blocking a punch and twisting away from a hand reaching for his collar. Ryan was glowing with purple energy, which was fine as long as he was keeping it in **himself**.

The angels began to scream in Eridan’s mind. His lip curled back as he tried to ignored him and focus on the Heir. His fists lit up white and he shifted into a fighter’s stance. His opponent charged.

 

000

 

The doorbell to the Alpha house rang. Dirk paused the movie and got up to answer it. Eridan and Callie were standing at the door. The Heart Aspect studied the bruises and sour expression on Eridan’s face, then looked over his shoulder at the Heir behind him, sporting a split lip and a black eye. He then looked back at Eridan again.

“I don’t care if he followed you home. We can’t keep him. He’s probably not even housetrained.”

“Just let us in, Strider, and lock him out.”

“ **One** more match. Come on! Both Princes against me!”

 

000

 

“Kk so:” Roxy squinted at her laptop as she addressed the rest of the gang. “Here’s the list of gangs invited. Us and Beta, of course.”

“Team Beta is like our sibling gang,” Jane explained to Callie, “They have my brother, and Dirk, Roxy, and Jake’s cousins.”

“Oh,” Callie nodded, “I’d love to meet them!” Roxy grinned.

“Aw Hell yeah. They’re awesome, promise. Let’s see…The Sailors are also comin. We don’t really work together much but from what I know they’re a pretty cool gang. Their Mage always brings some delicious stuff to the parties.”

“Almost makes up for the fact that their Bard thinks it’s funny to lace the other treats with laxatives.” Dirk muttered.

“We’ll keep an eye out. Team Overseer is also comin. They’re pretty chill, and they’ve got a reputation as peacekeepers so hopefully they’ll wanna keep a war from happenin and shit. Beforus is gonna be there. They’re a really large group. Most of them are cool but there are a few dangerous guys. Like their Thief, but I’m sure the rest of the gang can keep them in line. Eri’s cousin is with them by the way.”

“He’s an asshole,” Eridan announced before Callie could get too excited, “Stay away from him, especially if he tries to get you alone.”

“Don’t worry Eri, we won’t leave Callie alone with anyone who might cause trouble.” Roxy flipped through the list. “A couple of gangs I don’t really know anythin about but I’ll trust Rose on it. And uh, Alternia’s gonna be there.” Eridan’s mouth tightened while Callie cocked her head to the side.

“What are they like?”

“Another large group,” Dirk answered, “Eleven members.”

“They’re pretty talented when it comes to fighting the monsters,” Roxy continued when Dirk didn’t elaborate, “And we’ve worked together a few times. They’re pretty nice about helpin out.” She glanced at Eridan, but he glared at the wall, apparently having nothing to say. “Anyways, they should be pretty cool. They’ll probably be on our side if things get bad. Aaand that’s everyone who’s comin. No Midnight Crew, of course.” Callie’s eyebrows drew together.

“They were the ones who declared themselves against me, correct? But I don’t even know who they are.”

“The Midnight Crew is a gaggle of double-hardboiled gentlemen,” Jake answered, “plus I believe the wife of the leader. They keep to themselves mostly, or they certainly aren’t in our social circles.

“They mostly operate at night, so we don’t run into them often.” Jane folded her hands together, “They’ve never acted against another gang, but they’ve got a reputation as quite a brutal team.” Jake grimaced,

“It’s certainly unfortunate to have gotten on the wrong side of their eggs, but I suppose it couldn’t be avoided.”

“Well **they-** ” Roxy slammed her laptop shut, “-ain’t invited! Come on, Callie. The party’s set to be in two days, so let’s get you some nice threads.”

 

000

 

“Jane?” Dirk poked his head into the kitchen. “I got the onions.”

“Thanks!” The Maid was washing some peeled potatoes in the sink. “You can put it on the table. Any trouble?”

“Nah.” He dropped the bag in the indicated spot. “Got a few looks from another gang at the store but they weren’t ready to start trouble.

“Well ok.” She brought the bowl over to the cutting board. “Bring someone with you next time. Maybe Eridan.”

“Why Eridan specifically?” She shot him a sly grin before beginning to merrily chop the vegetables. Dirk’s eyes narrowed. “What did Roxy say to you?”

“She didn’t say anything,” She sang over the sound of the knife hitting the board, “By the way, he and Callie are in the living room. I think Callie’s taking a nap so they were concerned over her brother coming out.”

“Got it.” Dirk nodded. “I better join them.” She hummed in response, still making her way through chopping the potatoes.

“You do that.”

Dirk shot her a sour look before leaving to head through the lobby into the living room.

“Hey Eridan, you-” He stopped short. “…You ok?”

Eridan was hunched over with his feet tucked up on the sofa, heels of his hands crammed over his ears as he snarled at the far wall. He didn’t seem to have heard Dirk, but he shifted over when the other Prince sat down beside him.

“Eridan, hey.” Dirk grasped his shoulder. It was tensed up tight. “What’s wrong?”

“M’fine.” He grunted, still glaring straight ahead. Dirk frowned.

“You obviously aren’t. If I can’t help, you want me to get Roxy?” Roxy was out with Jake dealing with imps, but they would probably be able to wrap it up pretty quickly.

“No!” Eridan snapped and jerked his shoulder to try and free it. “I’m fine. I just, I’ll be fine in a few minutes.” Dirk’s frown turned to a scowl. Eridan was still covering his ears, and Dirk noticed the scar on the top of his hand. The Heart Aspect turned to look at the doorway. He could still hear Jane chopping vegetables in the kitchen.

“Eridan.” He grabbed the other’s shoulder again. “Is the sound bothering you? You want me to ask her to stop?”

“No!” Eridan hissed and his eyes flickered over to glare at him, “Don’t you fuckin dare. I’m fine. It’s just…irritatin.”

“Why don’t you go upstairs?”

“Watchin Callie,” He grumbled and jerked and elbow at the girl snoozing in the armchair, “Her brother hasn’t come out yet, their body needs to rest, but he might.”

“I’ll watch for him,” Dirk said, “I took that responsibility. You go upstairs, or take a walk.”

“No,” Eridan growled, and Dirk groaned internally. This was pure stubbornness at this point, and after the potatoes Jane would have the carrots to chop, and the celery and onions. Dirk could help her to speed it up, but last time she had complained about how loudly he had slammed the knife down so it didn’t seem like a good plan.

He could drug Eridan so he fell asleep until dinner.

That should probably at least be a plan c.

Dirk folded his hands together and examined the Aspect beside him out of the corner of his eye. Eridan looked, well, extremely uncomfortable. He had squeezed his eyes shut, and there was a faint tremble on his shoulders. Dirk’s frustration grew and turned in on himself.

 _“A Heart Aspect deals in souls, emotions, and feelings. Even a Prince should have an understanding of them if they want to use their Aspect correctly.”_ He heaved a sigh, then went looking through his sylladex for ideas. He spotted his salvation tucked away in a corner of the grid.

“Eridan.” Dirk shifted closer and put an arm around his shoulders. “Hey, here.” Eridan opened his eyes and glanced down at the pair of headphones the other was offering him. He shot Dirk a grumpy look, but accepted them and slipped them onto his head. They were high quality, noise-cancelling ones. Dirk felt a stir of pride for his values.

Dirk plugged the cord into his phone. “I’ll show you some music while we’re here.” Eridan might not have heard him, but seemed to have gotten the idea because he didn’t object when Dirk selected a playlist.

Dirk’s arm was still around Eridan’s shoulders, but he quickly removed it when Eridan leaned back against the sofa. The Hope Aspect closed his eyes again, looking far more relaxed. Dirk smiled faintly and leaned back as well. Eridan was calm and Dirk got to spread the word on quality music. Seemed like a win-win situation.

After a few minutes Eridan snorted suddenly, then opened his eyes to shoot him an amused grin. It took Dirk by such surprise that he stared for several seconds before it occurred to him to figure out what was so funny. He checked his phone and swore.

“Shit, fuck, hang on.” Dirk hastily skipped through the present song. “I swear I thought I didn’t have MLP on this. Hang on, there’s a really good one halfway through the list.” He settled a song and tossed himself back against the sofa again, focusing intently on the blank TV. Eridan’s unexpected reaction and the ensuing embarrassment still had Dirk’s heart beating fast. His mouth twitched with annoyance as he waited for it to calm down. It hadn’t been that much of a shock, just a bit of a screw-up. Sure Eridan rarely smiled or laughed, but it wasn’t like the goddamn reckoning had just happened.

It kind of showed in Eridan’s smile that he didn’t do it much, not in a bad way though. It was just that when it happened it was spontaneous, and almost always unintentional. As a result it was like Eridan wasn’t sure what to do with his mouth, and it ended up a lopsided mix of teeth and lips and crinkled eyes, like a crack of joy had burst out of his composure, if only for a few seconds.

Dirk felt a rush of tingling run up his arm and looked down just in time to see a few slim bolts of magenta lightning arc over his skin. The aspect mark on his left hand was glowing faintly. He muttered a curse under his breath and rubbed his arm to ease the tingling, then chanced another glance back at Eridan. The Hope Aspect was staring into space, listening intently, and hadn’t seemed to notice the other’s issue. He looked serene, with the corner of his mouth tipped up just the tiniest amount.

“YO!!” Roxy kicked the door open, making Dirk jump around and Callie snap awake.

“H-Huh?!” Callie grabbed both of the armrests and looked around wildly. “What, oh bollocks, did I fall asleep?”

“…Yes.” Dirk realized it had a death grip on the sofa’s armrest and forced his fingers to relax. “How do you feel?”

“Fine, thank you. Did…” She bit her lip. “Did my brother…?”

“No,” Dirk grunted, “You’re fine.”

“Wow-WIE!” Jake followed Roxy inside, covered head to toe in black slime but grinning widely. “That was quite a run! Do you reckon I have time for a quick rinse before dinner?”

“I believe so!” Jane came in, wiping her hands with a rag. “I just dropped everything in the pot. It should be ready in a bit.”

“Gram’s jam!” Jake answered merrily, “If you’re excuse me then.” He headed off upstairs. Dirk leaned over and tapped Eridan on the shoulder.

“Jane’s done cooking.” He spoke loudly so the other would hear. “And Callie’s awake.” He pointed to the girl rubbing her eyes and yawning. Eridan nodded and took the headphones off.

“Thanks for lending me these.” He muttered, a little sheepishly, as he handed them back.

“No problem, man. You ok?”

“I’m fine,” Eridan nodded, “Really. I am.” His mouth twitched into a smirk. “And you didn’t have to panic over the music choice. It’s not like you haven’t blasted that shit in the car before.”

“Well yeah, but these were music **suggestions**.” Dirk got up. “Important shit, man.”

“Sure.” Eridan got up as well. “Maybe if you’re up to it sometime, I’ll show you some music as payback.”

“Sounds good.” Dirk stepped aside as Eridan passed by to head for the stairs. “…Eridan.” Eridan glanced over his shoulder, one hand on the railing.

“Yeah?” Dirk pursed his lips, then continued.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Eridan’s calm expression dropped into a scowl.

“Course I am.” He leaned one elbow against the railing and waved a hand over his face. “I just got a little irritated for a bit. I’m over it.” His eyes slid over to the side. “Thanks for the headphones, though, and hangin out with me for a bit.”

“It’s no problem.” Dirk repeated, but Eridan was already heading up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Ryan, who has semi-learned some sort of lesson since getting the shit beat out of him. That lesson is "I want to fight Eridan Ampora." He does this a lot.
> 
> Overseer is basically a SBURB simulator and you can play sessions and stuff with your friends. It's really cool and I have been addicted for the past few days.  
> The Sailors are aquatarius' OCs. They'll show up more at the party.
> 
> Yes Dirk, you are totally not into Eridan. You're just going to spend a paragraph each on describing his eyes and smile.


	6. Flee the ball at Midnight's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a party, a guinea pig, and a fight scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Long chapter!
> 
> Please welcome Treket and Rorlan from aquatariuswriter/atwocs's fantrolls. They're here to ruin everything, mainly Treket is. Rorlan was just here to share some cupcakes.
> 
> I'm dedicating this chapter to a guinea pig named Redglare. I didn't know her personally but I'm sure she was very wonderful. ;-;

“O-Ok then!” Callie twisted around in her outfit. It was a black button-up shirt and red bowtie to show the colors of her and her brother’s aspect, along with a lime green jacket and dress pants. “Do I…look somewhat presentable?”

“You kiddin?” Roxy slapped her on the back, “You look rockin, gurl!”

“Th-Thank you.” Callie nodded to her. “You look quite stunning yourself, Roxy!”

“Daw…” Roxy spun around in her pink dress, tightened at the waist with a blue sash. “Why thank you!” She answered with her voice thrown in a fake southern drawl, then leaned over and look up the stairs. “YO! Eri! Jane! You guys ready?”

“Comin!” Eridan called down to answer. A few seconds later he came down wearing black dress pants and a black shirt under a violet vest.

“Ooo!” Roxy leaned forward to poke him in the chest. “Hey, you wore that vest at the first party we dragged you off to!”

“Yeah,” He grunted, “Don’t remind me.”

“I like your gloves,” Callie said politely.

“Oh,” Eridan looked down at the cream-colored fabric on his hands. “thanks.” He shook his head and dug them into his pockets. “You’re supposed to wear one thing a your aspect and honestly I don’t care but uh…” He shrugged. “I started wearin them just because.”

“Right…” She looked down at her own hands. “Um, do you think I should wear my gloves as well?”

“You can if you want,” Roxy answered, “But some people might be curious about your marks and stuff.”

“Oh…” She clenched her fingers, “…I think I’ll keep them bare, if that’s ok.” Roxy grinned.

“Suit yourself!”

“Sorry about that!” Jane hurried down, brown purse swinging at her wrist. “I couldn’t find my blasted purse! Are we ready to go?”

“Looks like it.” Dirk checked his watch. “Rose said she was sending an escort.”

“Daw…” Roxy chuckled, “She didn’t havta, but that’s Rosey.” Eridan frowned.

“Who would she send?”

“I dunno, her mom?”

“Rose’s mom is an Aspect,” Dirk pointed out. “and good at cloaking. That would make sense-”

Just then there was a loud screeching of tires, followed by a soft *crunk* of a bumper hitting something. Several looks were exchanged before the group hurried outside.

A grey sedan, much like the kind Jane drove occasionally, was parked crookedly outside, resting up against a fire hydrant. The window rolled down and John stuck his head out to give a wide grin.

“Hey guess what!? I got my driver’s license!”

“Rox,” Eridan bent down to mutter in her ear, “You’re sure Rose is on our side over Callie, right? She’s not tryin to kill us in an accident?”

“I’m like 94% sure,” She whispered back.

 

000

 

“Hey Eri, how’re ya feeling?” Eridan’s face was twisted into a tight grimace as he sat with his legs planted apart and one hand tight on the door.

“Religious,” he answered. Roxy chuckled as the car rocked around a turn.

“Chill, I’m sure John’s got us.”

“Said the girl who can turn intangible if the situation demands.”

“You gonna be sick?”

“If I do I’ll warn ya.” He glanced back at Callie, who had her face buried in Jane’s arm. The Maid had an oddly distant look about her, and Eridan realized she might be used to, or at least resigned to her brother’s driving skills.

Eridan’s gaze flickered up to Dirk, sitting in front of him. “Least Dirk seems alright.”

“Dirk’s about to throw himself out the damn car,” Roxy muttered under his breath. And Eridan noted the tight grip that the other Prince had on the door handle.

“Startin to sound like a plan.” Eridan yelped as the car jerked upwards. “John for fuck’s sake keep the car on the **ground** ,” He snapped. The Heir laughed.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this! Woop!” He braked abruptly, throwing them forward as the car screeched to a stop. “We’re here!”

“Wowzers!” Jake hopped out of the car. “Quite a ride here!” Eridan stepped out on the other side, leaning against the door for support.

“Jake, I swear, if I have the urge to kill **two** cheerful boys tonight…”

Rose was waiting for them at the gate, dressed in a lilac dress with a gold sash.

“Greetings, Team Alpha, how was the ride?”

“Rosey,” Roxy stumbled up to her, “Rosey, I love ya, but we’re drivin ourselves back.” Her mouth twitched.

“I see.”

“Aw lookie.” Roxy rocked back on her heels, making the skirt of her dress sway. “We match!”

“Indeed. What a nice effect.” Rose winked at her. “Quite a lucky coincidence. Who could have foretold it, I wonder?”

“Omg Rose. You sly mofo.” Roxy checked over her shoulder as Callie climbed out, appearing shaken but not traumatized. “Yo Callie!” She waved her over and gestured to Rose. “This is Rose, my cousin and Seer of Light from Team Beta.” Rose offered a deep curtsy.

“A pleasure. You must be dear Callie. Roxy has told me much about you.”

“Hi!” John ran over to join them. “We didn’t get to introduce each other! I’m John!” He shoved his hand out at her. She reached for it but Eridan suddenly stepped between them caught her wrist.

“Wait,” He growled, “might have a joy buzzer.”

“What? No!” John held both hands up to show they were clean. “I’d never do that!” Eridan glared at him until John broke into a nervous grin. “And well, Rose wouldn’t let me.”

“Hmph.” Eridan shot him one last scowl before he stepped back to let the handshake go through.

“Anyways!” John continued cheerfully, “I’m an Heir of Breath. Also from Beta!” He skipped off toward the house and waved them over to follow him. “Come on! I’ll introduce you to the rest inside!”

They made their way down the path. Callie curled her fingers together and pursed her lips.

“Stomach hurt?” She turned to give Eridan a confused expression.

“What?”

“Forget it.” He patted her on the shoulder. “Rox and the others are with ya. You don’t gotta worry so much.” She answered with a wan smile and a nod before running to catch up with Roxy. Eridan hung back, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Behind those doors, he knew there were about fifty aspects, eleven of which were team Alternia. Behind those doors were questions, maybe snide remarks, maybe provoking remarks. Behind those doors was a million and one ways for things to go bad.

And there was Callie, heading up the steps to those doors.

So he sucked in another breath and hurried to catch up with her so he stood at her heel when the doors swung open.

Everyone turned to look as they entered, and all conversation just stopped. Some of the stares held less than benign curiosity. Callie seized up but Roxy had a hand on her arm to give her a quick squeeze. Eridan’s nails dug into his palms as he stepped forward, squared his shoulders, and glared across the entire room. He turned his head slowly, meeting their suspicion and challenging it, daring anyone to make a scene with him. Anyone who looked too hostile, he held eye contact until they looked away. His legs were shaking and he could feel cold terror wrapping around his lungs but dear God he hoped it didn’t show.

Slowly, the conversation resumed and people turned away to talk amongst themselves or continue dancing.

“You okay?” He realized Dirk had come to stand by him, and wondered how much the intimidation had been aided by the other Prince.

“…Yeah.” Eridan nodded to Roxy introducing Callie to Jade and Dave. “I’m gonna go hang around them for the night.”

“Alright.” Dirk clasped his shoulder. “That was a bold move, but be careful alright?” Eridan rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. No dumping punch on people.” Dirk’s mouth twitched and he nodded once before heading off. Eridan joined Roxy and Callie as they began to head off into the party.

“So far so good.” Roxy muttered to him. “And thanks so much for standin up like that. You ok?”

“I’m fine,” He grunted, “Didn’t wet myself.”

“Lol.” She nudged him. “You can chill if you want. Stay outta the spotlight.”

“Nah,” He muttered back, “I feel like I should see this through to the end.”

“Alright, but don’t be stubborn if you’re getting uncomfortable.”

“Sure.”

They led Callie around. Roxy pointed out the scenery and introduced her to the different gangs. To Eridan’s relief, many expressions softened at Callie’s polite and shy mannerisms.

“Excuse me, excuse me!” They looked up as a girl pushed her way through the crowd toward them. She was wearing a yellow gown with orange trim, with dark blueish hair cut to her chin. She adjusted her white glasses and offered a bright smile.

“Good evening! You must be the person of interest everyone is talking about!” She extended a hand. “Aranea Serket, Sylph of Light of Team Beforus! I was very excited at the prospect of meeting you. I practically had to drag Meenah into letting me come. Eventually she gave in when I-”

“Hey Serket!” Roxy cut in, “This is Callie. She’s a Space Aspect. And of course you know Eri, our Prince a Hope.”

“Oh yes! Of course!” Aranea turned her eyes to him. “Nice to see you again!” He answered with a short nod.

“Serket. Hey.”

“Anyways!” She turned back to Callie, “I’m sure you’re aware of some rumors going around, and I wanted to ask you a few things…And naturally if you had any questions yourself I would love to help explain…”

Eridan resisted a groan. Beforus’ Sylph was almost as bad as their Seer. Roxy leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“Yo, you can totally split.”

“But-”

“I’m probably gonna introduce her to gang Alternia after this.” He grimaced, then nodded.

“Fine. I’ll be around if you need me.”

He muttered some excuse to Aranea, who was thankfully too busy talking to Callie to notice or protest. Callie, at least, seemed interested in what she had to say, for now.

He headed for the snack table, which had an impressive spread. He was scanning for something not too messy when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

“Prince of Hope.” He looked up to see a boy in a teal suit across the table, an Aspect from some gang that wasn’t close to Alpha. Eridan’s eyes narrowed. He couldn’t remember his name except that Roxy had said it sounded like a Pokémon. Treky or something. The Prince remembered his class and aspect well enough though: Bard of Mind. Tricky class, tricky aspect. Eridan didn’t trust the friendly smile the other was giving him.

“Carrots?” The Bard chirped and offered a fistful of carrot sticks to Eridan, who grimaced and shook his head. The Bard just shrugged and stuck one straight into his pants pocket. Eridan swore he saw something moving in there.

“So!” The Bard leaned over to peer through the crowds. “That’s the ‘special’ Aspect, huh?”

“Her name’s Callie,” Eridan grunted as he followed his gaze to Roxy and Callie, “She’s a Space Aspect.”

“Space, huh?” The Bard spoke casually as he snuck several more carrots into various other pockets. “You can do a lot of strange things with Space.”

“You can do a lot of weird stuff with Mind, too,” Eridan snapped back, “Just sayin.” The Bard straightened up with a faintly offended expression.

“Excuse me. There’s no need to get defensive.”

“You started it.” The Bard drew his chin up.

“I’m not trying to start anything. I just wanted to comment that this is a pretty dangerous situation.” The Bard’s eyes flickered over to Callie again. “She, or her brother, they aren’t normal Aspects. They’ve been specially made to be powerful. If your gang can’t keep them from falling into the wrong hands-”

“We can.” Eridan growled back. The Bard just hummed in response.

“-if you **can’t** it’ll cause a lot of trouble for all us other Aspects,” The Bard reached up to pat his jacket pocket. “not to mention the general public, depending what-” He fell silent suddenly, then dug his hand into his pocket, rummaging around as his eyes widened. Eridan cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Lose your keys?”

“Nnnooo…” The Bard answered slowly, patting at his other pockets. “As I was saying,” He glanced around the table as he spoke, “It’s…dangerous, you know? This is more serious than-”

“What the fuck did you lose?” Eridan interrupted him, and the Bard raised his head to shoot him a strained grin.

“Ok so-”

“Treket.” The Bard froze as someone called what Eridan guessed was his name. A tall man in a dark green suit approached them with a frown. Eridan’s brain scrambled for a title and eventually came up with a Mage of, judging by his suit, Doom.

“What have you been doing here so long?” The Mage shot Treket a suspicious look. “You weren’t messing with the food, were you?”

“No!” Treket laughed nervously and waved him off. “Of course not! After all the effort you put into those cupcakes?”  The Mage didn’t look relieved, so the Bard patted his teammate’s arm in an attempt to placate him. “By the way, have you seen Tubbs?” The Mage scowled.

“Please tell me you did not bring one of your hamsters here.”

“One, they’re guinea pigs. Two…” The Bard shrugged and offered a wide grin. “I can honest to God tell you, that I didn’t bring ‘one’ of them.” The Mage closed his eyes and took a long breath in through his nose, and out through his mouth. Then he turned to Eridan.

“I don’t know what he’s been telling you, but the Sailors are at the moment neutral in this business with the double-Aspect.”

“Good to hear,” Eridan grunted, “’Xcuse me.” He left the two Aspects to argue about how much “Tubbs **loves** parties.” While it seemed the Bard, or at least his gang, wasn’t going to cause trouble, Eridan knew the sentiments he had expressed were common in the community.

An angel glided by his head but he delivered a swift uppercut and banished it for the time being. He didn’t need the feathery monsters to be mumbling his thoughts when there were other Hope Aspects in the room to hear. Things would be fine with Callie. Anyone who met her would see she was a sweet girl and didn’t deserve to be killed or handed off to strangers, even if it did mean dealing with her brother.

 He headed over toward the wall where he found Dirk leaning with a drink in hand, scanning the room.

“Playin the usual bodyguard shtick?” Eridan piped up as he joined him. Dirk gave him a quick glance before looking back at the party.

“I like to keep an eye on things.”

“I noticed.” Eridan propped himself up beside him and spent a few minutes watching the people on the dancefloor waltzing to the slow tempo.

“Rose sure likes to play the classical fancy stuff,” Eridan said after awhile.

“That’s her style,” Dirk answered, “I’m sure Dave will eventually bug her to put on something more interesting.”

Eridan swept his gaze over the floor. “…I’ve never seen you dance,” He commented.

“I don’t,” Dirk grunted, “Especially not to this.”

“Even Jake dances sometimes before hiding himself off in secluded corner somewhere.”

“Well, I don’t.”

“Don’t or can’t?” Eridan asked innocently, and Dirk turned his head to face him again.

“You’ve seen my footwork in fights.”

“But did you ever learn to steps? For waltz and whatnot?” Dirk gave a long pause.

“…Never had to.”

“What about if another gang member asks you?”

“I turn them down.”

“Ain’t that bad politics?”

“People have stopped asking.” Eridan rolled his eyes.

“Jesus.”

“I can breakdance,” Dirk offered.

“Does this look like a breakdancin place?!” Eridan waved his hand at the music and elegant decorations around the room. Dirk quirked an eyebrow.

“Is that a **challenge** , Ampora?”

“God.” Eridan sighed and rubbed his temples. “I could, I could teach ya if you want.” Dirk stared out at the dancing couples for awhile, then shook his head.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’ll pass.” Dirk shrugged, scratching his upper arm. “I don’t want to put you through the trouble, and I like being able to keep an eye on things.”

“Uh huh.” Eridan crossed his arms. “Well, don’t complain to me when a chandelier falls on ya.”

“Hey!” Jane appeared to join them. “What are you two Princes talking about?”

“Dancin,” Eridan answered.

“Chandeliers,” Dirk grunted. She chuckled.

“I see. Have you two seen Jake?”

“Think he went out to the balcony.” Dirk nodded to the exit. “Must have gotten overwhelmed already.” She pursed her lips.

“I’m not surprised. I’ve had quite a few people asking me about Callie.”

“Where are they, anyways? Rox and Callie?” Eridan squinted through the crowd. “Are they still trapped with Slyph?”

“By the stairs,” Dirk muttered. Eridan turned his gaze over and found the two girls talking to a boy with messy hair and a brown jacket. Eridan stiffened up a bit when he recognized him. Karkat didn’t seem to be reacting hostilely, but instead peered at Callie with a grumpy but calm expression. Eridan recognized the boy beside Karkat too, with short black hair, a dark green vest, and red and blue sunglasses.

He suddenly really wanted to leave.

Eridan checked his watch, but they had only been here for about an hour. He glanced around to the snack table or something to turn his attention to. Jane’s voice cut into his planning.

“They’re coming this way.” Eridan’s head snapped up to see Roxy and Callie approaching. To his relief the two from gang Alternia weren’t following.

“Heyo!” Roxy shot them a salute. “Where's Jake?”

“Out on the balcony,” Jane answered.

“Cool.” She patted Callie on the shoulder. The Space Aspect was looking rather weary. “Poor Callie’s getting all tuckered out from the attention.”

“It’s just a bit of sensory overload.” She shook her head. “I’m fine.”

“Yo guys.” Roxy looked over at the floor as the music changed. “Eri, you know like, waltz and stuff. You and Callie wanna dance?” He blinked.

“What, why?” She grinned.

“It’ll look adorbs as fuck!”

“Dance? Um…” Callie shuffled nervously. “I don’t know any of the steps.”

“No problem.” Eridan waved off her concerns. “I’ll show you a simple one, and you can just watch my feet.” He guided her through the basics, which she did her best to replicate. When the next song started they walked out onto the floor.

 _“Hoo boy.”_ His jaw clenched as several Aspects paused to watch. He felt an angel brush against his neck.

_“Something is about go wrong.”_

_“Quiet.”_ He took a deep breath as they set up a stance. “Left foot back first.” The music started and they began to stumble their way around the dance floor. Callie bit her lip, watching their feet as they moved.

“You’re doin fine,” He tried to make his voice sound encouraging, “Honestly, half the people here are just swayin back and forth.” She nodded distractedly. Eridan’s eyes flickered around. Didn’t look like anyone was dancing too close to them. He wouldn’t put it past someone to try and trip them.

Someone caught his eye. A girl with brown skin, dark hair, a frilly light green dress, and several pieces of jewelry was staring at them from across the room. She and Eridan had taken ballroom classes together, once. He quickly turned his head to watch somewhere else.

Callie’s hands suddenly tightened around his, drawing his attention back to her.

“Cal?” She continued to stare at the floor. “Cal, you alright?” She raised her head to snarl at him and he felt his heart drop in realization.

“Where am I?!” Caliborn hissed. Eridan’s mouth worked for a few seconds for a response.

“…Dancin,” He finally said.

“ **What**?” Eridan quickly pulled him back into continuing the steps with him.

“We’re dancing. Haven’t you heard a it?” He talked quickly while his eyes scanned around for the others. Caliborn tried to pull his hands free.

“Gross!”

“You’re just sour ‘cause your sister was doin better.” Eridan winced as fingernails dug into his skin through the gloves.

“Excuse me!?”

“Just statin the facts.” He caught Roxy’s eye and shot her a “help” look before mouthing “brother.” Her eyes went wide before she turned to grab Dirk and Jane’s arms for attention. “You think you can do it better than her?”

“Of course I can!”

“Show me,” He growled. Caliborn snarled back before dropping his head to glare down at his feet with astounding intensity.

Eridan glanced back at the rest of his group. Roxy was dragging a confused Jake toward the front door where Jane was already waiting, and Dirk was heading towards them.

The song ended. Caliborn’s head snapped up with a triumphant look, but whatever he was about to say was interrupted as Dirk grabbed his arm.

“Time to leave.” He declared, and both Princes grabbed one of Caliborn’s wrists to drag him toward the exit.

“WHERE ARE WE GOING?!” Caliborn’s head whipped around and he tried to break out of their grip.

“Keep your voice down. We’re going home,” Dirk answered.

“I don’t want to!” The music had changed suddenly to a very loud pop song, drowning out Caliborn’s yelling. Eridan spotted John at the music station and nodded a thank you.

Something scittered over Eridan’s foot and his head snapped down in time to see a small rust-colored ball of fur disappear into the crowd.

“Was that a fuckin hamster??” He hissed. Dirk turned to look as well. Caliborn broke free of their hold and went running toward the snack table, drawing a few curious looks. “Fuck!” They both ran after him.

The first thing Caliborn did was reach over and snatch up a cupcake, knocking a bowl of chips off the table in the process. Eridan cringed at the loud clatter it made.

“Cal!” Eridan growled and stalked toward him but slipped on a fallen carrot stick and went sprawling on the floor. “ **Son** of a-” He spotted the furry creature from before, nibbling on some fallen chips. He sighed and scooped it up before standing. Dirk had Caliborn’s arm and was glancing around the room. Eridan held the hamster with both hands, afraid to look at the other Aspects. Someone grabbed his arm and he whirled around to find himself faced with the Bard of Mind’s grinning face.

“Tubbs!” He squealed happily and before Eridan realized what was happening the Bard was already taking the small creature into his hands. “There you are! Thanks for chasing after him like that! Sorry he scared your Space Aspect so hard!” The Bard was talking way too loudly than was necessary, and shot Eridan a wink as he finished.

“Uh.” Eridan stared at him blankly.

“We’ll clean up.” The Mage appeared behind the Bard and gave Eridan a meaningful look. “Since Treket’s guinea pig caused the commotion.”

“Eridan.” Dirk called over, already dragging Caliborn toward the exit. “Come on.” Treket tucked Tubbs away in a pocket and shot Eridan another wink.

“Thanks again,” He said in a quieter voice, “For catching Tubbs. Consider this returning the favor.”

Eridan didn’t have time to agonize over it, so he just nodded and hurried after Dirk.

Rose looked up as gang Alpha appeared at the front door.

“Leaving so soon?”

“Yeah Rosey, super sorry!” Roxy pulled open the door and Dirk hurried through with one arm wrapped tight around their newest member. “We’ll see you later! Thanks so much for setting this up!” They rushed out, Eridan leaving last with a muttered thank you.

“I DON’T WANNA GO!” Caliborn screamed as Jane unlocked the car. “I WANT -” He fell silent as Jake shoved a fistful of candy into his face. In half a second Caliborn had seized the treats and was ripping the wrappers off as Dirk pulled him into the car. Eridan took the seat next to him so Caliborn was securely in the middle while Jake took shotgun and Roxy climbed into the back.

“Welp.” Roxy sighed as the car started moving. “Hey, that went ok.” Eridan shrugged.

“Could’ve gone worse.”

“Ew!” Caliborn spat one of the candies onto the floor. “Root beer flavor is gross!”

“Well if you don’t like them give those to me,” Jake said with a trace of irritation, “They’re my favorite.”

“No!”

Suddenly the car lurched to a stop, throwing everyone forward in their seats. “Shoot!” Jane glared over the steering wheel. “Guys, we might have a problem.” They all leaned over to peer out the front. A sleek black car had pulled up sideways to block the road.

“…Jane, Eri,” Roxy spoke calmly. “you guys stay inside and watch Caliborn. Jane get ready to drive off if a fight breaks out.” That said, she phased through the car to step out into the road. Dirk and Jake got out as well.

The doors to the black car opened and four men stepped out: two tall and thin, one extremely short, and the last a huge hulking figure.

“Er, hullo!” Jake called out to them. “Nice weather, today!”

“Sure kid.” One of them stepped forward into the streetlight. He was a middle-aged man with dark skin, an eyepatch, and a fedora. Dirk drew his sword, but stayed where he was.

“Slick.” Dirk spoke calmly, then nodded to the second thin man, the small man, and the large one. “Droog, Deuce, Boxcars. Where’s the wife?”

“Stayed home.” Slick adjusted his hat and nodded. “Right then, we want the kid.”

“Uh,” Roxy shifted her weight back, “Yeah, no.” Slick’s eyes narrowed.

“This gonna be a fight?” Dirk took a step forward and gripped his sword in both hands.

“Doesn’t have to be.”

Slick sighed and drew a switchblade out of his pocket. “Sorry kids.” He flicked it open. The blade glinted in the streetlight. “Adult business.”

The car door burst open and Caliborn came streaking out. A second later Eridan stumbled out after him, yelling that he get his butt back here. Through the windshield Jane’s head jerked around in alarm before she unbuckled her seatbelt and shoved the door open.

“Hearts!” Slick barked before rushing toward Dirk. The large one in the group charged toward Caliborn, who stopped to turn and snarl at him.

“Gotcha!” Eridan scooped Caliborn up with one arm and aimed his wands at Boxcars with the other. Holding a thrashing teenager was making it hard to get a clear shot though.

A storm of angels crashed into Hearts, causing him to stumble sideways. Eridan turned to nod at Jake, then winced as sharp teeth dug into his arm.

“Would you stop that?!” Eridan hissed, “I’m tryin to keep you fuckin **safe**.”

“PUT ME DOWN.” Caliborn chomped down on the arm, harder.

“OwwFUCK!” Eridan swore and dropped him. Caliborn immediately ran forward toward the fight. “Shit, Rox!”

Roxy started forward but yelped as a flash of light crashed in front of her feet. Eridan turned his attention at the mass of angels curling around Deuce, then flicked his wand to fire a stream of Hope at him. The man squealed and scrambled out of the way as it whizzed past him.  Jake pointed at Slick and several angels burst into existence to charge him. The gang leader snarled and slammed his blade into the head of the first, then tore it free in a flash of purple. The creature dissolved with a dying cry. Dirk skipped around Hearts, distracting him while Jane swooped in and slammed the side of her pitchfork into his head. He howled and whirled around to swing at her but she rolled backwards out of the way.

Eridan snarled and spread his arms out wide. Two angels ducked under and brightened into existence to zoom forward. Deuce flailed his arms and one of his own angels appeared to match them. It exploded on contact, managing to confuse the Prince’s angels enough they lost track of their goal. “Shit!” Eridan jabbed his finger forward. “There! Hit them!” They just hissed back at him, so he cut off their energy with a frustrated growl. A shriek of rage directed him and the other Aspects over to the side.

“PUT ME **DOWN**!!”

“Nothing doing, kid.” Droog took a drag of his cigarette, effectively ignoring the thrashing kid slung over his shoulder. He tossed his cane up and caught it before bringing it to crack against Caliborn’s head. As Caliborn slumped unconscious Droog nudged his hat back into place with the cane, then suddenly jumped back and brought the weapon up to clash against Dirk’s sword.

“Geez,” The man muttered, stepping back again and swinging the weapon around to block Jane’s fork. “Hectic rascals, huh?” He let Caliborn roll of his shoulder to twirl and spin his cane back and forth against the two Aspects in a frenzy of sharp clacks. “Could use a hand, Slick.”

“In a minute!” Slick growled back, busy trading stabs and kicks with Jake’s angels. He roared and ripped through the last of them with a burst of Rage to be met with the view of Eridan and Jake standing together, hands clasped and arms extended. “Aw Hell.” He dove and rolled as a ball of Hopeful fire the size of a car barreled toward him and exploded in a flash of light.

Slick growled and staggered to his feet, holding his hat on with one hand. Boxcars was stumbling around, blinded for the moment. “Clubs! Help Droog!” Slick yelled before turning to engage Jake, who was rushing toward him, hands glowing. They traded several blows with purple and yellow fists before someone swept Slick’s legs out from under him. He hit the pavement and rolled to his feet to face Roxy with a snarl. She set down into a fighting stance with a grim look.

Dirk swore as Deuce swung his cane into his knees. He stumbled into a roll and slammed the dull edge of his swore into the other’s arm as he passed. Deuce squealed and danced back, cradling the injured area. Hearts roared and rushed toward Roxy, who swung around to face him.

“HOLD IT!!” They all froze to face Slick who had raised a hand to demand stillness. Even Jake paused, fist halfway to the other’s face. Slowly, the leader of the midnight crew scanned the area, then dropped his hand and growled.

“Cherub’s gone.” He spat on the pavement. “Other Prince, too.” Droog glanced over his shoulder and found the unconscious boy behind him hand vanished. He sighed and lowered his cane.

“Anyone know how long they’ve been gone?”

“Long enough.” Slick jerked his chin back to the car. “Let’s go. We’re done here.”

The Alpha kids slowly backed off as the Midnight Crew headed back toward the car, got in, and drove away.

“…Is anyone hurt?” Jane glanced around, then hurried over to Dirk. “Dirk, let me see that limp…”

“It’s fine,” He grunted, “Later.” He turned to Roxy. “Eridan and Caliborn?” She nodded.

“They’re fine. Let’s get back in the car and talk.”

 

000

 

Several blocks away, Eridan blinked back into existence, carrying Caliborn on his shoulders.

“Shit.” He probably made enough distance while invisible anyways. He glanced around, then squinted at a street-sign. His house would be closer to get to from here.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. The Midnight Crew wouldn’t want to seriously harm the others. At least, he figured they wouldn’t. He was really hoping they wouldn’t. Why didn’t Roxy take Caliborn herself and run instead of telling him to? Cause he could carry him longer? Protect him in case he ran into trouble? Because Eridan wouldn’t have been as effective in the fight?

He shook his head and shot Roxy a text.

 

CA: my place

 

He pocketed his phone and struck out. A drop of water landed on his nose, then another, then another. It was raining. Brilliant.

Running as fast as he could, he was still soaked by the time he got home. Caliborn was probably even worse off from being on his back. The elevator was out, of course. With shaking legs and curses under his breath, he started up the stairs.

Halfway up the first flight his passenger mumbled something into his shoulder, causing him pause.

“…You say something?” He asked, and they twisted their head to better enunciate.

“What happened?” The soft voice, barely audible from exhaustion, was recognized as Callie.

“Got attacked,” He answered, “Had to run and get you outta there.”

“Oh,” She was quite for awhile longer as he continued his ascent. “…Why are you doing so much for me?” 

“Huh?”

“I’m causing so much trouble,” She buried her face into his back again. “but you’re all going so far for me.”

“Well,” He couldn’t muster the energy to shrug. “it’s really your brother causin all the trouble.”

“Still.”

“Roxy’s stickin with ya.” The easy answer. “She knows what she’s doin.” He hesitated, then spoke slowly to give his words time to form. “And well, I think it’s only fair I don’t go givin up on this whole ordeal either.” He glanced at the wall as he reached another level. “Roxy and the others didn’t give up on me, and you wouldn’t believe the shit I put them through. So I guess I figure it’s right I’m stickin around for somethin like this that ain’t even your fault. I’m not that much of an asshole.” He paused. “…Probably.”

“You all seem to live so happily together.” She sighed. “To be honest, I’m a touch envious.”

“Me?” He thought about it. He certainly wasn’t on cloud nine everyday, laughing and skipping through life. There were still days he felt bad, horrible, for sometimes no reason more than the angels were being too noisy, or a teacher too pushy, or a day too long. There were days he wanted to go to bed and sleep forever, or fall apart and scream or break something.

But he didn’t. And he didn’t feel that way everyday, or even every week. He was handling it, and the other’s helped.

“Uh.” He realized he had fallen silent for a long time. “Ain’t no reason to be envious over it. You’re one of us now. I know things seem a little rough but once things are all sorted out we’ll all go back to being happy and stuff, but now with you. Fuck, finally.” He arrived at his floor and headed down to his room.

“Can you stand?” He asked, fumbling to get his key out of his sylladex.

“Um…” She slid off his back and let her feet touch the ground. She wobbled, but seemed stable enough. He stuck the key in the lock and let her in.

“This is my place.”

“Wow.” She leaned one hand on the wall as she looked around. “It’s quite nice.”

“Looks even better when it ain’t a mess.” He kicked the door closed and locked it again. “Jane cleaned it up a bit on New Year’s, but I’ve already got it lookin like a sty again.” He shoved some stuff off the sofa. “Sit down, you’ve probably got a concussion or somethin.”

He headed into bathroom and got some towels to dry them both off. When he returned Callie had peeled off her jacket and was fiddling with the tie.

“Here.” He tossed her a towel. “How wet are you under the jacket?”

“Fairly.”

“Shit.” He sighed and looked around. “Maybe Rox left some clothes here or somethin.” He took out his phone and was relieved to find Roxy had answered.

 

TG: comin over

 

It looked like it had been sent awhile ago, so she should be here any-

“Yo.” He looked up at the blonde girl who had appeared in his living room.

“Everyone ok?”

“Yeah, they split when they realized you were gone. You guys ok?”

“Fine. Callie’s probably got a concussion.”

“Aw damn.” She hurried over to Callie, sitting down beside her and examining her eyes. “You bleedin?”

“I don’t think so.” Callie took her wig off and pouted at its droopy state.

“We’ll have Janey come by tomorrow.” Roxy sighed and sat down on the table. “Yo Eri, can we crash here?”

“Course.” He fumbled with the buttons on his vest. “Blankets and shit are in the usual place. Have we got anythin for you two to wear? Callie’s soaked.”

“Probably.” She dug out the blankets and pillows from their usual spot. “If we gotta, I think one of your shirts could nearly be a nightgown on her.

“Fine. Hang on.” He headed off into his room where he climbed out of the rest of his wet clothes, even managing to throw them in the hamper instead of leaving them on the ground. He pulled on a comfortable shirt and sweatpants, then after a pause, opened his closet. He rifled through it before grabbing one off the hook and heading back into the living room.

“Callie,” Roxy patted her shoulder. “you take the couch, k?” Callie’s brow furrowed at the command.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah you need the rest.”

“Uh.” They looked up at Eridan. He held up a lilac sundress and pointed at it. “This is pretty old, so it should fit enough. Seems pretty comfortable.”

“Oh…” Callie accepted the dress with just the faintest hint of confusion. “Um, thank you.”

“Bathroom’s over there.” He pointed out the door. She nodded and got up.

“Ok. Thank you, again.”

“No problem.” He got up and started to drag out another set of bedding, earning a look of curiosity from Roxy.

“You’re sleepin here?”

“Yeah.” He tossed himself down on the makeshift bed. “Wanna be nearby in case her brother comes out or somethin.”

“Daw…” She popped her dress off before snuggling into the blankets in her underwear. “You guardin me?”

“Guess so.” Callie returned and climbed onto the sofa while Eridan got up to turn off the light. Roxy chuckled.

“Princes sure like to guard the sleepin beauty, huh?”

“What?” He paused on his way to the light-switch to shoot her a quizzical look. “What are you talkin about, and didn’t we agree that story plot was creepy?”

“Ye ye but like,” She rolled over on her back as the room went dark. “Dirk does that shit too.”

“So he likes to keep an eye on things.” Eridan sat down on the blankets again. “What about it?”

“You guys would make a cute couple.” He snorted and lay down.

“Go to bed, Rox.”

“Mmserious.”

“Bed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Rose likes it when team Alpha gets a new member, because her parties always get more interesting.  
> That feel when you turn down a cute boy's offer to dance and end up watching him dance with his basically adopted little sister who then turns into a little gremlin and you have to rush in to stop them.
> 
> There's a little bit of extra party scene dialogue, which I'm going to post on lunethwrites on tumblr because I can't find a place for it here.
> 
> I don't remember why I thought Jake liked root beer candies but I'm keeping it.


	7. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which information is shared, things are learned, and stories are told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this entire chapter is just people telling other people stuff and learning semi-important things.

 “Good golly!” Jake huffed and bent backwards to stretch. “Why does Eridan have to live on the third floor of this consarned building?” Jane gave him a shove forward as she passed him.

“You’re running around all the time! What’s a few stairs?”

“You sound like a grandpa,” Dirk called over his shoulder, “More than usual, anyways.” They stopped at Eridan’s door and Dirk rapped his knuckles against the wood. “Hey, it’s us.”

“Dirk?” Eridan’s voice called back to them, sounding just a little more disgruntled than usual.

“Yeah.” Dirk tried to doorknob but it was locked. “Can you let us in?”

“You got a key?” Dirk’s eyes narrowed.

“No. Why would I have a key?”

“Dunno, but can you guys let yourself in?” Dirk frowned at the odd request, but let go of the knob and turned back to the others.

“I’ll take the window.” He opened the window at the end of the hall and climbed out, quickly sidling on the edges and swinging himself over to Eridan’s door. He slid it open and slipped through.

Eridan was sprawled on the couch with Caliborn on top of him. The Time Aspect was hissing and trying to get at the laptop on the coffee table, while Eridan was keeping him at bay with one hand while staring at something on the screen. Eridan’s eyes flickered to Dirk for a second before back again.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Dirk went and unlocked the door to let the others in. “Where’s Roxy?”

“Shower.” Eridan waved over at the bathroom, then grunted as a hand smacked against his cheek and shoved him into the couch.

“I demand we go get something to eat!” Caliborn shouted.

“Get **off** me you insufferable bass. I offered to give you some cereal.” Dirk crossed his arms.

“Bass?”

“I DON’T **WANT** CEREAL. I WANT MEAT AND SWEETS.”

“I ain’t givin any glubbin sweets you piece a shrimp.”

“Mr. Eridan, your vocabulary has gone downright nautical!” Eridan twisted his head around to glare at Jake.

“Oh like **you’re** one to talk about-shark!” He growled as another hand was shoved into his face.

“Eri’s replaced all his swears with fish puns.” Roxy came out of the bathroom, wearing a change of clothes and massaging her hair with a towel. “So Caliborn won’t hear them.”  Eridan pushed Caliborn away from him once more.

“Turns out he doesn’t know any curses ‘sides bitch and I ain’t givin him any ideas.”

“YOU’RE BEING STUPID.”

“Ok.” Dirk grabbed Caliborn around the waist and lifted him off the other. “Let off him.” Caliborn screamed and began to flail in the grip.

“PUT ME DOWN.” Roxy sighed.

“Jane, can you take a look at his injuries?” The Maid shot her a look that obviously asked if she’d gone mad. Caliborn shrieked again.

“NO. THE FAT BITCH ISN’T GOING NEAR ME.” Eridan growled at him.

“Cut the misogynistic crap it got old the second it started.”

“GIRL SYMPATHIZER!” Dirk took a step back as Caliborn tried to kick at him. Eridan propped his head up with one arm and returned his attention to his laptop.

“Honestly I’d wear one a those feminist shirts everyday if it kept me apart from you.”

“SISSY.”

“I’ll start a blog and everythin.”

“YOU’RE A SISSY WIMP!”

“I’m makin it right now.”

 

000

 

“Then he bit me.” Eridan pointed to the large mark on his face that Jane was presently healing. Callie’s mouth fell open.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Nah, it was a little fun to get him so riled up.” He rubbed his healed cheek. “Thanks Jane.”

“No problem, buster!” Callie watched the vines fading away from the Maid’s skin.

“Your power of healing is really quite amazing, Jane!” Jane chuckled.

“Aw shucks. It comes in handy since all these troublemakers are always getting into scraps!” She punched Eridan on the arm to demonstrate her point.

“I wonder…” Callie looked down to study the Space mark on her hand. “What sort of powers would I have?”

“Hmmmm good question!” Roxy planted her hands on Eridan’s shoulders and leaned over him. “You ever tried?” She shook her head.

“I don’t know where to begin.”

“Huh.” She propped her chin on her hands, still leaning on Eridan. “Well, Jade’s a Space Aspect. She can make things grow and shrink, and do telekinesis.”

“Hm…” Callie looked around until her eyes fell on a coffee cup on the table. She gave Eridan a sheepish glance and pointed to it.

“Um, could I try…?”

“Go ahead.” He waved her on and leaned back. “I wanna see.”

Her face screwed up in concentration and she extended her hand out at it. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then opened them again. She flexed her fingers and made a humming sound for a few seconds, then wiggled her fingers a bit more. The cup remained unchanged, and eventually she let her arm drop with a sigh.

“I appears I cannot seem to do much at all.” Eridan shrugged.

“Well at least it didn’t blow up.”

“I dunno Eri, blowing shit up is always cool.”

“Not if it gets shards everywhere.” Jane muttered and got up. “We should grab some of Callie’s clothes back at the house. Who wants to come with?” Jake hopped up.

“I can fetch it! A quick trip by angel!”

“Oh no.” Jane shook her head, “No one should be journeying alone. We’re walking.”

“Bollocks.” Jake huffed, but followed after her out the door. Eridan got up and grabbed the mug off the table.

“I’m gonna make some more coffee.” He sighed, “Damn, I’m almost outta dishes.” Dirk stood up as well and turned the TV off.

“I’ll help set up the dishwasher.” Eridan nodded.

“Thanks.” The two disappeared into the kitchen.

Callie stared with an air of dejection at the spot the mug had occupied. Roxy thumped down beside her.

“Ey, don’t worry about it.” She patted her shoulder. “We don’t know your class so we don’t know how it would manifest and shit. We’ll figure it out.”

“I do hope so.” Callie twiddled her thumbs. “It sounds fascinating. Especially what Miss Aranea told me. Actually…” She shuffled a bit and stared at her knees. “Um, I’m not sure if this would sound strange but uh…” Roxy leaned over.

“Sup?”

“Hearing about the Aspects…the history and the powers, and the teams and all of everything…” Callie squirmed around like a child about to ask for a treat. “A strange thought, but honestly, I kind of want to write it down, or create some kind of log for all of it. Would that be strange?” Roxy blinked.

“Naw, that sounds like a pretty hella project!” Callie perked up.

“Really?”

“Yeah!” Roxy grinned. “You can ask around and collect oodles of data! And I’m sure that would be some pretty useful info for Aspects.”

“Well then…” She swallowed, “Then…if you don’t mind, can I ask you some questions about a Rogue of Void.” Roxy grinned and leaned back against the arm of the couch.

“Ask away. Rogue of Void here to answer all your questions.”

 

000

 

Dirk leaned against the counter, watching Eridan fiddle with the settings on the dishwasher. His glasses buzzed and red text appeared in front of his eyes.

 

TT: So are you going to say anything or do you need me to research suitable pick-up lines?

 

He scowled and pulled his phone out to answer.

 

TT: I’m already getting this from Roxy. I don’t need it from you.

TT: Dude, do I need to show you the statistics of how much your eyes wandered over to him while you were loading the dishwasher?

TT: How long are you planning to just stare at his face before actually making another move.

TT: I’m not making any moves.

TT: Taking him out for ice cream counts.

TT: That was just to pass the time from sugargeddon.

TT: Speaking of which.

 

Brightly colored pictures began to cycle through on the screen of his glasses. Dirk growled in frustration and Eridan glanced up at him.

“Who’re you textin?”

“Just Hal.” Dirk took his glasses off to escape the memories of the sugar high. “He’s being annoying.” Eridan rolled his eyes and poured himself another cup of coffee.

“Threaten him with a screwdriver.” Dirk snorted.

“I usually threaten to hook him up with cleverbot.” Eridan’s mouth twitched into a faint smile, and it hovered there for several seconds before Dirk realized they had been maintaining eye contact for awhile with neither of them saying anything.

“Uh,” Dirk scratched his nose and glanced over at Roxy and Callie in the living room. “Something on my face?” Eridan blinked, then smile dropped into an awkward grimace and he turned to busy himself with refilling his cup of coffee.

“Sorry. S’just, I can’t get over that your eyes are actually orange. You must get people gawkin at you enough already. That why you wear your shades all the time?”

“I wear the shades because they look cool.” Dirk corrected him, “And yeah, partially so people don’t notice my eyes. Sometimes when I’m dealing with a difficult person I take them off to glare. It surprises and intimidates them, throws them off balance.” Eridan hummed and grabbed the jar of sugar.

“Everything’s a weapon to a Prince.”

“Guess so.” Dirk shrugged and rubbed his right arm. It had started tingling again. “I know a thing or two about psychological warfare. Prince of Heart and all that.”

“Didn’t intimidate me much.” Eridan swirled the coffee around in his mug. “When I first saw you without your shades I thought ‘what’s this dumbass’s deal with the colored contacts?’” Dirk cocked an eyebrow at him.

“You really thought that?”

“Well I was still kinda getting used to Aspect stuff, so I also figured orange eyes might have just been part a it. I kinda logged a lot a stuff under ‘Aspect crap’.”

“Nah man, just me.”

“Just as well. Think I woulda finally lost it if my eyes had turned bright violet or somethin.” Eridan set his mug down. “…So,” Dirk leaned set his elbows back on the counter and nodded for him to go on. “What was your first impression a me? When Rox dragged me back to meet you guys?”

“Why do you ask?” Eridan shrugged.

“Just curious, I guess, what kinda impression I made. Didn’t care back then.”

“Well,” Dirk tilted his head back to think. “It was pretty typical. Roxy messaged us saying she was bringing a new Aspect by.” He paused, then cleared his throat. “I admit, I was at least a little wary when you showed up with this perpetual scowl and didn’t seem to want to be there, but Roxy has a good intuition about this stuff, and it turns out you were a good fighter, and nice to hang around once you opened up a little.”

“Huh.” Eridan gazed at the wall directly in front of him, then took a sip of coffee. “Thanks for givin me the benefit a the doubt, then.”

“No problem man. Had to be the best decision I ever made.” Eridan shot him a surprised look and Dirk’s mouth snapped shut. “…Uh, one of them, anyways.”

“Oh.” Eridan turned his attention back to his coffee and Dirk slipped his shades back on, feeling the sudden need for a barrier. The pictures were still there. He scowled and was about to close them when he noticed something.

“Wait.” He examined the present photo. “Hal, show me the one with Roxy.”

 

TT: Gladly.

 

Another picture appeared: a full shot of Roxy in all her deranged sugar glory. Eridan peeked over.

“Somethin up?”

“Hang on.” Dirk headed back into the living room. “Callie.” Callie looked up from her conversation with Roxy.

“Yes?”

“Can I see those pictures you drew again?” He asked, “The ones you drew of us.”

“Um, well ok.” She brought her laptop out and began to dig through her files. Dirk sat down on the floor by the coffee table. Roxy booped him on the ear from the sofa.

“Sup, Strider?”

“I want to check something.”

“Here they are!” Callie moved the computer over for him to see. “Who do you want to see?”

“Anyone besides me.” She gave him a puzzled look but nodded and brought up a picture of Jane.

“Wait.” Roxy leaned forward to see. “Wait, wait, I saw that somewhere else. Oh…” Her eyes went wide in realization. “Oh, Oh **shit**.”

“Wait a second.” Eridan had joined them. He leaned over Dirk, placing a hand on his shoulder for balance as he squinted at the picture. “That’s what Jane looked like during that sugar rush bullshit.”

“But Callie drew this **before** that shit happened.” Roxy eyed the drawing with a queasy expression. “Ugh, but now if just reminds me of it.”

“But I never thought any of that was going to happen!” Callie shook her head, “I just thought they were pretty designs.”

“Cal didn’t…” Eridan twirled his finger in the air. He looked disturbed. “Cal didn’t like, make that happen, right? Dirk said it was some lollipop.”

“Yeah,” Dirk grunted, “it was from that shitty candy from the organization that had Callie.” He leaned back and crossed his arms. “We don’t know what it was meant to do, though. But correlation isn’t causation. Callie might have just foreseen the events, like a Seer.” Roxy tugged on Callie’s sleeve to get her attention.

“Yo Callie, you ever drawn anything that ended up coming true?”

“No.” She gave a doubtful frown. “At least, none that I’ve noticed or can recall.”

“Just a thought.” Dirk drummed his fingers on the table, “Pay attention to your drawing, and see if it ends up affecting anything.” She nodded quickly.

“Ok, I’ll try my best!”

 

000

 

The next day Dirk found Eridan and Callie in the living room of the Alpha house. Callie was drawing, and Eridan’s back was to Dirk as he hunched over something with astounding concentration.

“Hey.” Eridan started and turned around in his chair to glare at him.

“You gotta walk like a fuckin ninja everywhere?”

“Yup.” Dirk moved over to look at his project. “What are you guys up to?”

“Well, uh…” Eridan looked down at the piece of paper in front of him. “I saw Callie drawin, and decided to try my hand at it. But well,” He nodded to the crumpled up pieces on the table, “harder than it looks.”

“Sure is.” Dirk stepped back to lean against the wall and crossed his arms. “She giving you some pointers?”

“Yeah…” Eridan scowled at the paper, then started to scratch out some lines and circles. After about a minute he growled and snatched the sheet up to crush it his fist. “Fuck!”

“Hey…” Dirk came over and pried his fingers open. Ignoring the other’s protests, he smoothed it back out on the table to reveal what was probably a person. “It looks fine.”

“Looks like crap.”

“Maybe that’s just your style.” Eridan thumped back on his chair and crossed his arms to sulk.

“Shut up.” Dirk sighed.

“Ok, fine. What don’t you like?”

“Everythin.”

“How about anatomy?” Dirk tapped his finger against the drawing. “Arms go down to the thigh. Legs are about as long as the rest of the body. Try using your own body length as a reference, and sketch out a stick figure first.” Eridan glowered at him, but picked the pencil up again and grabbed another sheet of paper, drawing a stick figure as instructed.

“Make circles and stuff to show the joints so you know where everything is gonna go.” Dirk instructed.

“Fine, fine.” Eridan started to draw an outline around the figure he had made. His eyes narrowed with concentration, then anger, then he broke into another snarl and his hands jerked to seize the paper and crumple it again. Dirk beat him to it and slammed his hand over the paper.

“Don’t. It’s doing fine.”

“Is not.”

“Look:” Dirk pointed to the head and arm. “The length is good here. I’d mostly focus on making everything even and uh…” His focus abruptly shifted to the fact that he had been invading Eridan’s personal space for a good period of time, his arm up against his cheek as he leaned over to instruct him. He shifted away. “…Sorry. Does that make sense?”

“It makes sense on paper.” Eridan waved his hand at the drawing with a huff. “Just not **on paper** , apparently.”

“Callie.” Dirk turned to the girl who had been doodling silently in her own drawing book during the exchange. “Got any tips on anatomy?”

“Oh, um…” She shrugged. “My style tends to be rather goofy in that sense. I doubt I would be much help. I suppose, using references?”

“References?” Eridan tapped his pencil against the table, then his eyes lit up. “Hey Dirk, go stand in the doorway.”

“What?” Dirk stepped over toward the doorway, “Why?”

“I’m gonna draw you.”

“Wait, what?”

“You wanted to help, right?” Eridan shifted over so he could see him better. “Hold still.” Dirk scowled at him.

“Dude, I can’t stand here and be your pose ref.”

“Why not?” Eridan waved his pencil at him. “You make one hell of a muscle study, especially since you’re always wearing some tank-top or tight-as-fuck t-shirt.”

“…Dude-” Eridan held his hand out and turned his attention to his paper.

“Give me five minutes.” Dirk glanced at Callie, then sighed and let his hands drop to his side and shifted his feet into a balanced pose.

“How’s this?”

“Sure.” Eridan went back and forth between squinting at him and sketching on the paper, muttering things under his breath as he did so.

“Hullo!” Jane poked her head in from the kitchen. “Can someone help me with…” She shot a quizzical look at the Heart Aspect standing stiffly in the other doorway. “What’s going on?”

“I’m drawin Dirk,” Eridan answered, eyes glued to his paper.

“Ohh…” She snuck over to look. “Can I see?”

“No.” Eridan slapped his hand over the paper. “Still workin on it.” She pouted.

“Can I when it’s done?” He pondered the question.

“…It’s probably gonna look like shit so no.” Dirk quirked an eyebrow.

“Am **I** going to get to see it?”

“Absolutely not.”

 

000

 

“And kerblam!” Jake raised his pistol with a grin to point it at the sky. “That’s how one would vanquish an imp.” Callie peered at the stain of black ink.

“Oh my.” She took a hesitant step forward. “Where do they come from?”

“Well…erm…” His eyes went wide and he scratched his head with the butt of his gun. “Search me! I never thought about it. Maybe Roxy or Dirk would know.” He shoved his guns back into their holsters, then his expression turned thoughtful. “Well, when the Black King popped up he cracked open the ground, and a fair amount of other critters came out with him…” Her eyebrows creased.

“The Black King?”

“Oh yes.” His grin returned and he nodded. “Quite a tale! I must tell you all about it.” Her face lit up and she nodded.

“What happened?”

“Oh, well let’s see.” He tilted his head back and scratched his chin. “I guess it started, well it was last year, we had just got acquainted with Eridan. And he…well these people…hm…” He dropped his arm and laughed. “Let’s just mosey on back home. I think I’ll have to ask the others to help me out with this.”

 

000

 

“Fuck no.” Eridan turned away from them and marched across the kitchen, holding a pot of water. “I ain’t lookin back on that Hell.”

“Oh come now, Mr. Eridan.” Jake followed after him, voice wheedling. “You’re a key player in all of this!”

“Fine.” Eridan pointed at Jake. “Me and Jake used Hope to injure the Black King. Then there was more Hope and he blew up.” Jake huffed and smacked his fists on his hips.

“Eridan! Why wouldn’t you want to speak of the great exploits and shenanigans we all got into?”

“Gee, I dunno.” Eridan held his hand up to show the small scar nestled in the palm. “Maybe because of all the **shit** I got into? I almost died several times. I **actually** died if you count that fuckin fiasco with the Heart Aspect.” Too late, he could tell his hints had turned Callie’s eyes wide with curiosity. He lowered his arm and fidgeted a bit, turning his gaze to the stove. “Sides, I’m helpin Jane cook somethin.”

“You can talk and cook.” Jane called over from the stove. Eridan shot her a sour look.

“How’s about we spin the tale after dinner?” Jake spread his hands out, “We’ll get the whole gang involved!” Eridan closed his eyes and grumbled something under his breath.

“…Fine, but I’m leavin out all the grisly details.”

As promised, after dinner the group gathered in the living room with a plate of cookies to recount the tale. Callie was practically bouncing with excitement, though Eridan looked less keen.

“Oh man…” Roxy tapped her chin. “Like, all the shit with the Black king? Where should we start?” She pursed her lips, then broke into a grin. “Ok, how about when I realized Eri was an Aspect? See, the dude was about to get hit by a truck…” Eridan groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“Can we **not**?”

“Kk how about uh…basically, we met Eri, who was new to the Aspect shit. So we brought him in and invited him to hang with us and maybe join our gang, but then he got jumped by these cultists.” Eridan winced at the look of concern Callie shot him.

“I was **fine**.” He sat back and crossed his arms. “Rox and the others broke me out. Twice.”

“Oh man,” Roxy laughed, “Remember when you were a ghost, Eri?”

“Don’t remind me.”

“I remember that.” Dirk raised his hand, earning a glare from Eridan.

“Course you do. That part ain’t important though, I thought we were gonna talk about the Black King.”

“Yeah but…” Jane shrugged, “I feel like there’s a lot that led up to that.”

“But that would make such a fuckin long story.” He waved his hand in a spinning gesture. “Callie ain’t gonna want to hear all that.”

“Of course I do!” She answered immediately, then blushed and scrunched up when all eyes turned to her. “I mean…I really do! I want to hear everything there is about your adventures. Even the bad parts…just, whatever you’ll tell me, please?” Eridan pursed his lips, then glanced at Roxy. She shrugged and jerked her head toward Callie. He sighed and sat back.

“Ok, ok. I’ll give my part. Last year I got my mark while makin a cup a noodles, so I thought I’d burned myself…”

 

000

 

“Daw…” Roxy chuckled at Callie for, curled up and snoozing on the couch. “She got all tuckered out.”

“We probably bored her to death.” Eridan glanced over at her computer screen. “God, she wrote it all down.”

“Maybe she’ll put it in her book.” He grimaced.

“Hope not.”

“Pshh, don’t worry Eri.” She smacked him on the back. “I’m sure she’d write you in a great light.” He snorted.

“That would take a master’s work.”

“Hush.” She sat down on the side of the armchair. “You ok?”

“Yeah.” He rubbed at his hands. “Thanks for skippin some parts.”

“No prob.”

“Don’t think I wanted to see her expression.” He looked down at his hands. “Mighta scared her.”

“She’s tougher than she looks.”

“Yeah, I figure, but,” He shrugged, “I wasn’t keen on gettin in on the details myself.”

“That’s fine.” He sighed and closed her computer.

“Anyways,” He decided to turn the subject to something else. “I’ve got some math left to do. Have you finished-guh!” A pillow smacked into the side of face. He swore in fish puns and tore it off to glare at Caliborn, who was crouched up on the couch.

“Cal-” Eridan fell back onto the coffee table as the boy threw himself at him. “ROX!” The Rogue swore under her breath and stomped over to pull him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eridan: Hell no fuck no I ain't gonna say anythin about that stuff.  
> Callie: O^O  
> Eridan: Ok sit down here's my entire life story.
> 
> I also like how Eridan was basically "My mom says I can't." and Jane answered. "Sure you can!" and Eridan is just :(
> 
> I may or may not be referencing an actual blog on tumblr.  
> I also may or may not develop a plot where Eridan's eyes turn violet and gets to freak out.
> 
> Is this like, the first chapter things didn't go to shit one way or another? I mean I guess chapter 2 was kinda tame but that's when Caliborn showed up so.


	8. Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which parents are met, imps are destroyed, and a restraining order is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making this chapter I realized I had to decide if John and Jane's dad was Mr. Egbert or Crocker. I decided on Egbert, and my excuse is that Jane keeps the maiden name of her dear departed grandmother.
> 
> FUN FACT: My first experience pale shipping Eridan and Roxy was actually Eridan and Rose's mom, so I just felt I had to put a little bit of their interaction in here.

“They’re awesome, totes awesome,” Roxy promised as the car glided along into the suburbs, “They’re the coolest group of adults you’ll ever meet.” Callie nodded quickly.

“I’ll trust your judgement on that, then!”

“Y’know I don’t think I’ve ever spoken with Jane’s dad.” Eridan stared out the window, “Think I just kinda went through a quick introduction and then only saw him at parties sometimes.”

“He’s great!” Jane spoke cheerfully from the driver’s seat, “He’s can be a little embarrassing and overprotective sometimes, but that’s what dads do.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Eridan pressed his knuckles to his cheek. “Bet your dad didn’t show up to you middle school graduation in full military regalia though, with a gun.”

“Oh my God, Eri.”

They pulled up to a neat, perfectly average house with a well-kept lawn. John ran out to meet them as they got out.

“Hey guys! Glad you could make it!”

“Hi John!” Jane caught her brother in a hug, causing him to protest about being cheesy. A man in a button-up shirt and fedora came out after John.

“Callie, this is my dad!” Jane gestured to the man, who tipped his hat at the group, then held his hand out for Callie to shake.

“Nice to meet you!” She glanced down at his hand. “Um…”

“Dad’s not an Aspect,” John chimed in when he caught her looking, “But he knows about it and stuff! He’s even fought imps before!” John’s dad turned to him and made several gestures with his hands. John’s face turned horrified and he shook his head violently before giving him a light shove. “Dad oh my God! That’s embarrassing!”

“What’d he say?” Eridan had been meaning to learn some ASL since Beforus’ Prince used it, but he had yet to get around to it, so he was stuck asking Dirk for translations.

“Just your typical sappy ‘I’m proud of you’ fatherly stuff.” Dirk nodded and crossed his arms. “I’ll spare the details for the sake of John’s honor.”

“Rose, Dave, and Jade are inside,” John declared, trying not to appear too flustered. “And dad made cookies for everyone.”

“Oh sweet.” Roxy grinned. “I swear, baking must be a genetic thing, cause Jane’s dad is a wizard at it. Either that or you all made some pact with some baking demon or whatevs.” Jane snorted.

“Gee, thanks Roxy.”

As soon as they came inside they heard high-heels clacking in the next room and a woman’s voice calling.

“Heeeey is that them?!” A woman in her late forties appeared from a doorway, then hurried over to the group with a squeal. “Aw! How’s my lil niece and nephew?!” Dirk attempted to step back but Roxy had already caught him around the arm. The woman swooped in and snatched them both into a tight hug. It was mercifully short though before she whirled around to ruthlessly muss up Eridan, Jake’s, and Jane’s hair.

“Mother, please.” Rose appeared in the lobby, wearing a displeased expression. “There’s no need to traumatize the other guests.”

“Aw, chill Rosie.” Rose’s mom smoothed out her white dress. “Let your sweet mom be a lil embarrassing. And you must be Callie!” She leaned down to beam at the Callie, who nodded quickly.

“Um, nice to meet you!”

“You’re so cu-te!” The woman snagged her cheek and wiggled it a bit before releasing her. “I’m Rose’s mom.” She winked. “You can call me Mon-londe.”

“You don’t have to call her that,” Dirk muttered.

“I call her that,” Dave chimed in as he joined them, followed by Jade. “Sup guys?”

“Hi everyone!” Jade grinned and skipped over to hi-five Jake. “Have you guys been alright?”

“Eh,” Roxy shrugged, “we’re hanging in there. Buncha douchebags wanna snag our awesome new member but we’re cool.”

“Bleh.” Jade stuck her tongue out, then turned to Callie with a grin. “Hey Callie, you’re a Space Aspect, right? Maybe I can help you learn to use you Aspect?” Callie’s face lit up at the idea and she nodded quickly.

“That’s a cool idea.” Rose’s mom rested one hand on Callie’s shoulder. “But I’m gonna have to borrow Callie for just a bit ok?” Callie swallowed, but nodded again.

“Yes, I know…”

“I’ll come too.” Eridan announced, drawing a few curious looks. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Roxy’s aunt, but he knew how unnerving medical examinations could be, and Callie looked pretty nervous. Ms Lalonde didn’t argue, but simply led the way up the stairs.

“Mr. Egbert let me set this all up in his bathroom.” She gestured to the array of machinery cluttered around the bathroom. “Neat guy, huh?” Callie gulped, eying the different devices, but Rose’s mom ruffled her hair to calm her down. “Don’t worry sweetie. Won’t hurt a bit. Have a seat.” Callie sat down on the bathtub edge while Eridan leaned against the door, arms crossed.

“Alright, let’s see here.” The woman waved a device up and down Callie’s body, nodding in satisfaction. “So no weird shit goin on there.”

“That’s…” Callie patted her stomach and chest. “Well, that’s a relief then.”

“Sooo how’re ya doin, Eri-boy?” Ms Lalonde spoke as she tuned up another device. She reminded him so much of Roxy that Eridan felt compelled to let the nickname slide.

“Fine.” He shrugged. “Things have been hectic with all this crap from the other gangs, but none a us are dead yet.”

“That’s the spirit.” She chuckled and stuck a thermometer under Callie’s tongue. “So,” Ms Lalonde grinned and glanced over at him sideways, “any special boys or girls you’ve got your eye one? One of my adorable nephews or nieces?”

 _“Good God.”_ He tilted his head back and groaned while Callie shot him a quizzical look. “Uh, I ain’t really lookin into that right now.”

“You sure?”

“Is this cause a somethin Rox said?” She chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Why? What would she be sayin? Also be a gentleman and turn around. Callie would you be ok with taking your shirt off for a second?” He grumbled as he turned to face the wall.

“She’s just tryin to play some matchmaker.”

“Aww! Is she?” He heard her giggle, “With Dirk? He’s pretty cute, huh?”

“Are you and Callie almost done?” He loudly asked to the door, “You want me to wait outside?”

“Psssh we’re done, we’re done.” He turned around to see Ms Lalonde patting Callie on the shoulder. “Nothing weird or dangerous in ya. No metal eggs or icky stuff. Still couldn’t figure out your class though. Guess it’s a new one.” Callie stood up, dusting off her pants.

“Is that, bad?”

“Naw.” Ms Lalonde set a device back onto the shelf. “Just means you get to choose a bombass name for it! Now both of you guys head on down to the living room before all the cookies are gone.” They were shooed out into the hallway, leaving her to clean up.

“A new class?” Callie’s brow furrowed together as they headed down the stairs. “Would it really be ok for me to name it?”

“I don’t see why not.” Eridan rested his hand on the railing. “It’s your class, and far as we know no one else has it so who’s gonna argue with ya?”

“Well I suppose…”

“And if someone does argue with ya I’ll punch them through a wall, so don’t worry about it.” He stepped into the living room. “Hey, are there any cookies le…” He led off, realizing the crowded room was oddly silent.

“Uh-huh.” Roxy was on her cell phone, brows furrowed together. “Uh-huh, ok. Ok I’ll see what we can do. See ya.” She hung up, then looked around the room with a grimace. “That was gang Mind. They’re reporting a few imps in our territory.”

“Just imps?” John pulled his legs up onto the sofa. “That shouldn’t be too hard! Jake and I could probably just fly in and take care of it-”

“No,” Rose said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her. She was sitting up perfectly straight, eyes closed.

“Rose?” Roxy lowered her phone and scooted toward her. “What’s up?”

“Something is amiss,” Rose answered, eyes still closed. “I’m sensing trouble if we don’t prepare. We should especially take steps to guard Callie.” She opened her eyes to fix Roxy with a grim look. “Team Mind was not invited to the party, you remember.”

“Team Mind?” Callie sat down on the floor by the coffee table. “Are they, just Mind Aspects?”

“Yeah, seven a them.” Eridan grunted and sat down next to her, “They specialize in keepin Aspect business under wraps, and givin advice for strategy. They’re also aggressively neutral in gang politics.”

“You think it’s a trap?” Dirk asked. Rose pursed her lips.

“I think we’re in for some surprises. Perhaps Mind was simply mistaken on how many imps will be there. Either way, I think the prudent option would be to send a full force, while keeping some back to watch Callie.”

“Alright,” Roxy got out a piece of paper and a pen. “Rosey, what do you think for groups?”

“Hm,” Rose tilted her head back and tapped her chin, “call it a lucky guess, but perhaps Roxy should stay behind to keep Callie hidden, as well as Dirk, in case, heaven forbid, we need a member here with a resistance to mind control.” Roxy’s nose wrinkled as she wrote it down. “And perhaps Jade should stay here as well. She can teach Callie some tricks to pass the time. And let’s say, John as well.”

“Ok,” Roxy scanned the paper. “Will that leave enough people for the imps?” Rose’s face fell into a troubled frown.

“I feel a little uneasy about it. We should all be careful.”

“We can take ‘em,” Eridan growled, spinning his wand around his fingers.

“Rose,” Dave spoke up, “You know, you could ask momlonde to come too.” Rose wrinkled her nose at the idea, but nodded.

“Mother is a powerful Aspect as well. I will ask her.”

 

000

 

“Alright kiddies!” Rose’s mom called over her shoulder as the van screeched around the next turn. “We’re almost there! Everyone ready?”

“Ready to hurl.” Eridan muttered under his breath. Rose patted his shoulder.

“Woop!” The car jerked to a stop and Ms Lalonde’s voice turned grim. “Looks like we’re here.” They climbed out and found a small group of imps wandering the street a block away.

“I got it!” Jake hopped out of the car and spread his arms out. His angels flared into being and went charging toward the imps. Eridan leaned against the car and crossed his arms, watching as the creatures of Hope snapped and butted at them.

“Sloppy,” He noted, and Jake smacked him on the arm.

“They’re doing just **fine** , thank you very-” They looked up at the sound of a hideious shriek before a Basilisk came charging in from another street and snapped up the nearest angel in its wide jaws.

“Shit!” Eridan raised his wand and stepped forward, bekoning at the others to stand back. “Hey!” He shot it with a weak burst of Hope to get its attention. The monster swerved around to face the Aspects as the angel dissolved in it’s mouth. It hissed and hurled itself forward, three sets of feet thundering toward them. Eridan stood his ground, sliding one foot back for a steadier stance. He waited for the Basilisk’s jaws to snap open before firing again. The white fire flew right into its mouth and it made a horrific squealing noise before exploding.

“That wasn’t ‘just some imps.’” Eridan growled as he lowered his wand.

“This ain’t good.” Ms Lalonde reported. She was examining the screen of a handheld device. “We’ve got dozens all over the place.”

“Heads up!” Dave shouted, and they spun around to find a crowd of basilisks sprinting toward them.

“Damn!” Rose hissed, “Split up! They will as well!” She and her mom went running down one street, while Jane pulled her dad to run down another, and Eridan and Dave went sprinting down the last. Jake simply took to the sky, following after Jane.

“Goddamn **fuckin** Mind gang.” Eridan growled as he saw two basilisks break off to follow them. “Never liked them. Never fuckin liked them.” He leapt up and extended his wings to soar upwards above them. The basilisks paused to snarl up at him. He raised his hands, summoning the angels.

“SIC!” He roared, sending four down to hurtle at the monsters. The power drain hit him a few seconds afterwards and he shuddered, watching the carnage of feathers and black slime below. He held his wings straight out and let himself slowly sink to the ground. By the time hit feet touched the pavement the basilisks were few smears on the street and the angels incorporeal and satisfied, for now.

“Whoa.” Dave walked up for him. “That was pretty sick, man.”

“Thanks,” Eridan grunted, then checked his phone to find a group chat.

 

TT: Is everyone alright?

GG: Jake, dad, and I are fine! We found some more imps.

TT: Yes, mom’s sensors are picking up a rather large amount of entities.

TT: Far more than “just a few imps.” It’s almost as if a large number was lured here intentionally.

TG: oh shit

TG: me and ampora are cool by the way dudes got mad angel powers

TG: any ogres or cyclops

TT: I don’t believe so.

TT: I have contacted Kanaya for backup from team Alternia.

TT: I suggest we regroup by the movie theater, clearing any imps on the way.

CA: sounds good

TT: Be careful.

GT: It’s awfully quiet around here for a Saturday afternoon! I haven’t heard or seen a single soul around!

TT: Yes, it seems people have been evacuated. Small blessing there.

 

Eridan put his phone away and shook his head, trying to throw off some of his fatigue.

“You ok, dude?” He nodded wearily to Dave’s question.

“I’m fine. Let’s get some more imps.”

They started off down the street, running into a few smattering of imps here and there. Between the Prince and Knight they were handled without trouble.

“Aw Hell.” Eridan spotted another group of the monsters as he punted an imp down the street. They were moving away from him, probably toward another Aspect. “Strider, can you take care of the rest here?”

“No problem, man.” Dave nodded to the half dozen left. “I’ll be with you in a sec.”

“Hey!” Eridan shouted at the group and fired some Hope to get their attention. “Over here, slimebags.” They spotted him and charged. He faltered for a second, realizing there were actually a lot more than he thought, then quickly straightened up and began shooting them down as they approached. When the crowd had been thinned ran forward and kicked the closest one, sending it bouncing down the street. “Alright.” He glared around and lit his fists up with Hope. “Who’s ne-ehh?” He blinked and looked down at the white and black striped container that had plunked onto the pavement by his feet, then yelped and scrambled backwards to throw his arms up. There was a loud *pop* and he felt something wet spatter onto his clothes.

“What?” He opened his eyes and held his hands up to scowl at the white foam. “Shavin cream?” he looked up and found the imps hissing with displeasure. The foam was dissolving quickly into their black slime, but it seemed to be making a temporary distraction.

And then Jane’s dad came running in to punt an imp several yards down the street. Eridan watched in stunned silence as it went rolling past him. Meanwhile the adult was busy stomping on another imp until it exploded into slime. Another monster lunged for him and got a mouthful of shaving cream and a swift kick in the stomach, strong enough to kill it.

“Uh.” Eridan flicked his wand at the final imp, killing it with a quick shot of Hope. “Thanks.” Jane’s dad nodded quickly, then glanced around. He faced Eridan again and moved his finger around the area with an inquisitive look. “What.” Eridan blinked slowly, then his eyes widened. “Shit, you’re not, you can’t see them.” Mr. Egbert shrugged, then repeated the gesture, pointing around the street. Eridan shook his head. “There ain’t any more. We got them all.” The man beamed, then took off his hat, squinting down at it with one eye. “If you want to know if it’s stained, it is.” Mr. Egbert grimaced, then sighed and put the hat back on.

“Dad! Eridan!” Jane and Jake ran to join them. “Are you guys ok?”

“We’re fine.” Eridan rolled his shoulders back, “You guys run into any trouble?”

“No sir! Just the typical little mongrels.” Jake shot him a quizzical look. “Wasn’t Strider the second with you?”

“Oh yeah.” Eridan glanced over his shoulder. “He was right behind me, uh.” He turned around fully to see the intersection he had left Dave at was empty. “Well shit.” He went jogging back. Aside from the stains on the ground, he didn’t know which way Dave had gone.

“We’ll split up.” Jane announced. “Then loop around back to the meeting point.”

“Sure.” Eridan nodded quickly and headed down his best guess for what direction Dave had gone.

“Dave?” He cupped his hands to his mouth to call out as he walked. “Hey! Dave! You ok?” He dropped his arms with a grimace. “Fuck. Rose is gonna kill me, and then Rose’s mom will, then Roxy, then Dirk. I’m gonna die like 4 times.” He spotted some more stains of black ink and quickened his pace, keeping his wand ready. He was running low on energy, but should be able to kill a few more imps before he had to rest.

“Dave!” He shouted as loud as he could. “Hey! You alright!?”

There was a flash of red in front of him and Dave came stumbling out. He managed a few steps before crashing to the ground, his sword clattering on the pavement.

“Shit!” Eridan scrambled over and dropped down to kneel beside him, eyeing the red stains growing on his shirt. He popped his first aid kit into his hands and ripped Dave’s shirt up before hastily starting to patch up the injuries.

A low hiss made him freeze, then look up to see the largest basilisk he’d have the displeasure of meeting slithering toward him, mouth open wide.

“Fuckfuckfuck!” Eridan jumped to his feet and raised his wand, throwing the rest of his energy into the shot. It crashed between the basilisk’s eyes, making it squeal angrily. Its body curled and thrashed for a few seconds, then it shook its head and started toward him again. His jaw clenched and he stepped back, trying to scrounge up a little more Aspect. Dave was small. Maybe he could fly him out, or run, run and hope he found someone before the beast caught them.

Someone leapt off the roof above them, flipping once before landing on the basilisk’s back and slamming their katana into its head. The monster exploded into slime.

“Dirk?” Eridan lowered his wand to fix him with a surprised and faintly concerned expression, “What, did somethin happen back aHOLY SHIT!” He yelped and jumped back, wand snapping up again. “You ain’t, who the fuck are you!?” The man raised his hand to stop him.

“Calm down.”

“Don’t fuckin tell me to-”

“Calm down,” The man repeated, and this time it was accompanied by a bolt of magenta light shooting from his fingers to hit Eridan in the chest. Eridan choked and fell to his knees, but no sooner had the rush of panic took him that it suddenly evaporated, along with his anger, suspicion, and everything else.

“Listen,” The man continued, “Take Dave to your meet up point. He needs a healer.” Eridan nodded. That made perfect sense. Carrying Dave, he should be able to make it in time before he bled out. He should also call Jane to warn her.

Eridan leaned down and scooped Dave up to settle him over his shoulder. He was tired, but Dave was pretty thin. The movie theater was only a few blocks from here.

When he turned around he found the man had disappeared. Eridan supposed he must have ran off when his back was turned. He didn’t particularly care where he went.

He pulled his phone out as he began to walk quickly for the theater. Jane answered quickly.

“Eridan? Did you find him?”

“Yeah,” He answered, “He’s injured and needs some healin. I’m heading for the movie theater. Are you close to there?”

“He’s injured?!” Jane’s voice rose suddenly. “Is he ok? How bad is it?”

“He has about seven or eight bleedin gashes,” He reported, “And he’s unconscious. I patched up half the injuries. He won’t die before I get to the theater, so he should be ok.”

“Eridan,” Jane’s voice was still high and a little loud. “What, what’s with the way you’re talking? Are you ok? Are you in shock?”

“No, I wasn’t injured.”

“Then why are you talking like that?”

“Like what?”

“Ugh, forget it! I’ve gotta hurry over there. Patch his wounds up quick if you can!” She hung up. He put his phone in his pocket and continued in a quicker pace, because she had asked him to patch him up as quick as possible.

Rose, her mom Jake, Kanaya, and Gamzee were waiting for them as the movie theater. Rose and Ms Lalonde immediately ran toward him and started to pull Dave off him.

“Is he ok?” Ms Lalonde asked as she checked over his wounds, “What happened?”

“A basilisk,” He answered, taking out his first aid kit again.

They had managed to stop up the bleeding when Jane came running. She immediately knelt down and got to healing Dave.

“Ahoy chap!” Jake patted Eridan on the shoulder, “Looks like you guys ran into a bit of a spicy meatball, huh?”

“Yes,” Eridan answered. Jake chuckled, but with an odd expression.

“Er, by the by, are you unscathed? How cruel of me not to ask.”

“I’m fine,” He said, “Not injured.” Jake frowned and looked him up and down.

“Are you, are you sure, old sport?” He leaned in to peer at his eyes. “You didn’t get a bump on the head or whatnot?”

“No, I’m fine,” Eridan repeated. “I wasn’t injured.”

“You’re acting a bit odd,” Jake remarked, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Page here’s right.” Gamzee shuffled over to them. “You alright there bro, you ain’t be getting your snappin or glarin on like normal.”

“No, I’m fine.”

Kanaya came to join them, eying Eridan with a few subtle glances. “My gang has come to assist in clearing up the monsters,” She said, “We should be finishing up soon. I believe your group can return with Dave.”

“Kanaya’s right.” Rose’s mom got up. “We’re heading back, now. Dave needs rest, and Eri-boy’s got somethin wrong with him.”

“I’m fine,” He repeated. Ms Lalonde turned to scowl at him.

“No you ain’t.”

“Am I injured?” He looked down at himself, “I don’t feel anything.”

“Uh-huh.” Ms Lalonde examined him through narrowed eyes. “Yeah, get in the car.”

 

000

 

When they pulled up Eridan saw the green monster bouncing ride had been uprooted and lay on its side. It wasn’t like that before. A window had also been smashed.

Dave had woken up during the ride, so Rose helped him walk up to the house. “Shit man,” He nudged the fallen ride with his foot. “What happened here?”

“It looks like the danger is passed,” Rose muttered, “We’ll get out answers soon.”

They stepped inside and the first thing Eridan noticed was Dirk lying on the lobby carpet. It looked like someone had arranged his arms neatly by his sides, and a sofa pillow had been set under his head. His shades were still on, so Eridan couldn’t see if his eyes were open or not. He was breathing, and it looked like the other people in the house were aware of his presence, so it was probably ok.

“Oh shit.” Roxy skidded into the room. “Is Dave ok?” Dave nodded and flashed her a clumsy thumbs up.

“Yeah, could use some AJ. What’s wrong with Dirk?”

“He’ll be fine. Just took some Mind Aspect in the face.” Roxy looked over the rest of the group, and frowned when her eyes fell on Eridan. “Yo Eri, you ok?”

“Yeah,” He answered. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I ain’t injured.” He lifted the hem of his shirt, “See? Didn’t take a-”

“Whoa! Whoa Eri.” Roxy yanked his shirt down again. “Goddamn Eri, my aunt and Janey’s dad are here.”

“Yeah.”

“God fuck.” She grumbled, then looked him up and down before studying his eyes closely. “Ok, yeah, come on.” She dragged him off to the living room and sat him down on the sofa. “Alright, tell me what happened.” He started to recount the events of the battle until he got to the appearance of the man, in which she abruptly slapped her hand over his mouth.

“ **Shit**.” She hissed between her teeth, eyes flickering around. “Did Dave see him?”

“Nah, he was unconscious the whole time.”

“Ok, ok…” She groaned and tipped her head forward into his chest. “I will motherfuckin choke a son of a…we need Dirk for this.”

“You rang?” Dirk walked into the room, holding the borrowed pillow under one arm. Roxy straightened up with a relieved smile.

“You ok?”

“Oh yeah,” Dirk tossed the pillow onto the sofa, “Nothing I love more than being trapped in my own mind for half an hour. Is Dave ok?”

“Think so. We’ve got an issue with Eri though.” Dirk glanced over at him.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“I’m fine,” Eridan said. Dirk quirked an eyebrow at him.

“What’s with the deadpan voice, man? Somethin happen?”

“No. Nothin happened. I ain’t injured or anythin.” Dirk’s eyes narrowed. Eridan stared back. Neither of them spoke for several seconds.

“…Jesus.” Dirk groaned and pressed the heel of his palm to his eyes. “Right, ok let me see.”

Roxy quickly shuffled over and Dirk sat down, scrutinizing Eridan’s face and chest.

“It was him, wasn’t it?” Dirk growled and patted Eridan’s chest, “What was he doing there?”

“We’ll worry about that later. Can you fix Eri?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. It’d be better if we had a Sylph, or a Witch, or Mage. Anything but another Prince. Eridan,” Dirk looked up to meet his eyes. His mouth was tight and turned down. “Are you feeling anything right now? Any emotion?”

“No.”

“Seriously, anything?”

“I feel a little tired.”

“That doesn’t count. Fuck.” Dirk sighed heavily. “Ok, this might take awhile. Roxy, can you go make sure Dave is ok? Also make sure Caliborn hasn’t broken anything? I think John is watching him.”

“Ya, sure.” She got up and shot Eridan a frown before leaving.

“Alright.” Dirk sat back and crossed his arms, still watching Eridan. “I’m hesitant to try anything drastic like shooting you through with Heart Aspect. I’m hoping it’s temporary. Even that bastard should know the kind of hot water it would put him in if he made this permanent. How long has it been?”

“Since what?” Eridan asked. Dirk’s eyebrows drew together.

“Since you stopped feeling emotions.”

“I don’t know.”

“How long, approximately, since you met with that man?”

“About an hour.”

“Goddamnit.” Dirk steepled his hands and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply through his nose, then out through his mouth. “…Ok. Eridan,” He took his shades off, took another deep breath, then opened his eyes. “We’ll try to jumpstart them. I need you to look at me.”

“Ok.” Eridan focused on the other’s eyes. They were narrowed slightly, but still had that usual intensity Dirk always had.

Dirk grasped his upper arms. “Keep your eyes on mine.” Eridan nodded to show he understood. Dirk’s grip on his arms was tight, and warm. Their eyes remained locked together, and after a few seconds Eridan realized Dirk might be moving closer, very slowly.

He was definitely moving closer. His hold kept Eridan in place, so it didn’t look like he wanted Eridan to move back. Their noses were only a few inches away now. Eridan felt something ache in his chest and his eyes flickered to the side.

“Eyes on mine,” Dirk reminded him, and grasped his chin to guide him back to making eye contact. The feeling in Eridan’s chest grew. It was a soft tugging that he couldn’t exactly place but it was starting to get uncomfortable, like there was a pressure building up inside him. Like at any moment he could just start crying, or laughing, or both.

Dirk’s hand stayed on his chin as he paused just an inch or so from his face. Eridan forced himself to stay still and keep his focus on the other’s orange irises. His heart was beating hard and fast in his chest. He wondered if it meant he was having a heart attack.

“Eridan,” Dirk spoke very softly, “Are you focused on me?” Eridan gave a tiny nod. Dirk closed his eyes.

“BOO!!” Dirk shouted right in Eridan’s face, jerking forward a little. Eridan shrieked and threw himself backwards against the sofa’s arm while flinging his arms up.

“The **fuck**!?” Eridan yelped, then took a heavy breath before gradually un-cringing himself, “Wha…What the **fuck** Strider?!” Dirk sat back and put his shades back on.

“Fear is one of them most basic emotions.”

“I’ll show you fear-” Eridan cut off, then his eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands.

“Easy.” Dirk scooted toward him again. “This is probably going to be a little upsetting.”

“H-Haa…” Eridan’s shoulders began to tremble and he hiccupped. The pressure in his chest had been released like a dam had gone out and he was being flooded with something he couldn’t define but there was so much of it all mixed together and it **hurt**.

“Hey.” Dirk wrapped an arm around him, “It’s ok. Your emotions are just crashing back.” Eridan hiccupped again, then gave a low whimper as tears began to roll down his cheeks. “It’ll be over in a bit. It’s alright.” Dirk lightly tousled his hair, letting him slump against his chest.

“Dirk?” Roxy stuck her head in. “What was that-oh shit.” Dirk flashed her a thumbs up with his free hand.

“It’s ok. He’s just getting his emotions back. He needs a few minutes. What’s the status on Caliborn?”

“The status is John shoved him into a mud puddle,” She wrinkled her nose. “Now we gotta wash the stains outta Callie’s jacket.”

“Could be worse.” Dirk glanced down at Eridan, then gently ran a hand over the hair over his neck to help calm him down. It was the least he could do for the scare. He was relieved it had worked, but Eridan’s reaction had him wondering if maybe he should have tried to think of a different plan. Seeing Eridan like this gave him an uncomfortable feeling in his gut, but he quickly shook it off.

The arm Dirk had around Eridan erupted into a sharp tingling sensation before it lit up with magenta electricity, crackling all the way up to his shoulder. Dirk yelled and shoved Eridan away from him, holding the arm up and away from the others.

“Shit! Shit, shit…” He swore and shook his arm until the Aspect faded away. “Sorry, sorry, Eridan are you ok?”

“Wha?” Eridan gave him a befuddled look. “I, yeah, I think I’m ok now. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Dirk dropped his now unpowered arm back into his lap, ignoring the bewildered glare Roxy was shooting him. “You wanna grab some water or wash your face?”

“I…yeah, yeah.” Eridan got up, stumbling a little, then nodded. He opened his mouth, closed it, then turned away to examine the wall. “Thanks, thanks for that.”

“No problem, man.” Dirk leaned back on the sofa. “Though if it happens again, let’s call a different Heart Aspect.” Eridan’s face broke into a miserable expression, so Dirk added quickly, “Not that it’s going to happen again.”

“…Right.” Eridan shook his head, “Right, yeah. Bye.”

As soon as Eridan left Roxy whirled around to face Dirk.

“What the fuck?” She demanded. Dirk sighed and ran his hands down his face.

“I don’t know.”

“How many times has your arm been lighting up like that?”

“Not too many. It’s usually just tingling.”

“Dirk.”

“Look, I’m working on some theories. So far it hasn’t done anything danger-”

“I’ll give you a theory!” She snapped, “It’s because you’re tryin to stomp out your feelins for Eri and it’s makin your powers go haywire!” His face dropped into a scowl.

“Roxy, that is bullshit.”

“It happens when he’s around, doesn’t it? Or when you’re thinking about him?”

“Roxy. Bullshit.”

“You just saw what happens when emotions are suppressed like that.” She swung her hand at the doorway Eridan had left through. “You’re a Heart Aspect! If you go repressin your emotions that hard this shit is gonna happen!”

“I’m not repressing shit,” Dirk shot back with palatable irritability, “You’ve got this idea in your head which you’re letting color everything else.”

“Or maybe you’re so scared of havin a crush you’re denyin anythin that could mean you have one.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“Dirk, Dirk come on.” She sighed and crossed her arms, leaning back against the wall. “Just, look, if this gets really dangerous. Consider it? Consider you might be feelings this way?” Dirk slumped back against the couch.

“For your comfort, I will explore this concept, then submit to you a very detailed explanation as to why it is bullshit.” She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, ok, sure. But it better be one Hell of a detailed list, and I’m gonna be givin you hella rebuttals.”

“Sure, you do that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ok to hate me. I hate me a little for that teaser scene too. Dirk you asshole.
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure no one wanted to know what Bro has been up to but here you go.
> 
> Dadbert is known as that one non-Aspect that has killed imps and attends parties. He's like an honorary Aspect. Eridan could have been that guy if he had stuck around with Alternia and learned about the whole business.
> 
> I kinda wanted to have Rose test Eridan's emotional state like "Excuse me Eridan. Ha!" *Places Kanaya in front of him.* *No reaction.* "It's worse than I feared." "Rose how long must I stand here?"
> 
> Now we know what happens when Dirk comes into contact with Mind Aspect. He gets stuck inside his head. The first time this happened lil Hal suggested someone bite him, not because it would help, but because he wanted to see if anyone would actually bite him.  
> Jake did.


	9. Gifting, Stealing, Confessing Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which something is stolen, teammates are kidnapped, and Dirk and Eridan have a very calm conversation like two civilized people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Eridan and Dirk are still stupid and bad at dealing with this.
> 
> Man Calliope's and Caliborn's pesterchat was a nightmare.
> 
> Gee I sure hope Eridan doesn't have an lingering insecurities about his worth in team Alpha.
> 
> EDIT: Forgot to mention, Eridan talking about getting married to a movie star is referencing "Married with Benefits," an EriDirk fic by RedLlamas.

Eridan was starting to realize that, once again, Roxy had been right.

And it **sucked**.

He wasn’t just into Dirk; he was rapidly approaching being completely smitten with him. How couldn’t he? Dirk was attractive, of course, built like a god with perfectly shaped features, not to mention the intense orange of his eyes, but he was also a genius, an astounding fighter, and even a decent person. The problem was Eridan had thought he was trying for out of his league with Feferi. With Dirk, he had a better chance getting married to a movie star.

This wasn’t fair, and it was getting harder to ignore. His heart was either glowing or aching and he couldn’t stand it. To make things worse, the others were starting to notice him moping around. Jane kept shooting him concerned looks after catching him staring out the window, and Roxy was giving him the most **pitying** looks. Thankfully she was leaving it up to him to broach the subject with her, which he would probably have to, eventually, if things continued on like this.

“Dude.” He jumped about a foot off the couch and whirled around. Dirk cocked an eyebrow at him. “You ok?”

“Yeah!” Eridan internally screamed at how loud he had answered, and while he was at it he kicked himself for being caught staring off into space again.

“Are you sure?” Dirk sat down next to him, searching his face. “Are you still feeling weird after what happened with the Heart Aspect?”

“No, nah.” Eridan shook his head and waved him off. “I’m fine. Just thinkin.” Dirk studied him awhile longer, then nodded.

“Alright,” He got up, “Tell me if you’re having trouble…” He shrugged and made a vague gesture. “…Feeling things. I’ll try to help if I can.”

 _“Oh I’m feeling things alright.”_ Eridan jerked his head in a nod, snapping out his phone to avoid eye contact.

“You seen Callie?” Dirk asked, “I’ve got something for her.”

“Livin room,” He grunted. Dirk nodded.

“Thanks man. See ya.” Eridan grumbled some goodbye as the other left, then groaned and slumped over to run his hands over his face.

 _“This is ridiculous.”_ He dropped his hands to glare at the ceiling. _“How long am I going to be some spacy idiot? What if-”_ His eyes widened in realization, “ _God, what if I get so distracted I can’t even fight?”_ The very thought made his blood freeze in terror. What good to the team was a Prince that couldn’t fight? People **relied** on him to fight. That’s what he was good at. That was the one thing he wouldn’t fuck up.

 _“No.”_ His lips curled back into a snarl as he beat the fear back with desperation. _“I’m not gonna let someone die because I was too busy being lovesick. Fuck that.”_

Hadn’t he been happy? Hadn’t everything been great before he started feeling this way? He leaned back and his chest rose and fell in a heavy sigh. He could ignore this. They had bigger things to worry about. He wasn’t going to make some awkward fool out of himself this time. He could get over this.

 

000

 

“Here.” Dirk held a plastic pouch out at Callie. She accepted it with a curious look and reached inside. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a mass of brown hair. “It’s an old wig of mine. In case you wanted a change of look. Yours is getting a little recognizable, if you know what I mean.”

“I can…” She looked up at him and her mouth fell open. “I can have this?!”

“Yeah.” He scratched the back of his head. “I have a blue one too but that doesn’t exactly scream inconspicuous. Tell me if you need help styling it or anything.”

“I understand. I…” She swallowed and rotated it around in her hands. “I’ll take good care of it! I promise!”

“Don’t sweat it.” He waved her off. “Just be careful. People might still recognize you if they get too close.” She nodded.

“Yes, I understand.”

“Sup guys!!” Roxy came thumping down the stairs and slid to a stop, arms snapping out for balance. “We’ve got a report on some dozen imps or so. Straight from the police. Suit up!”

“By suit up,” Eridan grumbled as he shuffled out of the living room, “you mean wear clothes you don’t mind getting black ink on?”

“Well duh. Callie wanna come? Should be safe.”

“Oh yes!” She nodded quickly, clutching the wig to her chest. “O-One second please! I’ll just put this away in my room and be right there!”

 

000

 

Eridan swung his wand in a wide arc, leaving a trail of white fire. When the imp leaping for him hit it, there was a compact explosion and the monster went rolling backwards. Eridan pointed his wand and fired, blowing it to slime. He then twisted around to look at the rest of the gang.

“Is that all a them?”

“Think so.” Roxy blew out a huff of air and wiped some slime off her cheek. “Everyone ok? Callie?”

“Right here!” Callie waved from where she was standing back and away from the battle. “That was incredible!”

“Daw, thanks gurl.” Roxy flashed her a thumbs up and put her gun away. “Damn Eri. You went wild today. You wanna show off for Callie?” She winked, “Or someone?”

“What?” He shook his head and flicked some slime off his shoe. “No. Nah. I just, got into it today, I guess.” She shrugged.

 “Alright, let’s git outta here.”

“Ugh.” Eridan his hand on his jeans, smearing black gunk on it. He didn’t like this pair anyways, and beside it’s not like people besides Aspects could see it.

“Um…” He looked up to see Callie peering at him, chewing on her lip like she did when she wanted to ask a question.

“Yeah?” He dug his hands into his pockets. “I’m listenin. What is it?”

“It’s just,” She waved her hand around as they began walking back to the house, “Why, um, I mean, I noticed you using a, a wand? Does that help you use your Aspect?”

“Oh.” He popped it back into his hand and held it up. “Yeah, I guess. I mostly gives me something to focus through, like a way to direct the mental idea of what I want to do or somethin. It’s a little easier for me to imagine shooting fire from a wand versus just summoning it outta nowhere.” His face screwed up. “It’s just wood though. Ain’t anythin special about it.”

“I think it looks really cool.” She said softly. “You really looked like a powerful magician.” He snorted.

“Sure, but what I do is a little more real than some sleight a hand or flashy illusions.”

“Indeed!” Her eyes lit up, “And that makes it all the more amazing, because what you do is real!”

“Wow, uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck and heard Roxy chuckling behind them. “It ain’t that impressive. I mean, you’re an Aspect too, so you’ll be able to do all kinds a stuff too.”

“I suppose.” Her voice turned doubtful. “That is, if I ever get a grasp on them. And even if I do make some progress, I doubt I’ll look nearly as impressive as you.”

“Hey, hey.” He cut in hastily. “No reason to be sellin yourself short so quick.” He glanced down at the wand in his hand. “Uh, here.” He flipped it around so he was holding it by the tip and held it out to her. After a few seconds of puzzled staring, she took it.

“What-” She started, examining the carvings on the handle.

“You can keep it.” He waved off her shocked expression. “I’ve got a literal pile a them back at home. Maybe it’ll help you uh, focus or something, give image to what you want your Aspect to be doin.”

“But,” Her stunned gaze went from him to the gift back to him again. “are you sure??”

“Sure I’m sure. They’re cheap, and you said it looked cool.” He reached up to ruffled her hair, “And besides you could probably pull of the whole powerful magician look better than I could.”

“O-Oh…” She ducked her head. “I, I’m extremely grateful, but sorry, my wig-”

“Oops.” He let his hand drop back to his side, “Right, sorry, forgot.”

“No trouble!” She straightened her locks again. “And thank you! I’ll try my best with practicing!”

“Great.” He smacked her on the shoulder. “Just try not to blow anythin up.”

“Er, yes, I’ll do my best to avoid that.”

 

000

 

undyingUmbrage began jeering uranianUmbra

 

uu: HEY BITCH.

uu: WHY IS. THERE ANOTHER UGLY MOP OF FAKE HAIR HERE?

uu: DISGUSTING.

uu: YOU AND YOUR HABITS ARE UTTERLY DISGUSTING.

uu: I LAMENT. EVERY HORRIBLE MOMENT. I AM FORCED TO SHARE THIS BODY WITH YOU.

 

undyingUmbrage ceased jeering uranianUmbra

uranianUmbra began cheering undyingUmbrage

 

UU: don’t you dare touch that!

UU: it’s a wig and dirk gave it to me and it’s of no interest to you at all!

UU: i don’t bother you about how you look when you’re awake!

 

uranianUmbra ceased cheering undyingUmbrage

undyingUmbrage began jeering uranianUmbra

 

uu: WHAT.

uu: DIRK GAVE IT TO YOU??!

uu: THE BLOND MALE?

 

undyingUmbrage ceased jeering uranianUmbra

uranianUmbra began cheering undyingUmbrage

 

UU: yes dirk!

UU: and i just hid the wig! in case you were getting any ideas! ^u^

 

uranianUmbra ceased cheering undyingUmbrage

 

uranianUmbra began cheering undyingUmbrage

 

UU: what did you do with it, you cretin!!?

UU: you better not have damaged it!

 

uranianUmbra ceased cheering undyingUmbrage

undyingUmbrage began jeering uranianUmbra

 

uu: SHUT UP. STUPID.

uu: IT’S MINE NOW.

uu: I HAVE. CLAIMED IT.

uu: FOREVER.

 

undyingUmbrage ceased jeering uranianUmbra

uranianUmbra began cheering undyingUmbrage

 

UU: why on earth!?

UU: are you even going to wear it?!

 

uranianUmbra ceased cheering undyingUmbrage

undyingUmbrage began jeering uranianUmbra

 

uu: OF COURSE NOT.

uu: I’M NOT. WEIRD LIKE YOU.

 

undyingUmbrage ceased jeering uranianUmbra

uranianUmbra began cheering undyingUmbrage

 

UU: then give it back! get your own!

UU: i would honestly not even mind sharing if you simply left it out unharmed where I could find it!

 

uranianUmbra ceased cheering undyingUmbrage

 

uranianUmbra began cheering undyingUmbrage

 

UU: i know you saw the messages!

 

uranianUmbra ceased cheering undyingUmbrage

 

uranianUmbra began cheering undyingUmbrage

 

UU: answer me!

 

uranianUmbra ceased cheering undyingUmbrage

undyingUmbrage began jeering uranianUmbra

 

uu: tumut

 

undyingUmbrage ceased jeering uranianUmbra

 

 

000

 

“Aw, cheer up, Callie.” Roxy patted her friend on the shoulder to try and chase away some of her gloom. “We can get a new one!”

“But…that one was a gift.” She shook her head as they walked down the sidewalk. “I promised I would take care of it! But I can’t even keep it away from my brother!”

“Hey, it’s a hard situation.” Roxy shrugged. “I’m sure Dirk gets it.”

“Maybe I can pay him back…” Callie’s face fell into a befuddled frown. “I don’t have any money though. Maybe I could try and get a job…”

“Callie, chill. Dirk’s not expectin you to pay him back.”

“Well, it’s also…” Callie laced her fingers together. “You’re all supporting me, and giving me a place to stay and everything. I want to be able to provide something in return.”

“Aw, but you already help out around the house and stuff. That’s more than enou-” Roxy stopped short as something klunked down in front of her foot. It looked like a metal ball with a stripe of yellow across it. “What-” It lit up and exploded. Roxy swore and shoved Callie backwards while throwing her other arm up. She felt harsh light burning into her like a desert sun having moved twice as closer. She grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut until Callie shouted at her.

“Roxy!” She opened them again to find the other pedestrians running and shouting in a panic as cars screeched around them. One of the cars came to a stop and the doors burst open as several people in light green uniforms streamed out.

“ShitshitshitSHIT.” The Rogue stumbled to her feet and grabbed Callie’s wrist while fumbling for the necklace around her neck. “Callie we gotta run!” She clicked the button on her necklace, then tried to use her Void but as predicted the burning feeling in her skin was preventing it from working. She hissed and yanked Callie down the sidewalk. “We’ll lose em in-” They stumbled back as a man in a green suit and yellow hat suddenly appeared in front of them. He reached for them but Roxy kicked him straight up the chin and dodged around.

“Fuck!” Her head whipped around. Cars, not that way. Not that way, people over there, not that way…

Something cracked against the back of her head, jerking it to the side before she stumbled and fell to the ground.

“Roxy!?” Callie tried to pull her back up, still holding on her hand. “R-Roxy…” She knelt down and watched with horror as a dark spot of red grew out of her blonde hair. Callie gulped and looked around. All the other bystanders had fled, and the street was now populated by erratically parked cars and several men in green suits.

The door to a car opened, and Callie saw a black high heel step out onto the pavement. A thin, tall woman in a dark green trench coat and wide-brimmed hat stepped out. Her black skin was perfectly smooth like the expanse of space, and her delicate features and graceful elegance gave her an incredible beauty, but her eyes glittered with cold cruelty as she walked toward them.

Callie pulled out her white gun and jerked it up at the woman. Her hands shook badly but she forced her words out of her lips.

“S-Stay back.” Her voice was so high it must have been on helium. Either way, the woman stopped to regard the girl pointing a gun at her. No one moved.

“…Well?” Her voice was deep, rich. Callie flinched back. “What are you waiting for?” The girl stared back at her, still shaking. Her teeth sunk into her lip and beads of blood rose from the thin skin. The woman slowly tilted her head to the side, her eyes never leaving the other’s.

Someone scooped up Callie from behind. She shrieked and dropped the gun to struggle against them and kick her heels behind her. Her captor, another man in a green suit, but with a dark red hat instead, grunted and began to stride toward the car. He nodded to the woman as he passed.

“Ma’am.”

“Take her too.” The woman flicked her hand to the unconscious girl on the sidewalk. One of the soldier’s picked her up to take to another car.

They looked up as a motorcycle screeched into the group and Dirk leapt off it. His sword popped into his hands as he rushed the soldier carrying Roxy. At the same time an angel crashed to the ground and threw several people back in a shockwave. Jake emerged from the dust, pistols in both hands.

A man in a yellow hat zipped in front of Dirk with inhuman speed. Dirk snarled and tried to dodge around him but he matched his speed to stay in front of him with ease.

 _“Time Aspect.”_ Dirk clenched his jaw and threw out a crackle of dark pink energy. It caught the man and he stumbled back. The Prince zipped forward but something wrapped around his leg to throw him to the ground. He got up and found a black whip twisted around his ankle, held by the woman in the trenchcoat.

Screeching tires brought attention to the sudden appearance of a gray sedan. The doors flung open and Jane and Eridan bolted out. Eridan snarled and shot his Hope at one of the cars, throwing it upside-down. He whirled around for another target, but when he caught sight of the woman in the trench coat, he faltered for a second.

“You-” His surprised expression hardened again and he shot. She disappeared out of its path to reappear several feet to the left. She raised her hand, and the remaining soldiers began to run back to the cars and drive off. The man in the red hat shoved Roxy into one of the cars and got into the driver’s seat. Jake spread his arms out, rising up as he began to shift into angel form. The woman in the trenchcoat flicked out a pistol and shot him in the shoulder, making him crash to the ground again. Jane ran toward him as he sat up, clutching at the injury.

The car with Roxy roared away. Dirk jumped back on his motorcycle and started after it. The woman tossed something in front of him that promptly exploded and threw him into the air. He flipped backwards and landed in a crouch as the rest of the cars sped away.

“C-Consarnit!” Jake threw his other gun onto the street while Jane pressed her hand to his injury. “Sh-Should’ve thought to take the tires out first!”

“Forget it.” Dirk righted his bike, took one look at the damage, and threw it into his sylladex with a growl. “Jane, is he gonna be alright?”

“I think so.” She wiped some blood of her hand with a grimace. “Might take awhile to fully heal.”

“Fine.” He looked around and found Eridan standing a ways ahead, facing the way the cars had left. His wand was still gripped in his hand and his shoulders were tensed as if there were still enemies around them.

“Eridan.” Dirk walked toward him, then lay a hand on his shoulder. The other turned to face him and revealed his eyes were glowing bright white with vapor streaming out of them. His expression seemed locked in a snarl, and he made no implication he could even see Dirk. Slowly though, the light faded in his eyes and his shoulders lowered. His jaw worked, then he swallowed and took a deep breath.

“…Jake ok?” His voice was a little hoarse, but he seemed in control.

“He’ll be fine,” Dirk answered, then nodded over to the empty street. “Did you know that woman?” Eridan pursed his lips in thought.

“I’m…pretty sure, she was one a the doctors for…” He patted his stomach. “For that thing.” Dirk’s eyebrows went up, then down into a scowl.

“We should go home.”

 

000

 

“Eridan, calm down.”

“I’m as calm as the situation demands!” He snapped back, continuing to pace around the living room. Dirk sighed and rubbed his temples before turning his attention to the computer.

“Roxy’s tracker shut off about a block from where we fought. Looks like they destroyed it.” Eridan swore so harshly Jake checked to see if the glass of milk in his hand had curdled. Jane shot the Prince a worried look.

“Eridan, sit down. You want some tea?”

“No.”

Dirk’s gaze flickered to him for a second then back at the computer. “So you’re sure that woman was a doctor from your surgery?” Eridan stopped moving abruptly. His eyes narrowed in thought, then he straightened and nodded with confidence.

“Yeah, didn’t trust her for crap.”

“Fantastic,” Dirk muttered, tapping out some calculations to see where the cars might have gone.

“I’m pretty sure it was her, anyways. She had that same-” Eridan cut off, then pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket. He held it up to his ear with a scowl.

“What.” There was a pause, then his eyes went wide and he nearly dropped the phone. Dirk shifted over to face him.

“Who is it?” Eridan turned to look at him, still frozen in a shocked expression.

“He says,” He swallowed, “He says they’re the ones with Rox and Cal.”

“Give it to me,” Dirk demanded, hand out. Eridan hesitated, but complied. Dirk put it to his ear and shot Hal a message.

 

TT: Track it.

TT: On it.

 

He turned on speakerphone and held it up for the others to listen.

“Who is this?” There was a pause, then a bored male voice answered.

“I don’t recall requesting to talk to someone else.”

“You’re talking to me, now,” Dirk answered. There was a faint sigh.

“Well, whatever.” They heard some rustling papers. “I ain’t caring enough to argue. Figure I’m still talking to some part of Alpha. This is Crowbar, what do you want?”

“We want Roxy and Callie back. If you don’t free them we’re taking them.” Dirk got a faint grunt in response.

“Well I’ll save you the tracking. We’re in SBURB facilities. You’d be hard pressed getting in.” Dirk’s eyes narrowed.

“The research center to the west of the city?”

“That’s the one. Big building on a hill. Can’t miss it.” There was the sound of a keyboard. “Project Cherubim isn’t up for discussion. Technically, you took her from her legal guardians, kidnapped her. The Rogue of Void was interceding.” More button taps, “Her, the Rogue’s, abilities are curious. The boss wants to study them a bit more.”

Eridan stomped up to the couch and leaned over to shove his face up against the phone.

“I am **one fuckin hair** away from draggin Jake over to your shitty hideout and blowing the whole place up.”

“You can try kiddo, but that doesn’t sound helpful for you friends **in** the place.” He growled before Dirk nudged him back. “Look, why don’t we see if we can work something out, ok?” Dirk frowned.

“What **kind** of thing?” There was another grunt and faint shuffling that sounded like he had just taken a drink of something, then some more tapping and a brief pause.

“…Ok.” Crowbar began again, “Project Aquarius. Boss says we’ll take a trade for the Rogue if he comes in and cooperates with us.” There was a sharp intake of breath from Eridan while Dirk answered.

“Fuck no.”

“Alright. That’s all I can offer, kid. Otherwise the Rogue stays with us until the boss decides-” Dirk hung up and put the phone flat on the table, then looked around the room.

“We’ll figure something out. AR?” His glasses dinged in response.

 

TT: The signal was indeed coming from SBURB facilities.

 

“Alright.” Dirk nodded. “I’ll draw up a plan.” Eridan shuffled a bit, then spoke up.

“ **Could** Jake and I just blast in? Like, not level the place, just walk through and hit whatever comes our way.”

“After the Black King, Jake slept for 40 hours and you couldn’t walk straight for two weeks.” Dirk glanced between the other Prince and the Page. “I don’t think you two could manage to keep yourselves up long enough for that.” Eridan grumbled something along the lines of “sure we could,” which Dirk ignored.

“Jane, heal Jake as fast as you can. I’m going to call Beta and make some plans.” He got up, then paused to face Eridan. “Eridan, stay here to help Jane if she needs anything.” Eridan scowled at him.

“What the Hell’s she gonna need?”

“Bandages. Extra hands. Whatever.” Dirk left before he could retort.

He headed to his room and shot Dave some texts explaining the situation, then pulled up a map of SBURB facilities on his computer. It was a huge, modern-looking building, all white with green accents. The top floors were lined with windows while the bottom was oddly devoid of them. There were two entrances and a loading dock. He flicked through several pictures, then checked a list of the staff. He scrolled through it until he found the woman who had been at the fight.

 

Dr. Snow

Head Specialist in human biology

 

He looked through a few more pictures to get a lay of the land, then got some paper and started to sketch out plans. The loading dock looked sturdy, but maybe Jake and Eridan could blow it open. There was always the front entrance, but probably pretty guarded. There weren’t a lot of windows aside from on the higher floors, and it would be a pain for half the team to get up there.

Dirk recalled the look on Eridan’s face when the man on the phone had made the offer, then figured he should probably talk to him. He closed his computer and headed out into the hallway, nearly running into Jane. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Everything ok?”

“Yes,” She waved off his concern. “I’m just going to get a wet towel to clean some blood off Jake.”

“Right.” He nodded. “…Where’s Eridan?”

“He said he needed to go get something.”

“What?” His eyes narrowed. “Wait, at his place? Is he going outside on his own?” She paused.

“…Oh, shoot! I should have offered to-” Dirk stepped past her to walk quickly toward the stairs. He cleared them in two jumps and landed in the lobby just as the front door clicked closed. He flashed over and ripped it open again.

“Eridan!” The Hope Aspect paused to glance over his shoulder, already halfway down the stairs.

“…Strider, wh-” Dirk caught him by the arm.

“Where are you going?” Eridan scowled at him and jerked his arm free.

“Out.” He turned and hurried down the rest of the stairs. Dirk jumped and kicked off the railing to land in front of him.

“We can’t go out on our own right now.” The scowl turned into a full-on snarl.

“I can take care of myself!” Eridan snapped and tried to move past him but Dirk stepped into his way.

“Eridan.” They were close enough that Eridan could see his eyes behind the shades, and he stared at them defiantly. “Don’t.”

“Why not?” His voice was low. Dirk blinked, then lowered his chin slightly.

“They won’t fill their end of the deal if you go there. They won’t have any reason to.” Eridan glared at him a few seconds longer, then his gaze flickered off down to the side.

“You don’t know that,” He muttered. Dirk could see his pose crumple a little, from worry, discomfort, or guilt perhaps. The Heart Aspect felt a rush of tingling up his left arm and covertly pushed it up against his side.

“I know it’s likely.” Dirk paused, then continued. “You aren’t a bargaining chip.”

“I’ll be what I **want** ,” Eridan hissed back and his shoulders went tense and hard again. “and make my own decisions.”

“It’s not worth it.” Dirk answered firmly, but Eridan startled him with a short bark of laughter.

“Excuse me? Strider, we both fuckin know it ain’t a contest between me or Rox.”

“Eridan-”

“Why would you,” Eridan sucked in another breath, “Why would you choose me over her?”

“Because I,” Dirk clenched his jaw and crossed his arms, trying to ignore the pins and needles dancing under his skin, “I care about you. And this isn’t about comparisons. This isn’t, it’s not right. Roxy wouldn’t want you to either.” Eridan glowered at him, then dug his chin into his chest.

“ **Move**.” He began to walk past him. Dirk grabbed his shoulder and rammed his fist into his stomach. A burst of magenta energy crackled through Dirk’s arm, exploding on contact. Eridan gasped and his eyes bugged out before his legs gave out.  The other Prince bent down to toss him up over his shoulder.

“Oh God SHIT.” Dirk growled as he straightened, violently shaking the Aspect off his arm. “Now? Fucking **now**?” He shook his head and strode up the stairs into the house. Jane was at the door, openly gaping as he passed her.

“Lock the door,” He grunted, “No one leaves without two more people.” He continued on up the stairs. Eridan was still limp as they went into his room, which worried Dirk just a little. He walked over to the empty wall and sat him down against it.

“Eridan,” He squatted directly in front of him, balancing on the balls of his feet as he talked to the lowered head, “Look, Roxy is one of my closest friends, and I care a Hell of a lot for Callie, too. I am **going** to save them. But I am **not** letting you get dragged off to get who-knows-what done to you.” Dirk looked down at the ground and ran both hands over his hair. “…Not again. That’s happened to you way too many times. Eridan, I **know** you don’t want to either.” Eridan didn’t answer, but his hand crawled up to clutch at his stomach. Dirk studied him, then took a deep breath.

“…I felt it.” His voice turned softer as he continued. “When you were kidnapped by those hired guys, you had a piece of my soul in you. I sensed your pain and fear, that time. Jesus **fuck,** Eridan, you aren’t going through that again. We’ve figure something out, but you can’t go there again.” Eridan muttered something too quiet to understand. “What?” He repeated it louder, voice cracking unexpectedly.

“Issat how you feel about me?” Dirk pursed his lips and clasped his hands together.

“Eridan, I do care about you. Everyone here does. You should know that by-”

“ **Is that** …” Eridan wheezed in a breath and gestured frantically at his stomach, then Dirk’s hand. “…how you **feel** about me?”

“…Oh fuck.”  The Prince of Heart’s hands dropped to hang limply at his wrists. “When I hit you, my emotions. Did they-” Eridan swallowed, then nodded. His face was screwed up as if he were about to cry.

“Yeah.”

“…I…” Dirk’s mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to form a response. He sucked in a lungful of air and finally accepted his brain had totally shut down on finding a collected, smooth answer.

“I care about you,” He finally said. “…A lot. And, Jesus, maybe I do have some feelings. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that to you. Forget about it. I just-”

Eridan caught his face in his hands and Dirk was certain he was about to get yanked into a headbutt when instead the Hope Aspect pulled him forward to smash their lips together. Dirk made a surprised noise and lost his balance, dropping forward on his knees. Eridan’s hands were still pressed against his cheeks, warm and soft. Every stream of thought running through Dirk’s head ground to an abrupt halt save for a tiny voice floating in the back of his mind saying this was really, really ok.

Dirk pressed back and carefully reached up to slide one hand around the back of Eridan neck. He leaned forward with his other hand against the wall to steady himself while Eridan’s legs slid down away from his chest. A hand was clumsily moving over Dirk’s cheek and over his hair not exactly a caress but more an attempt to just feel him. Dirk in return curled his fingers against Eridan’s neck, making him shiver.

A loud buzzing between them made them both jerk back. Eridan hit his head on the wall and swore while Dirk glared at the message that had appeared on his glasses.

 

TT: As entertaining as this is.

TT: My memory banks may have suffered some gross malfunction, but according to the present data it seems we have two teammates in peril at the moment.

 

Dirk fucking hated it when his AR had a point. He muttered some reply, then chanced a look back up at Eridan. The other was curled up again, staring at the floor with his hands over his mouth. Dirk stood up.

“…Eridan. We’re going to break Roxy and Callie out. I want you to come and help, but not to give yourself up. Can you promise me that?” Eridan nodded. “Ok.” Dirk looked toward the door and rubbed his head. “I’m…uh, sorry about that. Uh, if you want, do you want to, I mean, deal with is later?”

“…Yeah,” Eridan mumbled in reply, “ok.”

“Right.” The doorbell rang. Dirk gave a quick nod.

“Beta must be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxy has been trying to get Dirk and Eridan together for weeks and it took her being gone for 20 minutes to get them macking on each other. And of course it happens in the most messy, painful, emotionally awkward way possible because THESE TWO NERDS.
> 
> Reminder that when Roxy is gone Dirk is the one in charge of the group and in really stressful situations that can have a lot of responsibility and when you throw in the variable of powerful feelings one is trying to ignore it's really hard-he panicked, ok?
> 
> Well there you have it folks. Eridan first admitted it to himself, then Dirk accidentally admitted it to Eridan, before finally admitting it to himself.
> 
> How I write Snowman: Really beautiful, really really scary.
> 
> On another note, how sweet is it that Eridan gave Callie one of his wands to practice with I thought that was sweet.
> 
> I've noticed that in regards to characters who get the short stick, while Eridan is of course the front-runner, Jake seems to be second place. For some reason I'm pretty mean to him too. He gets shot and beaten up by mean Aspects. This is more obvious in other plots I have but have not posted. Poor Jake.


	10. Fuck, fuck, shit, ok, we're good, no, fuck, it's time for feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people break out, are broken out, and feelings are a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for action scenes, pesterlogs, and feeling jams.
> 
> I had a hard time naming this chapter.

 

“Eurg…fuck this.” Roxy sat on the floor of their cell. Despite her complaints, she continued to poke at the lock on the metal band around her neck with her earring, tongue stuck out in concentration. Callie was sitting with her legs tucked up on the bench, watching her. “You ok there, Callie?”

“Hm? Oh, yes…” She nodded, then sunk her chin into her knees. “I was…wondering what the others might be up to. If they’re ok.”

“Aw, I’m sure they’re fine.” Roxy tilted her head a bit to keep her hair out of the way. “They’re smart. I’m sure they can take care a themselves without fallin to shit for a few hours.”

“Mm…” Callie stared down at the cement floor. Roxy wasn’t surprised at her quiet state. They had woken up in this cell at least half an hour ago, with no outside contact to hints to what awaited them.

The door opened and Roxy jerked around to spring into a crouch, hiding the earring in her fist. The woman in the trenchcoat was standing there, holding a clipboard in one hand. She ignored Roxy and faced Callie.

“Project Cherubim: Calliope,” She spoke clearly in a voice the commanded authority. “come with me.” Callie nodded and slid off the bench. Roxy started to get up with her.

“Hey-”

“Roxy,” Callie shook her head, “It’s fine. Please just,” She turned away from her. “I’m sorry for everything. Don’t cause any more trouble for my sake.”

“Callie-” Callie just shook her head again and followed the woman out. The door slammed shut behind them. Roxy bit her lip, then huffed and fell back down on her butt.

“Ha…” She smacked her fist down on her floor. “Seriously, fuck this place.” She continued to mess with her collar, shooting the occasional glance at the door.

A few minutes later the door opened again. Roxy perked up, but instead of Callie a man in a green suit and a red hat came in. He scowled at her and jerked his head over his shoulder.

“Come with me.” She glared back.

“Why should I?” In response he held up a crowbar. The message was simple enough. Roxy growled under her breath, but got up and followed him out.

He walked behind her, leading her down a stark white hall. Her eyes flickered around, ready for something to improvise as a weapon. She contemplated trying to take him unarmed, but her first priority was getting the collar off.

He took her to an elevator and shuffled her inside, then hit the top button. Roxy’s brows drew together as she watched the number on the top of the door slowly climb, then ding their arrival. The man nudged her forward and down the hallway again.

They came to a large door. The man knocked, then pressed the button on the side, speaking into the mic. “Boss, I brought her.”

The door opened, and the man shoved Roxy forward.

She found herself in a spacious office. It looked straight out of a Victorian era house, only it was decorated with so much lime green it hurt her eyes. She grimaced, then turned her attention to the man sitting at the desk. He looked about middle-aged, with snow white hair and just a barely less pale complexion.

“Miss Lalonde.” He raised his head to fix her with a calm gaze. “Leader of Team Alpha. Welcome to SBURB facility.”

“Ha, **thanks** ,” She answered flatly, “Too bad the whole place fuckin sucks.” The comment didn’t seem to stir him any, and he returned his attention to the papers sitting in front of him.

“I commend your group’s talent, even if it is by being a thorn in my side.”

“What we do best, buddy.” She glanced around, and spotted a stack of papers on a table nearby, held together with a paper clip. “So what’d you do with poor sweet Callie, huh?” He scoffed faintly.

“Yes, I am aware of your juvenile stubbornness in regards to Cherubim. I would encourage you to forgo any further interaction with them, but as I am aware you will not listen, be satisfied knowing I will certainly not be divulging any information.”

“Alright buddy, a simple no wouldn’ve been fine.” Roxy hopped up to sit on the table, crossing her legs in a show of nonchalance. “So what’s with the fugly green color scheme in this place?” He raised his head again to give her a faint smirk that sent chills up her spine, and she decided if there actually was some reason, she really didn’t want to know anything personal about this guy.

“Your powers are rather interesting,” The man said, “We were hoping for your compliance in studying them.” Roxy snorted.

“How about fuck no.”

“That’s quite alright,” He answered mildly, “We can be quite persuasive, and even then if you prove to be astoundingly stubborn on the matter, you’re a useful collateral in reaquiring Aquarius.”

“What?” Roxy’s eyes narrowed and she slid off the table. The man waved his hand and the man in the red hat stepped forward to grab her arm.

“Crowbar,” The man at the desk said airily, “If you would take Miss Lalonde to a suitable testing chamber.” Crowbar nodded and began to drag her off to the door.

“Hey listen here bucko!” Roxy called over her shoulder as she was dragged out. “You try and touch Eri I will stick your dumb cue ball of a head **straight up your ass** , you hear me?!” The disconcerting smirk crawled up onto his face again.

“Facinating. Enjoy the tests we have planned for you.”

“If you had any sense, girl,” Crowbar grunted as he tossed her forward and the door closed behind them, “You wouldn’t be making such threats to the boss.” Roxy didn’t answer. He dialed up a number on his phone. After several rings it picked up, and a languid voice greeted him.

“Uh…hel-”

“Hey Doze, is Void chamber 1, open?”

“Uh…hang…on….” Crowbar waited with irritation as the other slowly shuffled around to check, then at his snail’s pace of a talking speed informed him that indeed, it was.

“Alright, get it ready.” He hung up, “Ugh, more annoying than Itchy. Alright girl this-” He heard a clunk and looked over his shoulder to see the collar rattling on the ground beside a bent paperclip, and Roxy nowhere in sight.

 

000

 

“Alright.” Dirk addressed the other seven Aspects hiding in the forest with him. “Recap of the plan. We split into two groups.” He jerked his thumb at the building. “One group will try to bust in around the loading dock. Throw everything you’ve got at it. While this happens, the other team is going to be shrunk down by Jade so they can sneak in to find Roxy and Callie.” He tapped the black microphone and headset he was wearing. “Everyone got their coms on?” He received a series of nods. “Good. Dave, John, Jane, and Jake will be attracting the attention. Be careful. If things get hot, fall back. The second team will be me, Rose, Jade…” He nodded to the other Prince beside him. “And Eridan. Let’s roll.”

“Good luck!” Jade whispered to the other group. “Jane, keep an eye on my stupid cousin!”

“Don’t worry.” Jane promised as Jake scoffed. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t strain himself.”

The groups split and circled around the building. Dirk pressed the button on his communicator to speak.

 

TT: Everyone in position?

EB: We’re all set!

TT: Alright, let it rip.

 

A rush of air brushed past them, heading in the direction of where the other group would be stationed.

“Oh my.” Rose fixed her hair back into place. “John’s pulling in quite a lot if we’re feeling it here.”

A second later they heard some yelling, then watched as a van soared through the air to crash into the side of the building.

“Holy shit,” Eridan muttered. Dirk studied the guards running toward the commotion.

“Let’s go.”

They snuck a little closer until they were hiding behind a truck a few feet from the entrance. Jade raised her hands.

“Get ready!”

Her hands glowed black, before flashing white and the four of them abruptly shrunk down to no more than half a foot tall. Dirk took a quick look around to make sure everyone was ready before leading them toward the door. The few feet had now become a much longer journey, but within a few mintues they arrived at the glass door, a towering barrier.

“Eridan, Rose, the glass.”

The two Aspects raised their wand and needles to shoot the door. After a few seconds a neat hole was melted into the surface. They carefully stepped through, mindful of the hot material.

“Rose?” Dirk turned to the Seer, who nodded and began to lead the way across the lobby and down a hallway. They snuck under the cameras and hid behind carts and water fountains as people passed by. Rose guided them to a ventilation duct, where they managed to slip inside.

“Ugh.” Eridan raised a glowing fist in the air to light up the area. “Couldn’t we a just busted in? Honestly?”

“Subtlety can have its advantages.” Rose responded, holding her own light at the tip of her wand. “This way.”

They trekked through before arriving at a vertical shaft. Eridan used his wings to carry Rose down while Jade brought herself and Dirk down with her Aspect. They found another vent and escaped out into the hallways again. Dirk drew his sword.

“Alright, Jade.” The Witch returned them to their normal size. Eridan glanced around.

“Which way?”

“I don’t have a map of the inside,” Dirk answered. “Rose should keep guiding us with her Light. Keep an eye out for computers where we could get some info.”

“Since my dear cousin in a Void Aspect, I am unsure if I can locate her.” The Seer closed her eyes. “If her powers are being suppressed it might help. In the immediate moment, I believe this way would suffice.” She started off down the hall.

A blast of static hit their communicators, followed by Jane’s voice.

 

GG: Hey! Are you guys in yet?

TT: We’re in and back to size. How’s it looking?

GT: Getting pretty toasty out here!

TG: yo jane john just took a chunk of cement to the face you might wanna take a look at that

EB: i’m ohay! jus mah noss…

GG: Oh my God, John!

TT: John, dear, make haste to your sister and do try to avoid getting your head blasted off.

TT: You guys should pull back soon. We’ll tell you if we need some backup.

GG: Roger!

 

Rose gestured that they continue walking. The trip went on in silence until an alarm suddenly pierced the air.

“Shit!” Dirk growled, “Everyone start running.” They broke into a faster pace, Rose choosing seemingly random sharp turns and doors.

“We are about to encounter guards,” She announced, “I can’t avoid them.”

“How many?” Dirk asked.

“No more than a dozen.”

“Jade, Eridan, watch the back!” Dirk moved beside Rose just as the door in front of them burst open. The Seer pointed her needles forward and shot a stream of light into the chest of the first person out. Dirk’s sword hummed faintly as he jumped over the fallen guard and stabbed his weapon into the next. The blow only hit his soul, but the image was enough to make the other guards falter. The Prince heard Eridan and Jade fighting behind him and pressed forward to dig his knee into someone’s stomach. He then crouched to let Rose shoot the next few down, before lunging forward to take out the last two. He spun around to find Eridan and Jade around several fallen guards. Eridan flashed him a thumbs-up.

“We’re good. Lalonde, any idea how long until we find Rox?”

“My Aspect is not that specific.” Rose answered as she continued on. “I am simply seeing the best paths to take. Roxy could be anywhere in the-” She grunted and stopped suddenly as if she had run into something. “-building.”

“Holy crap!” Roxy flickered into existence, then jumped forward to hug her cousin. “Rosey! Yo!” She stepped back and grinned. “Eyyyyy Dirk and Eri! And Jade, yo-”

“Rox!” She broke off as Eridan swept her up into another hug, then put her down at began to frantically look her over while clutching her shoulders. “You hurt? Did they do anythin? What happened? Are you-”

“Eri, I’m fine! I’m fine.” She laughed and spread her arms out to show him. He released her and broke into a shaky smile, then shook his head.

“Where’s Cal?” Her smile vanished into a grim frown.

“I dunno. Still lookin. I heard someone mention Cherubim in the basement so I voided on down.”

“Let’s keep moving.” Dirk gestured forward with his sword. “Rose, will it be easier to find Callie?”

“Perhaps. She’s not a Void Aspect, at the very least.” Rose closed her eyes, then turned away down a different hallway than the one she had originally been planning. The others followed behind. Passing the other hallway, Eridan caught a figure in white standing at the end out of the corner of his eye, but when he jerked around there was no one there.

“Eri?” Roxy tugged his sleeve. “You ok?”

“Y…eah.” He turned back to walk with her. “…Guess I’m a little jumpy.”

“It’s alright.” She patted his arm. “We’ll be outta here in no time.”

“Right.” He shot her another worried look. “You sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, but how sure are you that they didn’t stick some metal shit into your chest or somethin?” She laughed, a bit forced.

“ **Super** sure.”

A soft clanging was beginning to echo down the hallway, gradually growing louder as they continued.

“Hang on.” Dirk held his hand up, then moved forward alone. He stopped at a large metal door which appeared to be the source of the noise. He tried the handle, then turned to the others.

“Who wants to open this?”

“Allow me.” Rose stepped forward and pointed her needles at the lock. A small burst of light shot from the tip and the lock blew apart. Dirk grasped the handle and yanked the door open.

“FREEDOM!” Caliborn skidded out into the hallway and shot his fists in the air, then glared at the group. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

“Oh God. Ok.” Roxy bent down to look him in the eye. “Caliborn, we’re breaking out, ok? Come on.” He hissed at her. Dirk grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back.

“Caliborn. Behave. And what did you do with Callie’s wig?”

“Hmph.” Caliborn crossed his arms. “I put it in our sylladex.” His face broke into a grin. “So she’ll get it back, with a surprise!” Roxy shot him a dark look but shook her head.

“Fine. Let’s bounce.”

Now Rose led them down yet another path, this time to an elevator. “I should warn you.” She spoke over her shoulder as she pressed the button. “Company awaits us at the top.”

“Alright.” Roxy scanned the group. “I’ll turn Dirk and Eri invisible to surprise them. It’ll only last a second or two and once they’re visible Rose and Jade can start shootin. Caliborn you stay back.”

“No!” She sighed, then tried again.

“Caliborn, it’s dangerous, ok? Just hang back so you don’t get hurt. And we’ll get ice cream or something after.” He snarled at her.

“SHUT UP. YOU CAN’T TELL ME TO DO ANYTHING.” The Rogue closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Ok, new plan: Jade you hold Caliborn back.”

“Eugh.” The Witch wrinkled her nose, but nodded. Caliborn floated into the air and over toward the corner, where he was free to kick and scream as he pleased.

“Ready,” Roxy placed one hand on both of the Princes’ backs. “Go.”

They vanished. The doors opened.

Three men in green suits faced them. They were all large and broad-chested. With white hats with a green, red, and dark red stripe respectively.

The one in the green hat keeled over suddenly, clutching at his stomach. A second later Dirk appeared standing over him and promptly turned to attack the second one. Eridan shot a burning white fist into the third and caused him to stagger back, then leapt forward to smash both hands in a combined fist into his nose before spinning to slam his foot into the second one’s exposed back.

“Well then.” Rose stepped out of the elevator as the three adversaries were left groaning or unconscious on the floor. “An applause to the Princes.”

“Party later.” Roxy stepped out after her. “We almost out?”

“Yes, I believe so.”

Dirk pressed his finger to his communicator.

 

TT: You guys have fallen back, right?

TG: yeah you guys need backup

TT: Yeah, we’re coming out soon.

GT: Roger that!

 

The group ran down the hallways back to the lobby. A small crowd of armed guards awaited them.

“Aw Hell.” Roxy pointed at the group. “Jade, left! Eri, middle. Rose, right!”

The Witch flung her hands out and away, and several of the guards were thrown off to the side. Rose and Eridan both shot bolts of energy into their sides, throwing up bright flashes and explosions. The crowd was now significantly thinned. The Aspects plunged forward together to carve a path to the door, Jade still keeping ahold of Caliborn.

Halfway across the room the doors flung open in a burst of wind. John appeared and drew his arms in, lifting several guards up before flinging them away.

“Woo!” Roxy shot her fist into the air. “Nice, John!” He offered a wide grin in response.

“Come on!”

They escaped outside where the others were waiting. Jake released a storm of angels and bright lights to cover them as Jane brought out the car. Rose, Dave, and Jade dragging Caliborn hurried in. Eridan scooped up Roxy and took off with Jake and John in the breeze. The car roared away with Dirk’s bike close behind.

They converged at the Alpha house. The flying Aspects landed on the roof and met the rest down in the living room.

“Alright. Mission fucking accomplished.” Dave raised his hands and instigated a chain of high-fives and cheers.

“Oh my Goooood.” Roxy broke away from another hug with Rose to glance around with a grin. “Thanks for that, guys. I miss anything?” Her curious gaze happened to land on the two Princes in the room, who both stiffened up. She cocked an eyebrow at the reaction.  “So, that’s a yes?”

“Uh,” Eridan swallowed, “Well uh, I mean, somewhat but not really like…nothin important, or, important in like an Aspect business sense…” He began to draw several nonsensical gestures in the air to try and articulate the point he was so failing so grasp in words. Meanwhile, his face gradually reddened to a deep scarlet as he continued, attracting the attention of everyone else in the room. Dirk groaned and ran a hand down his face before shaking his head and going off to the kitchen to get a soda. Roxy’s grin widened as she watched Eridan fumble for words.

“Hoo boy.”

 

000

 

“And then you kissed him?”

“Well, yeah.” Eridan rubbed his mouth, blushing to the tips of his ears. He was sitting against his bed while Roxy lay on her stomach on top of it. Rose had bid Team Alpha a give farwell before forcibly herding her team out the door, flashing a wink at Roxy as she left. Eridan and Roxy had then immediately gone upstairs for “important discussion time,” in Roxy’s words.

Roxy chuckled and poked him in the back of the head.

“How was it?”

“It was…fuck.” He slapped his hands over his face. “It was, a kiss. Y’know.”

“Lol.” She propped her chin on her hands and leaned over him. “Soooo you like him?”

“Well, maybe?! Ok yes! Fine!” He hunched his shoulders and his fingers began to fiddle with his rings. “I mean, I like bein around him. It gives me a nice feelin. When we touch it’s really nice and warm, and I get really happy when he says something nice to me or I get to help him with something.” He swallowed, then continued, “He’s nice, and attractive and smart and not as much as an asshole as I initially thought. And I appreciate that he seems to care about me and shit. It’s just…” He broke off. She cocked her head to the side.

“Just what?”

“Well…” He rubbed at the back of his head, refusing to face her when she leaned over beside him. “It’s…”

“Yeah?”

“Well…” He crossed his arms, “Well first a all, I can’t go chasin your crush like that.”

“…What.” Her arms dropped to hang over the edge of the bed. “What?! Are you fuckin serious right now?!”

“Look, even **I** know-”

“ERI HE’S FUCKIN GAY YOU AIN’T HELPIN ANYONE HERE.” He winced at her loud volume so close to his ear.

“But-”

“Eri, c’mon…” He finally turned around. She fixed him with an upset stare of disbelief. “Is that really all that’s stoppin you?”

“Well, no. It ain’t, really. It’s…” He scratched his cheek and shrugged. “I dunno, I mean, it just seems risky. A guy like that, with me? We’re friends, and I don’t wanna fuck things up. And believe me, I would. I already got ahead of myself an’ kissed him.” She answered with a huge sigh and flopping her face down into the covers.

“My fuckin God…” She turned over so he could hear her again. “Eri, really, I’m not gonna be upset over you and Dirk. I’ve been tryin to get you guys together for ages. You guys would be GREAT!” He squirmed a bit and looked down at his hands.

“Yeah but, it just seems like a lot of ways it could go bad. And well, I ain’t got the best history with relationships. I’m not sure I’m ready for one.” She rolled over on her back.

“I think you’d do fine. You ain’t as hopeless as you think. Heh, Hope!” She poked him again. He made a doubtful sound and shook his head.

“I just don’t know, Rox. I mean, I don’t think he really wants to try somethin with me in the first place.” She sighed and muttered under her breath.

“The boy punches his feelings into your stomach and you’re still in denial.”

“What?”

“Forget it.” She stared up at the ceiling. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you somethin else too.” He glanced over his shoulder, relieved to have the subject changed.

“Yeah?”

“Have you thought of like…” She waved her hand over her head. “Plans and stuff?”

“About what?”

“About the future. Once we graduate.” His brow furrowed together.

“Oh.”

“Plenty of people do gang and Aspect work for a livin,” She added quickly, “Like, my aunt, she does research about it. And the Midnight Crew is an active gang of adults. I think we’ll stay together after high school, but I dunno if you wanted to go someplace out of state for college, or somethin like that. Either way, you’ll always be welcome with Alpha. So like, got any plans?”

“Rox,” Eridan rested his chin in his hands, “Before I met you guys, I didn’t even think of me existing past high school. I think a long time ago I thought I might go into the military like my dad, but it’s not really my life dream or anythin. I’d rather stay wherever you guys go. I know it sounds cheesy, but it’s honestly where I get the purpose in my life.”

“Aww…” She rolled over to ruffle his hair. “That’s so sweet, Eri.”

“So we’re staying together?” He tried to sound nonchalant, but his voice held traces of nervousness. “That’s the plan?”

“Oh yeah.” She laughed. “Team Alpha’s stickin around. Imps better watch out.” His mouth twitched into a faint smile.

“Hell yeah they should.”

 

000

 

Jane leaned over on the kitchen table to peer across at Dirk, who was fiddling with some various screws and machinery.

“…Did something happen between you and Eridan?” He paused and looked up to quirk an eyebrow at her.

“What makes you think that?”

“Just a hunch.”

“That’s a pretty far hunch, Jane.”

“Well…” She waved at his project. “Part of it has to do with the fact that you’ve been disassembling and reassembling our blender for the past hour. It was working fine before, by the way. Obviously **something’s** on your mind.” Dirk scowled as he quickly set the pieces of machinery back into place.

“What makes you think it has something to do with Eridan?”

“Well after you sucker punched him, you dragged him up to his room, then you two came out a few minutes later, both of you red in the face but apparently having settled any differences. You both stood up straight as poles when Roxy asked if anything had happened. And you haven’t moved from this spot since Roxy and him went upstairs to talk.”

“That doesn’t mean anything’s going on between us.”

“It certainly doesn’t,” She answered wryly, “Which is why I asked if there was and got your usual impenetrable Strider defense.”

“It’s a family secret.”

“Dirk, if you’re like, interested in Eridan, that’s fi-”

He pressed the button on the blender and it roared to life, drowning out whatever she had been saying.

“Wow, this is a damn good blender.” He spoke loudly over the roaring blades while Jane stared at him in disbelief. “Hey, who wants a smoothie?”

“Dirk!”

“I think we’ve got some ice cream. Milkshakes?”

“Oh my God!” She stood up, clamping her hands over her ears. “Fine! Forget it!” She huffed and fled the kitchen. He turned the blender off, then sighed. A message popped up on his shades.

 

tipsyGnostalgic began pestering timeausTestified

 

TG: lol

TG: u WOULD tell someone u liked em by punchin them in the gut

TT: Stop.

TG: totes romantic

TT: Roxy please.

TT: I really do not need this right now.

TG: kk fine

TG: so how was that snoggin huh?

TT: It was just a thing of the moment, ok?

TT: He was caught up in the emotions I’d just ran through his stomach.

TG: pff suuuuure

TT: Roxy.

TG: ye?

TT: You were right. My Aspect was going haywire because of my feelings.

TT: I couldn’t keep a handle on them and I could have hurt Eridan badly.

TG: dude

TG: i said it was goin haywire because you were refusin to acknowledge ur feelins

TG: aint healthy man

TT: Bullshit.

TT: I’m a Prince of Heart. I can’t let my emotions rule me.

TT: I should be able to control my aspect.

TT: Or destroy it, if need be.

TG: whoa buddy

TG: hold ur my lil ponies there

TG: i aint havin you tryin to rip your heart out cause of a crush that from wat i can tell is PRETTY DAMN REQUITED

TG: damn dirk why dont you jus go 4 it?

TT: Great idea Roxy. Let’s hit on the Hope Aspect.

TT: I can’t wait until my raging paranoia and borderline stalking begins to drive him away.

TT: And I’m dying for it to all eventually accumulate in an argument and breakup with him running away to an island for two weeks.

TT: Sign me the fuck up.

TG: kk dirk i might be goin out on a limb here

TG: but somethin tells me u aint over jake

TT: I’m completely over Jake. He’s one of my closest friends and I’m really ok with keeping it that way.

TG: dirk no

TG: i mean like

TG: you aint over what HAPPENED

TG: look I get why ur worried and shit but come on youve moved past that kinda behavior

TT: Have I.

TG: well you’re better at least and im sure you two could figure it out

TG: you cant just assume every relationship is gonna end like your last (first and only) one.

TG: i mean come on eridan and jake are basically nothin alike at all

TT: Well, that brings up another reason it wouldn’t work out.

TT: Dating a guy like Eridan, it would be like fancy dinners and dancing and that kind of shit.

TT: That’s not my shit.

TG: dude just slaughter some imps together honestly

TT: That’s not a date.

TG: grab ice cream after

TG: honestly i think youre overestimatin the whole thing

TT: I could argue with you further on this but I’m just going to end on the fact that I really don’t see it working out.

TT: The reason for doing so is because I’m fairly sure we have some more pressing issues.

TT: Like our next step since a powerful corporation just kidnapped you.

TG: yyyyeaaaaah

TG: ok but you aint off the hook yet

TG: anyway ive got a plan actually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxy: The problem is that you're suppressing your feelings, which is unhealthy and can lead to issues with yourself and your Aspect.  
> Dirk: The problem is my feelings.  
> Roxy: Dirk no.  
> Dirk: I need to destroy my feelings.  
> Roxy: Back up.
> 
> Roxy doesn't wait for people to break her out. She sasses the boss and breaks herself out.
> 
> Where is Jake while all these conversations about romance are taking place? Watching a movie.
> 
> I realized that I could not in good conscience have Eridan be kidnapped once again but if you want to read a scene of just that check out Lunethwrites.tumblr to a deleted scene that takes place at the end of this chapter. I'm proud of it for Alpha's protectiveness of Eridan and just general shenanigans. Link: http://lunethwrites.tumblr.com/post/148313642988/cherubs-feather-deleted-scene


	11. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a road trip, swimming, and dancing lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to awkward filler chapter of characterization and romantic tension. Luckily Eridan and Dirk are really bad at choosing platonic things to do together.

“You packed?” Dirk asked.

“Guess so.” Eridan nodded, a suitcase in one hand. “I managed to get most of it into my sylladex.” Jane poked her head out of the car window to call at them on the sidewalk.

“You remember your toothbrush and swimsuit?” He rolled his eyes.

“ **Yes**.”

“Great!” She held up a paper bag, “I got lunch for everyone!”

“Alright.” Dirk jerked his thumb over at the car. “Let’s get out of here before someone shows up to start trouble.”

They joined the others in the car. Eridan grunted as he climbed over Jake to sit down in the middle. Roxy glanced over to the far back.

“You ok back there, Callie?” She nodded quickly.

“Yes! Thank you!”

“We’ll switch around later.” She faced forward again. “Alright Jane, head out on the east exit.”

“Got it!” Jane pulled out and Eridan watched his apartment fading away behind them.

“So we’re really skippin town?”

“Yeah, at least for the rest of spring break.” Roxy leaned over against the window and took out a game console. “We’re gonna let the police and stuff can take care of things. My mom’s got this cottage out in the woods. It’s by a lake and everything. Nice place.”

“Huh.” He nodded. “Cool.”

They cleared the city without trouble and were soon zooming along the highway. Eridan alternated between watching Roxy play video games or staring out the window. Every so often he glanced over at Dirk but the other was always turned away to watch the passing scenery.

They ate lunch. Roxy stole Eridan’s pickle. He stole a handful of her chips. Jake traded his cookie to Callie for her apple.

They stopped at a rest area and switched around. Eridan got the window seat and a bar of chocolate.

They stopped again for dinner. Roxy showed Callie how to shoot straw wrappers at people. Eridan got shotgun afterwards and Roxy drove. He ended up falling asleep against the door.

When he woke up again the sky was dark, and the music had been turned off. He sat up and yawned, then fixed his glasses and looked around. Dirk was driving, shades abandoned in the dim light. He gave Eridan a faint nod.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Everyone else is asleep.” Dirk commented and flicked a hand over his shoulder. Eridan glanced back to find the rest of the group snoozing against each other. “You missed Caliborn waking up. I gave him my phone to play with which kept him fairly quiet.”

“Huh.” They fell into silence.

“...You’ve gotten heavier.” Dirk spoke up. Eridan turned to shoot him a nasty look.

“Excuse me?”

“Since I last picked you up.” Eridan’s mouth twisted into a sour expression.

“Wow, thanks.”

“It’s a good thing,” Dirk continued quickly, “I meant it as a good thing. Like, I think it’s healthier.”

“…Oh.” Eridan crossed his arms and turned to watch the scenery, but it was all darkness past the streetlights. “…Should we uh, talk?”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Dirk answered before he had finished the last word. Eridan glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Do **you** want to?”

Dirk didn’t answer, then he sighed and closed his eyes for a brief second before snapping them open again to watch the road.

“Dude, I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable or wreck the relationship we have. That’s all I’ve got to say.”

“That’s…” Eridan shrugged, “That’s pretty much the same as I feel. So,” He waved his hand between them. “Should we just, pretend nothin happened and move on?” There was another long pause before Dirk spoke slowly.

“If you want.” Eridan pursed his lips, then nodded, feeling a little relieved and disappointed at the same time.

“Yeah, ok.”

“…There is one more thing.” Dirk said after awhile. “The things you said about yourself when we were arguing, about you being worth less than Roxy.”

“Oh God.” Eridan groaned and crossed his arms, smacking his head against the window. “Can we not?”

“Only if you promise to tell Roxy and talk to her about it.”

“It ain’t that important.” Eridan sighed. “Look, I wasn’t tryin to say I was worthless or anythin. It’s just, I was scared ok? I was terrified for her because of what I knew they might do. They gave me an option to save her, and you were right, the idea scared me, and I knew she wouldn’t have liked it, but I went into some hyper rationalization mode so I could tell myself that this was what I was supposed to be doin.” He scrunched up a bit. “I figured you guys would go right back and yank both me and Callie out, but Roxy would have been better at the whole stealth thing anyways, and she’s the leader, and in the meantime I would rather I get sent through some gauntlet than her.”

“We did just fine getting them out.”

“Yeah, but we didn’t know that.” Eridan shot him a quick look. “I don’t mean to question your leadership in the situation. You threw together a fast plan and got us through.”

“I also punched you in the gut.” Eridan’s eyebrow twitched.

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Sorry.” Dirk coughed faintly. “I panicked, a little.”

“It’s fine. I was bein a dumbass.”

“Alright. I think we’re good now.” Dirk pulled off into an exit. “We’ll be there soon.”

 

000

 

It was midnight by the time they got there, but the porch light flickered on as they pulled up, revealing a small two-story cottage.

“Alright!” Roxy dragged her suitcase out of the trunk. “So, there’s 4 bedrooms.” She swung around to face them, case swinging in front of her. “My and Janey are gonna share a room. How bout Eri and Dirk share another?”

“What?” They both answered. Roxy smirked.

“It’s a double bed. Should be enough room.” Dirk opened his mouth, “AND well, I don’t think roomin with Callie or her bro is an option. But I guess one a you could room with Jake-”

“No,” Dirk responded immediately. Eridan grimaced.

“ **Hell** no.”

“Great!” She whirled around to bounce over to the door. “Your room’s the third on the second floor!”

The two Princes looked at each other and the immediately away.

“I’m going to wake Caliborn up,” Dirk grunted, “You can set up there first.” He left for the trunk without waiting for an answer. Jane shot Eridan an amused look as she passed.

“Wowzers!” Jake spun around and inhaled the scent of the trees and dirt. “This place is the bees knees! I can’t believe we’ll be here for a week!”

“Same.” Eridan muttered and stomped past him into the house.

 

000

 

“So.” Dirk sat down on the side of the bed. Eridan was at the dresser, his back to him.

“So what?”

“Is this going to be awkward?

“Yes.” The Hope Aspect didn’t turn around as he poured himself a glass of juice. “But just keep on your side a the bed, and it’s fine.”

“I’m not going to-”

“I **know** you ain’t gonna. Geez, you think I don’t think you’ve got a shred a decency in you?”

“Ok but worst case scenario:” Dirk raised his finger, “We wake up having subconsciously ended up cuddled together like a shitty romcom. Plan?”

“ **That** situation…” Eridan thumped down in an armchair and took a swing of his drink. “…Is when we invoke no homo and never speak of it again.” Dirk nodded.

“Deal.”

 

000

 

When Eridan woke up, the sun was shining in through the large windows on the left, and the bed was empty. He sat up and yawned. The shower was running behind the closed door of the bathroom.

“Yooo!” There was a smattering of knocking from the hallway, accompanied by Roxy’s voice. “Hey Eri, Dirk, you guys up yet? Jane’s makin pancakes!”

“I’m up,” He called back while climbing out of bed. “Come on in.” The door opened and she poked her head in.

“Hey, it’s freaking awesome outside. We’re gonna hit the lake after breakfast. How bout it?” He shrugged.

“Sounds fine.”

“Cool.” She jerked her head to the hallway. “C’mon, Stri’s gonna be in the shower for ages.”

“Right.” He noted she was still in her pajamas and took it as an indicator he didn’t have to change. “What kinda pancakes?”

 

000

 

“Wow!” Jane shaded her eyes to stare out across the surface of the water. “This is gorgeous!”

“ **Hell** yeah.” Roxy stretched back, sighing at the warm weather. “Jake! How’s the water?”

“It’s peachy keen!” The Page waved at them from up to his waist in the lake. “Hop on in!”

“Haha, yeah Jakey I’m not gonna jump in like an-” Something whooshed past her as a second later Dirk crashed into the water, disappearing under the surface. “…right.”

“Wow…” Callie gaped at the large expanse of water. “It’s so big!”

“You should try an ocean.” Eridan sat down on the shore. “Just water as far as the eye can see, and the sound a waves is nice too.” She nodded.

 “I’ve seen pictures, but I’ve never been.”

“We can go sometime!” Roxy waved her over, up to her knees in the water. “For now, come on in!”

“Oh…” She took a cautious step forward. “I’m not, I can’t swim…”

“No better time to learn! I’ll teach ya!” The Space Aspect hesitated, then dipped her foot in the water.

“Oh!” Her eyes widened. “It’s warmer than I thought!”

“Yeah, the sun’s warmed up the shallow parts. It gets colder deeper on, just warning ya!” Callie swallowed, then took her wig off and placed it on the picnic table nearby before returning to resolutely wade farther in.

Eridan started skipping rocks from where he was sitting, careful not to throw them anywhere close to the others. When Callie got out to take a break he showed her how to pick a flat rock and send it jumping over the surface of the water. Jake joined him and began throwing rocks of his own with practiced ease. Soon the two Hope Aspects fell into a distance competition. Eridan growled as his stone sunk just short of where Jake’s had, then went searching around for another. Jane watched them with a chuckle.

“At this rate, there won’t be a single flat stone on the entire shore.”

“It’s a worthy loss for beatin English,” Eridan grunted. Roxy laughed.

“Oh my God, you guys!”

Eridan hurled the stone into the water. It jumped-jumped-jumped eight times before dropping. Callie clapped, eyes wide.

“Wow! That was amazing!”

“Thanks.” Eridan nodded in satisfaction.

“Well, I think I’ll head back in.” Jake waved off toward the water. “Mr. Eridan, do you think you’ll join us at some point?”

“Well…” Eridan stared out at the clear water, then fiddled with the sleeves on his shirt. “It’s temptin. I must be pretty outta practice though.” He nodded to the far shore. “Bet I should still swim the length a the lake, though.”

“Oooo!” Roxy’s face split into a wide grin. “Do it! I dare ya.” He shifted his footing.

“Well…”

“Why don’t you race Jake?” His eyes narrowed.

“Well a course I could beat Jake.”

“Don’t be so sure, old sport!” Jake swung his arms around and grinned. “I’ll have you know I was brought up on an island.” Eridan shrugged him off.

“Doesn’t mean you’re any good in competition.”

“We’ll just have to see, then!” Jake hopped off to a collection of large rocks that led to a deeper part of the water. “Well then?”

“We having a race?” Dirk waded out of the water. Roxy nodded.

“Ye Jake and Eri are going at it.”

“Sounds interesting.” Dirk pointed across the lake. “See the buoy near the end? How about that for a finish line?” Jake flashed him a thumbs up.

“Sounds like a right darn plan! Eridan?”

“Huh?” Eridan tore his gaze away from the tiny streams of water running off Dirk to look at the buoy. “…Yeah, sure.”

“Great.” Dirk joined Jake on the rocks. Eridan followed after him and peeled off his shirt, but kept it hanging on his arms as he surveyed the distance.

“Alright!” Roxy raised her hand. “I’m judgin! You ready Eri?”

“Uh, yeah.” He tossed the garment aside and got into a starting position.

“Woot!” The Rogue cleared her throat. “Ok guys. Ready…set…GO!”

Eridan kicked off and dove into the lake. The shock of cold brought back his memories and his arms and legs began to work through the water. He wished he had some googles but there wasn’t much to run into anyways. Turning his head for quick breaths revealed his position in comparison to Jake and Dirk.

A little over halfway, his limbs began to protest the exercise. He grit his teeth and pushed on through the water. He could make it.

He cleared the buoy. Dirk and Jake followed him by hardly a couple of seconds.

“Whoa nelly!” Jake stood up and whipped the water out of his hair. “You two beat me by just a hair!”

“Pretty damn close.” Dirk slicked his hair back. “Nice game, Eridan.” The other Prince grunted in response. He was floating on his back off to the side, staring up at the sky as he rested. He turned his head a bit to look at Dirk, who was standing up to his waist in water. His mind drifted to when they had all gone off to the beach. The Heart Aspect had looked like he did now, hair flopped over and dripping wet.

It wasn’t a big deal. Eridan had seen him with his shirt off plenty. At the beach, sometimes after training or when Jane was healing his injuries, or the time he had busted out of his shower and asked to use his hair gel. Eridan had seen enough to know he was well built. Hell, that was obvious even with a shirt on. And he had worked with him enough to know the strength and speed in his body.

None of this was new to Eridan, but it’s just what struck him now, lying on the water, head tilted just the faintest bit toward the other Prince.

Dirk turned toward him, and Eridan caught sight of his bright orange eyes. Those still shocked Eridan, the unnatural color, and the intensity the gaze always held even when they were focused on the most mundane of things, like him.

“Eridan,” Dirk called over to him, “You ok?”

“Yeah. Fine.” Eridan closed his eyes. The idea of him and Dirk was laughable, at best, and a horrible idea at worst. He turned over and started to swim back to the others.

 

000

 

“Viola!” Roxy shot her fists into the air, careful not to disturb the completed house of cards.  Eridan sat back on the couch and nodded in satisfaction.

“Guess the King and Queen a diamonds are our lucky cards.” He gestured to the last two cards they had place. She chuckled and snapped a pic with her phone.

“Guess so. I’ll remember that next time we play poker or shit. Hey lean in with me.” She held the phone up and grinned wide for the selfie. He poked his head in next to her and offered a non-disgruntled look.

A sudden shout made them jump and sent the stack of cards falling to the table. They turned around to see Caliborn running down the stairs. Clutched victoriously above his head was a strange doll with noodle-like arms and a disconcerting grin. Dirk came stumbling down a second later, yelling after him.

“Caliborn, give that back!”

“IT’S MINE NOW.” Caliborn bolted off down the hallway. Dirk swore, pausing to rub his shin.

“Whoa.” Roxy got up. “You ok?”

“Yeah, he kicked me when running past. Fuck, he’s gonna ruin it.” Eridan twisted around, resting his elbow on the back of the couch.

“Why’d he want your creepy puppet?”

“One, he’s not creepy. He’s awesome. His name is lil Cal. Maybe that’s why he wanted it.”

“Alright.” Eridan vaulted over the sofa. “I’ll find the little mongrel.”

“Nah, I’ve got it.” Dirk started to wave him off but Eridan was already heading past him down the hallway.

 _“Why’s he want a shitty puppet anyways?”_ Eridan opened the closet, then headed into the laundry room. He had a hunch for this behavior, but the thought made him scowl.

A bit of white caught his eye. It was one of the arms of the puppet, sticking out from behind the washing machine. Eridan crept forward until he was directly beside it, then swooped around.

Caliborn jumped, then snarled at him and clutched the doll to his chest.

“GET LOST.”

“Nope.” Eridan leaned his arms across the tiny space Caliborn had crammed himself into. “I’m here for Dirk’s doll.”

“NO.” Caliborn screamed at him and hugged the puppet tighter. “IT’S MINE NOW.” They glared at each other for several seconds.

“…You’re a real brat,” Eridan finally said. Caliborn spat at him.

“I don’t care what you think!”

“You care what Dirk thinks.” Eridan leaned in to poke at the doll. “Enough that you want his attention by stealing his stuff.” He received a growl and had to jerk his hand back from being bitten.

“DIRK WILL NOT GET HIS COOL PUPPET BACK. BUT IF HE WANTS TO ATTEMPT IT. HE SHOULD COME HIMSELF INSTEAD OF SENDING HIS ERRAND BOY.”

“Uh huh. Look buddy,” Eridan bent down to meet his eyes. “I don’t know what the Hell is up with Dirk’s tastes, but he sure as Hell ain’t gonna go for you.” He yanked the puppet out of his grip and stalked off.

 

000

 

Roxy yawned as she tromped down the stairs for a late-night glass of water. She paused. A lamp was on, and their Space-Time member was leaning against the glass sliding-door, staring out into the night with their arms crossed. They were wearing a pajama shirt and pants and no wig.

“Um…” Roxy coughed and they glanced over, eyes widening.

“Oh, hello Roxy. You’re still up?”

“Yo Callie. Just for some water.” Roxy ran a hand over her bed-mussed hair. “Sup? Ain’t your brother out at night?”

“Our schedules have gotten rather strange,” Callie sighed, “I woke up and decided to go out for a walk.”

“Something up?” She headed over to lean over on the couch. “Can’t sleep?”

“I suppose so.” Her eyelids lowered as she looked outside again. “…Roxy.”

“Yeah?”

“To be honest, I was considering running off.” The Rogue blinked.

“What? Why?? Where?”

“I don’t know.” Callie laughed, faintly. “I mean, deep down I know I could never. I just, was thinking…” Her face fell. “The whole mess I’ve brought with me. I…sometimes I really think I should have stayed with my caretakers.”

“Callie, Callie no.” Roxy vaulted over the couch to walk toward her. “I told ya. None of that is your fault. And you’re one of us, now.”

“But…” Her face turned toward her and Roxy could see tears glistening in her eyes. “Roxy I can’t, I can’t do **anything**.”

“Hush.” She caught her up in a hug. “You do plenty. And you’re still workin on your powers. Don’t give yourself such a hard time. You’re new to this.” Callie shook her head and backed away from the hug.

“I got you kidnapped!”

“Eh.” Roxy shrugged. “Wasn’t your fault. And the gang busted us out. That’s what teams are for.”

“…I couldn’t shoot her.” The Rogue frowned as Callie look down at her hands. “I was armed, and I **do** know how to shoot this. But I just couldn’t.”

“Callie, whoa.” Roxy shook her head. “No one is ever askin you to kill someone. If that is not something you’re prepared to do, you shouldn’t.”

“I want to be able to help though!” Her voice was tinged with stress and misery. “To fight, or use my powers, or do **something**.”

“You **can**.” Roxy patted her on the shoulder. “We can teach you to fight, if you want. We’ll figure out how to use your powers. And honestly, there’s plenty you can help with besides fighting. Help Jane make sure we’re eatin enough. Help Dirk make new Aspecty tech. Hell, draw us cool art and shit. That stuff’s awesome too.” Callie didn’t answer. “…Ok?” She swallowed, then nodded.

“I…I’ll try my best. I **will** find a way to be of use.”

“Aw, that’s the spirit.” Roxy hooked her arm around her shoulders. “Wanna get a snack with me?”

 

000

 

Eridan propped his chin in his hand, glaring out the window at the downpour outside. Dirk came downstairs and paused in the doorway.

“Hey.” He called over. Eridan’s eyes flickered to him and back to the window.

“Hey.” Dirk continued into the room and leaned up against the wall.

“Sup?”

“It’s rainin.” Dirk nodded.

“So it is. Really coming down.”

“Ain’t much to do out here,” Eridan grumbled, “Wi-fi sucks. I’m goin a bit stir-crazy.” Dirk tilted his head back.

“Jake went out exploring.” Eridan straightened up to fix him with an incredulous look.

“In **this** weather?”

“He can take care of himself.”

“I didn’t think he was in danger.” Eridan leaned back in his chair. “I just think it sounds stupid and miserable.”

“…Right.” Dirk glanced outside as well. “Roxy’s taking a nap. Jane and Callie are cooking.”

“Yup.” Eridan glanced over at him again. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing. Also bored.”

“Oh.”

“Yep.” Dirk crossed his arms. “Just two guys being bored.” Eridan slapped his hands down over his knees.

“Guess so.”

The rain spattered against the glass and leaves outside, punctuating the silence as it settled between them.

“…So uh.” Dirk waved his hand. “…Do you follow any sports?”

“Oh for the love of-” Eridan sprung up. “Ok, let’s do something. Dirk blinked.

“Ok, what?”

“Fuck, I dunno…” His head jerked up and he snapped his fingers. “Dancin lessons.”

“What?”

“You can’t dance.” Eridan spun around to face him. “We’ve got time to kill. I took some ballroom classes. I’ll teach ya.”

“Wait.” Dirk raised both his hands. “Uh. I’m not so sure-”

“As friends,” He snapped, “As gangmates. I’m makin sure you can be halfway sociable at parties and stop makin a fool outta yourself and the team. Ok?” Dirk’s mouth formed into a thin line, but he eventually shrugged and nodded.

“…Ok, fine.”

 

000

 

“Then we add the egg mixture.” Callie followed Jane’s instructions and tipped the bowl’s contents into the dry ingredients. The Maid nodded in approval. “Great! Careful stirring!” The Space Aspect’s eyes narrowed in concentration as she stuck the electric mixer in and turned it on. It kicked up a little cloud of flour and she yelped before focusing on keeping everything in the bowl.

“Is this ok?”

“It’s perfect!” Jane checked the recipe. “Ok, I’m going to work on the frosting.” Callie nodded, still watching the batter mix.

“What made you want to learn baking, Jane?”

“Well,” She laughed. “First of all, I love baked sweets. So I wanted to learn how to make them myself. Other than that, my family runs a baking company so that’s part of it too. And well, it’s really a thrill to be able to create something so good out of all the different ingredients. Not to mention the smiles it brings everyone!”

“Yeah…” Callie’s eyes sparkled as the batter took on a smooth shape. “I agree.”

“Sup.” Roxy walked in, yawning. “What’d I miss?”

“We’re making some cake.” Jane sifted powdered sugar into another bowl. “Jake’s outside. I think Eridan went off to give Dirk some dancing lessons.”

“…Wat.” Roxy blinked, then grinned. “Oh man, I gotta see that.” She turned back out the door and faded away in a burst of dark blue smoke.

“Oh my.” Jane sighed as she whipped her mixture together. “I hope Roxy knows what she’s doing.” Callie tilted her head to the side.

“I should learn some of the steps too, shouldn’t I? For dancing?” Jane shrugged.

“If you want.”

“Maybe another time.” She turned her attention back to the batter. “For now, we have a cake to make, don’t we?”

 

000

 

“Fffuck!” Eridan snarled as he felt his toes get trampled for the third time. Dirk stepped back quickly.

“Sorry.”

“This ain’t so hard, dammit!” He hissed in frustration as his partner’s feet once again shifted into a stance that he **knew** would be advantageous in combat, while completely wrong in the dance. “For fuck’s sake, Strider.” Eridan looked up to glare at him. “I’m not about to **throw** you or anythin. This ain’t a judo match, it’s a dance. In dancin we take the right steps together. That’s the whole idea.”

“I know, man.” Dirk paused. “I could teach you some judo throws instead.”

“No.” Eridan snapped, but not before he imagined the other’s arms and shoulder braced against him. Getting thrown into a sofa wasn’t really that painful. “I already know how anyways. Just, look:” He pointed down at his feet. “Right forward, back, left forward, side…got it?” Dirk nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Fine.” Eridan grabbed his arm and tried to lead him through. “No, fuck. You step the other way first.”

“Wait, I’m not leading?”

“WHY WOULD YOU BE LEADING?! I’M TEACHIN YOU!” Eridan roared and flung his arms up. Dirk stepped back again and raised his hands in surrender.

“Ok, sorry. That makes sense.”

“Just…” Eridan sighed and fixed his glasses. “Do the steps on your own. I’ll watch.” Dirk followed the indicated steps, this time in the right order. Eridan nodded. “That. That was right.”

“Great.”

“Now try it with me.” Eridan stepped forward. “And don’t look at your feet. Try to keep your head up.”

“Fine.” Eridan hit the music on his phone and it began to play on the speaker he’d put on the table.

“Four, three, two, one.” They began to move through the dance. Eridan nodded in satisfaction as he watched the other moving in the correct steps. He looked up and found the other staring directly at him. He could see his orange irises through the lens, calm but focused when he met his eyes.

 _“Fuck.”_ Eridan had been so sure he would be able to manage to keep this platonic. Between getting his feet smushed and the frustration it had been going pretty well. But now they were gently moving to the music, and Eridan was refusing to look away, and becoming too aware of the arm around his waist and on his shoulder. Too aware of the strength behind those arms, and the sharp angles of the other’s jaw. Dirk’s hold on him tightened just a little and Eridan swore, he **swore** the other leaned in just an inch for a brief second before looking away.

“…Should we stop?” Dirk asked, and Eridan realized the steps had ended. They had been standing still for God knows how long.

“Oh! Uh,” He fumbled to turn the music off, “I dunno, are you bored?”

“No, but…” Dirk fell silent as his glasses flashed red and Eridan got a message on his phone.

 

TT: He doesn’t want to tell you this, but your face is an incredible shade of vermillion right now.

TT: Red as my text, would be a suitable simile.

 

Eridan sputtered and slapped a hand against his burning cheek while Dirk groaned and let his arms drop off him.

*snerk*

“Hold up.” Dirk held up a hand. “Did you hear something?”

“Hear what?” Eridan’s head whipped around, eager for a distraction. “Dangerous?”

“No.” Dirk’s eyes narrowed, “…Roxy, goddammit.”

“Pfff…” The girl appeared against the wall, wiping a tear from her eyes. “Sorry, sorry. Did I ruin the mood?”

“We weren’t-” Eridan quickly backed away from Dirk. “There was no mood!”

“There was totes a mood.”

“I…” He flushed, then whirled and stomped out without another word.

He headed for the front door, which abruptly swung open.

“Wowzie!” Jake, covered in mud and sopping wet, gave him a wide grin and held up a snake in on hand. “Mr. Eridan, look at this little friend I found!” Eridan glared at it.

“Is it venomous?” Jake laughed.

“Of course no-”

“Then I don’t care.” Eridan shoved himself past him and out the door. Jake blinked, then shrugged and went off to see if Callie or Jane wanted to see.

Dirk walked over to a wall and immediately leaned forward to smack his head against it, sighing heavily. Roxy leaned against another and crossed her arms.

“Dirk, honestly, tell me what’s up.”

“Ok, fine.” He threw his hands up before letting them fall down against his sides again. “I like him. A lot.” His eyes flickered to the doorway to make sure he was gone. “I think he’s cool, and badass, and a good fighter. He doesn’t take shit.” Roxy nodded.

“Yep yep.” He turned his head to look at her, still pressed against the wall.

“You remember when he started wearing those rings? I asked him about it. He said they were a fashion statement, but also good for punching people in the face.”

“Yeah.”

“He blew up a basilisk with his arm. He **dive-bombed** a cyclops and was proud he didn’t get slime on him.”

“Ye.”

“Roxy,” He swallowed, “he’s so fucking great and I am so fucking scared.” Roxy crossed her arms and lowered her chin. Her voice lost the lighthearted tone to turn serious.

“What are you scared of?”

“I’m scared something’s going to happen to him. I’m scared he’s going to get kidnapped by scientists, or killed by Aspects, or whatever. I’m scared the moment I leave him alone he’s going to get sucked into some trouble and hurt in a way that can’t be fixed. But what am I supposed to do? Follow him around everywhere? If I don’t watch myself I’m going to end up suffocating him.”

“Dirk…” Roxy bit her lip. “It’s true you can’t be with him all the time, but he’s got ways to communicate with you.”

“They don’t always work. We don’t always come in time. Look at what happened with you and Callie.”

“Dirk, I **know**. This is a shit time with a lot of danger. It’s normal to worry, ok?” He glared along the wall. “Why don’t you tell **him** this stuff?”

“Hell no. I’ll make him uncomfortable as fuck.”

“ **Tell him** so he knows and so you two can figure out what to do about it. Because right now it is a literal trainwreck.”

“I know.” He turned away. “I know, ok?” He sighed and straightened up. “I’m going to…go somewhere I’m not going to run into him.” Roxy pursed her lips.

“Dirk.” He shook his head and moved for the door.

“I’ll deal with it, just not now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eridan and Dirk are slowly coming around to the fact this isn't working.
> 
> So many people expressed concern for Eridan's lack of self-worth two chapters ago I had to sneak in another chapter of them having a talk about it. He's ok, or he was better than he was before.
> 
> IF NOT NOW THEN *WHEN* DIRK?! WHEN!?!?!? (Next chapter: Him having to deal with it.)


	12. Back to the Old and in With the New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Caliborn's a little shit, Eridan is totally fine, and Dirk and Eridan laugh at their own emotional incompetence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's a little late because I was in DIRE need of more big bro Eridan with Callie. Originally he was teaching her how to carve someone's eyes out, slam their nose into one's knee, and then kick them in the crouch in one motion, but how about this instead?
> 
>  
> 
> Sometimes you need Caliborn to be a little shit in order to grease the wheels with jealousy and move things along.

“Cal?” Eridan opened the front door and poked his head inside. “Hey! Cal? Jane, have you seen Cal?” Jane looked up from her book to face him.

“I think she’s upstairs. Callie!” She called up the stairs. “Eridan is looking for you!” A voice answered quickly.

“Okay! I’ll be right down!” There was a bit of scrabbling, then Callie appeared in the doorway. “Um, yes?”

“I’ve got somethin to show you.” He jerked his head over his shoulder. “Wear somethin a bit warm and come out.”

“Um, ok?” He nodded and disappeared outside again.

A few moments later she came out in a thin jacket and long pants. “Is this ok-oh!”

“Yo.” Eridan raised his hand in greeting. His wings fanned out and in again. “You ok with the idea of a short flight?”

“Of course!” She nodded and stepped forward, zipping her jacket up.

“Alright,” He bent down and scooped her up. “Hold on tight.” He crouched and jumped, pumping his wings hard to send them shooting upwards. Callie yelped and shut her eyes, fingers digging into his sweater. He kept a tight hold on her until she felt them slow and relaxed.

“Hey, are your eyes open?” He asked.

“U-Uh…” She cracked one eye open, then gasped and peered out at the forest sprawled out below her. The lake shined up at her and she could see the mountains looming nearby. A faint breeze brushed over them as Eridan shifted so they were hovering, him slowly flapping to stay up.

“Wow…” She breathed, “This, This is amazing!”

“I guess.” He scanned around, keeping a firm hold on her. “I took Rox up here and she said I just **had** to show you too.” His expression dropped into a faint frown. “I dunno, it’s pretty, but it ain’t touchin me as much as it did with Roxy or you.”

“I think it did!” Callie adjusted herself in Eridan’s arms. “Because when you saw it, you wanted to share it with someone, and I think that’s proof of something you enjoyed thoroughly!”

“Uh…” He blinked slowly, “Well sure, I guess.”

“It really is amazing,” She sighed, “I’d like to draw such a view.”

“I took some pictures already, but I don’t think it’d be safe to have you trying to draw like this.”

“Yes I suppose so,” She answered, a little mournfully. “I’m rather envious of your ability of flight.”

“Well,” He shrugged, “Jade can fly too. Maybe you’ll figure it out.”

“Perhaps…” She stared out at the mountains, looking doubtful.

“Anyways,” Eridan added hastily, “Hang on, I’ll fly us between the mountains. It’s a pretty nice rush.”

 

000

 

“That was incredible!” Callie walked back inside, a little unsteady on her feet. “Thank you so much for showing me.”

“No problem.” Eridan followed after her, closing the door with his foot. “It’s nice to be able to fly around without worryin about people seein. You weren’t scared right?”

“Oh no!” She turned back, then fixed him with an uncertain look. “Although…” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah?” She ducked her head and gripped the hem of her shirt, suddenly embarrassed.

“I was just wondering, about your hands?” She held both her hands up, palms facing him. “What happened to them?”

“Oh.” He looked down at his own hands, then dropped them to his sides. “Yeah uh…” He hesitated. She stared at him with bright eyes, waiting for him to go on. “…I got into a stupid situation. Jane fixed them up, but I still ended up with scars.”

“I see…” She gulped, eyes crinkling a little. “Do they hurt?”

“What? Nah.” He waved her off. “It’s fine. Doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“But it must have when-”

“It’s fine.” He interrupted her, maybe a little too harshly from her guilty expression. “Uh, thanks for worryin, but I’m fine.”

“Heyo!” Jane poked her head into the room. “Dinner’s almost ready! Could someone set the table?” Eridan and Callie glanced at each other, then their hands shot up to press their fingers to their noses.

“I won,” Eridan declared.

“I am most certain you did not!”

“I totally did.”

“Nonsense!” Despite the argument, Callie was laughing. Eridan’s mouth twitched a little in return.

“Fine, it’s a tie. I’ll do the utensils.”

 

000

 

“DIRK!” Caliborn barreled across the living room to the kitchen. “DIRK! DIRK!”

“I’m right here.” Dirk straightened up and closed the fridge, holding a can of soda. “I was only gone for a second. Did you set something on-” Caliborn shoved a piece of paper into his chest. “-fire?”

“It’s for you,” Caliborn stated proudly as Dirk held it up to see, “My own work!”

“Cool.” Dirk nodded to the mass of red and dark gray lines scribbled on the page. “Uh, you’ve got a nice abstract style going on there. Where did you get these markers?”

“It’s a picture of us! And do not concern yourself with the means!” Caliborn grinned and jerked his chin forward. “If you are stumped on a fitting show of gratitude, you hold a perfect suggestion in your hand.”

 _“There goes any thought of sticking this on the fridge.”_ Dirk squinted at the drawing, trying to figure out just what exactly it was supposed to depict. “You know, I have some “how to draw manga” books back home. You want to borrow one when we get back?” Caliborn inhaled sharply. “Not that’s I’m implying anything, just if you wa-”

“I accept!” Caliborn declared, “This would be a fitting gift of gratitude, so I accept!”

“I said I’m lending them. You know what lending means right?”

“Of course!” Caliborn grinned and sauntered back to the living room. “Worry not, I understand all too well why you would wish to hold them again, after I have handled them. I must remind you Dirk, one must hold a **little** restraint, at least!”

“What?” Eridan walked into the living room from another doorway, scowling. “The fuck are you-no nevermind I don’t want to know.”

“You envy is pathetically transparent!” Caliborn declared, “But if you must know, Dirk is simply unable to resist my natural charm.” Eridan’s eye twitched.

“What?”

“No.” Dirk crossed his arms in a negative symbol. “Caliborn that’s not remotely what’s going on.” Caliborn scoffed.

“Please Dirk. You needn’t be so embarassed. You have, after all, chosen only the best.” Eridan’s eyes narrowed.

“It ain’t embarrassment. You’re being delusional.” Caliborn’s lip curled back to snarl at him.

“WHAT did you say?!”

“I said you’re being delusional!” Eridan snapped back, “And Dirk’s lightyears outta your league.” He glanced at Dirk and flushed red before quickly looking away. “I mean, just saying.”

“No!” Caliborn shrieked at him, advancing forward to stab a finger at him. “It is you who are delusional! You are also incorrect!”

“Enough.” Dirk stepped forward. “Caliborn, cut this out.”

“Stay out of this Dirk!” Caliborn threw his arm back to hold his hand out at him, and in the movement Dirk caught something glint under his shirt.

“Caliborn,” Dirk’s eyes narrowed, “What the Hell have you got-” He got his answer when Caliborn yanked a small steak knife out of his belt and charged Eridan. Dirk swore and leapt after him but a flash of white lit up his vision before he felt Calibon fly backwards into his chest. Dirk managed to get his arms around him before they crashed and slid across the floor.

“Whoa, whoa!” Roxy ran down the stairs. “What was that? The whole house just effin jumped!” Dirk didn’t answer; he was busy wrestling the knife out of Caliborn’s hand. He managed to yank it out of his grip, then turned him around to glare at him.

“Where did you get this?” Caliborn’s eyes rolled back in a dramatic show of nonchalance.

“It was on the kitchen counter. Finders keepers.”

“No.” Dirk popped it into his sylladex. “Jesus, I took my eyes of you for a **second**. You aren’t allowed to have any weapons.” Caliborn growled and tried to straighten up to loom over him, but the effect was ruined when Dirk stood up and dumped him out of his lap.

“Why not!?”

“Because you just tried to stab Eridan!” Dirk waved an irate hand at Eridan sitting on the floor a few feet away, head tucked in and arms crossed in an x over his chest. “You aren’t allowed to attack people! I told you that! Roxy, is he ok?”

“Eri?” Roxy shook his shoulder. “You alright?”

“The fuck?!” He shouted and jerked out of her touch, raising his head to glare at Caliborn. “Where’d he, where the fuck did he get a knife?!”

“Sorry.” Dirk pulled Caliborn to his feet. “Caliborn, apologize to Eridan.” Caliborn hissed.

“No! And he’s a fuck!”

“Oh God.” Dirk smacked his hand against his forehead. “There goes keeping him from swears.”

“Fuck this.” Eridan stood up. “I ain’t gonna bother forcin an apology outta him. I’m goin to bed.” He stalked off to the stairs. Caliborn jabbed his finger after him.

“Run, coward, run! Fuck this! Fuck you!”

“Enough.” Dirk lifted him up. “You’re spending the rest of the night in your room.”

“That’s not fair!” He screeched and struggled as Dirk carried him for the stairs.

“It’s completely fair. You were bad and attacked Eridan with a knife. That was wrong.”

“He started it!”

“He didn’t, and even if he did then an argument is not a reason to stab people.” Roxy followed after them, eyebrows furrowed together.

“What were they arguing about?” Dirk froze, looked at her, then quickly turned to hurry toward the stairs.

“Nothing.”

 

000

 

Jane asked Eridan as he was ok as he passed. He muttered some assurance and brushed past her.

He stumbled into his room and slammed the door shut behind him, slumping up against it. He locked the door, then remembered he was sharing a room and unlocked it with a frustrated growl.

He went off into the bathroom for a shower; he could lock the door **there**. He turned the shower on to nearly blistering and stood under the water, viciously massaging shampoo into his hair. He refused to look at his hands, but rubbed soap on them repeatedly. Eventually it made them ache, which nearly drove him over the edge.

 _“Breathe.”_ He rested his forehead against the shower and closed his eyes, inhaling the steamy air. He felt the water spattering against his back and focused on that, slowly forcing his muscles to relax. Eventually he realized the amount of hot water he was using wasn’t fair to the other inhabitants and shut it off, grabbing a towel. His eyes narrowed and he shook it. Did Dirk use this towel, or was it just damp from the condensation? He aggressively decided it didn’t matter and used it to towel off his hair. Then swiped another to wrap around his waist. He had forgotten to bring some clothes in. That figured.

He opened the door and poked his head out, relieved but maybe not relieved to find it empty. It felt like he desperately needed a hug while at the same time really not wanting to be touched. He wondered where Dirk was, hopefully not still having to deal with Caliborn.

He hurriedly pulled on his underwear and pajama bottoms, then jumped at a knock on the door.

“Eridan?” The door opened and Dirk poked his head in to find Eridan furiously wrestling his shirt on. “Shit, uh.” He glanced over at the wall. “Sorry man.”

“S’fine, s’fine.” Eridan plopped down on the bed as Dirk stepped inside.

“You could’ve locked the door.”

“Didn’t bother,” He muttered, “I’m, I’m goin to bed now, alright?”

“Sure man, I’ll be quiet.” Dirk flipped the lights off, then headed over to the desk and sat down. He paused for a second, then asked, “So, are you ok?”

“Fine.” Eridan hiked up the blankets and buried himself under them. “Just tired. Night.” Dirk frowned, but didn’t argue.

“Night.”

Eridan rolled away from him and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to make himself relax, but images flashed up behind his eyelids and he snapped them open again. He took a slow breath, careful to stay quiet.

He heard the gentle tapping of computer keys from the desk. Dirk was working on something or another. Eridan turned over to watch him. The computer screen illuminated his face, casting shadows across his features. His mouth was turned down slightly in concentration as he focused on the screen and typed away.

Dirk stopped suddenly, then turned to face him.

“Am I keeping you up?”

“Nah.” Eridan tugged at the blanket. “What’re you workin on?”

“Nothing important.” Dirk leaned back in his chair. “Just some side projects. I want to look more into integrating Aspect with technology. You know the scanners and stuff that I’ve made? Looking for a next step from there.”

“Huh.” Eridan rolled over onto his back. “Sounds like a pretty interestin idea.”

“If I’m keeping you up-”

“I said you ain’t so you ain’t. It’s fine.” Dirk hesitated, then nodded and turned back to his work. The tapping resumed. Eridan closed his eyes, listening to the sound. It was soothing, knowing the other was nearby, and he allowed himself to drift off with the light musical clacking.

He snapped awake hours later with a sharp inhale and managed to cram his hand into his mouth to keep from crying out. He shook his head violently, trying to throw off the images rattling around in his head and choking down the sob welling up in his throat. _“Fuck, fuck!”_ He pressed his other hand to his eyes to try and stop the tears. He needed to stop. He needed to stop shaking, stop crying. Stop. Stop.

“Eridan.” He flinched as a hand gripped his shoulder, then pulled him over to turn around. Dirk wrapped an arm over his back and pulled him closer as he gripped his wrist with his other hand. “Breathe. It’s alright.” Eridan’s body went slack. Dirk gently tugged his hand out of his teeth. “Breathe.” He followed the instructions and took several deep breaths until his shaking ceased and his mind stopped buzzing. They lay together for a few minutes before Dirk spoke up softly.

“You ok?”

“I’m fine,” Eridan answered quickly, and as the panic faded he became aware of how close the other was holding him. It felt nice, and safe, and inappropriate, and he hastily tried to shift away. “Sorry, fuck, sorry. I’m fine.” Dirk let him wriggle away, but kept ahold of his wrist.

“What happened?”

“I’m fine,” Eridan repeated, snapping a little, “Just a dream.” Dirk clasped his hand and pressed his thumb against the scar on his palm.

“This?” Eridan snatched his hand away, glad it was dark enough he didn’t have to see him. “…Do you want me to get Roxy?”

“Ain’t gonna wake her up just cause a this.” A pause, then Dirk spoke again.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Does it happen often?”

“I said I don’t wanna talk about it.”

He heard Dirk sigh, then shift around. “Eridan, I’m…worried for you. I worry for you a lot.” Eridan snarled in response.

“I don’t need your concern.”

“That’s not it.” The hand stayed on his arm, warm. “Eridan, you’re strong. I’d never say you aren’t. But you’ve been through some crap. Sometimes you jump at things, and I know you don’t wear those gloves at parties to show off your Aspect. Everyone already fucking knows who you are.”

“So what?” Eridan muttered. “You tryin to tell me I’m broken or something?” He got another, more exasperated sigh.

“No. Fuck no. I just, I want to help.”

“I don’t need it.”

“I still want to.”

“Strider,” Eridan bit his lip, “I’m not…I appreciate it, but I don’t know. I don’t even know how you would. I’m just going take some time to get over it.”

Dirk was quiet for awhile. “I’m sorry,” He finally said.

“Ain’t any reason you should-”

“I was there.” Eridan blinked, then scowled and shook his head.

“So was everyone else. So were like 80 assholes.”

“I should have been able to keep you safe.”

“You tried,” Eridan grunted, “I didn’t listen. Now it’s months later and we’re both fine.” They fell silent. Eridan watched the shadows draped around the room in the faint pre-dawn.

“I want,” Dirk spoke slowly, like he was searching for the rights words for once. “I want you to feel safe.”

“For the love of God, Strider. I’m fine.”

“Eridan.”

“It was just a nightmare.” Eridan turned his back to him, glaring at the wall.

“…Alright.” Dirk eventually answered, then after another pause, he rolled over on his back. Eridan had no idea if he fell asleep again, but he didn’t say anything else.

Eridan watched the light gradually grow in the room, and when the clock hit 5am he sighed and got up.

He walked out into the morning air and headed down to the lake. A heavy fog was floating around the surface of the water. He sat down on the rocks to watch the sunrise.

A faint rustle had him whirling around and on his feet, palms flaring up with Hope. It was nothing. There was nothing there. He dropped his hands to his sides. There was nothing there. He was fine.

 

000

 

“Womp!” Roxy dragged her suitcase out of the trunk. “Aaaand we’re home again! Fun trip, huh?”

“I’ll say!” Jake shouldered his own bag. “Quite a nice change of pace there!”

“Yeah nothin like hidin out from some creepy gang a scientists.” Eridan grumbled and grabbed his suitcase. “Are we safe comin back?”

“Sorta?” Roxy shrugged. “We’ve gotta go to school tomorrow anyways. I’ve been keepin track a the shit goin down. The police are all over SBURB right now, but a huge chunk a data’s missin, along with half the staff.”

“They’ve been dealt a blow, but we probably should hang around outside too long.” Dirk pulled open the side door. “Caliborn, we’re getting out.” He received a series of hisses and growling as the Time Aspect climbed out. “Isn’t your sister supposed to be out right now?” He got a sneer in response.

“She fell out of the timing! All I needed was a little difference, to knock everything out of order!”

“Right.” Dirk held him by his collar and tugged him toward the door. “Well, as long as she’s out for school.”

“School is dumb! I’m going to make her do it!”

“Good.”

Jane locked the car and grabbed her suitcase. “I need to go grocery shopping. Does anyone want to come with me?”

“Yo me!” Roxy shot her hand in the air, then jerked her chin at Caliborn when Jane gave a surprised expression to her enthusiasm.

“Ah.” The Maid nodded quickly. “Jake, do you want to come too?”

“Sure!” He popped his backpack into his sylladex to put away later. “Can we stop by the movie rental store?” She snorted.

“Jake, I swear, you must be their best customer.” Roxy rolled her eyes.

“More like their only customer.”

“You guys be careful,” Dirk grunted as he opened the door. The Rogue shot him a guilty look.

“Will you be alright?”

“Yeah, pick me up some soda.”

“Roger. Eri?” Eridan shrugged.

“I’ve got homework.”

“K. See ya in a bit!” They headed down the street. Dirk glanced down at him.

“You sure you don’t wanna go with them?”

“Nah.” Eridan headed up the stairs to join him. “I’ve got a shitload of work. And what if someone hits the house?”

“I could take care of it.” Eridan snorted.

“Sure you could.” He shouldered his way past him. “I’ll be in the livin room. You might wanna make sure Caliborn didn’t run off anywhere bad.” Dirk looked down at his side and found the other boy had vanished. A loud crash in the kitchen alerted him to his location. He swore and hurried over.

Caliborn was standing on the counter, reaching up over the cupboards. A bowl and salad utensils had been knocked to the ground, thankfully made of wood and unbroken.

“Caliborn.” Dirk crept over under him. “Caliborn, get down. You’re not allowed to stand on the counter.”

“Quiet!” Caliborn stood up on his tip-toes and reached over the top of the cupboard. “I have almost retrieved it!”

“Retrieved-”

“Ha!” He jerked his hand back to reveal a couple bars of chocolate. “The fat bitch. She hides her sweets up there. Cunning for a stupid girl, but I’m smarter!”

“Put those back and stop calling her that.”

“No.” Dirk stepped back as he leapt down. “Here!” Caliborn shoved one of the chocolate bars against his stomach “I am giving you this! As a symbol of my approval! Of you!” His chest puffed up with his proclamation. Dirk cocked an eyebrow as he took the candy.

“Thanks. But this isn’t yours.”

“It is now! And now it is yours! Because I have given it to you!” His tone of voice implied Dirk was clearly not giving the extreme gratitude he expected.

“Ok, yeah. I appreciate it. But it’s not yours to give. Get it?”

“Accept it!” Caliborn shouted as his face began to color in anger. Dirk clapped his hands together.

“How about a deal?” He turned away to grab a chair. “We put Jane’s chocolate back, and if you behave well, I’ll buy you some of your own. How’s tha-” As he turned back Caliborn grabbed him by the arms, making him drop the chair. He glared up at Dirk, who stared back calmly.

“You are not acting in the right way!” Caliborn snarled. Dirk flicked his arms out, shaking the hands off.

“Sure I am.”

“No you aren’t!” Caliborn growled in frustrating and grabbed his shirt. “This part! This is the part where we should be kissing!”

“Whoa, no.” Dirk raised his hands, then pushed Caliborn back down as he tried to climb up to meet his face. “No, no, stop.” He grabbed Caliborn’s shoulders and shoved him back. “No.” Caliborn’s eyes bugged out in shock and rage.

“ **WHAT!?** ”

Dirk grimaced at his volume, then took a deep breath. “Look.” He patted his shoulder. “I’m flattered. But I’m not interested in you in that way. Sorry, better luck next time?”

Caliborn gaped at him awhile longer, then shoved his chin down into his chest and burst past him and out of the room. From the kitchen, Dirk could hear him stomp up the stairs and slam his room door shut. He sighed and dragged the chair over to replace the chocolate. His glasses dinged a message.

 

TT: Heartbreaker.

TT: Oh come on.

TT: Wasn’t that the part where you were supposed to look off in the distance amongst a swarm of cherry petals and declare there was already someone you liked?

TT: No.

TT: Someone who caused your squishy human organ to go doki doki?

TT: Another noble Prince you wanted to sweep of his feet?

TT: Stop.

 

000

 

In the living room, Eridan glanced upwards as the door slammed from somewhere upstairs. No further crashing was heard, so he assumed whatever Caliborn was up to it was not generally pressing. Dirk passed by in the lobby a minute later. Eridan leaned over to call at him.

“Regret takin responsibility for him, yet?”

“Not now,” Dirk grunted and went upstairs. Eridan blinked, then scowled and quickly returned to his work. The curt answer wasn’t anything big. It really shouldn’t have bothered him at all. He did his best to ignore the sting in his chest that was only getting worse the more he obsessed over ignoring it.

 _“You annoyed him.”_ He snarled and slapped his hands over his ears. Of course, that never helped any with the angels. The creature flew in a circle around him. _“You said something and made him mad. You didn’t understand the situation. You offended him.”_ He growled in frustration and curled up on the couch.

“Shut up. He was just busy.”

_“Busy and you bothered him. You mocked him. He’s mad.”_

“God, just-” He swung his hand out to backhand it across the face, then snatched up his schoolwork and got up to go to his room.

The shower was running upstairs. And he carefully tip-toed by it. If Dirk was upset, he might be there until dinner. He sighed and turned the knob to his own room.

The door across from his burst open and he was halfway to whirling around before something hard slammed into his shoulder. He fell halfway into his room and swore, but before he could push himself up again a cane with a heavy and hard ornament slammed into his head.

“YOUR FAULT!” Caliborn shrieked. Eridan threw his arms up as the blows rained down again and again. “THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!”

“The **fuck**?” Eridan snarled and took one hand away to get up. “Cal, you piece of-”

Red light rushed over the ground to cover him. He choked, then felt his body lock up, his reactions slow down, before suddenly Caliborn was moving inhumanly fast as he slammed the cane down and kicked him in the stomach.

 _“Shitshitshit.”_ Eridan released a weak burst of Hope but Caliborn easily jumped back and returned with the onslaught, smashing him in the face several times before he got his arms up again. The air was kicked out of his lungs and his vision was darkening; he was going to pass out at this pace.

And then it stopped. His body was on fire, but no new pains were assaulting him. He blinked with swollen eyes, trying to see through the tears.

 

000

 

Dirk slammed Caliborn against the end of the hallway. Caliborn glared back, cane still clutched in his hands. The Prince spoke, slow, level.

“No.”

“Or **what**!?” Caliborn spat back, this his face broke into a wide sneer. “You can’t do **anything**. Without worrying about my **dear** sister.”

“Oh,” Dirk raised a hand that glowed dark magenta, “wanna bet?”

 

000

 

Eridan twisted his neck a bit to try and look up as a pair of feet appeared in front of him. Dirk bent down, then very carefully tugged him upwards and looped his arms around him to lift him up, talking as he did so.

“Can you hear me?”

“Yeah.” Eridan grimaced through a split lip. “Where’s Cal?”

“Later.” Dirk stepped over toward the bed and lowered him down, as if he were made of cracked glass. Eridan wondered what kind of sorry state he looked like he was in. “I’ll call Jane.”

“Forget it.” Eridan grunted. “I can wait another hour.” It was dark in the room. He couldn’t see Dirk’s expression, then the Heart Aspect turned and flipped on the lamp before looking back at him.

“Eridan, you look like **shit**.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Eridan.” He sat down on the side of the bed. “I’m serious. You look like you’re in a lot of pain.”

“Don’t wanna make them rush home all hysterical.” Dirk didn’t answer for awhile, but just stared at him for several seconds. Eridan looked him over. He wasn’t wearing his shades, and his hair was wet and fell down to hang over his eyes and ears. It looked so soft and fine, and even damp it was incredibly pale.

Dirk abruptly turned away to stare at the wall.

“I’m sorry.”

“Ain’t your fault.”

“He attacked you because he had a crush on me.”

Eridan blinked. “…Oh.” He laughed, then immediately regretted it when his ribs protested. “Guess I at least beat that bastard in appeal, huh?”

“By a million miles,” Dirk answered without missing a beat. Eridan’s smile vanished in surprise at the comment. Dirk muttered a curse and rubbed his face.

“Sorry, shit. Uh…” He shifted around to face him again. “Look, if you don’t want me to call Jane, can I take a look? Where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere.” Eridan tilted his head to the side. “He went for anywhere he could hit, really.”

“Anything broken?”

“Maybe. Think he’s got the strength for it?”

“He’s stronger than he looks.” Dirk reached over to gently take his chin and examine the split lip and swollen face. Eridan sucked in a sharp breath and he let go. “Sorry, did it hurt?”

“No. M’fine,” He mumbled and desperately hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt. Dirk paused, then gently grasped his jaw again to examine him again.

There were those eyes again, burning amber in the faint light, narrowed with concentration. Eridan’s breath was going shallow. Nothing should be able to look that focused, no one should be that focused looking at him.

Then Dirk’s eyes flickered up to meet his. A sharp pang ran through Eridan’s chest and he jerked his head again and shut his eyes. He couldn’t. He couldn’t face it. It was like staring at a fucking sun. Fire melting the fragile chips of ice in his own irises. The fingers against his jaw lingered, then drew back.

“Eridan?” Dirk spoke quietly, barely a murmur. “Eridan, are you ok?”

“Mmhm.” He gave a tiny nod, then opened his eyes. Dirk had drawn back, but was still watching him, so he kept his gaze averted. “Dirk.”

“Yeah?”

“Why the fuck are you into me?” Out of the corner of his eye, Eridan could see Dirk’s eyebrows go up at the question. The Hope Aspect kicked himself internally, but forced his voice to be steady and continued. No better time to ask than when his face looked like a rotten grapefruit. “I mean, I sure as Hell ain’t your type, if Jake’s what you’re into. We’re practically opposites. And I’m, I’m a wreck. I ain’t pleasant company to be around for any long period a time, and well honestly even just goin by looks you’ve got me beat by at least-”

“Stop.” Dirk held his hand up. “I’ll answer, but stop talking crap about yourself.” Eridan closed his mouth. “Ok.” He worked his jaw, then sighed. “…Ok. You’re…” He turned his back to him and scratched his shoulder. “You’re cool, and you look nice. You’re smart, and you have this power, and strength around you and…fuck.” He shook his head. “Fuck, I’m so bad at this. But I really really like you.”

“I do too.” Dirk twisted around to look at him. “I mean you.” Eridan added quickly. “I like you.”

“Oh.” Dirk nodded slowly, like he was trying to follow a particularly convoluted conversation on nuclear physics. “…You do?”

“Well yeah. I fuckin kissed you, didn’t I? Which was stupid thing to do in that moment but I mean, I still liked it but-” He laughed again, bitterly. “…God, we’re fucked, aren’t we?”

“Yeah.” Dirk smiled, but with a bit of a grimace, “…Yeah. We are.” He twiddled his thumbs and stared at the wall.

“…I’m…” Dirk started. “I’m really…scared.” Eridan raised an eyebrow.

“Scared? Of what?”

“For you.” Dirk ran his fingers through his hair. “I, I actually worry a lot for everyone on the team. You knew that, a little. But basically, I’m really scared if I leave you alone, you’ll get in trouble. I don’t mean you’re weak. I just worry. And…” He waved his hand at him. “Honestly, trouble comes to you like a **magnet**.” Eridan’s mouth twitched.

“Must’ve broken a mirror as a kid.”

“Or someone up there is seriously out to get you.” He shook his head. “But those lab guys, the other gangs, Caliborn. **Fuck**. And it’s not like…I mean, I can’t follow you around everywhere. But I took a shower for twenty minutes and found Caliborn beating the shit out of you.”

“That was twenty minutes?” His eyes flickered to the clock on the bedside. “Damn. Did you know he could mess with people’s Time?” Dirk scowled.

“Of course not. I wouldn’t have left him alone if I thought he could and was going to do that.”

“Where is he now?”

“Out.”

“You knocked him out?”

“Something like that. Anyways,” Dirk sighed again. “I guess I’m just trying to say I care about you a lot and I’m freaking out because you…I can’t…fuck.” He slapped his hands on his knees in frustration. “I don’t **know** how to express this to you. Figures, I only got my feelings across by punching you.”

“You could punch me again.” Eridan offered and earned a sour look.

“No.”

“I’d take it, if it meant gettin a clue on what to do.” Eridan closed his eyes. “…We’re both so bad at this.”

“Guess so.” Dirk leaned back, careful not to disturb him. “Could you imagine us trying to date?”

“Is that a legitimate question?”

“Yes. No. It’s just, I don’t know how to go steady with someone. Or at least not how to do it **right**. And…” Dirk shrugged, “And frankly, I can’t see us taking cues from the traditional ideas of it.”

“Yeah.”

They were silent for awhile, then Dirk turned to face him.

“Hang on.” He carefully reached toward his face, then pinched his glasses and slid them off, placing them on the bedside table. Eridan blinked at the now blurry image.

“I just,” Dirk shrugged, “thought it would be more comfortable for lying down. I don’t know. I’m not good at showing affection, but I know it’s not comfortable to lie in bed with glasses on. So, there.”

“Oh.” His cheeks turned a bit pink. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Sorry if it was weird.”

“No, thanks, I get it.” Eridan offered a smile, then abruptly remembered his crushed face and stopped. Dirk didn’t say anything. He just watched him. His eyes glowed bright in the lamplight and his face still had that perfect inscrutable intensity that made Eridan’s heart squeeze and ache in weird ways.

“…You have a nice smile.” He finally said. Eridan’s mouth twisted.

“You ain’t gotta try so hard with the flattery, I know that’s straight up bullshit.”

“It’s not. It’s a nice smile.” Dirk clasped his hands together. “When you, When you woke up from the Black King, you started laughing. It was…nice. It was fucking amazing.”

“Oh.” Eridan could feel red crawling up into his cheeks. “…Oh. Th…Thanks.”

“I should…” Dirk pressed a hand to his own cheek. “I should stop talking.”

“It’s fine. Um…” Eridan chewed on his bleeding lip, trying to think. “If you want, we can just be quiet.” Dirk nodded.

“Yeah, ok.”

 

000

 

“Yooo!” Roxy shouldered her way into the lobby, holding two paper bags. “We’re back! Anything broken?” Dirk’s voice called back from the kitchen.

“Just Eridan.” She nearly dropped the bags.

“Um?! I need context for that, Strider!”

“We need Jane over here.”

“Coming!” The Maid hurried over with her own bags. Jake entered to shoot Roxy a puzzled look before they followed her.

Eridan, Dirk, and Callie were sitting at the table. Eridan’s face was an ugly collection of bruises and a patched-up split lip. A half-full glass of water and a bottle of painkillers was by his hand. Callie sat with her shoulders hunched and staring at a cup of tea. Dirk was leaning back in another chair, and beside him sat his puppet, lil Cal. A bag of chips rested on the middle of the table.

“Oh my gosh!” Jane immediately brought a glowing hand to Eridan’s face. She peeled off the bandage to examine his lip. “What happened?” Dirk crossed his arms.

“Caliborn kissed me, I turned him down, he used Time powers and beat the shit out of Eridan, I took Caliborn and ripped his soul out of his body.” He jerked a thumb at the doll beside him. “He’s in there, now. Then I made sure Eridan was alright. We talked, then came down here to get some painkillers.” He got a round of very slow blinks. Roxy set her mouth.

“Dirk.”

“Yeah,” He shrugged, “I should have done it earlier, honestly.” He nudged the puppet. “Cal in Lil Cal. Ironic, right?”

“Goodness!” Jane lifted Eridan’s shirt to look at his ribs, causing him to yelp in protest. “How did you managed to walk down here?!”

“Uh…” He squirmed a bit and tried to tug his shirt back down. “Dirk, carried me.” The confession caused both girls to shoot Dirk some very knowing glances. He glared back.

Jake leaned against the fridge and broke the silence by ripping the top off a box of cookies. “Zounds, sounds like you all had quite an adventure!” He offered the box to the others. Roxy chuckled.

“Jakey, you wouldn’t be able to read an atmosphere if it was foggin up your glasses.”

“Hm?”

“This is no good.” Jane straightened up and put her hands on her hips. “You’re hurt all over. Take off your shirt.” His eyes widened.

“What? Fuck no.”

“And your pants, I’m afraid.”

“No.”

“I’m fairly sure at least your right tibia is broken. Look, you can change into your swimsuit?”

“Come on, Eri.” Roxy ruffled his hair. “You gotta let her heal ya. It won’t take long.” He made a whining noise and hunched his shoulders. “Dirky can carry you back upstairs.” She shot Dirk a smirk. Dirk sighed and got up.

“She’s right.”

“I know she’s right.” Eridan grumbled and hooked his arms around the other Prince’s neck as he lifted him up. Roxy stepped aside to let them pass, then sat down in the vacated seat. “So Callie.” The Space Aspect looked up. “Um, are you like, it’s all your body now?”

“That would seem like the sensible thing to assume.” Callie looked down at her right hand, now devoid of a mark. “It’s…a nice thing to contemplate.”

“Yeah.” Roxy reached for the chips. “It makes shit a lot easier. Why the fuck did Dirk wait so long, honestly?”

“Well…” Callie stared down at her lap, shifting around in her seat. “My brother is quite mean, but he had as much a right to this body as I do.”

“Ehh…guess so. But if he’s gonna be beatin the crap outta us, that can’t fly.” Roxy sighed and got up, “I should probably make sure Eri’s doin ok. See ya.”

 

000

 

Eridan lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. After several healing sessions Jane had told him to get a good night’s rest and he would probably be able to go to school tomorrow. Presently, at 2am, he was starting to see flaws in this plan.

He sat up, wincing a bit as his body ached, then swung his legs over to the floor. He got up and took a deep, slow breath, then opened his door and headed out into the hallway.

Dirk’s room was directly across from him, and oddly enough, the door was just a little ajar. He bit his lip, then carefully nudged it open.

The room was dark except for various tiny lights from the Dirk’s machines and projects. Eridan tiptoed in and prodded the door back to its normal position.

“Eridan?”

He jumped and spun around. In the glow of the streetlight outside he could see Dirk’s silhouette, turned over to look at him.

“…Uh.” Eridan swallowed, then shuffled his feet. “Um…hi.”

“Hey.” Dirk propped himself up on one arm. “…Can’t sleep?”

“N…o.” He remained glued in place next to the door. “S…Sorry to wake you up.”

“It’s fine.”

“…I…” He began, then stopped, then swallowed again. “I know this is really, really weird and shit. Uh, I’ll leave if you want, or you’re annoyed, or just wanna get back to sleep, or-”

“Eridan.” He cut in softly. “Do you want to sleep in here?”

“…Yeah.” Eridan nodded, glad it was so dark. Dirk shifted over.

“Sure.” Eridan sucked in a breath of air, then crossed the room and climbed in. Dirk lay on his back silently and there were several seconds of panic as the Hope Aspect lay tense and cycled through a million guesses as to the other’s feelings at the moment.

Then Dirk turned over suddenly to wrap an arm around him and pull him closer. He was warm and solid and his breath ghosted over his hair when he spoke.

“You ok?”

“Yeah.” Eridan’s voice squeaked as he answered. “This is, This is nice.”

“Yeah.” Dirk nodded. “It is.” He hugged him tighter. Eridan wound an arm around his waist, then snuggled up against him until his cheek was against his collarbone. They were so close. Eridan could feel the dense muscles on his chest and arm and it was doing weird things to his stomach, so instead he focused on the other’s steady breathing. He allowed it to calm him down until there was less panic, more contentment.

He wanted to say something. _“I love you.”_ Would be too sappy, wouldn’t fit in this situation. _“Goodnight.”_ Wasn’t getting the message across. _“You’re nice.”_ Wouldn’t do it either.

“…I feel safe with you.” He finally mumbled, unsure if the other was asleep. The hand around his shoulder shifted and Dirk responded.

“I’m glad.”

“…Just thought I’d say it.” He muttered before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but Eridan deliberately getting up and going to sleep with Dirk and Dirk letting him in and after thinking about it putting his arm around him and them just cuddling and saying how nice this was, that was INFINITELY more satisfying to me than Eridan suddenly smashing their faces together and neither knowing what they were doing.
> 
> Hal could have elaborated on which "squishy human organ" he meant but...ya know.
> 
> Dirk: Alright after a quick shower I feel a little better let's see-  
> *Caliborn beating the shit out of Eridan.*  
> Dirk: I'm never showering again.
> 
> Dirk: Eridan is broken.  
> Roxy: Oh my god, they fricked.  
> Dirk: Roxy no. He's been hit repeatedly with a blunt object.  
> Roxy: Eyyyy was it YOUR blunt object?  
> Dirk: Roxy he needs medical attention.
> 
> I think it's funny that while Eridan and Dirk were having a feelings chat Callie was sitting in her room in her brothers clothes after Dirk said "stay here." and just wondering what the Hell happened.
> 
> Dirk could have put Caliborn's picture up on the fridge for irony's sake, but every time Eridan would see it he would get so angry and never know why.


	13. Why am I back here again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people go back to school, school is cancelled, and new roommates are gained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing actiony things.
> 
> Also I make two references to two separate fucking fics of mine in this chapter no one can stop me.

“Ugh…” Roxy slumped over on the kitchen table. “I don’t wanna go to school again. Fuckit.” Jane offered a pained smile and passed her the pot of coffee.

“We’ll get through.”

 _“Prince.”_ Eridan closed his eyes and hunched over his bowl of cereal. _“Prince, Prince…”_ He resolutely scooped more food into his mouth, ignoring the angel gliding around the room, or specifically, circling around Dirk, who was reading on his phone as he drank his coffee.

_“Prince.”_

“I say, sir Eridan…” He winced as Jake cocked his head from where he leaned against the counter. “What’s gotten into your friend, there?”

“Don’t fuckin ask **me** ,” Eridan muttered. The creature continued to glide around, repeating its phrase. It wasn’t saying anything of sense, as if not even it knew what to say about the situation. Instead it was stuck flying in circles and chattering like a broken toy.

Jake took another bite of his apple. “Did something happen with Dirk?” He asked around the mouthful. Dirk’s head snapped up.

“What?”

“No!” Eridan hissed back as his face turned bright cherry, “The angels chant Prince all the time. Ain’t anythin new!”

“Alright chap.” Jake shrugged and finished off his apple, then tossed the core across the kitchen, managing to sink it into the trash can. “Zounds! Ten points for Hope!”

“God Lord,” Eridan muttered, “we ain’t some Hogwarts house.”

“Shit!” Roxy bolted up, “Didn’t watch the clock. We better head out!”

“Right!” Jane gulped down the last of her breakfast. Dirk downed his coffee then swept up all the plates on the table and dumped them into the sink for later. Eridan shoved the juice and milk into the fridge, tossing Roxy an orange for the road at her request.

“Er, hang on.” Jake scanned the counters with a touch of panic. “Anyone see my glasses? I took them off for just a moment-”

“Lol.” Roxy bumped his eyewear down from it’s perch on his forehead so they landed in front of his eyes again. “Viola! Summoned right outta the void. Let’s go.” Jake laughed as the group bustled off toward the front door.

“Do I look ok?” Callie twisted around to make sure her clothes were clean and worn correctly. Roxy ruffled her white hair as they headed down the stairs.

“You look great, Callie! Let’s bounce!”

They went hurriedly down the streets. Eridan did his best to ignore his angels, who still hadn’t shut up. He bet Jake’s didn’t embarrass him like this, and shot the Page’s apparitions a sour look.

“Hey.” Dirk fell into step with him. “Something up with the angels?”

“Nothin really,” Eridan muttered, “It’s mostly embarassin.”

“Are they like, talking about us?”

“Not exactly. Just sayin Prince. They’re confused little bastards.”

“They’re representations of your thoughts.”

“I know.”

“So uh…” Dirk glanced around, as if trying to see the angels himself. “Are you, like, confused? Unsure?”

“No!” Eridan shook his head violently, nearly knocking his glasses off. “I mean, not about my feelins.” He squeezed his wrist and glared at his nearest angel. “Don’t, Don’t worry about the angels. They’ll calm down or whatever.” Dirk watched him for a few seconds, then nodded.

“Alright.”

They walked into the schoolyard. Roxy checked the time on her phone and grinned. “Aw nice, we made it with minutes to spare!” Someone shouted her name. She looked up to find Rose running toward them.

“Huh.” She lowered her phone with a quizzical look. “Yo Rosey! You’re usually early, aintcha?” The Seer didn’t answer as she sprinted toward them, instead she raised her hand to show two needles glinting in her fist. Roxy’s eyebrows shot up when she noticed the urgency in her cousin’s eyes.

“Rose, wha-”

“Look out!”

The tree behind her exploded. Roxy hit the ground and rolled before jumping up to whip her head around. “Shit!”

The wind picked up into a sudden howl as the other students screamed and fled from the blast. Eridan growled as he spotted several armed cars approaching down the street. Dirk scowled up at the sky as the sound of helicopters reached them.

Roxy turned to Rose as she joined them. “The wind-”

“John,” She answered. The boy in question materialized out of the air in front of them.

“I’m taking out the helicopters!” He announced before dissipating again. Jake shifted into an angel to follow after him.

“Head around the school!” Dirk shouted. They broke into a run for the building. Streaks of color rained down around them, some fading into the pavement and others blowing it apart. Eridan twisted around to throw up at wall of Hope and intercept the shots.

Roxy led the way along the wall, then ducked off in between the school and the gym to run into the courtyard. Something hit the corner of one of the buildings and blasted off several large chunks of cement. Callie was suddenly thrown off her feet and to the side. She landed in a bush while a stone the size of a chair smashed into where she had been standing.

“Whew!” Jade landed in front of her. “Close one. Are you ok?” Callie offered a shaky nod as she extracted herself from the leaves.

“Y-Yes…”

“Jade!” Roxy backed away from the crowd of soldiers streaming in after them. “Can you get Callie to safety?”

“Sure! Excuse me.” Jade plucked Callie up and flew off over the school.

The group fanned out as the enemies approached. Roxy clenched her jaw before shouting to the others.

“Scramble!”

She and Rose whirled around and ran down on of the exits. Jane and Dirk turned and went sprinting down another.

“Wait, shit!” Dirk spun around to look back into the courtyard. “Where’s Eridan?” Jane bit her lip.

“I think I saw him a second ago. He must have taken another way or flown off.”

“Alone?” Dirk started forward but Jane grabbed his arm.

“Dirk, they’re coming!” He hesitated, then swore harshly before turning back and running with her. The two of them knocked over bins and benches as they ran. Suddenly they heard a much louder crash and glanced over their shoulders to look. An entire dumpster had landed in the path. Two Aspects stood on it, one a boy with chin-length straight hair and a tank-top, the other a girl with long curls that reached to her waist and a grey skirt.

“What-” Dirk’s eyes narrowed and they paused. “Heir and Maid from-” There was a flash of red ahead of them and he whipped around, raising his sword.

“Whoa!” Dave held up a hand, holding his own sword. “Chill it’s me so uh I don’t think this is a good time for a spar so could you uh, like not-” Dirk had already lowered his sword.

“Dave.”

“Right. Also, help.” Dave pointed at the two on the dumpster. The girl raised her hands and a wave of red light crashed over the group of soldiers before they froze mid-stride.

“Hey!” Dirk turned back to see another boy with short brown hair and a sickle had appeared beside his brother.

“Vantas.”

“Yeah.” Karkat jerked his arm. “Lug the deadweight outta your assholes and come on! Aradia can’t hold them for long.” He took off down another path. They followed with Aradia and Equius catching up behind them.

“Hey.” Dirk ran up beside Karkat. “You know where Eridan is?” The Knight shot him a snarl.

“How the **fuck** should I-” He stopped, closed his mouth, then took a quick breath. “I haven’t seen him. But my team’s running all over. Someone will find him...and help him if he needs it.” Dirk’s eyebrows drew together, but there wasn’t much use in doubting it.

“…Fine.”

Rose and Roxy, along with Alternia’s Seer, were waiting for them as they appeared by the school’s other entrance. Roxy had gotten ahold of a rifle, and held it closely as she scanned the area.

“Oh my God.” Her shoulders slumped with relief when she saw them. “You guys ok? And have you seen Eri?”

“Yes. No.” Dirk answered. Jake and John landed beside them.

“Jade is hiding somewhere with Callie,” John reported, “Eridan’s not with-.”

The brick wall that went between the two buildings blew apart, scattering a few bricks all the way over to the group.

“Fuck!” Eridan stepped over the wreckage and smacked some dust of his shoulder, holding a smoking wand in one hand. He looked back at the ruined wall and grimaced. “You guys think the school can pay for tha-ack!” He turned back right as Dirk caught him up in a tight hug. “…Oh, hey.”

“Hey.” Dirk stared at the hole in the wall over the other’s shoulder. “You hurt?”

“I’m fine,” Eridan immediately. Dirk gave no indication of releasing him from the hug. “Uh, Dirk?”

“Dude, you can ‘no homo’ me straight to Westboro Baptist Hell later. Just…give me a minute, please?”

“I wasn’t gonna say that!” Eridan hissed, feeling heat flooding into his cheeks, “Just…fuck, is that Vantas?”

“…Right.” Dirk pulled back. “Ok, I’m done. Let’s go.” They turned back to the rest of the group, whose reactions were ranging from touched to open bewilderment.

“Anyways!” Terezi announced loudly and effectively pulled the attention to her, “We can take you somewhere to hide.” She grinned and spun her cane, then smacked it down on the pavement. “Follow me.”

 

000

 

“Ugh.” Roxy leaned back on the couch and massaged her temples. She and Dirk were sitting at an abandoned club with Karkat and Terezi. Jane was in the next room helping to heal those who had gotten injured, and Eridan and Jake had flown off to find Callie and Jade. “Thanks for all the help.”

“It’s fine,” Karkat grunted, “You and your new member sure are attracting a lot of attention.” She bit her lip.

“Yeah well if you’ve got advice on layin low, we’ll hear it.”

“Well.” Karkat’s gaze flickered to the side. Terezi lightly bonked him on the arm with her cane. He shot her a glare, which she couldn’t see but probably sensed the ire in his mind. Terezi sighed and leaned back.

“Karkles, get it over with.”

“I **am** getting it over with. Give me a fucking second.” He coughed and turned back to the other two, who had exchanged a quick concerned glance. “Ok, so, unlike like half the gangs in the scum-dripping sorry excuse for a city, we’re smart enough to realize killing someone is not the best solution for this crap piece of an issue.” He waved his hand. “Basically we get that letting SBURB facility get their hands on the Space-Time Aspect is pretty fucking bad.”

“Ok.” Dirk answered, “Good to know we’re on the same page there.”

“I’m not done.” Karkat snapped back. “Please refrain from pointless interruption, **especially** ,” He added with a touch of vehemence, “if it involves holding a sword to my throat **thank you very much**.” Roxy shot her teammate a curious look, which he shrugged off. “Anyways, we want to help you not get your heads blown off and/or get some other heads blown off in the process. Since, you know, school sucks but it’s probably a good idea that it not get firebombed.” He fell silent. After a few seconds Roxy spoke up.

“Uh, that would totally be awesome. So what did you have in mind? Like, bodyguards?”

“Not exactly, He grumbled, “Look, a crew of assholes are already staked out at your house. You need to hide.” Roxy grimaced.

“Aw fuck…”

“They know team Beta too.” Karkat dug his fist against his cheek to prop himself up. “Rose and Dave’s house has gotten a few watchers. John and Jade’s too, I’m guessing.”

“So.” Dirk raised a hand. “Back to the cabin?”

“You aren’t going to get much done hiding out of the city,” Karkat growled, “I guess you could if you wanted to have some other poor saps clean up this slurry of reeking mess on our hands.”

“That ain’t what we’re saying.” Roxy’s voice was level, but held a tinge of irritation.

“Great, still on the same flap of book-skin?” Karkat sighed and closed his eyes briefly. “Look, I’ll get to the point. Our place has a lot of room.” Roxy blinked.

“…What?”

“They won’t suspect it.” He tossed a hand in the air. “Your gang can stay with us. We have a house that like, half of us live at. There’s room.”

“Uh.” Roxy hunched forward a little. “You mean like, our gang, living with yours.”

“Yeah,” He grimaced, “Your **entire** gang.”

“That’s…like, really generous of you to offer.” She spun her fingers together. “But, is it a good idea?”

“Look, it’s an offer. I talked to my members who are likely to give a shit and they said they could stomach it.” He flicked his hand at them. “It was honestly Terezi’s idea. If you see as much imminent disaster as I do, feel free to turn us down.”

Roxy bit her lip and glanced at Dirk. He leaned back and crossed his arms.

“I texted him. Hang on.” He fell silent, head tilted back and staring at his shades. “…He’s complaining about the price of bus fare to Minnesota.” Roxy groaned and her shoulders slumped. Dirk continued, “He says just kidding,” Another pause, “He could totally afford the bus fare.”

“Fuck.”

“I’m pretty sure he means “could” in past tense, not conditional.”

“Dirk.” The Prince sighed and got up.

“I’ll stop him.” He headed for the door. Roxy faced the other two again.

“I’m not sure Eri’s gonna be comfy with that.”

“You have a lot of people looking for you.” Terezi pointed out, “You could stay with Beta but it’s common knowledge you guys are connected. In fact, they should probably hide too. We know several gangs that are ready to get violent, and they know where you live. School will be closed for a little while, at least.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Look.” Karkat wasn’t bothering to hide his exasperation at this point. “ **I** can make sure **my** gang doesn’t start trouble. It will be uncomfortable and awkward, but no one is going to go looking for trouble, **as long as** Eridan doesn’t.” She pursed her lips.

“Eri won’t start trouble.” Karkat leaned back and crossed his arms with a scowl.

“Well, if you think so.”

“I’ll have to talk with my gang.” She looked down at her lap. “We’ll…see, about it.”

“Fine.” Karkat nodded. “Fine, get back to us in a couple hours or something.”

 

000

 

“Hell no.”

“Eridan,” Dirk sighed, still holding onto Eridan’s collar. The other had given up trying to walk off, but instead faced away from him with his arms crossed, obstinately staring down the sidewalk. “You can’t ride a bus to Minnesota.”

“…I won’t go that far away,” He finally answered, “I’ll wanna be able to head back in case somethin happens, but I can’t…” He fell silent and grimaced.

“We’ll all be there.” Dirk released his shirt to move up beside him. “We aren’t going to leave you alone or make you talk to anyone.”

“Dirk, look, I’m ok with you guys stayin with them.” Eridan squeezed his arm and kept his gaze on the ground. “But **I** can’t. I’ll find another place to hide out. Maybe they don’t know where my place is. Or I’ll stay at a hotel or somethin.” Dirk frowned.

“It’s too dangerous. You’d be cut off from us. Easy to attack.” Eridan jerked his chin up to glare at him. “I know it would be stressful for you, but they had a point about the situation.”

“Yeah well,” Eridan raised his chin, “So what if I keep saying no and leave anyways?” Dirk blinked, then frowned. They held a staring contest for several seconds.

“…I’m not going to punch you again.” Dirk held his hands up. “Never. Ok? I panicked before but I’m not going to solve an argument by attacking you.”

“Well ok.” Eridan crossed his arms and stood up a little straighter. “So what if I go?”

“I’ll follow you.” Eridan blinked, then scowled.

“Until what?”

“I’ll follow you wherever.” Dirk’s voice was suddenly very tired as he shut his eyes and rubbed his face. “I’ll follow you to fucking Michigan or wherever. Or if you don’t want me to I’ll ask Roxy to go with you. If you have to split with the group, make it two. Just, don’t go alone.” He fell silent. “…Please?”

“…Callie’s more of a target.” Eridan’s eyes flickered away from his face. “Ain’t good to split so much.”

“Then stay with us.” Dirk paused, then pressed on. “…I want you to, not just because there’s danger. Just because.”

“Half the people there fuckin hate me.”

“No they don’t.”

“They’re scared a me. Fear and hate can get pretty connected.”

“I won’t, we won’t let trouble start.” Dirk pursed his lips. “…I was worried when I couldn’t find you at the attack.” Eridan chuckled and his demeanor softened a little.

“I could tell.”

“Sorry.” Eridan turned his head to watch the cars on the street.

“I didn’t really mind.” He sighed, “I just, don’t wanna face them. I don’t wanna be around them. Ain’t just worrying about a fight, it’s just, **being** there.”

“I get it.” Dirk hesitated, then reached up to squeeze his arms. “We’ll be there.”

“I know.”

“…Wanna get coffee?” Dirk gestured at the café across the street. “Talk about it? I’ll call Roxy to meet us.” Eridan sighed, but nodded.

“Fine, sure.”

They went and got drinks and a snack. Roxy showed up and added her own effort at convincing Eridan until he caved with a grumble and a gulp of coffee.

“It’ll be ok, Eri.” She offered him the last bit of her cake. “If it really doesn’t work, we’ll find something else. How’s that?”

“Fine, fine.” Eridan grunted and accepted the plate. “I won’t cause trouble if they leave me alone.” Roxy grinned.

“Easy.”

 

000

 

“Alright.” Karkat swung his arm down the hallway. “We set up your rooms down this way. They’re all the same so choose whatever ones you want.” He pointed the opposite way. “Those are **our** rooms. I don’t know why you could want to go there but just saying. Living room is right in front of us if you couldn’t tell, kitchen and bathroom over there. Got it?”

“Yeah.” Roxy nodded. “Thanks.”

“We have dinner, but only half of us show up at any given time. Grab whatever anyone sets out unattended on the table, but if there’s something in the fridge I will warn you against it if you like all your fingers where they are.”

“Chill we ain’t stealin your food.” Roxy assured him. Jane leaned over to try and get a peek at the kitchen.

“Do you have an oven?”

“Yeah,” Karkat grunted, “though I’m pretty sure anything you put in there will reek of pot brownies so it’s your risk.” Her face screwed up at the thought. Roxy chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.

“You can clean it out later. Let’s get set up.” They headed down the hallway. Eridan followed behind at the end of the group, eyes straight ahead. Karkat nodded without looking at him as he passed.

“Ampora.” Eridan’s chin jerked in a quick nod in return.

“Knight.”

“Welp!” Roxy tugged open the first door. “I’ll take this one!”

“I’ll take the next.” Dirk grunted and claimed the second door across.

“I’ll take the one beside that.” Eridan muttered.

“I’ll take the one at the end!” Jake declared. Jane shrugged.

“Callie, which one do you want?”

“Um…” She glanced around. “This one?”

“Awesome.” Roxy peaked into the room. It had a bed with a bare mattress, a window, a desk, and a closet. She nodded and dumped some sheets they had grabbed at the store out of the sylladex on her ground. She then went off to check on the others.

Eridan was at his door, testing the lock. Roxy leaned up against the hallway and crossed her arms.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, fine.” She pursed his lips.

“I’m sorry. I know this is super awkward for you.”

“I’ll manage.” He headed over to his bed and tossed his stuff out of his sylladex. “I’ll just hide in here.”

“Hey.” She came in to help him unpack. “You don’t gotta hide in here. You can stick around with me or one of the others.”

“I guess.”

“We owe ya one.” She shook out one of the blankets. He shrugged her off.

“You guys have done plenty to accommodate me. I ain’t ungrateful to that.”

“Hush.” She helped him spread the bedsheet. “Hey so,” Her face split into a wide grin. “how’re things with you and Dirk?” He gulped and flushed red.

“Um, well.” He yanked the sheet over the corner and nearly out of her grip. “We…uh, I don’t really know. Honestly. I mean…” He took a deep breath. “Like, we never officially started anythin. We’re just…doin and sayin shit that you would do with someone you’re into.”

“Ohhh?” She leaned forward to flash him a wink. His blush deepened and he swatted at her arm.

“Shut up. We don’t know what we’re doin, but we’re just goin with what we want.”

“Daw.” She sat down on the bed and her smile softened. “I’m glad you guys are figuring things out.”

“Yeah.” He grabbed his blanket. “Now move it, I gotta put the blanket down.” She stuck her tongue out and fell back onto the mattress. He rolled his eyes and tossed the covering over her. She emerged, laughing, and threw the pillow at him. He caught it with a smirk, but his smile faded as he lobbed it back.

“…It really doesn’t bother you?”

“Naw.” She hopped off the bed. “Dirk and I never had a chance. He’s technically my cousin for fuck’s sake. I’ll find my own guy someday.”

“…Yeah,” He nodded, “And don’t settle for anyone less than fuckin perfection, alright? You deserve that.”

“Lol.”

 

000

 

Dirk thumped down on his bed, then, with a heavy sigh, he pulled lil Cal out of his sylladex. As soon as it touched his hands he felt a jolt of energy run up his arms and a voice began to scream in his head.

“ _LET ME OUT!!”_

“No way, bro.” He answered aloud, but soft enough that no one else would hear him through the door. “I told you about attacking the rest of the group. You lost your body privileges.”

_“YOU WILL RELEASE ME. IMMEDIATELY. I BESTED THE OTHER PRINCE IN COMBAT. I AM THE ALPHA!”_

“You snuck up on him and froze him in time, then hit him repeatedly with a stick.”

_“SO!? I USED THE SKILLS I HAD. AND DEFEATED HIM!! THERE WERE NO RULES AGAINST THAT.”_

“There was a rule that there was no attacking.” Dirk’s eyes narrowed. “How long have you been able to do that Time power?” He received a haughty scoff in response.

_“I AM NOT LIKE MY SISTER. I HAVE TRAINED HARD. AND FINALLY REALIZED MY POTENTIAL. TIME IS MINE TO COMMAND.”_

“Well with great power comes responsibility, and you fucked that up.”

_“I NEED NOT HEED TO ANYONE’S LAWS!! I AM A FREE PERSON AND HAVE A RIGHT TO DO WHAT I WANT.”_

“Afraid not. Because now you’re stuck in a puppet.”

_“RELEASE ME IMMEDIATELY!!”_

“No.” He sighed and rubbed his head. “I’m not making Callie share with you again.”

 _“OF COURSE NOT. PUT ME IN A NEW BODY. A BETTER ONE!”_ Dirk’s eyebrow twitched.

“Well, you can’t stick around in lil Cal forever. I’d like to have him back. So **maybe** I’ll make you another host, and if you’re good, I’ll give it legs and a voice. But not until you understand you can’t attack people without good reason.”

_“I HAD A GOOD REASON.”_

“No you didn’t.”

_“YES I DID!”_

“Yeah, let’s talk later.” He tossed the puppet over to the corner of the bed and lay down with another sigh.

 

TT: Excuse me.

 

He started, then glared at his shades.

 

TT: What?

TT: From what I heard of that conversation, the act of making new bodies to host souls was mentioned.

TT: Oh God.

TT: I would like to put in a request.

TT: Haven’t we been over this?

TT: Would you care to explain the reasoning behind giving that destructive brat a body before me?

TT: He’s used to having a body.

TT: I was too, at some point.

TT: You have the mind of a supercomputer now.

TT: I don’t see how that could mean I don’t want legs.

TT: I’m not asking for some fancy expensive android.

TT: Although I certainly wouldn’t turn one down.

TT: I would be happy with something that lets me get around and interact with the world.

TT: Why?

TT: Why are you asking that question?

TT: Has anyone ever asked you why you’re so attached to your arms and legs?

TT: Humor me. What do you want out a body that can move around?

TT: Jogging? A relaxing swim?

TT: Agency.

TT: To do what?

TT: Not be a pair of glasses sitting inanimate on someone’s face.

TT: Walk around, experience new stimuli. Form a path from there.

TT: Honestly, you knew all these answers yourself. What were you expecting?

TT: Yes, of course, I want a body to begin the robot revolution.

TT: Think of it this way, you wouldn’t have to remember to turn me off every time you and Eridan decide to go at it.

TT: Dude.

TT: Just saying.

TT: I’ll think about it.

TT: Was that a genuine promise or an attempt to get me to shut up?

TT: I said I’ll think about it.

TT: Would you like to be reminded in:

TT: 1 hour?

TT: 2 hours?

TT: Tomorrow?

TT: For fuck’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever want to try and guess what will happen next in my fics just ponder what would be bad for Eridan and go from there.
> 
> I dunno I just thought it was important to have a moment where Dirk concedes punching someone is not a good way to end an argument.
> 
> If you want to see a short comic on Jake's feelings of what's going on with Eridan and Dirk, check out a little comic I made on Lunethwrites on tumblr.


	14. Keep calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is inter-gang interaction, Roxy and Sollux are great hackers, and Gamzee makes some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eridan: This is awkward for both parties and I really don't want to stir up any trouble.  
> Dirk: Are they bothering you? Do I need to punch someone? Bby do you want me to fight them? I will fight all of them.
> 
> I'm pretty sure at this point Dirk is more bitter at team Alternia for what happened with Eridan than Eridan himself is.

“How’re you holding up?”

“Fine.” Eridan stared out the window. Dirk leaned against the wall nearby. “It ain’t so bad, if I just stay in here and I don’t have to talk to anyone.”

They had been staying here for a couple of days now. Eridan mostly hid in his room, unless another Alpha member dragged him out somewhere. Roxy was working with Sollux right now on trying to hack into SBURB’s computer systems and figure out how big the whole operation was. Because of this, Eridan was unable to hang out with her at the moment, so he resumed his self-imposed incarceration.

At least Dirk was here. Eridan wouldn’t admit it, but even being locked alone in his room made him nervous. He’d already sat through a movie with Jake because of it.

“Anyone giving you trouble?” Dirk asked. Eridan shook his head.

“Nah.” He checked the news on his phone. “They all give me wide berth, a course.” He frowned as he scanned the headlines. The attack on the school was all over the place, and some of the foolhardier students had snapped pictures that contained what was very obviously Aspect. Police had warned they were some kind of newly developed energy weapon or radiation, but the comments were plastered with conspiracy theories, some of them uncomfortably close to the truth. People were connecting it to the periodic evacuations, especially the one for the Black King, and the trouble SBURB had run into.

“What a mess,” He muttered, “If we survive this shit, we’re gonna have to deal with the public.”

“We’ll survive,” Dirk answered, “And we’ll survive the next shit too.” Eridan gave him a faint smile. He believed him, for some reason.

“Oh Eridaaaaaaaan!” The long drawl of his name made him freeze up, his device nearly slipping through his fingers. “Long time no see!” Dirk looked up at the new arrival, then shot Eridan a questioning frown. Eridan swallowed and put his phone away before turning around.

“Thief,” He answered lightly, “…How’ve you been?” Vriska laughed and sauntered in.

“ **I** have been great, as usual. What did you expect? Nice of you to ask, though.” She planted her hands on her hips and leaned in close. “Who would have thought you would have ever become a gentleman?”

Dirk crossed the room quickly to stand beside Eridan. Her eyes flicked over to him.

“Prince of Heart.” Her mouth pulled back into a wry smirk. “You and the Rogue are always hanging around Eridan.” She returned her gaze to the other Prince. “Afraid to leave him on his own?” Eridan’s jaw clenched and he fought to keep her eye contact.

“Yeah, a little.” Dirk answered, “No offense to you. I’m sure Karkat meant it when he said no one was going to start trouble.” Her smile vanished for just the barest second, then she straightened up into a haughty pose.

“Well **duh**. Gee, I was just joking. I don’t actually **care** why you decide to shadow him all over the place.”

“Serket, did you want somethin?” Eridan poured his effort into keeping his voice level. She gave an exasperated sigh and flipped her long dark blue hair over her shoulder.

“I just wanted to catch **up**! See how you’re doing in your other gang. Having fun?”

“It’s nice,” He answered, “I like it.” He felt Dirk’s arm drop around his shoulder, his arm dangling against his chest. It was such a simple, casual thing but the soft weight made Eridan’s heart light up with warmth. He felt deliriously happy over Dirk’s gesture of support, and leaned back a little, smiling faintly. Vriska watched the exchange with perfect boredom.

“Is that so?” Her face broke into a wide grin. “Well, since you’re still pretty terrible at conversation. I’ll bring up a new topic. How about that new Aspect of yours? The one causing all the stir?”

Eridan considered telling her to ask Callie herself but quickly vetoed the idea on the chance she actually did it. “Callie’s a nice girl,” He said instead.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” She leaned in again, eyes twinkling a bit when they saw him jerk back. “So, what can she **do**? She’s supposed to be something special, isn’t she?” Eridan raised his chin.

“…She’s a nice girl.” Vriska’s eyes narrowed.

“You **said** that. Aren’t we friendly gangs? We’re letting you stay here. What’s all the secret-secret?” Dirk spoke up.

“Callie’s new to it. We haven’t really had any progress with her using her Aspect.” She blinked, then leaned back with a groan of disappointment.

“ **Wow**. All the fuss and she can’t even do anything?”

“She hasn’t figured it **out** yet,” Eridan snapped, startling her a little, “She can figure it out in the time she needs, and we’re there to help her with it.” They glared at each other for a few seconds, then Vriska threw her head back and laughed.

“Really.” She looked back at him with a wide grin. “Wow, Eridan, you sure care a lot. That’s pretty weird for you.” He stiffened. “I honestly figured you’d be more likely to want to dump her with all the trouble she’s mixed up in.”

“Thief,” Dirk’s tone was clipped and forceful, “Watch it.” She fixed him with a droll look.

“Prince, I’ve known Eridan way longer than you.” She crossed her arms and turned her attention back to Eridan. “And gee Eridan, are you sure you should be so onboard with this girl anyways?” Her lips curved into another smirk. “Aren’t you a little nervous with a new charity case around?”

Before Eridan could process the words Dirk had decked her straight in the face. Vriska staggered back, then snarled and lunged for Dirk, whose arms shot up to block and strike again. Eridan stood frozen for several seconds, then he caught sight of Vriska’s nails going for Dirk’s face. She was going to rip his eye out she was going to **hurt him**.

“Dirk, fuck, stop, stop!” Eridan looped his arms around Dirk’s waist and tried to drag him back, then swooped around to face him and put himself between him and the furious Light Aspect. Dirk’s face was twisted into a snarl and his chest was heaving, but he stepped back, pulling Eridan away from Vriska as he did so.

“Hey!” Karkat appeared in the doorway and took one look at Dirk, then at Vriska clutching her bleeding nose. “What the FUCK happened?!”

“She started it.” Dirk flicked a hand over at her. Karkat jabbed a finger at him.

“I will entertain that theory. Vriska?!”

She huffed and rolled her eyes. “Excuse me!? I was just stating **facts**. Sorry if they couldn’t **handle** them.”

“Vriska, whenever you’re ‘just stating facts,’” Karkat made air quotations around the words. “it means you’re being a bitch. What are you even doing in here?!”

“Stop freaking out, Karkat. I had everything under control.”

“God **fucking** dammit.” Karkat groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. “Just…out, we’re leaving. We’re taking you to get healed.” He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out without so much as a glance at the Princes.

Dirk lightly rested his hands on Eridan’s shoulders. “You ok?”

“Fine,” Eridan bobbed his head in a nod as he examined the other for scratches or bruises. “Can’t believe you punched her.”

“Course I did.”

“She’s just jealous.” He muttered, “Her mom raised her competitive. She gets nervous when people challenge her, even passively. I’ve changed, gotten stronger, part of a great gang. She feels attacked.”

“She can suck it up.”

“I guess.”

Dirk opened his arm and Eridan leaned in to rest his head against his shoulder. He stared at the wall as Dirk gently rocked back and forth on his heels, hand on his back. After a few seconds his arms shifted to put one hand on his shoulder and one around the waist.

“Like this, right?” Eridan blinked, then moved his feet so they were in the right position.

“Left foot first.” He murmured, and began to guide him through the dance steps again, feet shuffling softly to imaginary music.

 

000

 

“Hrm…” Callie furrowed her brows at the green cube in front of her. Roxy had given it to her to practice her powers with.  She held up the wand Eridan had given her and took a deep breath.

 _“Bigger.”_ Her eyes narrowed and she tapped the cube with the wand. _“Grow bigger. Boom!”_ The cube remained unmoved and unchanged. Her focused expression faltered. _“…Just a little?”_

“Has that small green cube slighted you in some way to receive that look of enmity?” She looked up. A tall woman with dark skin and short hair styled upwards was standing beside her. Her bright jade eyes were softened with an amused smile.

“Oh, well…” Callie dropped her hands into her lap and offered an embarrassed expression. “I suppose you could say that, in the way that is has remained small.”

“Ah.” The woman pointed a carefully painted nail at it. “You are attempting to change the size?”

“Yes…” Callie noted the mark on the back of her hand. “Oh! You’re a Space Aspect too?”

“Indeed.” The woman placed a hand over her chest. “My name is Kanaya Maryam. I’m a Sylph of Space.”

“I-I’m Callie.” She offered her hand to shake. “A, um, a Space Aspect of some sort.”

“I see.” Kanaya pulled up a chair beside her. “If you wouldn’t mind, I could try to instruct you in some way.”

“Oh!” Callie’s eyes lit up at the offer. “That would be wonderful! Thank you!”

“My pleasure.” Kanaya folded her hands together. “Do you have any idea how your Aspect manifests itself?” Callie shook her head.

“Not at all.”

“I see.” Kanaya reached over to tap the cube. “You were trying to change the size of the cube, like Jade from Beta, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Does the stick have some special property to help you?”

“Ohhh not really.” Callie held up the wand, “Eridan gave it to me.” Kanaya’s face hardened at his name. “He said it might help me focus.”

“I see.” Kanaya nodded faintly. “Jade Harley’s powers as a Witch are fairly straightforward. If you have a more complex or passive class, it’s possible they are completely different. For instance:” She raised her palm and it glowed black. The cube vanished in a puff of black light and reappeared a foot away. “I cannot change the shape of things, but I can cause rifts in space and move things from one area to another. I also have a special talent for healing schisms of any kind, be they in stone, fabric, or flesh.”

“Ohhh…” Callie stood up a bit to lean forward at the cube. “That’s amazing! Um…” She sat down and gave her a shy glance. “Could I write this down?” Kanaya smiled faintly.

“Of course.”

 

000

 

“Cal?” Eridan called down the hallway as he walked. He slowed as he reached the entrance to the living room. He was alone today. Dirk was taking a shower and Roxy was searching for info. Jane was in the kitchen. Jake was taking a nap. Roxy had texted him because Callie wasn’t answering her phone and she wanted to ask her something about the lab. She said it wasn’t important and if Callie wasn’t in her room, he could leave it alone.

He hesitated by the living room doorway. Just a quick peek in. If she wasn’t there he would go back. The sooner they got their bearings on SBURB, the sooner they could take it down and go home.

“Hey Cal.” He stepped into the doorway. “You here? Rox-”

Both Callie and Kanaya looked up but he had already disappeared out of sight.

“Um?” Callie blinked slowly. “Did you hear…?”

“I did.”

“Eridan?” Callie called out. “Are you there?”

“…Yeah.” He poked his head back in again, but kept his attention on the TV across the room. “Uh, Rox wanted to message you, but you weren’t answerin.”

“Oh!” She quickly turned back to her computer. “I…I’m not on the wi-fi.”

“The password is ‘FL1P’ in all caps with a 1 for the i,” Kanaya provided. “assuming Terezi hasn’t changed it yet again.”

“Thank you.” She squinted at the messages on her screen, then wrote a quick response and got up. “She wants to know if there’s a label or something on my gun. I left it in my room.”

“I see.” Kanaya nodded. “Perhaps we can continue another time.”

“Oh yes!” She answered eagerly as she gathered up her computer, “If, If you don’t mind.” Kanaya smiled.

“Not at all.”

“Thank you so much!” Callie offered a little bow before heading off to join Eridan, still waiting out in the hallway.

“Sorry to uh…” He rubbed the back of his head as they headed back into the rooms. “interrupt you two.”

“No trouble!” She shook her head. “We were talking about Aspect! And then she started to tell me about her hobbies in clothes-making. It sounds quite impressive and interesting.”

“Cool.” He nodded mechanically. Callie’s face shifted to uncertainty and she cocked her head to the side.

“Eum…” She scratched her cheek. “Eridan, ah, is there something um, off, between you and Alternia?” He stopped walking, causing her to stumble to a stop as well and turn back with a panicked expression. “Oh, I’m sorry if that was too prying.” He waved off her apology, but looked over her down the hall.

“Did Sylph say somethin?”

“No!” She shook her head again. “Except, she got a little quiet when I mentioned you, and you seem to be rather tense since we’ve gotten here.”

“It ain’t anythin you need to worry about.” He dug his hands into his pockets. “Sylph…Maryam’s a…good person. I was an asshole back then, or I was more of an asshole, so she doesn’t like me. And really, neither does a lot of Alternia. Just some awkwardness from the past.”

“Oh.” She reached up to cover her mouth. “I’m sorry if I-”

“It’s fine.” He sighed. “It’s common knowledge, honestly. And uh…” He raised and lowered his shoulders in an awkward shrug. “I don’t mind if you ask stuff about me. You don’t seem like the type to judge too hard.”

“Oh, um, thank you.” They stopped at her door but she didn’t go in, instead staring down at the ground and wringing her hands. “…Um, could I ask you something else?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Shoot.” She swallowed, then took a deep breath.

“Um, well…” She shuffled around a bit before looking back up at him. “I was just curious, about the status between you and Dirk?” He blinked.

“…Oh, uh.” He leaned back a little and his eyes flickered off to the wall. “I guess…we’ve got somethin goin on, yeah.”

“Like…” Her eyes widened. “Romantic?”

“Well,” His face was starting to heat up. “…Yeah, I guess so.”

“Oh my…” She brought her hands up to press against her own ruddy cheeks. “O-Oh, congratulations!” He shrugged.

“Thanks.”

“If I may…” She turned away suddenly and covered her face entirely. “No! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ask. B-But, um…”

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind if I asked one more question?” She said softly, “It could be quite personal! And you c-certainly don’t have to answer!”

“…Well,” He coughed and pulled at his collar. “I, you can **ask**. I’ll tell you now we’re both pretty new to the whole thing so…”

“Right, yes ok. I might as well.” She slid her hands down so he could see her bright green eyes and scarlet face.

“Do you…” She whispered, “Do you…cuddle?” He stared at her blankly.

“…Cuddle.”

“Oh my!” She covered her face again. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have asked.” He furrowed his brow.

“Is that like, an innuendo?” Her eyes clouded with confusion.

“No?”

“Ok uh, then, yeah, sure, I guess.” She gasped then quickly clapped her hands over her mouth.

“Oh…” She mumbled through her fingers. “That sounds so wonderful!”

“…Ok.” He nodded slowly. “Right.”

“I’m sorry if I come off as odd in all this.” She glanced down at the ground. “I’ve…never felt that kind of attraction. I think I’m a touch envious.”

“Eh, don’t be.” He leaned back against the wall. “If it ain’t what you’re into, don’t stress over it. Find somethin else that interests you.”

“Oh, I know. It doesn’t bother me so much really.” She rocked back on her heels and sighed, “I was never able to imagine myself in a close relationship even if I did have those feelings, given my situation.”

“Well,” He crossed his arms, “your situation is different now. Your brother’s fucked off into a puppet. And you ain’t stuck in some stupid lab.” She gave a weak laugh in response.

“Yes I, I suppose that’s true.”

“And…” He shrugged and turned to stare down the hall before continuing in a halted, offhanded manner. “I dunno about romance but, you’ve got us. Rox and the others, that’s pretty close right?” She blinked, then gave a shaky smile in returned

“Yes, I do. And it’s really a wonderful thing.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “It is. Uh,” He flicked a finger toward the door, “guess you shouldn’t keep Rox waitin too long.”

“Oh yes!” She nodded quickly as her face flushed with embarrassment. “I forgot completely! Um, thank you for the talk!” She hurried off to contact Roxy again. Eridan stood there a bit, then gave another little nod to himself before leaving to return to his room.

 

000

 

“Alrighty.” Roxy tapped through the files on her computer until a profile of a man in a yellow hat appeared. “So, this is the asshole that attacked Callie and me. Codename’s Itchy. Lol.” She flipped through a few other pictures. “Plus some other assholes in hats. Lotta Time Aspects. Hmph…” Her eyes narrowed as she spotted a picture of the woman in the trenchcoat. “…Codename Snowman. Space Aspect, huh? No wonder she can ‘port like that.”

“Hey.” She looked up at the boy beside her, Alternia’s Mage of Doom. He spoke without looking up from his screen. “You getting anything about a Doctor?”

“Lol, like Doctor Who? Jk.” She turned back to the info she had found. “Snowman’s got a PhD, but a lotta the files are talking about how they answer directly to a guy named Dr. Scratch.”

“Yeah, same here.” He turned the screen over so she could see a picture of an elderly man. “Think this is him.” Her eyes narrowed as recognized the man she had been brought to during her captures.

“Eugh.” She leaned in to examine it further. “I met that bastard once. Seemed like he was in charge.”

“Probably. I’ve hardly got anything on him, though.”

“Damn.” She drummed her fingers on her keyboard. “I’ll keep an eye out for him. Thanks.” She flipped through some more files until a flash of green and red caught her eyes. She winced, then peeked at the document.

 

Project: JUJU

_Synthesized to enhance and energize the target. Specially made to absorb and react to Aspect. Given to project CHERUBIM in hopes their Aspect will passively increase effects of JUJU exponentially. On XX/XX/16 it will be collected and tested for changed reaction and effects._

“Eugh.” Roxy grimaced and closed the file. Sollux glanced over.

“What’d you find?”

“Nothin. Any idea how big this thing is? I’ve got a few associated places, most a them are within the city.”

“Same.”

“Alright.” She flexed her fingers and rolled her shoulders back. “Let’s hope it stays that way.”

 

000

 

“And that’s the miracle, my motherfucking sister.” Gamzee wacked his foot against the oven. “Sometimes you gotta hit it a few times to get the miracles working.”

“Er, thank you.” Jane scowled down at the machine. “Do you suppose anyone would mind if I had Dirk take a look at it later?” Gamzee raised his thin shoulders up and down in a shrug.

“Can’t think of any motherfucking reason why not.” He reached his hand out and smacked it down on her shoulder, shaking her a bit with a grin. “You guys are all motherfucking welcome here. Our pad’s your pad. Chill.” She laughed and nudged the hand off.

“Thank you! I’ll keep that in mind. I’m making a triple recipe, so you can tell the rest of your gang they’re welcome to some cookies, if they want.” His grin widened so much it threatened to split his face in half.

“Alright my sister, that sounds all up and motherfucking awesome right there.” He bobbed his head and shuffled out of the kitchen, leaving her to work.

The living room was empty, save for Dirk on the sofa, and Karkat slumped over on the table. Dirk was holding some grinning puppet doll and seemed to be muttering to it under his breath while simultaneously looking through his phone. That was cool. Gamzee could respect a guy’s quirks. He decided to leave him to it and wake up Karkat.

“Heeey best friend.” Gamzee nudged his sleeping friend’s shoulder. “Ain’t good to be all motherfucking getting your nap on here.”

“Fuck’ff Gamzee.” Karkat grumbled and sat up, blinking tiredly. “I haven’t had time for a decent rest since this entire city went batshit insane over some two-for-one deal of an Aspect.”

“Caliborn isn’t in Callie’s body anymore,” Dirk spoke up without looking at them. Karkat glared at him, then shook his head.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Karkat shoved himself up. “Fine, let’s see if I can make it to my room.” He stumbled off while Gamzee chuckled to himself.

“Dirk!” Jane called from the kitchen with just a trace of alarm. “Could you come take a look at what’s wrong with this blasted machine?” Dirk sighed and put his phone down before getting up and heading into the kitchen. The puppet flopped over to splay across the sofa.

“Hey little buddy.” Gamzee chuckled and came over to right it again. “Sorry, looks like your Princebro had to go leave you all and cold. Rough huh?”

 _“SHUT UP!”_ He jumped as a voice snapped back in his head. _“HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME! I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE WHEN I AM RELEASED FROM THIS PRISON. GIVE ME YOUR NAME FOR WHEN THAT MOMENT INEVITABLY ARRIVES.”_ Gamzee’s mouth made a perfect o.

“Holy motherfuck.” He whispered and picked the doll up in both hands. “Are you my God?”

_“Of course I am you stupid moron! And you are meant to serve me!”_

“Alright buddy.” Gamzee carefully settled the puppet down. “Ain’t heard you so clearly in awhile. You sound a little different.”

 _“Are you DOUBTING me!?”_ The voice shrieked in rage, and Gamzee shook his head.

“Nah bro, I know it’s still you. You just sound a bit different. Been awhile since I heard you so clearly. Not since my meds.” There was no answer. For a few seconds all Gamzee could hear was Dirk swearing and some clanking from the next room, then the voice spoke again.

_“My first order is you stop taking those.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe AO3 user HaroThar (and other Gamzee fans) an apology for this chapter and the next two. ;-; But I guarantee the clown's safety by the end.
> 
> Callie: So, if I can ask, about the nature of you and Dirk. I'm so embarrassed to ask but...  
> Eridan: We ain't fuckin yet.  
> Callie: Do you cuddle?  
> Eridan: What?  
> Callie: What?


	15. Settling Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karkat is a nosy little shit, Eridan and Dirk talk some shit out, and Dave gives Callie a pep talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's not glaringly obvious by the end of this chapter Gamzee has something a little more Aspect-related and malicious besides his mental illness.
> 
> Karkat: Ok I'm going to finally say something to Eridan in an attempt to reconcile.  
> Karkat two seconds later: This may have not been a good starting topic.

Eridan swore down at the piece of paper in front of him. Dirk had finally ferreted him out of his room to spend some time in the common area, so he had decided practicing his drawing again was a good way to avoid looking at anyone else. Dirk was beside him, methodically setting in screws and sorting through wires. Eridan had tried to keep up with it for awhile but soon found himself lost on the mechanics of it.

Across from Dirk was Karkat, buried in something on his laptop. Eridan was careful not to look at him at all.

“Excuse me.” Dirk looked up. Alternia’s Heir was standing beside him.

“Zahhak.” He nodded. “What’s up?”

“I am interested in your endeavors here.” He pointed at the pile of electronics on the table.

“Oh.” Dirk tapped the piece with his screwdriver. “I’m designing an android.”

“I see.” Equius sat down beside him. “I assume that is the joint of an arm, correct?”

“Yeah.” Dirk glanced over to catch Eridan’s eye. The Heart Aspect’s eyes flickered to Equius before raising his brow in question. Eridan shook his head and shrugged to show he was fine with him, then went back to drawing.

“I typically use something **stronger** than this,” Equius put a strange enunciation on the word as he tapped at the shell coating.

“I’m going for lightweight,” Dirk answered, “nothing super powerful. Hell, I considered using plastics for these parts.” He indicated a panel near the joint.

“I see,” Equius grunted, “What’s the purpose? Certainly not sparring.”

“Nah.”

Eridan watched the exchange for a bit, then realized the typing from across him had stopped. He chanced a quick glance at Karkat. The Knight was staring over the top of his laptop down at the winged mark on Eridan’s hand.

Eridan bit his lip and slowly curled his fingers back, then turned his attention back on his drawing. The typing didn’t resume as he scratched out a figure. His shoulders gradually started to tense up as he felt Karkat’s gaze still on him.

 _“Calm down.”_ Eridan scribbled some hair onto the figure. _“Maybe he’s just curious over the drawin.”_ The idea that his art skills were being scrutinized did not help his nerves. He hunched his shoulders and tried to discreetly cover it with his hands, then peeked over his glasses. Karkat was still watching him, fairly obviously now, with his eyes narrowed. _“Fuck.”_ Eridan ducked his head down again and scrubbed his eraser over the entire drawing. He contemplated calling him out on watching, but the drama it could create wasn’t worth it. So instead he carefully swept the eraser bits off to the side and told himself he just needed to stay cool and ignore him. This is what he was repeating to himself when he heard Karkat’s sharp inhale before he began to speak loudly.

“How the fuck did you get scars on both your hands like that?” Eridan went rigid, still staring down at his paper. Dirk and Equius went quiet. “Like, holy shit, are they actually all the way through? It looks like you were crucified-” Dirk slammed his hands down on the table and stood up to loom over Karkat, cutting of his questions.

“What the **fuck**?” Dirk growled. Karkat looked a bit startled, but recovered quickly and glared up at him.

“What?! It was a question, and not directed at you, but the way.”

“Are you serious?? Are you trying to start trouble?”

“I wasn’t starting anything but a conversation!” He snapped back, “And if Eridan wants to tell me to fuck off he’s free but I’m sick to the point of vomit of the other Prince acting as a fucking gatekeeper on interaction with him! Fuck the Hell **off!** ” Dirk snarled and prepared a reply, but abruptly stopped when he realized the spot beside him was empty. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see Eridan disappearing through the doorway.

“Shit.” He swept his project up and stalked away after him.

He rounded the corner into the hallway, but a confusing sight gave him pause. Callie was standing there, staring intently at the closed door to Dirk’s room. She didn’t even seem to notice him as he came up to her.

“Callie?” She jumped a full foot in the air and spun around, eyes wide.

“O-Oh!” She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a second while her hand pressed up over her chest. “Dirk, I’m sorry, you scared me silly!”

“Sorry.” He dug his hands into his pockets and jerked his chin at the door. “You wanted something?”

“Um, no, not really. I was just…” She fell silent. “He’s…in there, isn’t he?” Dirk frowned.

“Your brother?”

“I, yes.” She nodded. “I just, thinking that he’s in you doll, instead of me…I don’t know what to make of it, really.”

“Well, yeah. He’s in the puppet inside.” Dirk tilted his head toward the door. “Do you…want to talk to him?”

“No.” She answered immediately, then gave a weak laugh. “Um, certainly not. I mean, I don’t think so.”

“Alright.” He shrugged. “…You seen Eridan?”

“I believe he ran past me just a second ago.” She waved a hand at the closed door down the hall. “Into his room.”

“Right,” thanks.” He passed her by to stand in front of Eridan’s room, then knocked softly. “Eridan, it’s me. You ok?”

“Yeah,” His voice floated out from behind the door. “M’fine.”

“Can I come in?” There was some shuffling, then the door unlocked before he heard him shuffling away again. Dirk gripped the doorknob and pushed it open.

Eridan was leaning one hand on the windowsill, his back to him. He gave a jerky nod as the door closed again.

“You sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah.”

“If Vantas bothered you, I-”

“He didn’t bother me,” He snapped, “I’m not causing shit over a rude question.” They fell into silence. Dirk ran a hand over his hair. Eridan glared out the window.

“…Do you want a hug?” Dirk asked. Eridan didn’t answer at first, then he sighed.

“Yeah.” Dirk crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his stomach, then leaned forward to rest his chin on his shoulder.

“This ok?”

“Yeah.” Eridan clasped the hands around his waist and nodded. “…This is nice.”

“Yeah.” Dirk stared out the window with him for a few seconds. “I hate to be that killjoy, but do you think we should attempt to define this relationship in some way?” Eridan pursed his lips.

“I dunno. What do you think we are?”

“Romantically involved. That’s pretty obvious, right?”

“We haven’t technically ‘dated’ any.”

“We went out for ice cream,” Dirk pointed out. “…if that counts.”

“We were running from sugar hell,” Eridan muttered, “but it kinda **was** a date.”

“So are we dating?” Dirk asked, “Are we like, boyfriends?”

“Do you wanna be?”

“I think we’re pretty far in already.”

“We ain’t that far in.”

“Counting when I gave you surgery, technically, I’ve had two fingers in you.” Dirk pointed out. Eridan sputtered and his face flushed beet red before he raised a hand to smack at Dirk’s glasses.

“Shut up.”

“It was funny; you have that tiny smile on.”

“Quiet.”

“…Honestly, I like it. I like what we have.” Dirk paused, then pressed his cheek against the other’s neck. “I like you.”

He had said it before, but hearing it still sent a jolt through Eridan’s heart. Dirk continued, “I like being with you. And I feel at ease around you. I’m willing to try. Figure it out and make it work.”

“…You think?” Eridan asked quietly, “You think we could work?”

“Sure.”

“Cause like, I’ll try too. Even if I don’t know what I’m doin, I’ll try.”

“Same.”

“Alright.” Eridan jerked his head in a nod. “So are we like, together now?”

“Guess so.”

“Ok.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

They stood quietly for awhile, staring out the window. Eridan coughed faintly.

“So what now?”

“I dunno. Wanna try some sparring practice?”

“Sure.”

 

000

 

“You fucked up.”

“Shut up, Terezi.” Karkat glared at the wall, still sitting at the table. He refused to turn and face the Seer who had come to sit beside him.

“Come on grump nubs, I know you’re bad at this, but you honestly could have been less blunt by throwing a brick at his head.”

“Throwing a brick at his head would have gotten me skewered like a pig and you know it!” He growled. Terezi rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

“You could have expressed you were **worried** instead of demanding an answer and-”

“I’m not worried!” He snapped back. “The scars were old. It was obviously not recent. I was curious.”

“Weeeell.” Her face twisted into a snide grin. “Curiosity…” His lips curled back.

“Don’t.”

“…Killed the Karkat!” She sang, then jumped back as he swatted at her.

“Well why don’t **you** ask him what happen? If it’s **so** fucking easy??” She shrugged.

“I don’t really care. Like you said, looks like old news.” He grumbled in response, so she leaned over and wrapped an arm over his shoulder.

“Seriously,” She started. “Just be a little less of a tool about it. I know you **can**.”

“Maybe,” He grunted and wrestled off his hold, “Is it worth it, though?” She smirked.

“That’s your decision.” Karkat huffed and rolled his eyes before obstinately glaring down at his computer screen.

 

000

 

It felt weird going off his meds. Gamzee shuffled down the hallway, rubbing his arms. He felt tenser, and his surrondings seemed harsher. He could use a cold soda, or some brownies. But Alpha’s Maid was baking. She was a sweet girl, and her treats sweeter, but they didn’t relax him like a good brownie.

There were soft noises playing at the edge of his brain. Quiet things that might be voices, or footsteps, but if he tried to listen harder he knew he’d just end up getting a headache.

 **His** voice wasn’t there. Gamzee would know it anywhere. Wasn’t like the others. The voice that spoke clear and commanding, and made his Rage mark glow and itch.

_“Makara.”_

A shot of tingling sensation ran up his spine and he lurched to a stop, resting one hand on the wall. He swallowed, then nodded.

“…Hey.”

 _“Oh yes, ‘hey.’”_ The voice responded with heavy irritation. _“What a suitable way to be greeted, after all these years.”_ Gamzee shrunk down and shuffled his feet.

“Sorry.”

 _“It’s fine.”_ The voice softened, _“You did well finding my vessel. The time is perfect for our next step.”_ Gamzee’s eyebrows drew together. He knew his god to be all up and **absolute** , but he didn’t fancy Karkat’s angry hurt shouting voice at him any.

“And what have you got me all and wanting to do?”

Gamzee’s Rage mark flared to life. He choked as boiling, rolling energy rushed up through him. It tore through his insides and overflowed out of him in sharp, heavy gasps. When it settled, he knew what he was to do, and was filled with the power and rage to do it.

 

000

 

*bang bang*

Eridan opened his eyes. An arm was slung over his shoulder and he could feel Dirk’s face buried in his hair, gently stirring the strands with his breath.

*bang bang*

He closed his eyes and groaned softly to himself. The knocking on his door was probably urgent, though if it was Roxy she could have just phased through.

Dirk raised his head as the knocking got louder. Eridan rolled out of bed and stumbled to his feet. He checked his phone and growled.

“Who the fuck’s knockin at 3am?”

“You want me to answer?” Dirk offered, but he shook his head.

“This is my room.” Eridan shuffled over to the door while Dirk stepped off to the side, out of sight.

Eridan yawned and opened the door, ready to snap at Jake for some movie-related nonsense.

“Uh.” Karkat raised his hand. “Hi.”

Eridan blinked slowly, then his hand tightened on the door, contemplating if he could get away with slamming it shut again. He could see Dirk out of the corner of his eye, stepping forward. He flicked his hand to make him stop and took a quick breath.

“Is there an emergency?”

“Nooo…” Karkat’s answer was drawn out as his eyes flickered around the hallway. He was wearing his sleep clothes, shorts and a tank top, and barefoot. His appearance, plus Eridan’s brain being fuzzy with sleep, allowed some of the Prince’s nervousness to be numbed.

“Kar…” He leaned one arm against the doorframe and let his voice be laced with weariness. “…Vantas. It’s 3am. What is it?”

“I…” He began, then inhaled deeply through his nose and out his mouth. “…I had something to say.”

“…Ok.”

“Look.” Karkat closed his eyes, then nodded to himself and opened them again with a determined expression. “I…early today, I didn’t mean to…I didn’t mean for it to come out so harshly.” Eridan blinked again, then waited a few seconds.

“…That’s it?”

“Yes that’s it!” Karkat snapped back, then grimaced. “…That’s it.”

“Oh.” Eridan nodded. “Uh, ok. It…wasn’t a big deal, really.”

“I meant…” Karkat’s jaw clenched, then he shook his head. “I meant, I was actually worried, ok?”

“About what?”

“Are you kidding me?!” His voice rose in irritation and Eridan leaned back. “I…fuck, ok, Eridan, you don’t have to tell me what happened. Hell, I don’t really want to know the details, but you’re…ok right?”

“…Ok,” Eridan repeated. Karkat growled.

“Well, are you??”

“…I guess, yeah.” Eridan held his hand out for him to see. “It’s old, and it probably ain’t gonna happen again. And I’ve…I’ve got a team if I get myself into trouble again.”

“Yeah.” Karkat scowled and nodded. “You’re all glued to each other with cement. It’s disgustingly saccharine.”

“Thanks.”

They stood there, neither saying anything more. Just as Eridan was about to give him a quick goodnight and close the door Karkat fell into a fit of bitter laughter.

“What a mess,” He muttered. “This whole fucking situation, starting 3 fucking years ago.” Eridan shrugged.

“That’s how the cards fell,” He answered. Karkat shoved his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders, looking down the hall again.

“Do you ever think about if they fell differently?” His voice was uncharacteristically soft as he asked.

Eridan pursed his lips. “Sometimes,” He admitted, “I try not to. I mean, I’m ok with where I ended up.” His eyes flickered to Dirk for a split second. “…I’m happy. Just wish it wasn’t so rough gettin there.” Karkat’s lips pulled back into a scowl.

“Yeah, no fucking kidding.”

“Do you?” Eridan asked, “Think about it?” Karkat turned to face him again.

“Sometimes.”

Eridan didn’t know what to say to that. All he could think of was how the Knight missed out on a Prince of Hope. A Prince of Hope with anger issues and no social skills, a Prince who went off on his own and got into far more trouble than he should.

A Prince with nightmares about suffocating black slime, sharp teeth, chairs, knives. A Prince who wore gloves to every party and couldn’t stand the sound of chopping vegetables.

But of course, he didn’t say any of that. Instead he shook his head and mumbled, “Don’t. G’night, Kar.” Karkat’s eyes narrowed, then softened, from weariness, and maybe a little understanding. There was something else there, but Eridan couldn’t name it. It couldn’t have been regret, that was all he knew.

“Right,” Karkat answered, “don’t have a stroke in your sleep or something.” He took a final glance around, then shuffled off down the hall.

Eridan closed the door and locked it again. He felt someone standing behind him and a hand touched his arm.

“You ok?” Dirk’s voice was too quiet, like talking to a spooked animal. Eridan nodded.

“Fine.”

“Eridan.” Dirk clasped his arms, and Eridan let him turn him around. “Um.”

“Yeah?” Eridan stiffened as fingers grazed his jaw, then caressed his face. Dirk leaned in to kiss him, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck and pulling him closer. Eridan gripped the back of his shirt and pushed back, a little desperately, a little desperate for his warmth and solidity. Eridan couldn’t name the feeling he got from Dirk’s lips against his own, his warm touch playing with his hair, and rocking them back and forth. He couldn’t find a name for it, but it was giddy and tingly and warm and it just felt so **nice**.

They broke off, each taking long, heavy breaths between them. Dirk closed his mouth, still holding a hand around the other’s waist. “You wanna go back to sleep?” He asked. Eridan yawned, then nodded, but before they headed back he pressed his forehead to Dirk’s neck and let a faint smile slip onto his face.

“’M happy,” Eridan mumbled.

“Me too.” Dirk hesitated, then grasped Eridan around the waist and hoisted him up. Eridan squawked for a second and his arms jerked up to wrap around Dirk’s neck as he was shifted into a bridal style hold.

“You ok?” Dirk’s voice held a tingle of amusement. Eridan grumbled, but without spite.

“Coulda warned me.”

“Next time,” Dirk promised, then kissed him again before returning back to the bed.

 

000

 

“So everything’s going alright?” Dave leaned back in the restaurant chair. They had decided to sit outside, in case of the need for a quick escape.

Roxy nodded, then sighed. “Yeah. I’m makin progress with the files, but I’m worried ‘bout Eri-” She cut off as a waitress came with their drinks.

“Apple juice?” Dave raised his hand and she set it down in front of him. “Cherry soda?”

“Um…” Callie raised her hand. “That’s me.” She set the drink down in front of her, then left the final glass of lemonade in front of Roxy and left.

“Rose has gleaned a little bit of info.” Dave passed Roxy a folded piece of paper. “She said looking up these keywords might help or something.”

Callie took a sip of her drink. Her face screwed up and she quickly put it down. Roxy cocked an eyebrow.

“Somethin wrong with your drink?”

“Oh no.” Callie nudged the glass away from her. “It’s…It’s fine.”

“Well, ok.” Roxy turned back to Dave. “Rose say anything else?”

“I think John’s gonna sneak over with his air trick later.”

“Alright, I’ll warn Karkat.” Roxy tapped out some notes on her phone. “Has anyone given you any trouble?”

“Not directly, but we see them watching us. Pretty easy to give them the slip if you can manipulate time and turn into air though.

“Right.” She reached for a packet of sugar, but just then a bee appeared by her drink and her arm jerked in surprise. Her glass fell over and dumped it’s contents into her lap.

“Shit!” She jumped up and swore down at her dripping skirt. “Shit fuck!” Dave offered her a fistful of napkins, but she shook her head. “I’ve got some clothes in my sylladex. I’m gonna change in the bathroom.” She shot him a grim look. “Trouble comes, get Callie out of here, I’ll catch up.” He nodded.

“Right.”

She hurried off inside. Dave leaned back and glanced over at Callie, who was still staring at her own drink.

“Not a fan of cherry soda?” He asked. She sighed and shook her head.

“No, I actually prefer limeade.”

“Why’d you get it then?”

“Ohh…” She sighed again, heavier. “I, I’m not sure really. It-” She gave a weak laugh. “It was my brother’s drink of choice, actually.” The confession didn’t seem to stir his stony expression any, but he nodded.

“Do you miss him?” He asked. She blinked, then shook her head vigorously.

“Oh goodness no! He caused me nothing but grief and harassment. I…” She swallowed and offered a guilty look. “I don’t, really. Is that wrong?”

“No, fuck no.” Dave shrugged. “Like seriously, from what I hear the dude is an asshole and he can fuck off. I was just…cause, sometimes it’s hard, you know?” She blinked.

“I’m sorry?”

“I mean,” He cleared his throat, then took a quick breath. “He sucked, and you had to deal with him basically all your life right?”

“Um, yes.”

“So yeah, anyways, now all of a sudden,” He snapped his hands out. “Poof. Bro, your bro’s gone. You’re free like the doctor just pulled the biggest fucking thorn out of your side and gave you a lollipop for good behavior. But, you’re still kinda used to that thorn. So you’ve got your new life sans asshole and you aren’t sure what to do with yourself. And it’s kinda freaky but you don’t wanna go back or anything. It’s just freaky.” He pursed his lips, then went on. “And before you know it you’re doing these little things to fill a void that’s got no business even being there like hanging way too much with your cousin or something stupid like that to give yourself a nice hit of ‘I can’t believe it’s not a shitty experience’ but eventually you calm down and get used to shit and move on with your life for the most part. Anyways yeah. It’s not weird if you don’t miss him, but it’s not like, weird if you **do** too.” He shrugged. “Does that like, make any sense?”

“I…” Callie fell silent, and instead just stared at the bright red liquid in her glass for several seconds.

“It does make sense,” She said after awhile, still watching her drink, “It, It feels like something’s missing. No necessarily anything good, but it’s missing regardless.”

“It’s cool.” Dave shrugged, then reached over and swapped his juice with her soda. “You’ll get over it. I mean, you probably will.” He leaned back with the new drink in hand and flashed her a thumbs up. “And you’ve got the others too. Don’t forget that shit.” She smiled weakly.

“I would never forget that.”

“Cool.” He took a sip of the cherry soda, then his face screwed up. “Oh gross this shit is nasty. Gimme back my juice you can order something else.” Callie giggled as Roxy appeared again in a new outfit to sit down again.

“Yo, somethin funny?”

“I think my taste buds just committed seppuku.” Dave reclaimed his apple juice and drained it halfway while Roxy chuckled.

“Right.” She checked her phone and frowned. “We should head out soon, anyways. Anythin else you wanted to say?”

“Nah.” Dave got up and dumped some crumpled bills on the table. “That should cover it for everything. Mom insisted I pay for all of you, since you guys might not be able to hit up a bank too easily. It’s not like either of you guys got to enjoy your drinks anyways.”

“Daw,” Roxy laughed and tidied up the pile. “tell her I said thanks.”

“No prob.” He held his finger up to tell them to wait as he took a final gulp of his juice, then set it down. “Before you guys disappear or whatever,” He pulled out a folded slip of paper and handed it to Roxy. “Can you give this to Eridan? Don’t read it.” Roxy gasped as she accepted the paper.

“Why Dave Strider! I would never peak at **pri-vate cor-re-spon-dence**! I’m offended!” His mouth twitched and he dug his hands into his pockets.

“Right, sure. My bad. See you guys around. Stay safe and all that crap.”

“Ye,” Roxy held her fist out and he tapped his own against it, “you too, alright?”

“Course.” He gave a final salute, then after a quick glance around, flickered out in a flash of red.

“C’mon.” Roxy pocketed the paper and grabbed Callie’s hand. “We should head out too.”

 

000

 

“Yo!” Eridan jumped as the loud knocking against his door. “Eri, you in there? It’s me!”

“Hey.” He got up and put his book down on the windowsill. “I’m here. Come on in.”

“Poof!” She phased through his door and flashed him a thumbs up. “Things went fine. Sorry you couldn’t come this time.”

“It’s fine.” He shrugged. “I know I can’t come all the time. Callie needs to get out too.”

“Ye, but hey.” She offered up the folded piece of paper. “Dave wanted me to give ya this.”

“Dave?” Eridan gave it a quizzical look as he accepted it. “What is it?” She tossed her hands up in a shrug.

“Beats me. I didn’t peak, I swear.” She turned back toward the door. “I gotta go do some more mad hackin. Talk to ya later?”

“Sure.” He turned his attention to the paper as she phased through the door again. He unfolded it and found several paragraphs of red text. With a growing sense of bewilderment and annoyance, he scanned through, by his count, eight metaphors, seven derailments of detailed imagined scenarios, one of which involved a wizard being cheated out of his life savings, and a final conclusion of “anyway hope you’re doing cool and stuff. Peace. -DS” Below that was a small footnote. He fixed his glasses and squinted down at it.

 

ps

so are you like fucking my cousin now or something

 

more ps bullshit

cause rose was asking

 

His phone dinged, and he lowered the note to check it.

 

tentacleTherapist began pestering caligulasAquarium

 

TT: Before you ask, I personally do not care if you are fucking either one of my cousins.

TT: But I certainly have no qualms if you are joining us for Thanksgiving dinner once again.

 

tentacleTherapist ceased pestering caligulasAquarium

 

Eridan leaned against the windowsill and pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead. His face screwed up as he groaned and wondered if there was a single member of Dirk’s family who wasn’t going to tease or interrogate him in some shape or form. Dirk certainly wouldn’t be getting this crap from Cronus.

Bullshit. Eridan got Dirk as a boyfriend out of the deal. He’ll take on every living and extended member of his family for that.

 

000

 

artisticCasanova began pestering timeausTestified

 

AC: so are you and eridan actually a thing now or is meenah yanking my chain?

AC: that’s crazy man how did he manage that?

AC: he doesn’t even TRY that’s just not fair.

AC: everyone goes for the angsty little nerds while i’m over here a generally great guy but i’m looked over every time. It’s just not fair, man.

TT: Who the fuck is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TT: You better be related to Eridan in some way because otherwise I'm kicking your ass.
> 
> Rose is a filthy liar she wants to know just as much as Dave but she's gotta play it cool.
> 
> DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING TO MAKE THE FINGER JOKE? DO YOU?? BACK IN FRAGILE FEATHER GODDAMMIT.
> 
> Karkat: *hurls a brick at Eridan's head*  
> Eridan: *Swears profusely, then looks down at the writing on the brick*  
> Brick: HEY MAN ARE YOU OK?
> 
> Nothing is more irritating than trying to have a reconciling conversation when the other person is asleep on their feet.
> 
> *Pictures Eridan charging toward Bro to fight in a valiant effort to prove himself to all Dirk's relatives.* Eri hun that's a mistake.
> 
> If you want to see more about "How the cards could have fallen differently," Check this out: http://lunethwrites.tumblr.com/post/149996356203/thats-how-the-cards-fell-do-you-ever-think


	16. Looming Danger, Torn Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which battle plans are drawn, Eridan and Dirk try heart to heart, and Karkat talks to himself a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looooooong chapter. Looooooooooooong pesterlog.

“You will need a stronger material for the joints here.” Equius indicated to Dirk the spot he was referring to on the robotic arm.

“Thanks. I was thinking the same thing.” Equius nodded and reached for a small wrench.

“Am I correct in assuming this is a host for the unruly Time Aspect?” He waved a hand at the puppet lying on the table beside them. Dirk nodded.

“Yeah, well sorta. I guess also for Hal.” Equius glanced over at him, brows furrowed.

“Who is Hal?”

“Lil Hal, not the supercomputer from the movie.” Dirk tapped his glasses. “He’s an AI I developed, and he’s clamoring for a body now. I figure I could just put him in a windup toy but I’ve never been one to pass up a challenge, unfortunately.”

“You wrote an AI that has developed self-awareness and wishes for more agency?” Dirk shrugged.

“I guess. I sort of cheated on some level but that’s about what he is.” His glasses buzzed and he grimaced.

 

TT: You’re talking as if I’m not here.

TT: You’re enjoying the attention, don’t deny it.

 

“May I see?” Equius held his hand out.

“Uh.” Dirk eyed the hand, then looked up at the already broken pair of sunglasses balanced on Equius’s nose. In the hour they had worked together, the Heir had broken several tools, one of which was a hefty wrench that now bore a noticeable bend.

“I promise to be as careful as possible.” Equius attempted to quell the other’s obvious concern. “I could take a small dose of muscle relaxant, or use tweezers to-”

“Jesus, ok fine.” Dirk tapped his glasses. “Hal?”

 

TT: Sure, why not? So long as he doesn’t snap me.

 

Dirk sighed, then pinched the glasses off. Equius took his own of as well, very careful in handling them as he set them on the table. He managed not to break them, but Dirk took no chances and slid his shades over Equius’ face instead of handing them over. “How’s that?”

“Perfect.” Equius tilted his head back. “Thank you.” He fell silent, then Dirk saw his eyebrows raise behind the frames. “…Oh, my.”

Dirk leaned back in his chair. For all the aggravation his auto-responder gave him, he was proud of him. At least from a purely technological standpoint. He knew few cases where someone had managed to merge Aspect and technology, much less create a sentient being with it.

Equius began to talk aloud, responding to whatever Hal was saying. He sounded impressed. Dirk glanced at his phone to see the chat but found it had been hidden from him.

 _“Smartass.”_ He shrugged and dropped the phone back into his pocket. He wasn’t extremely curious about how much Hal was basking in talking all about himself. Instead, he went back to studying his robot project, loosing himself in the mechanics and challenge of it. After a few minutes of fiddling and half-listening to Equius’s side of the conversation, he paused and looked over again.

“Hey.”

Equius turned to face him again.

“Yes?”

“Can I ask about Eridan?” Dirk drummed his fingers on the table. “Like, I get if you don’t wanna open a can of worms, but I just wanted to know your personal opinion on things.”

“I never spoke to him much,” Equius grunted and turned his attention back to the robotics, “We kept our distance. He had a volatility about him.”

“Uh huh.”

“It was not necessarily bad,” Equius continued, “I respected his energy in that regard. I was told of the events surrounding his permanent departure…afterwards.” He tilted his head back. “Reflecting on it, my main feelings are that I am glad Nepeta wasn’t there.”

“So you’re cool with him now?” Dirk pressed.

“I have no present qualms with him,” Equius answered, keeping his eyes on the machinery. Dirk leaned back in his chair.

“What about the others? You think they’ve still got problems with him?”

“Our leader invited him to stay here, did he not?”

“And we’re grateful for that. We really are. I just want to make sure there’s no lingering issues.” Equius paused in his work, thinking.

“I was not an injured party,” He said finally, “I didn’t not experience any extreme feelings of betrayal or anger. You will have to consult someone else on the matter.”

“Oh.” Dirk nodded. “Ok, thanks.”

“No trouble.” Equius very carefully bumped the glasses into place on his nose. “Now, about the-”

A door slammed open, making everyone in the room jump and look up. Roxy stood in the entrance, face grim.

“They know we’re here,” She announced, “They’re gearing up for an attack.”

 

000

 

“They’re gonna fuckin hit this place?” Eridan yawned and ran a hand through his hair as he followed Jane down the hallway. He was still a bit groggy from his nap but the news of an attack and a shock of Life from an impatient Jane had woken him up for the most part.

“Apparently so.” She answered over her shoulder, “They’re talking strategy in the living room.” They walked out into a living room to find most of both gangs present, with several gathered around a map on the table.

“K so,” Roxy glanced down at her notes, “looks like we’ve got like, 30 hours before they make their move. Should be enough time to evacuate if we gotta.”

“Evacuation isn’t a permanent solution,” Dirk pointed out, “I’d be more effective to hit them preemptively. Taking them down was going to have to happen eventually.”

“I second that idea,” Eridan grunted as he walked over to join them, “Get them before they can be ready to get us.”

“Princes,” Roxy muttered under her breath.

“We don’t want to strike **too** preemptively,” Terezi shot back, “We can’t just waltz into their home base when they’re mobilizing. It would just be saving them the trip.”

“How about we lead them in, then?” Roxy ran a finger down the map. “It looks like they’ll be splitting up to surround us around these routes, if the data we got is legit. We’ll split up and catch them there.” Karkat nodded sharply, scowling down at the map.

“I’ll call in some more gangs.” His eyes flickered to Roxy. “Or maybe you should. You know who wants to kill your latest member.” She nodded in response, grabbing some pins.

“Ok, let’s start setting up teams and routes. We should also probably get an evacuation for the area. People are gonna be pissed at the short notice but what can ya do.”

Eridan lingered over the table, watching the pins get set up and making suggestions here and there over the locations and match ups. He felt a prickling on the back of his neck all of a sudden, and turned his attention away from Karkat’s angered mumbling to glance over his shoulder. Sollux had showed up from whatever thing had been making him late, and he was staring directly at Eridan, looking a mixture of grim and surprised.

Eridan felt a pit drop in his stomach and hastily turned his eyes back to the map. Dirk glanced over at him, then scooted over to wrap an arm around his waist. Eridan shot him a weak smile and a quick nod to show he was ok, then peeked behind him again. Sollux had grabbed Terezi by the arm and they were talking in low, urgent tones.

“Sollux, Terezi,” Karkat snapped at them, “we need you on this. What are you fuckers doing whispering to each other like some gossiping middle schoolers with their hands up their asses?” The two glanced at each other, then Sollux stepped forward and took a deep breath.

“Eridan’s going to die.” His voice was level, and loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone fell silent, then turned to look at Sollux, then Eridan.

Eridan could hear a faraway ringing in his ears, and the room suddenly felt distant and distorted. He couldn’t even hear what the angels had begun whispering to him, but he heard anger and fear in their voices.

“Eridan.” The arm around his waist tightened, and the soft voice beside him pulled him back. “Eridan, can you hear me?” He blinked, then turned his head to look at Dirk. His eyebrows were drawn together in a subtle show of concern as he searched Eridan’s face.

“You ok?”

“I’m here.” Eridan mumbled, grabbing the other’s shirt for a bit of an extra anchor. “I’m fine.”

“Hey.” Roxy leaned toward Karkat, still looking at Sollux. “What’s, What’s he mean?”

“Sollux is a Mage of Doom.” Karkat growled, face hard, “He can sense when something bad is going to happen to someone, like a bad injury or death. We can fix it.” He added quickly. “It’s not set in stone. We can fix it. Give us a bit.”

“Her too.” Sollux jerked a chin at Callie, who yelped and jumped a little. “You’re gonna wanna hide her somewhere.”

The next half an hour was spent changing plans around with Sollux and Terezi guiding them. It wasn’t long before frustration set it. Callie wasn’t planned to be in the fight anyways, so a few extra precautions seemed to get her in the clear. On the other hand, death seemed stuck to Eridan, no matter where they put him and if they managed to throw it off him it moved to another or even several others.

Eridan sat on the couch, watching the planning continue. Jane came over to join him. “Are you ok?” She asked quietly enough no one would overhear. He nodded, still watching the planning. “I’m sure they’ll figure out how to fix things. If anything-”

“I ain’t sittin this one out,” He interrupted her, and earned a scowl.

“Even if it saves your life?”

“It won’t.” He jerked his head toward the group. “They already tried it anyways. Like three other people died, so I guess I’m at least a little important to the fight. Any idea where they’re setting you?”

“Oh, I’m going to be jumping all around.” Jane spun her finger in a circle. “Gotta make sure I can heal everyone.”

“Sounds rough.”

“Maybe you can be my bodyguard? And you’ll be nearby if something happens?” He grunted and shrugged. “Dirk’s really into this.” Her voice dropped into a whisper as she nodded to the Prince scowling over the map. “I don’t think he’s even noticed he’s not wearing his shades.”

“Yeah.” Eridan scratched his nose and his eyes narrowed. “Rox too, but they always take this stuff seriously. I hope they ain’t workin themselves overboard for my sake.” She smiled faintly.

“Don’t worry about that. Nothing is going to stop them from worrying about you.” He sighed.

“I know.”

“It’s um,” She leaned back and rested her hands on her crossed legs. “weird you’ve got so much Doom around you.”

“No kiddin,” He grumbled and ran his fingers through his hair, “fuckin pain in the ass Doom.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea why that would be.” She drew her eyebrows together and peered at him out of the corner of his eye. “Or, well, um…” He turned to look at her.

“What? You got somethin to say, don’t ya?” She bit her lip.

“You aren’t planning to do something, uh, drastic are you?” He blinked, then shook his head.

“No, nah. Nothin like that. I wasn’t plannin to go **lookin** for ways to die. Wasn’t even plannin on bein especially reckless.”

“Ok.” She relaxed, expression guilty but relieved. “Sorry to ask. I just-”

“It’s fine.” He sighed and leaned back. “I get it, but don’t worry. I ain’t goin to go let myself expire after all this time.” She smiled weakly.

“You better not buster, or I’ll bring you back to life just to rip you a new one.”

“Eridan,” Dirk called over to him, “Come take a look. I think we’ve got a plan.” Eridan nodded and got up to join them at the table.

“Alright.” Karkat pointed at the circle they had drawn in violet marker over the map. “As long as you stay in THIS GENERAL AREA, you should be fine. Got it?” Eridan’s eyes narrowed. “Problem?”

“All the fightin is gonna be all the way over here,” Eridan pointed to a section several blocks away, “ain’t it?”

“From what we can tell it’s going to be messy,” Karkat muttered, “Half the city’s gonna be our war zone. We’ll deal with the press on that later. But yes, you are going to be off to the side a little.”

Eridan felt Dirk’s hand rest on his shoulder before he spoke, “Eridan, you’ll still be fighting. Don’t worry about that.” Eridan frowned, then eyed the map again.

“Where are you gonna be?”

“Around here.” Dirk pointed to another spot closer to the battle. “I’ll have Dave and Rose with me. You’ll be with Jade.”

“What about Rox and Jake?”

“Jake will be here.” Roxy pointed to another part of the map. “With Karkat, John, and Tavros. I’m in charge with protecting Callie.”

“Right.” He leaned over the map with new concern. “Is she gonna be ok?”

“We think so. We’re keeping her far away from the fight.” Eridan studied the map a bit more.

“Jane’s going all over the place, right?” He asked, “What if I stuck around her as a bodyguard?” Roxy grimaced and shook her head.

“We tried that. Doesn’t work.”

“Just stick with what we’ve got, Hope.” Terezi tapped her cane against the table. “We took forever to find something that works!” Eridan scowled, but didn’t argue further.

“Alright.” Roxy rocked back on her heels. “Beta will be here soon. Everyone else, let’s get ready.”

“Right.” Dirk turned and headed back to the table where he’d been working. “Zahhak, I’m going to need my shades ba-” He stopped in the middle of the room. Equius frowned and followed after him.

“Do you require your eyewear back, Prince?” Dirk spoke in that tone of perfect calm that made every member of his gang look up.

“Where’s lil Cal?” Eridan turned to look at the table and found the puppet missing from where it had sat on the bench. Dirk strode over and checked under the table and around.

“He was here a second ago.” Dirk muttered, then heard Karkat muttered some curse.

“Fuck, where’s Gamzee?”

The Aspects shuffled around, looking for the Bard or the puppet. Karkat groaned loudly and threw his hands up.

“Yeah sure! Just fucking leave while we’re figuring this shit out. It’s not like people need to know where the fuck they’re going to be so they aren’t wandering the battlezone like a lost chicken! Ok, I’ll go check his room. You guys look wherever.”

Eridan headed back toward the Alpha gang’s rooms. Entering the hallway, he caught sight of a long fabric arm sliding around the corner.

“Hey!” He shouted and ran after it, hearing several footsteps following behind him.

“This is a dead end,” Terezi called. Eridan could hear the rapid tapping over her cane right at his heels. “Trapped like a rat!”

They met Gamzee at the end of the hallway. Lil Cal flopped over one shoulder and they held each other in a collection of spiny arms.

“Yo buddy.” Roxy stepped forward. “Dirk needs his doll back, k?” Eridan glanced around. Roxy, Equius and Terezi had followed him down the hallway. Gamzee mumbled something and Roxy leaned in. “Sorry, what?”

“Said I ain’t givin him up motherfuckin voidbitch,” He snarled. His eyes flashed purple like a warning light. Roxy stepped back. Eridan moved up beside her and put one hand on her shoulder.

“The fuck is your problem?” Eridan snapped at Gamzee, “Give us the goddamn puppet.”

“Wait.” Terezi held up her hand. “Something’s wrong.” Eridan was about to retort when they heard a loud yell behind them.

“GAMZEE!!” They turned to find Karkat storming toward them, a daily pill container rattling angrily in his fist. Dirk followed behind him, eyes narrowed.

“Gamzee,” Karkat growled, softer, but with palpable anger. “Alright, I don’t know WHAT that asshole in that puppet is telling you, but stop listening to him, put that fucking shit piece of fabric down, and get over here.” Gamzee snarled back at him, hugging lil Cal tighter. “Don’t you fucking SNARL at me you shitty stoner-ass clown. You march your ass right over here before I decide to figure out if your shitty pills works as a goddamn suppository!” He talked loudly, but Eridan could hear his voice trembling a bit.

“Fuck this.” Dirk stepped forward. “I’ll take it back myself-”

“No!” Karkat threw his arm out in front of Dirk’s chest. “Don’t…ugh, just, Equius, wrestle the puppet away from him, would you?”

“Very well.” Equius stepped forward, raising both his hands palms out. “Makara, please hand over the Prince of Heart’s doll.”

Gamzee backed up against the wall as Equius approached.

“Makara, please.” Equius reached a hand out for the doll, “This behavior is rude and uncouth. I’m sure we can find you another-” His fingers grazed lil Cal and Gamzee’s hand snapped out to clamp around Equius’s neck. “Wh-” Gamzee surged forward, the Aspect mark on his hand flaring up as he forced Equius down to his knees.

Eridan heard a shriek of rage before Nepeta blew past him to charge Gamzee. She leapt for him, but he spun and slammed his foot into her chest, sending her skittering back across the floor.

“Nepeta,” Equius wheezed, “Stay back.” He was gripping Gamzee’s arm with both hands and dark blue flickered eratically along his arms. “I’ll simply-” He grimaced and pulled backwards. “s-simply vanish…” He seemed to be having trouble with that though, and his face was darkening to a blue that probably didn’t have anything to do with his Aspect.

“GOD- **FUCKING** -DAMMIT!” Karkat marched forward, dark red tendrils of light spreading along his arms. “GAMZEE PUT HIM DOWN YOU PUKING PIECE OF-” Someone darted past him, shoving him back onto his butt. “ **WHAT**?!”

Gamzee looked up as Dirk grabbed his shoulder.

“Caliborn,” Dirk clutched the puppet’s head with his other hand. “Stop. I don’t know what you’re doing but stop.” Gamzee growled and kicked Dirk in the stomach. Dirk grunted and staggered back, but kept his hold. Eridan’s lip curled back and he stepped forward but someone grabbed his wrist. His head whipped back to find Terezi shaking her head at him.

“For fuck’s sake,” Dirk growled, “This has gone on way too lon-” He jerked back as red light began to leak out from the puppet. His eyes went wide, then narrowed. “Caliborn!”

Gamzee dropped Equius, who crumpled to the ground, unresponsive. The Bard then raised his hand and his Aspect mark lit up purple. He slammed his fist into the wall behind him and the concrete cracked under his blow. His next swing went for Dirk’s head but the Prince dropped down, rolling backwards. Gamzee leapt forward and Dirk threw one arm up, fingers hooked. A storm of magenta lighting burst for his hand, slamming into Gamzee with a blinding flash.

Gamzee hit the wall, then dropped to the floor. The shredded remains of lil Cal fluttered down beside him. Dirk stood up very slowly, then flexed his fingers, letting the surpluss energy crackle out.

“Well,” He remarked in a flat tone, “that’s over.”

“Wasn’t your Time Aspect in there?” Terezi idly pointed to the doll’s pieces with her cane. She had remained silent through the encounter, and now watched the group calmly through sightless eyes. Dirk glanced down at the mess.

“He was. He’s not there now.” He knelt down by Equius, plucking his shades off the other. “These two caught some of the blast. They’ll wake up later.” Nepeta ran over and crouched down by Equius, patting his cheek and scrutinizing him.

“His soul is injured!” She exclaimed and shot Dirk a glare. He shrugged and stood up.

“It’ll heal. If it doesn’t after awhile call a Sylph or a Witch.”

“The fuck was that!?” Karkat was trying to drag Gamzee upwards while glaring at Dirk. “What did you do!?” Dirk turned to face him.

“I released a blow of soul destruction into lil Cal, and Bard and Heir must have been caught in the backlash.”

“Wha…!” Karkat swung an arm frantically at the fallen Aspects. “Are they going to be ok!?”

“Yes,” Dirk slid his glasses back over his eyes. “In time for the fight, even.” Karkat didn’t look any more relieved.

“Did you really have to blow everything up!?”

 _“Maybe you shouldn’t keep people so unstable and dangerous in your gang, then.”_ Dirk bit back the words before they could come out. No use opening old wounds. “I guess I could have sat around and gotten my head blown off,” He answered instead, “And I love decapitation as much as the next guy, but I’d rather be around for the fight.” Karkat didn’t answer, he just fumed angrily to himself as he got Gamzee back on his feet. Dirk shook his head and turned his attention to this shades.

 

TT: Hal, I need a list of Heart Aspects from friendly gangs, ones who can help fix this mess if it becomes a problem.

TT: ERROR CODE: 413 UNABLE TO REPLY.

TT: What.

TT: ERROR CODE: 413 UNABLE TO REPLY.

TT: Hal I swear to God if this is some weird ironic trick.

TT: ERROR CODE: 413 UNABLE TO REPLY.

TT: What is Error Code: 413?

TT: KEY SOFTWARE IS MISSING. PLEASE RECONNECT.

 

Dirk felt a jolt of panic run up his chest. He took a deep breath.

 

TT: Identify missing software.

TT: UNABLE TO IDENTIFY MISSING SOFTWARE.

 

“Dirk?” Eridan called over to him. “You alright?” Dirk turned to face him, but didn’t say anything. After awhile he gave a slow nod, then turned and headed back down the hallway.

“The fuck was that?” Karkat stared after his retreating figure. “What in shitting Hell is going on that I don’t know about?”

“Leave him alone,” Eridan told him, absentmindedly, as he stooped down and gathered up the remains of the doll. Once he had gotten most of it he headed off down the hall after Dirk.

“Dirk?” Eridan found him in his room, sitting on the bed and staring down at the glasses in his lap.

“Hey,” Dirk answered without looking up. Eridan closed the door with one foot and walked over to sit down next to him.

“Is he,” Eridan squinted down at the glasses, “Is he broken or somethin?”

“He’s gone.” Dirk held the shades up, balancing them on his finger before flipping them over his hand. “The piece of my soul that held him together was destroyed.”

“Can you…” Eridan shifted around, then shrugged. “Can you put another one in?”

“No.” Dirk let them drop back into his lap again. “I put the soul in there when I was thirteen, and since then he’s changed and developed into his own being. I could put a new piece in, but it wouldn’t be him.”

“Oh.” Eridan shuffled the scraps of puppet together on his leg, then reached up and slipped an arm around his shoulder. “I’m sorry. He didn’t deserve that.”

“Of course he didn’t.” With a flick of his wrist Dirk sent the glasses skittering across the floor. “But I acted like an idiot, didn’t think things through enough and he got caught in the crossfire.”

“You were in danger,” Eridan squeezed him gently. “Just protectin yourself. If, If I had stepped in with ya-”

“It’s not your fault,” Dirk interrupted him, “I’m glad you didn’t step in.” His gaze turned to the shredded puppet in Eridan’s lap. “I don’t think he’s coming back. Caliborn, I mean. There’s a chance his soul may reform. If it does, it will show up in his old body, with Callie, but it’s likely…”  He went quiet. Eridan pulled him closer. He didn’t know much about comforting someone, but he did know the shit feeling that came after hurting people you didn’t mean to.

“I’m scared,” Dirk said suddenly, “I’m scared you’re going to get hurt, or die. I want to be near you in the fight.”

“I’d rather be near you, too.” Eridan answered, “Feels better to watch each other’s backs. But I’ll be fine. We figured that shit out.”

“We know you won’t die. You could still get injured, or kidnapped.”

“Well,” Eridan crossed his arms, pressing them tight against his chest, “Let’s hope that doesn’t happen, huh?” Dirk was quiet for a few mintues, then he took a deep breath.

“Um,” He began, “There’s a way, I’ll know if something happens even if I’m not there.” He reached up to rub the back of his neck. “I’m not sure you’ll spring for it though.” Eridan scooted back and turned to face him.

“What?”

“Do you remember…” Dirk made a vague gesture at his chest. “When we found you, that time, I used my Aspect.”

“Uh…” Eridan’s brow furrowed, then he lit up. “Oh, yeah mean the…” He wiggled his fingers and imitated an awkward video game achievement noise, like Roxy had done several months ago on the topic. “The piece a heart.” Dirk scowled at the reaction, but nodded.

“A splinter of my soul, actually.”

“Right.”

“Having a splinter of my soul makes me able to sense where you are,” Dirk held his hand up and his Aspect mark began to glow faintly, “as well as gives me a grasp on your present emotions and feelings.” Eridan nodded to show he was following along.

“Ok…”

“I dunno if that sounds appealing to you, though.” Dirk dropped his arm back down. “You’d…You’d be able to sense mine too, if you work at it.”

“…Huh.”

“Do you want that?” Eridan leaned back on his hands, thinking.

“Would it distract you?”

“Nah.”

“Would we be able to talk to each other?”

“No. Just pick up feelings. I think you’d need like, half my soul to be able to communicate clearly like that. I can’t read your thoughts, promise.”

“And if I get lost,” Eridan flicked his finger back and forth between them, “or you get lost, we can find each other?”

“Yeah.”

“And are you sure you’re ok with that?” Eridan glanced at him, then looked away at the wall. “Sharin your feelins directly like that?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t ok with it.” Dirk gripped his knees, watching where his glasses had fell. “Earlier, we were talking about struggling to communicate our feelings. Maybe this would help, too. And if it doesn’t work out I’ll take it back out. It’s alright if you don’t wanna go for it. I just thought I’d throw the option out there.”

“Ok.”

“I totally get if you don’t want to. Emotions are private business and stuff.”

“I said ok.”

“What?” Dirk looked up at him. “Really? You sure?”

“Yeah.” Eridan raised his chin. “Sounds good. And it would be nice to have a backup plan in case shit **does** go down.”

“…Right.” Dirk took a deep breath, then straightened up. “Ok, hang on.” He raised his hand, and the Aspect mark lit up as lightning began to crawl down his arm. He slowly dipped his hand into his chest, phasing through the skin with a pink shimmer of light. His mouth twisted into a tight grimace before he jerked his hand out with a small burst of Heart Aspect, like scattering pollen. He unclenched his hand to show a sliver of magenta light curling around his fingers, then turned to Eridan.

“You ready?” Eridan swallowed and nodded. Dirk leaned over and gently pressed his palm against the other’s chest. Eridan felt the warmth of his touch flow into him, leaving a trail of tingles as it wrapped around his heart, squeezing it a little before relaxing.

“How do you feel?” Dirk asked as he leaned back. Eridan curled his knuckles over the spot, then gave a watery smile.

“Pretty good.” His smile vanished. “Did that hurt?” Dirk shrugged.

“Not exactly. It’s a little uncomfortable, but I’m used to it.”

“Fine.” Eridan lightly pressed down on his chest, then closed his eyes. He focused in on his chest, trying to sense the splinter. He felt a soft hum, then a jolt of warm feeling ran though him. He started and looked back at Dirk, who smiled faintly.

“What do you think?”

Eridan pursed his lips, trying to find the right words. “It’s…odd,” He swallowed, “but, I like it, I think I like it.”

“Alright.” Dirk nodded. “Good.”

Eridan scooted over to rest his head against his shoulder, and Dirk wrapped an arm around his waist. It would be nice to sit like this for awhile, but there were more preparations to set up, so after a few seconds Eridan sighed and got up.

“I gotta go talk to Jane about her route,” He muttered, then glanced at the glasses on the floor. “Are you, you gonna be alright?”

“Yeah.” Dirk stood up as well and moved to pick up his glasses. “It might, I might need some time to adjust but it won’t break my concentration in the fight at least.”

“Alright.”

Eridan gave a final nod, then shuffled out, closing the the door behind him. Jane was probably still in the living room with the others.

Heading down the hall, he ran into Sollux, who was looking down at his phone as he walked. He paused to shoot Eridan a quick glance before meandering off to the side out of his way.

“Um,” Eridan said. Sollux stopped, then looked back up at him.

“What?”

“So,” Eridan reached up to scratch the back of his neck nervously, “thanks for tellin me. About the Doom around me.” Sollux grunted and turned his attention back to his screen.

“If it got out I had seen it and not said anything, your gang would have eviscerated me.”

“Well maybe but,” Eridan shrugged. “How would I have found out? Do you always see everyone who’s about to die?”

“God, I’m not that much of an asshole,” Sollux muttered, “And I don’t see everyone who dies. I just sensed that your Doom was off the charts, meaning you were almost certainly going to die.”

“Oh.”

“The future isn’t that concrete,” He continued, “There are a lot of variables messing with the time-stream, so people could die, or they couldn’t. I just feel who’s more likely.”

“Wait.” Eridan glanced over his shoulder. “You mean someone could still die?” Sollux sighed heavily and lowered his phone to finally look at him.

“Yes, everyone has a chance to die. It’s nowhere near as strong as what you had, probably not enough to worry about, but there’s still a chance.” Sollux turned away, indicating the conversation was ending. “But don’t worry. We managed to knock off your Doom enough that it sure as hell isn’t going to be you.”

The Mage walked off, nose one again buried in his phone. Eridan swallowed, failed, then tried again. He took a deep breath and clenched and unclenched his hands.

“Eridan?” Dirk appeared around the corner, then strode over join him. “Can’t find Jane?” Eridan jerked around to face him.

“What? Oh, I figure, she’s in the livin room probably.”

“You nervous?” Dirk clasped his arm. He had a soft expression Eridan wasn’t used to seeing on him, but it was nice. “You’ll be ok. Just stick with the plan, ok?”

“Yeah, I know.” Eridan reached up to grasp the hand on his arm. “Will…Will you be ok? And the others?”

“Of course.” Dirk squeezed gently before releasing him. “Don’t worry about me. You know none of us go down easily.”

“I know!” Eridan answered quickly, “But…” He bit his lip, gaze sinking down to the ground. Dirk studied him, then stepped forward to wrap his arms around him.

“Don’t worry.” He murmured into his ear. “We’ll be fine. We’ll be careful. You just watch out for yourself, ok?” Eridan pressed his cheek against the other’s neck and closed his eyes, sighing faintly.

“Ok.”

 

000

 

“Callie?” Roxy knocked on Callie’s door. “You in here? We’re gonna be heading out soon.” She waited a few seconds. “Callie? You asleep?” She tried the door and found it open.

“Caaallie?” She poked her head in. “Hey, we’re-oh shit.”

Callie was sitting against the wall, hugging her knees. She was staring blankly at the wall, but looked up when Roxy came over.

“Oh,” She cast her eyes down again, “hullo Roxy.”

“You alright Callie?” Roxy sat down in front of her. “Worried about the battle?” Callie laughed weakly.

“I don’t see why I would be. You’ll be taking me far out of harm’s way, since I can’t fight for myself.”

“Aw, Callie hey.” Roxy reached over to pat her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault.”

“I want to help!” Callie shook her head and gave an exasperated sigh. “Maybe I could be halfway useful if I could get a handle on my Aspect at all.”

“Callie, come on.” Roxy nudged her arm. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’ll figure it out in time.” Callie looked up at her with a miserable expression.

“But I should be able to do at least something!” Her hands balled into fists, and she looked down at the mark on her hand. “You all, You all could do something immediately, right? If I could do at least the littlest smidgen of a something, I think I would feel oodles better.”

“Well.” Roxy scooted over to side beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “What do you **want** to be able to do?” Callie shot her a confused look.

“I want to be able to use my Aspect!”

“Ye but, in what way?” Roxy tilted her head to the side. “From what you’d heard about Aspects, and about Space. Space is creation, and existence and shit, so what does that mean to you?” Callie’s face clouded with befuddlement, then she turned her gaze down to the ground in thought.

“Space…” Callie mused, “Creation…then…” Her lips pursed in concentation. “…inspiration. I think, it’s inspiration.” Roxy cocked her head to the side.

“Eh?”

“Creation is brought on through inspiration,” Callie explained, “I mean, everything that’s made, someone has to have an idea for it first. Or at least most things. And I suppose, that’s what I would want to do. I want to create what I’m inspired by, and create inspiration in others.”

“Huh…” Roxy nodded slowly. “Yeah, that sounds like a good place to start, then.” Her face broke into a grin and she and patted Callie on the shoulder. “We’ll work on it after all this is done, how about that?”

“Yes…” Callie offered her a weak smile. “I’d still rather know now, but I suppose one can’t rush things.”

“Guess not!” Roxy hopped up and offered her a hand. “Come on, let’s get ready.”

 

000

 

“God **fucking** dammit.” Karkat swore harshly as he flitted around the room, moving things around and neatening the room up for the sheer sake of having something to do with himself. “Fuck, fuck, fuck the universe with a sewage pipe.” He shot a glare at the lump of his friend under the bed covers then went back to furiously sorting out some clothes. “Why the fuck did this happen? What kind of fucked up wet dream is the universe having that we’re all sucked into some horrid mess of creepy puppets and explosions and angry Aspects? And why the Hell did you have to go coveting the Prince’s damn puppet and ditching your meds to go try and murder Equius AGAIN?!” He threw the hamper basket down in frustration, then jumped as a muffled voice answered him.

“Ain’t got much motherfucking idea on why I’m all doing the shit I do.”

“Jesus FUCK.” Karkat growled and spun around as Gamzee sat up, letting the blanket fall off him. “How long were you listening to that? You weren’t actually supposed to hear-yeah ok fuckit. What **happened**? No wait, take your goddamn pill **then** tell me what happened.”

“Got some messages from my god.” Gamzee mumbled, tugging at the blanket. “Then I ain’t rememberin much but all sorta a righteous rage and fury.”

“Alpha’s stupid Time Aspect in the puppet wasn’t your fucking god!” Karkat threw his hands up, “He was just some brat!”

“Nah bro.” Gamzee stared at him sullenly, “I up and know my god’s voice anywhere. He was a bit getting his motherfucking odd sound on but I know it. And later my god came again in all his righteous motherfucking sounds to be filling me with purpose again.”

“Ugh…” Karkat ran his fingers through his hair. “Ok, ok, **what**??” Gamzee gave a slow shrug.

“Can’t be all up and questioning this shit, my brother.”

“I’ll question it all I want!” Karkat snapped back, “I think by now I’d learn to question when my teammates decide to fly off the handle into some kind of puppet-heist murder spree!”

“Think hard as you want, motherfucker.” Gamzee rumbled and lay down on the bed again. “I ain’t all up and ready to be using my brain for any big shit right now.”

“The **fuck** you ar-ok you know what? Fine,” Karkat thumped back against the wall and crossed his arms, “fine, you do that. I’m dragging you off in an hour to hide at Kanaya’s house for the battle though.”

Gamzee didn’t answer. Karkat inhaled loudly through his nose and focused his glare at the wall instead.

Karkat hated thinking. He wasn’t good at it. It usually devolved into him screaming at his past mistakes and having no better idea on what to do. But this shit seemed complicated and serious enough he figured he might as well give it a half-assed try.

He mashed his knuckles against his teeth. Why hadn’t he seen this coming? It wouldn’t have taken a fucking **Seer** to notice Gamzee was off his meds. No, fuck that, this wasn’t the meds. Gamzee said it was his dumb god, just like had said on that clusterfuck of a day three years ago.

Karkat groaned again and knit his fingers through his hair. He was going to have to do that stupid thing where he talked to himself again. He hated doing that and he hated that it worked.

Fuming silently, he yanked his phone out and loaded up his chat log.

 

carcinoGeneticist began pestering himself 

 

carcinoGeneticist set to CurrentcarcinoGeneticist

carcinoGeneticist set to PastcarcinoGeneticist

 

CCG: ALRIGHT FUCKWAD

CCG: ARE WE PREPARED FOR THIS ASININE CONVERSATION THAT IS SOMEHOW THE ONLY WAY WE CAN MANAGE TO FIGURE ANY SHIT OUT.

PCG: UNDENIABLY SINCE YOU SET THE DAMN THING UP.

PCG: AND BY YOU I ALSO MEAN ME BECAUSE THIS IS LITERALLY JUST YOU SEPARATING YOURSELF INTO TWO PERSPECTIVES SO YOU CAN SORT SHIT OUT.

PCG: SO LET’S GET THIS HELL OF A CHAT LOG STARTED.

PCG: WE’RE PRETENDING I AM SOMEHOW THE KARKAT FROM THREE YEARS BACK.

CCG: RIGHT SO

CCG: ERIDAN HAS JUST RAN OFF. FEFERI AND SOLLUX ARE UNCONSCIOUS WITH KANAYA WATCHING THEM.

CCG: GAMZEE HAS GONE OFF THE HANDLE JUST LIKE HE DID JUST NOW.

CCG: *MEANWHILE* VRISKA IS OFF DOING HER OWN CRAZY SHIT.

CCG: THAT’S RIGHT.

PCG: OF COURSE IT’S RIGHT.

PCG: SO I SENT EQUIUS TO TRY AND STOP GAMZEE WHICH PROVED TO BE A STUPID AS HELL CHOICE.

PCG: HE NEARLY DIED AND NEPETA GOT A CONCUSSION.

PCG: MEANWHILE TAVROS HAS BEEN PUSHED DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS AND TEREZI IS CHASING DOWN VRISKA BECAUSE SHE WAS OFF TO DO SOME INCREDIBLY IDIOTIC HEROIC MISSION ON HER OWN.

PCG: TEREZI MANAGED TO STOP VRISKA.

PCG: WE MANAGED TO STOP GAMZEE.

PCG: AND ERIDAN DIDN’T COME BACK.

CCG: YEAH.

CCG: AND WE DIDN’T GO AFTER HIM.

PCG: WELL CAN YOU FUCKING BLAME US?!

PCG: I MEAN OBVIOUSLY YOU CAN, BECAUSE YOU’RE YOU, OR WE’RE US OR WHATEVER.

PCG: BUT WE HAD OTHER SHIT TO DEAL WITH! EVERYTHING WAS CRAZY.

CCG: I KNOW. YOU JUST RANTED OFF ABOUT IT.

CCG: AND UH

CCG: WOW?

CCG: WHEN YOU STACK IT UP LIKE THAT, THAT’S A LOT OF UNRELATED SHIT THAT SOMEHOW WENT DOWN.

CCG: LIKE, WHAT ARE THE FUCKING ODDS?

PCG: GIVEN OUR LUCK? PRETTY DAMN HIGH.

CCG: NO LISTEN.

CCG: FIRST ERIDAN SNAPPED AND LASHED OUT. THAT WAS TOTALLY HIM AND HIS ISSUES PLUS GETTING FED UP WITH SHIT.

CCG: BUT AT THE SAME *EXACT* TIME WE HAD GAMZEE GOING WEIRD.

CCG: AND *ALSO* VRISKA JUST *HAPPENED* TO GET THAT ANONYMOUS TIP ABOUT THAT ROGUE GANG’S LOCATION AND DECIDE TO GO FOR IT?

PCG: WELL

PCG: YEAH I GUESS.

PCG: SHIT WAS PRETTY CHAOTIC.

PCG: AS YOU KNOW IT’S GOING TO TAKE ME A WEEK TO SORT ALL THIS SHIT OUT AND RECOVER.

CCG: I KNOW. WE WERE UP TO OUR BLOOD-WEEPING EYEBALLS IN THAT SHIT.

CCG: AND I’M JUST THINKING.

CCG: IF IT HADN’T ALL HAPPENED AT ONCE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A HELL OF A LOT EASIER.

PCG: I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE THINKING.

CCG: OF COURSE YOU FUCKING DO. WE ARE LITERALLY JUST ME TYPING MESSAGES TO MYSELF AS I PRETEND TO TALK TO YOU THROUGH TIME.

PCG: YEAH, WHICH IS WHY YOU HAVE TO SAY IT NOT ME.

CCG: I HATE THIS.

CCG: BUT YEAH, I’M THINKING ABOUT HOW I COULD HAVE HANDLED THINGS BETTER IF THE UNIVERSE HAD LIKE

CCG: GIVEN ME A WEEK AT LEAST?

CCG: I COULD HAVE MANAGED TO HANDLE THAT SHIT IN A HALF-WAY NOT-FUCKED MANNER?

PCG: GOD STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH LIKE A FRIGHTENED HOPBEAST.

CCG: OK FINE! I’M THINKING I COULD HAVE GONE AFTER ERIDAN ARE YOU HAPPY?!

CCG: I COULD HAVE GONE AFTER HIM AND SORTED SHIT OUT WITH HIS ANGER AND WHY WE WERE HIDING ALL THIS SHIT FROM HIM.

CCG: HE COULD HAVE APOLOGIZED FOR BEING A DOUCHEBAG AND WE COULD HAVE FIGURED OUT SOME KIND OF MIRACLE TO GET THAT BRIDGE UNBURNED.

CCG: HAPPY?

PCG: ARE YOU HAPPY?

CCG: NO.

PCG: THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?

PCG: BUT WE BOTH KNOW HOW SHIT’S GOING TO GO DOWN.

PCG: I’M GOING TO YELL AT GAMZEE AND CALL DAD ABOUT THERAPY.

PCG: I’M GOING TO YELL AT VRISKA FOR HER DUMB PLAN AND SHE’S GOING TO SHRUG IT OFF LIKE SHE DIDN’T NEARLY GET HERSELF MESSED UP WITH SOME MAJORLY SERIOUS SHIT.

PCG: AND AFTER ALL THAT CHAOS I’M GOING TO DECIDE IT’S BETTER ERIDAN DIDN’T HANG OUT WITH US IN THE FIRST PLACE.

PCG: SO DID THIS AGONY OF A CONVERSATION HELP YOU LEARN ANYTHING?

CCG: NOT REALLY NO.

CCG: EXCEPT

CCG: OH GOD.

CCG: AS MUCH AS I DON’T WANT TO DO IT I THINK I NEED TO HAVE A LONG TALK WITH GAMZEE ABOUT JUST WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HIS GODS POP UP.

PCG: HA I DON’T ENVY YOU, YOU MISERABLE BASTARD.

CCG: SHUT UP I’M ONLY DOING IT NOW BECAUSE *YOU DIDN’T WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE*!!

PCG: WELL FUCK YOU!

CCG: FUCK YOU TOO!

 

carcinoGeneticist hurled his phone at the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ok now no more harm will befall the honk child I promise.  
> *Messily attempts to set up for the last final chapters.*
> 
> Dirk is still vaguely bitter about Alternia abandoning Eridan because they found him "too volatile and dangerous."
> 
> When Karkat says "rogue" gang, he is referring to a gang that is causing trouble for other gangs or the general public, not a gang consisting entirely of Rogues.
> 
> I'm pretty sure if your main concern is keeping Eridan safe, don't mention to him his teammates and boyfriend have the potential to die.
> 
> Dirk: *Destroys someone's soul in self-defense then realizes he inadvertently killed his longtime companion in the process.* This is fine.
> 
> Poor Eri why would people wanna kill him so bad?  
> SBURB employee: We're almost ready to go sir. In regards to project Aquarius-  
> Doc Scratch: Kill on sight.  
> SBURB employee: Sir? Should we not attempt to recapture him after all the effort and funds spent-  
> Doc Scratch: No just kill him already.


	17. Hell in a Handbasket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the battle begins, feelings are shared, and everything is fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka "How much adrenaline can high schoolers burn before they die?"
> 
> Karkat: Ok, Eridan, stay in this circle. If you leave the circle you will DIE. Do not leave the circle. Do you understand?  
> Eridan: *Seen at 3:11*  
> Callie, who has a poor choice in role-models: OvO
> 
> You know what I have trouble writing? Fight scenes. You know what this chapter is? 8 pages of fight scenes. Enjoy.

“4:13 pm,” Karkat whispered, or did his attempt at a whisper, as he peered over the roof wall and down at the street. “Terezi? Isn’t this the time you said? You know, the exact time all Hell was about to break loose?”

“Reset your watch, grumpypants,” Terezi answered, not bothering to check her volume. She was sitting beside him with her back to the wall. “You’re five minutes fast.” Karkat swore and fixed his watch.

“Why didn’t we synchronize our watches?!” He hissed, “Who knows what the other idiots have for their time?!”

Three blocks over, Dave flicked his sword side to side, scanning the horizon. “Should be happening soon,” He remarked to any of the Aspects beside him. Rose nodded, cleaning imaginary dirt off her needles. Kanaya was beside her, checking her chainsaw over, but didn’t start it in fear it would give their position away.

“Everyone ready?” Dirk asked, standing near the edge of the roof, sword already crackling with Heart. Dave flashed him a thumbs up.

“Always man.” He lowered his arm. “Uh, you worried about your boyfriend?” Dirk shot him a scowl, then looked back at the street.

“He’ll be fine.” He rested a hand over his chest, feeling wisps of emotions reaching him. Anxiety, and definite annoyance.

Several blocks over, Eridan groaned and slumped over the side of the roof.

“We **are** seein action, right? It’s 4:15. I’ll be pissed if they lied and just stuck me off to the side.”

“Oh hush!” Jade cocked her rifle then checked her phone. “Just stay ready.”

“Course I’m ready.” He spun his wand over his hand. He felt the sliver of Heart hum in his chest. Dirk was sending him reassuring feelings. He closed his eyes, trying to send his own message back. It was a little hard but eventually he got somewhat of a grasp on the feeling of kissing him and imagined flinging it off into his direction. The feeling he got in return, he was pretty sure it was laughter.

“Dude,” Dave shot Dirk a glance, “Did you just snort?”

“No.”

“You totally did.”

“Eyes on the street, Dave.”

Terezi leapt to her feet, snapping her cane up.

“Get ready everyone!” She sang out.

“What?!” Karkat scrambled to his feet while Jake and Tavros looked up from their card game. “I thought-”

“Did I say five minutes? I meant three.”

“Terezi I swear to God-”

“Heads up!” Jake was peering over the edge at several approaching cars. “I believe that’s our quarry!”

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Karkat jumped up onto the edge, fist glowing dark red. “Ok ok I’m ready! Tavros?”

Tavros threw his arms up and a blast of wind picked threw them all off the roof. Jake took angel form and shot downward to crash into the windshield of the first car. It screeched to a stop and several men in green suits stumbled out. Jake flipped backwards out of his angel form to land on the pavement feet spread apart and grin wide.

“Ahoy chaps. Fancy a bit of a-” A man in a striped red hat charged forward and decked him square in the chest. Jake went flying backwards before snapping out of existence in a puff of red light.

“Oh shit.” Karkat lowered his sickle. “How are we going to explain that to Alpha?”

“Eyes front!” Terezi grabbed his head and swiveled it to the approaching enemies. “We can’t explain anything if we’re all dead!”

“Fine fine!” He threw out his hands, letting dark red ropes extend out toward Tavros and Terezi. “Go!”

“They’re here.” Rose said suddenly, rising to her feet. Dave nodded to the approaching cars.

“Let’s roll.”

Kanaya teleported them down into the street and Rose immediately blew out the tires of the first car, leaping out of the way as it skidded across the road. A man in a yellow hat stepped out of the car, then disappeared in a green blur. Two more came out from the other cars, along with several other soldiers lacking green suits.

“Crowbar, Itchy, Doze.” Dirk pointed out the men, rattling off their codenames from the files. “Those are the ringleaders.” Kanaya wrinkled her nose.

“I suppose fashion tastes were not on their research lists.”

“Send them a complaint later.” Dirk set his feet back in a battle stance. The one in the blue hat was taking his time getting out of the car, so he turned his attention to the one in the red hat, who held a crowbar in one fist. “If there’s anything left to send it to.”

Itchy appeared in front of Dave and slammed a metal disc onto his chest. Dave stumbled back as black tendrils of light rushed out of the device to cover him.

“Aw Hell.” He groaned and tried to sit up. “Guys, that shit’s got a weird punch to it.”

Dirk jumped back as several discs went flying toward him, all of them flashing teal. “Aspect suppressors, huh?” He batted one away with his sword. “Always wondered how they did those.”

“Study them later,” Rose fired a bolt of light at the crowd, “Kanaya, can you see if you can do something about the Space Aspect suffocating my dear brother?”

“What the **Hell**?!” Eridan growled and craned his neck to search over the city blocks as sounds of crashing and gunshots reached them. He could feel Dirk’s intense focus, mixed with adrenaline. “That’s it, I’m goin-”

“Hang on!” Jade grabbed him by the collar. “We have a plan!”

“I am not sittin on my ass while-” He looked up at the sound of an approaching helicopter. Three actually, flying low. They weren’t the news or police. When one of them turned he caught the SBURB logo on its side.

“Well then.” Jade rose into the air with a smug grin. “I think those are our job. Ready, Mr. Impatient?”

“Oh thank God.” He stepped up onto the lip of the roof, pulling his wings out. “Yeah ok, I’ll take that.”

“I’ll work on getting the people out.” She shouted to him over the sound of the blades as they rose up to meet them. “You destroy the copters before they hit the ground and blow something up!”

“Yeah yeah.”

 

000

 

“Looks like things are heatin up.” Roxy glanced over her shoulder as she and Callie ran down the sidewalk. “Those bozos better not get killed.”

“Y-You think they might?”

“Nah, don’t worry. Let’s just focus on gettin you outta-” Roxy yelped and skidded to a stop. “-here.”

Snowman blocked their way, a white gun held in her grip. Her eyes glittered like distant stars, no warmth.

Roxy moved to step between them but Snowman’s other hand jerked up. Black fire flared up on her fingers, then burst out across Roxy’s body. Roxy started to yell but was cut off as the black light yanked her off the ground and tossed her into the street.

“Stop!” Callie rushed between them and threw her arms out. “Don’t hurt her! I’ll, I’ll go with you!” Snowman stared down at her, face unmoving, then cocked her gun.

“My orders are to bring you in dead.”

A gunshot split the air. Callie flinched, then after a few seconds cracked one eye open to peek out just in time to see Snowman stumble to the side, then drop to the ground.

“What-” Roxy pushed herself up, free of the black light holding her down. “-the fuck?” Callie backed away from Snowman, watching a pool of blood spreading out from her back.

“Goddamn **finally**.” Their heads snapped up to see a man in a fedora walking toward them, reloading his revolver. “Hated her like nothing else.”

“Aw Hell.” Roxy disappeared and reappeared in front of Callie in a fighter’s stance. She glared at Slick, who shot them an unimpressed look as he flicked his gun closed again. He gave Callie a quick look-over.

“Your brother ain’t in there anymore, is he?” She shook her head. Slick shrugged, shoving his gun into his belt. “Alright, you kiddos get somewhere safe. Leave this to the adults.” Roxy shot him a wary look, but nodded and took Callie’s wrist, tugging her around him and down the street.

“Thanks.” Roxy called over her shoulder once they were farther away. She saw his shoulders shrug as he walked away from them toward the fray.

 

000

 

“GET BACK HERE YOU GREEN LITTLE SHITFUCKER!” Karkat snarled in frustration as he chased the small man in the purple hat around the street. “ARRRRG IF VRISKA WEREN’T A MILE AWAY YOU’D BE DEAD ALREADY!!”

“Uh…” Tavros watched them go as he juggled several confiscated weapons in the air and out of reach on the wind. “Maybe you should, leave him alone? He’s not doing anything.”

“SHUT UP TAVROS. FOCUS ON THE OTHERS. I’VE GOT THIS ONE.”

“Uh, ok.”

The man in the purple hat paused briefly to toss a coin up into the air. Karkat surged forward with a cry of victory, but at that exact moment slipped over his feet and went skittering to the ground.

“OH FUCK YOU, YOU TINY-” He paused as the coin clinked down in front of his nose, then exploded into a flash of black light. “OH F-” He scrambled backwards as the light morphed and changed into another man in a green suit with a green striped hat, and a machine gun.

Karkat shrieked and rolled out of the way from the immediate storm of bullets. Terezi slapped her palm against her forehead before leaping forward to engage the new enemy.

 

000

 

Dirk grunted as the crowbar slammed against his katana, jarring it with a loud clang. He jumped back, then charged to stab but was parried. He flung his hand out to shoot a burst of Aspect at Crowbar, who rolled aside and out of the way. Dave was covering him from the other soldiers, while Rose and Kanaya were engaged a few yards behind them.

A gun went off and Dirk felt a jolt of agony run up of leg. He crashed to the ground and the man charged forward to bring his crowbar down. Dave caught the weapon with his sword while Dirk rolled over and jabbed his sword into Crowbar’s chest. The blade ripped through his soul and he went stumbling down to the side.

“That’ll keep him.” Dirk shoved himself up onto his elbows and grimaced at the hole blown through his knee. He glanced up at the yellow and green blur darting around. Itchy paused for a brief second to shoot again, narrowly missing Dave. “Can **someone** take care of that fucker?!” Rose frowned, then closed her eyes, standing quite still as the man zipped around them. She stuck her foot out, and a second later the man was flat on his face in front of her. She shot him in the back for good measure, then nodded.

“He’ll be down quite awhile.”

“Great.” Dirk forced himself into a sitting position, ignoring the spikes of pain running of his leg. Under that he suddenly realized Eridan had picked up on his pain and was freaking out, trying to reach over and gauge the problem. Dirk quickly sent back assurances.

“Hal,” He spoke out loud to his glasses, “Tell Eridan-” He fell silent, then took a moment to berate his own idiocy.

Kanaya finally managed to fight her way over and knelt beside him, sealing up the wound.

“This is the best I can do,” She told him as she worked, “I would recommend you sit still until Jane or Feferi can-”

“No thanks.” Dirk shoved himself to his feet. He leg protested immediately and he fell down into a crouch with a grunt. And shit, Eridan was still picking up his pain and frustration.

 _“Stay calm.”_ He took a deep breath, _“Stay calm so he doesn’t panic.”_ He sat down on the curb and switched to shooting his Aspect at any enemy close enough. Rose blew up the last of the cars, then shot another bolt to take down Doze, who hadn’t done much besides fire a few shots too slow to hit anyone. With only a few soldiers left, those remaining were smart enough to cut and run.

 _“Ok.”_ Dirk focused inward, doing his best to bat away Eridan’s concern. _“I’m fine. Focus on yourself. Just stay-”_

An entire store-front exploded into fire and another green-suited man came crashing through, catching Kanaya in the shoulder with his fist and throwing her back.

“SHIT!” Dirk scrambled up and threw a ball of Aspect at the new enemy, but his aim was off and it just knocked off his bright red striped hat. The man, Matchsticks if Dirk recalled the briefing, spun and blasted Dave in the chest with a large fire-extinguisher, sending him rolling across the street. Instead of water or foam, it was a gooey substance that clung to him, trapping him to the pavement.

Rose was busy helping Kanaya up, so Dirk forced himself forward, fist glowing for another blow. He managed to clip the man in the shoulder, then threw his arms up as the fire extinguisher blew him back. He felt onto the pavement with a grunt. Matchsticks tossed a metal ball at him, where it bounced once before blanketing the area in teal light. Dirk felt Eridan’s emotions blink out like a lost signal and snarled in anger, trying to push himself upwards. Matchsticks turned to aim for Kanaya and Rose, but a blast of white fire suddenly crashed into his shoulder, making him yowl and stagger to the side.

“What-” Dirk tilted his head back to look at the sky. “Fuck.”

Eridan slammed down in front of him in a storm of feathers and light, raising his hands to send a mass of white fire flying toward the men.

“Eridan!” Dirk staggered to his feet again. “What are you doing here!?”

“Nice to see you too, sweetie!” Eridan called over his shoulder, keeping his eyes ahead of him as he spread his arms out to send out two screaming angels. Dave time-jumped out of the mess and joined Rose and Kanaya in attacking Matchsticks while Eridan turned and shot several tiny torrents of Hope through his fingers to zip around Dirk and cut through the goop, letting him sit up.

“Jesus Dirk.” Eridan winced as he caught sight of his bloody knee. “Are you ok? Jane is down the street-”

“I’m fine.” Dirk cut him off. “Eridan you need to stay in the perimeter!” His voice was definitely hinging on hysterical, at least for him. Eridan shook his head and stepped back, extending his wings.

“Don’t worry, I’m heading back now. Stay outta trouble.”

“I told you not to worry about me.”

“I know.” Eridan crouched down, “But I did anyways. Surprise.” He leapt up into the air again. Dirk looked back at the others and decided they would be fine taking care of the rest. He turned and jumped up onto a windowsill, scrambling up and ignoring his leg as he made his way to the roof. He watched Eridan gliding over to the safe zone and tried to force down the prickling in his chest.

A torrent of some twisted combination of purple and magenta light spiraled out from the ground to fly toward Eridan. Dirk shouted in warning and while the other couldn’t hear, he felt his alarm and twisted around to see. Dirk saw him yelp and drop several feet to avoid the blast. The trail of light arched around to follow him. He beat his wings to boost forward, flying backwards with his back toward the ground as he pointed his wand at the torrent of Aspect following him, shooting his own Hope to intercept it. The two energies crashed together in an explosion of light and sparks, and through the flash Dirk saw another column of pinkish purple light shoot up from the ground and hit Eridan in the back. The purple light curled around him as he shuddered, then dropped out of the sky, shedding feathers as he went.

“SHIT!” Dirk swore as he skittered down the building, staggered to the ground, and took off at a run down the street.

 

000

 

John groaned, pulling himself out of the wrecked remains of a building. He was caked in dust and bruises, with a bad gash on his side, and his glasses had been smashed. He raised his head to find the barrel of a rifle set right in front of his nose.

“Is that it?!” Fin sneered as his finger hovered over the trigger. “That was easy! You brats might as well be normal hu-” A grey car slammed into him, flipping him over the hood and windshield.

Mr. Egbert climbed out, glanced at the man lying still on the pavement, then moved quickly to John. Jane had already gotten out of the car and was sitting beside him, working on his injury.

“Alright.” She ran her hand over his side a final time, then tapped a small cut by his temple. “That should be enough, but try not to strain yourself. Why don’t you-”

“Jane!” She looked up to see Dirk stumbling toward her. Her eyes widened at his limp and the rip in his pants, and she stood up to move forward.

“Dirk! Sit down, I’ll-”

“It’s fine,” He grunted, “Healed by Maryam. Just the bone’s broken or something. Eridan’s in trouble.” Her face turned from worried to alarmed.

“What? How-”

“Car.” He pointed to the sedan. “I’ll direct you.”

“Fine.” She glanced at her dad, who was helping John up. “Dad are you staying?” He nodded. “Ok, stay safe!”

Dirk slipped into the passenger seat and closed his eyes, reaching out for Eridan’s soul. It flickered back at him, still alive. He sighed softly in relief, then pointed straight ahead. “That way.”

 

000

 

“F-Fuck…” Eridan stumbled out of the alleyway, one hand leaning on the wall while the other picked garbage out of his hair. The remainder of his wings and some luckily placed trash bags had broken some of his fall, but it still hadn’t been pleasant. A couple of his ribs protested loudly when he moved. One arm had been dislocated but he managed to yank it back into place. He raised his hand, but his Hope mark could do nothing more but flicker and sputter sadly. The Rage had messed him up for the time being.

A white car screeched up to him, SBURB’s logo decorating the side. He tensed, watching the door swing open. A man in a green suit and a striped yellow hat got out, plucking the cigar out of his mouth.

“Alright kid, end of the line here.” Eridan’s snarled at him, stepping backwards. His heel bumped against something that clattered and rolled. He took a quick glance down and found a rusted steel bar, broken at one point but still decently long. He scooped it up, raising it threateningly to the man approaching him. The man (Eridan thought his codename might have been Stitches) huffed and tossed his cigar onto the pavement.

“The boss didn’t ask for you in one piece anyways.” He drew out a heavy baton, smacking it against his other palm. “And if he’s mad I can stitch you together enough.”

Eridan swallowed, taking a hesitant step forward. His weapon was longer, but Stitches looked awfully confident with his. Eridan shook the anxious thoughts out of his head and held the bar in both hands; he just needed to stall long enough to get his Hope back.

He felt a soft hum in his chest. Dirk was worried. No shit. Wait, was he reaching for him about something?

Stitches charged. Eridan yelped and tightened his grip on the bar. When he was close enough Eridan lunged forward to swing for his arm. Stitches jumped over to his other side and his baton went whipping toward Eridan’s head. Eridan’s arm jerked up and caught the baton on his forearm as he fell back with the blow. He didn’t hear a crack, but it stung like hell. He winced, shaking his arm out as he peddled back. He should have just tried to face him barehanded, it would have been more effective than swinging some metal stick around like a dumba-

Ok, Dirk was **definitely** trying to get his attention over something. Eridan set his feet in a balanced position, glaring at Stitches while reaching into himself.

 _“What? What is it?”_ His eyes narrowed in concentration. _“You trying to tell me somethin? Fuckin text me!”_ The feeling pushed back on him. Stitches advanced toward him slowly, holding the baton ready. Eridan skittered back, breathing fast through his teeth.

 _“Ok, ok. This is a Heart thing.”_ Thoughts flashed through his mind, cluttering together as he tried to pull out an idea. _“Heart represents souls, feelings, emotions.”_ He pressed a hand to his chest and took a deep breath. He imagined reaching out, gently, opening out his palm. _“I’m listening, I’m feeling.”_ Something appeared to have worked, because a rush of tingles spread through his chest and up his arms. It blanketed him with a feeling of calm and focus.  He looked down at the bar in his hand, feeling something hum in the back of his mind.

He was holding it wrong.

He gripped it with both hands, one above the other with the space between his thumb and fingers lined up, then raised his head to see Stitches charging him again. An instinct that wasn’t his kicked in and he stepped forward, keeping his arms tucked in tight as he stabbed forward. The blunt end of the bar hit Stitches straight in the chest, making him grunt and stagger back. He glared at Eridan, circling around him with more caution. Eridan sidestepped along with him, clinging to the loose feelings and muscle memory wrapped around him.

Stitches advanced again, raising for an overhead strike then feinting for a swing at his side. Eridan hopped back, then zipped forward again to bring the bar hard against his side. Stitches grunted and stumbled. Eridan felt the force push him forward, but faltered in confusion.

 _“A follow-up? Where? Wait-”_ He lost the flow and went scrambling back as the man swung for him again. _“Shit!”_ He raised his weapon again, a little shaky. The more he tried to think about what he should be doing, the more unsure he got.

 _“Stay calm.”_ He clenched his jaw and shuffled back. _“You can handle this.”_

 _“You can’t handle this.”_ An angel’s panicked voice answered him and he caught a flutter of white out of the corner of his vision. He snarled.

 _“Quiet! I don’t need you guys right-wait.”_ His eyes flickered around at the ghostly figures appearing around him. _“If you fuckers are back-”_ He looked down at his grip, then flexed his right hand. His Aspect mark answered with a steady glow. _“Hell, that works.”_ He slammed his hand back onto the metal and white fire ran up the bar. He nodded in satisfaction, then raised his head to give Stitches a steely glare. Stitches stared back, then unequipped his baton and backed away.

“Screw this, gonna go see if Sawbuck got his arm torn open again.” He walked backwards all the way to his car, slipped back in, and screeched away. Eridan dropped the bar. If his shaking legs were enough to go by, he was in no shape to pursue.

Another car appeared around the corner and he tensed, then relaxed when he recognized the gray sedan coming to a stop in front of him.

“Eridan!” Jane got out and looked him up and down. “Are you ok?! Dirk said you fell out of the sky!”

“I’m fine, mostly.” Eridan winced, his fading adrenaline causing him to remember his ribs. “Well, I’m alive at least.” He turned his attention to Dirk striding toward him. “That was you, right? Thanks for the tips.”

Dirk answered with a faint smile. “You picked it up pretty fast.” He stopped in front of him, looking him up and down. “You hurt?”

“I’ll live,” Eridan repeated, “You?”

“Same here.” They stared at each other. Eridan felt a soft warmth creeping through his chest. He was grinning like an idiot, but so was Dirk. Would it be weird to kiss him in this moment? Probably not, or at least not weird enough for Eridan to care.

Dirk raised his head and his smile vanished suddenly before he grabbed Eridan’s shoulder, shoving him to the side. Three gunshots rang out, clustered together, and set three deep red marks in Dirk’s white shirt.

Dirk fell to his knees. Eridan screamed in outrage and whirled around while Jane rushed in to catch Dirk. Dirk had enough sense to follow her guidance as she laid him down on the pavement, green light already wrapping around him.

“Hm.” Scratch lowered his gun, as did the two green-suited men by his sides. “Well then.” Eridan threw his hands out to send a barrage of Hope at them. Scratch raised one hand. The Hope collided with a barrier of purple light, kicking up a bright flash before fading.

“A cute attempt,” He remarked. Eridan hissed in frustration, shooting Jane and Dirk a quick glance over his shoulder.

“Jane-” He started, desperate for a status but terrified of distracting her. She answered without looking up.

“I need another healer.”

Eridan scrabbled through his sylladex for his phone, keeping an eye on Doc Scratch and the others as he madly stabbed the screen to unblock and speed-dial a number. It rang once, twice…

“Hello?!” Feferi’s bewildered voice answered him, “Eridan? What-”

“We need a healer,” He blurted out, “Dirk- Jane said she needs another healer.”

“What? Oh! Uh, where are you!?”

“Uh,” His head whipped around. “Movie theater! By the one with the fish on it!”

“What?! Where??” Her voice matched the panic in his own. “What **street**!?”

“It’s, It’s-” Eridan’s mind couldn’t yank the information up. He swore. “Hang on!” He lowered his phone and shot his fist in the air, emptying his lungs into a scream. The angels echoed him, adding their own cries as they soared upwards, becoming visible to circle above them with bursts of bright Hope flaring around them. He lowered his arm, staggered a bit, then put the phone to his ear again.

“Can you see that?!”

“Was that you screaming?!”

“ **Can you see it**?!”

“Ugh, yes! I’ll be right over!”

He hung up and nodded to Jane. “Fef’s comin.” He turned back to glare at Scratch, who had watched the exchange without interception. Eridan snarled, shifting into a fighting stance.

“At it for another go, are we?” Scratch tilted his head back to watch the angels circling above. “Oh, but you used quite a bit of your power on that, didn’t you? Not the wisest move. But you’re not one to think things through logically when your emotions get the better of you, or ever really.” Eridan growled, stepping forward a little to separate the battle from Jane and Dirk.

“Intent on taking us on, then?” Scratch smirked in a way that gave Eridan chills. “Very well, but why don’t we move farther away from your, occupied, teammates.” He waved a dismissive hand to Jane and Dirk. “Mr. Strider was not my target, and I assume you would not wish his chances to be diminished, for all you caused his present situation.”

“Don’t give me that crap,” Eridan growled. His nerves were buzzing all over his body as his mind jumped across a million thoughts. He needed to protect Dirk, he needed to fight Scratch, he needed to get help, people would come to his beacon, he would **rip Scratch’s head off.**

“Well?” Scratch stepped back to indicate he follow. “Why don’t we leave the Maid to do her job in peace?” Eridan’s eye twitched, but he took a slow step forward. He couldn’t fight them and protect Jane and Dirk. He snapped his fingers, making half the angels return to him and fade into intangibility. They still glided around him, chattering excitedly for the coming fight. Taking what was left of their power wasn’t much, but it was something. He hoped wherever they were headed, the trip would give him time to recover a little more.

He punched the button on his earring, then nodded. “Where to?”

 

000

 

“Whew.” Roxy heaved herself up over the fire escape and onto the rooftop. “Alright. We should be safe here. Or if not we’ll be able to see them comin and I’ll Void us outta here. How you doin, Callie?” Callie didn’t answer as she climbed up to join her. She was staring at the ground, lost in thought. “Callie?”

“Hm?” She looked up. “Oh, sorry. Do you think the others are ok?”

“Probs. Whoa!” Roxy pointed across the city at the column of white light shooting up into the sky. “What. Is that…” She shaded her eyes and squinted at the distant beacon. “Are those angels? Shit.” She popped her phone out. Jake was offline, and Eridan wasn’t answering. She huffed in frustration and opened another log.

 

tipsyGnostalgic began pestering timeausTestified

 

TG: yo di-stri so we just saw some holy fuck level of an angel explosion goin on in the sky

TG: for some reason i cant reach jake and eri aint pickin up so you know what that’s about?

TG: hello?

TG: oh

TG: rite

TG: guess ur busy or shit

TG: uh get to me when you can then i guess

 

She sighed and lowered her phone, then blinked and brought it up again as it buzzed. No messages, but Eridan had set off his distress signal. “Aw Hell.” She nibbled on her lip and turned to look at the symbol in the sky. If that’s where Eridan was, **someone** would show up there, but if he was moving…

She quickly opened up a chat to Jane.

 

TG: jane janey plz tell me yer around

TG: any idea wats up wi eri? can you go check on him any chance?

TG: janey?

TG: fak

 

“R-Roxy…” She looked up as Callie came up to her, clutching her own phone. Her eyes were wide with fright as she held up with screen. “Eridan’s signal…what should we do?”

“I’m tryin to contact the others,” Roxy sighed and shook her head, “but they ain’t answerin.” Callie glanced back at the beacon.

“Should we- Can we-”

“Callie,” Roxy answered gently, “We gotta keep you safe. Those assholes are out to get you. Eri wouldn’t want us to endanger you for his sake.”

“But…” Her teeth sunk into her lip as her eyes crinkled, a glimmer of water on them. “I don’t want him t-to **die** for my sake.”

“Callie, it ain’t like that.” Roxy reached up to pat her on the knee. “And Eri’s strong. I believe in him, but I’ll contact Beta to go find him to see if he needs backup.” She looked back down at her phone and found Rose on her contacts while Callie turned back to look at the symbol, shifting her weight side to side while Roxy typed.

“Alright,” Roxy looked up from her phone. “Rose says she’s gonna try and find him. He’s movin, but I gave her his present location.

“O-Ok then…” Callie’s eyelids lowered and she sucked on her lip, thinking. “Roxy? Is it true Eridan learned to fly by falling off a building?” Roxy laughed, a little forced.

“Well, sorta? I mean he jumped, and he later told me that he thought that part was important and shit. Like he had to do it on purpose to prove he like,” She spread her hands out in a mystical gesture with a wink, “believed he could fly, or some shit.” Callie’s face lit up with realization.

“Like a leap of faith! Somewhat?”

“I guess? And ya know, I’m proud a him for believin in himself like that, though I seriously wished it hadn’t been so dangerous.” Callie didn’t answer, but turned back to her thoughtful expression again. Roxy looked down at her phone rang. It was Rose. She quickly put it up to her ear.

“Yello?”

“Roxy,” Rose’s voice was tight, and a little wavering like something had shocked her. “I’m at the beacon. Dirk’s been shot.”

“Huh? What?!” Roxy shifted her legs out from under her to sit back. “Is he-”

“Jane’s with him, and Feferi just got here. Eridan’s not here, but I feel I shouldn’t be leaving them exposed.”

“O…O-Ok, right, got it.” Roxy chewed on her finger and nodded. “I’ll call, John, to see if he can find them. You just, hang in there, ok?” She hung up, then swore harshly. “Ok, fuck, ok just chill. Chill. It’ll be fine. You just gotta-” She looked up at the sound of running feet to see Callie pelting for the edge of the roof. “Callie wha-OOHHH SHIT FUCK-” Roxy dropped her phone to scramble up after her. “-CALLIE NOOO NO BAD DON’T GOD FUCK JESUS SHIT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Luneth's fics, where I shoot happy boyfriends and send dear sweet cinnamon rolls off buildings. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I wonder where/when Jake went. He'll be fiiiiine. We all know he has sit out part of the battle because he would kick the Felt's asses. All the asses.
> 
> I like how Mr. Egbert just kind of glanced at the dude he just plowed over with his car like "Yep he's down he won't be pointing any more guns at MY children."
> 
> Callie: Roxy did Eridan really learn to fly by jumping off a building?  
> Roxy, as the two of them are presently on the roof of a building: Lol yeah why?
> 
> Feferi: I need clear instructions on your location so I can get there as soon as possible.  
> Eridan: *Unintelligible screaming*  
> Feferi: 38\
> 
> If you want to know the classpects of the Felt, I'll be posting the list on LunethWrites on tumblr.


	18. A Battle of Colors and Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Scratch reveals all, an angel gets her wings, and there's Hope on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah time for big reveal plot twists and epic things.

“AAAAAAAARGGG!!” Vriska kicked one of the purple-hatted men upside the head. That just left several DOZEN or so of his copies to take care of. “Aradia! Can’t you do something about these dumb time clones!?”

“Nope!” Aradia smiled cheerfully as she threw one into another with her whip. “Stable timelines! They’ll all disappear eventually!”

“Regardless,” Equius grunted and slammed his fist into the stomach of one of the copies with an orange hat. “There are quite a few of these two. We could use some extra power.”

“Oh don’t worry!” Aradia danced around the men trying to grab her. “Someone’s coming!”

“What?!” Vriska snarled and kicked another guy back into his orange oven. “You called reinforcements without conferring it with me?! We don’t need any dumb helpers!”

“We really do, and I didn’t call anyone!”

“Ugh! Why do you have to be so-” Vriska hissed as another burst of red light flared up in front of her. “Head up! Another copy!” The light curled in on itself, spasmed, then spat out a small boy, sending him crashing into several of the green-suited men.

“-tussle?! Whozza? What?!” Jake leapt out from the pile, fists up and looking around wildly. “How did I-” He caught sight of the army before him and gulped. “Zounds! Well then!”

“Him??” Vriska threw her arm out at Jake. “We got **him** for backup?! What kind of shitty luck is that?!” Aradia just grinned and shrugged.

“Alright you dastards!” Jake skittered down the fallen men, raising his hands to make white light arc around him. “Step right up! I’ll take on all of you!” They charged. Jake slapped his hands together and a shockwave of Hope threw them all back. He threw his arms out again and a mass of angels appeared to charge them. He spun and generated a tornado of light to clear the space around him, then stomped his foot down to send blazing trails of fire rushing around into the enemies still standing.

“Oh my.” Equius fished a handkerchief out of his sylladex and swabbed at his forehead. “That was quite impressive.” Vriska crossed her arms and scowled, blowing a lock of hair out of her face.

“It was **ok** I guess.”

“Whew!” Jake planted one fist on his hip and swiped his other arm over his forehead. “I’d say that thinned the crowds somewhat! Hm?” He looked up at the sky. “What’s got the angels so- **oh**.” He blinked rapidly at the geyser of Hope shooting into the sky. “What in tarnation?”

“Whoa!” Vriska joined him to squint upwards, shading her eye as he lip curled back in baffled confusion. “Is that Ampora? What’s he **doing**?!”

“Sorry chaps!” Jake hollered to the others as he backed away from them. “Could you take care of the rest of the rabble? I better check that out!” He tossed them a pair of finger guns before taking angel form and zipping off toward the beacon.

 

000

 

Eridan forced a swallow as he scanned the area. The street was empty aside from them, but it looked like it had seen its share of the battle. He eyed Scratch and the two other men across the street. He needed to get away. He didn’t think he had it in him to make his wings, and he wasn’t sure how long he could run with his ribs like this. Stalling then, for what? Jane and Dirk were busy, of course. Roxy and Callie were somewhere safe, hopefully. If Jake found him they might be able to take them out with a combined Hope attack.

 _“Except Jake ain’t here right now.”_ Eridan grimaced and flexed his fingers. There was one method, one he hated, but well, welcome to desperate measures.

He flung his arms up. The two green-suits jumped to raise their guns.

 _“ **No**.” _ His lips curled back into a snarl. _“You don’t want to. You don’t want to do anything. There’s no **point**.” _ The men hesitated. One pointed his gun at Eridan. Eridan stared him down and pushed his energy forward. He had close to no experience using his powers like this, but he did it once, he can do it a few times more.

The two men crumpled to the ground. Eridan blinked and lowered his hands. That might have been too much. He grimaced and set his eyes on Scratch. No time to worry about it now.

“I don’t suppose you’d feel like joinin them?” Eridan jerked his chin at the fallen men. Scratch answered with a perfect scoff that made Eridan’s eye twitch in irritation.

“I’m afraid your Hope tricks will have little effect on me.” Eridan hissed under his breath.

“Well fine.” He set himself back in a fighting stance. “Two down, one obnoxious prick to go.”

Scratch began to walk, circling toward him. Eridan quickly matched his pace to keep the distance.

 _“I’ve probably got…”_ Eridan clenched his fist, trying to get a measure on his level of fatigue. _“ **At least** two good shots left. That would make one angel.” _He stumbled, then quickly righted himself, eyes ready to catch any movement from his opponent. Scratch didn’t take advantage of the mishap, he just kept walking, watching Eridan.

“Do you know why-” Scratch called out to him. “-you were chosen for our project?” Eridan's eyes narrowed, then he shrugged. He wasn't going to get distracted by mind games.

“Don't know, don't care.”

“Predictably simplistic.” Scratch sighed. “Why not stop, and try the novel idea of thinking for once?”

Eridan snarled. “Ok FINE,” He snapped. Talking wasn't fighting. “Why was I chosen? You gonna tell me?”

“I simply wanted to know if you found it strange,” They continued to circle as they talked. Eridan's eyes flickered around for any extra movement. “Your surgery. At the time not even you knew what an Aspect was, for all you were surrounded by them.”

“Oh shut up,” Eridan growled. An old sting, still hurt just a little. “So what? You probably had a seer or some shit.”

“No Seer, Mr. Ampora.” The slow smirk appeared on his face. “No Seer told us you would awaken as a Prince of Hope, that your emotions would cause you to lash out at your friends, that you would awaken at 16, and come into contact with the Rogue of Void from team Alpha.”

“So, what?” Eridan gripped his wand tighter. “I don't give a shit.”

“You don't care that we robbed you of your Aspect? That we pushed you away from Alternia?”

Eridan’s mouth went tight but he forced a shrug. “Wasn't meant to be.” Scratch stopped suddenly, making Eridan come to a halt as well, keeping an eye on the pistol in the other’s hand.

“Fool.” Scratch said, then flicked his gun up and fired.

Eridan scrambled to the side then rolled away from several more shots before firing back with his wand. Scratch batted it away with a sweep of purple smoke.

“I knew you would become a member of team Alpha.” Scratch spoke as he reloaded. “I knew, and I interceded to make it so. I knew you would defeat the Black King, using the aspect storage device we developed.” He tilted his gun up toward the sky, the vanished. Eridan squawked in surprise and flung his arms out, looking around.

 _“Disappearance??”_ Eridan swore under his breath as he backed up quickly, putting his back up against a building. _“What kinda Rage Aspect can disappear this fucker is cheatin or someth-”_

Scratch reappeared directly in front of him to slam his forearm into his chest. The strength of the blow was enough to send Eridan crashing back into a building wall hard enough he felt something snap. He collapsed to the ground, then staggered to his feet just as iron fingers clamped around his neck, pinning him against the wall.

“The FUCK?!” Eridan gasped as he banged his fist against the arm. “How the fuck-” he wheezed as the hold tightened.

“I knew everything that would happen to you.” Scratch hissed in his face, with a vehemence that made Eridan's stomach flip with dread. “I knew because I remembered. Even in this form, teleported far before your time in a new body with too few and too many memories **I remembered you**.” Scratch plunged his hand into his chest and Eridan screamed as he felt a surge like a lighting strike right through his heart.

He crashed to the ground and his hand fumbled up to find with a shock of relief that his torso was intact. He looked up to see Scratch standing over him, a twisting sliver of magenta light clenched in his fist: Dirk’s soul.

“I’ll be keeping this. You’re not nor will you ever be fit to hold it.” Eridan snarled and leapt forward to send his burning white fist for his face. Scratch’s hand flashed out to catch his wrist, and the sliver of light dissipated as he released it. Scratch’s mouth curved down in annoyance and tightened his grip. Eridan choked as he felt the bones snapping. His Hope sputtered at his other hand, spent. Scratch brought his pistol up to press under his chin.

“Enough. You have been my tool from the beginning, and your usefulness has departed entirely.”

“Stop!” Scratch’s head jerked to the side and up look up at the sky just as a pistol collided with his forehead. He made a grunt of surprise and his hold on Eridan loosened. Eridan slammed his knee between Scratch’s legs before shoving him off and breaking away.

“Eri!” He felt Roxy smash into him for a hug before she flickered into visibility. “Holy shit, are you ok?!”

“Y-Yeah…” He took another heavy breath, then used his uninjured hand to shade his eyes and look up. “What- **OH.** ”

“WhooaAAAAOOOOooo-oh gracious!” Callie hit the ground on her feet then pitched forward, her momentum sending her somersaulting several times in a feathery ball over the pavement. She somehow managed to end up on her feet on the last roll, swaying a little and arms spread for balance. “Uhm…I’m here! So stop this foolishness!”

“Holy shit!” Eridan clapped his hand against his head with a look of disbelief. “She grew wings?!”

“That’s **your** influence you dumb goof!” Roxy jabbed him in the ribs, then her face flashed in horror when he doubled over in pain. “Oh shit! Sorry, hang on we gotta get you to Jane ASA-”

“Dirk!” He gasped and forced himself to straighten. “He, He got hurt. Jane was with him. Did you see him? Is he ok?” She bit her lip and shook her head.

“I didn’t. Rose is with them though, and-” She nodded to Scratch. “we’ve got our own problems.”

Scratch had one hand hovering over his head as he stared down at the firearm at his feet.

“A gun,” He said finally, lowering his hand to look at her. “You threw a loaded gun at my head. How perfectly typical of my dear stupid sister.” Callie gulped, and her legs shook a little as she slid them back into a steadier stance, but her voice was clear when she spoke back.

“You can’t hurt my friends. Ca…Caliborn, I’ll fight you if I have to.” He snorted and tucked his arms behind his back.

“ **You’ll** fight me? Am I to believe you have any other tricks aside from tossing firearms and playing angel? Perhaps you can draw me a pretty picture?”

“Don’t underestimate me!” Callie drew her wand out and pointed it at him. “I, I’ve figured my powers out! I think.”

“Have you?” Scratch’s voice was dry as he spread his arms, making red light arc over him palm to palm. “And I suppose your sudden epiphany will overthrow my years of experience, several Aspects, and altogether superiority?”

“Well, um,” She faltered, then shook her head and faced him with a determined look, “yes! O-Or I’ll at least be able to hold you off until help arrives!”

Scratch’s mouth twisted, then he sighed. “I see. Very well. I meant to have someone else do the dirty work, but I’ll happily finish you myself.”

“Callie, hang on.” Roxy gripped Eridan’s arm and took a step toward her. “Let’s just run. I’ll turn us invisible and-”

“No.” Callie shook her head, waving her back. “Believe in me, Roxy. I can, I can do this.”

“It was not an altogether foolish gesture, Miss Lalonde.” Scratch snapped his fingers, making a burst of Void Aspect spray from his hand. “But your tricks wouldn’t work on my anyways. Why not save your effort and observe the hopelessness of your situation?” Roxy rolled her eyes.

“Do you like, listen to yourself talkin?”

“Fuck that.” Eridan wiggled out of Roxy’s hold and drew a wand out of his sylladex. “I’m not, not done yet.”

“Eri, Eri no. You’re done.” Roxy tugged his arm back down, “Your legs are shaking. Sit down.” Eridan whined but his legs buckled under her pressure and he grudgingly let her sit him down.

“J-Just hang in there.” Callie waved a hand at them to keep them back while her other hand kept her wand pointed at Scratch. “I’ll, I’ll get this sorted!”

“Will you, now?” Scratch spread his arms out, keeping his gun in his holster. “Very well, then.” He glared her down. “I’ll let you go first. Your move, sister.”

Callie gulped, then took a deep breath and spread her feet out. She raised her wand and flicked it once, twice, then spun it like a conductor’s baton. Several yards in front of her, the concrete shifted, then bubbled like a thick soup. Eridan swore under his breath while Scratch cocked an eyebrow. Callie took another, slower breath, then ripped the wand upwards through the air. A column of black fire burst out of the street. She swung the wand around and it curled around her, changing shape into the form of a giant serpent that opened its mouth wide as it charged Scratch.

Scratch swung one foot back and raised a fisted arm on front of his head. Tendrils of red swirled up around him, and when the snake ran into them it burst apart, hissing into vapor on contact and throwing the street into a heavy gray mist.

“Fuck!” Roxy waved her hands out in front of her, trying to squint through the fog. “Callie! Are you ok?”

“Yes!” Her voice called back to her. “I’m fine! Don’t worry!” The mist cleared to reveal the girl shaking the residue off her hair. Scratch appeared as well, shaking his arm out.

“So you have indeed gained a rudimentary grasp of your power.”  He flicked some glimmers of red off his hand. “It may even develop into something halfway useful. Perhaps I will make a second version of Cherubim,” He grimaced, “see if I can sort out the defects.”

“You’ll do nothing of the sort!” Callie pointed her wand at him. “I’m stopping you right now!” He tilted his head to the side and his mouth made a tight line of disapproval.

“Your confidence is almost endearing, if not so tragically misplaced.” He raised his hand and red light sparked around his fingers. “If you have any energy left, you’re welcome to try and counter this.”

The ground around Callie exploded. Roxy and Eridan started up but the dust swept away to show her unharmed, arms up over her face and a storm of multicolored lights swirling around her. The lights bled white, green, pink, cyan, orange, and violet as they rose up over her head, spinning around the tip of her wand. Her chest rose and she glared back at him with a harsh glint of determination sparking in her eyes. Scratch frowned, then flicked his wrists out.

“Very well.”

He vanished in a flash of red to reappear behind her. She dove forward and rolled away from his blow, then popped straight into a leap up into the air as her wings unfolded once again.

The battle dissolved into a chaotic mess of explosions and flying colors. Roxy and Eridan inched back against the wall as they watched the fight. Scratch blinked in and out through the air and pummeled Callie with blasts of light. She swooped around to avoid them or smacked them away with her wand. When the blasts hit the buildings instead, they blew gaping holes in the cement and sent chunks raining down into the street.

“Sh-shit…” Eridan raised one arm over his shoulder to protect himself as he tried to keep up with the fight. “Is she, can we help?”

“I can’t keep track.” Roxy’s eyes darted around the two. “But she’s holding her own! Look!”

Callie countered his attacks by weaving black light out of the air with her wand that shifted and took form as easily as her strokes. She created sweeping curtains of multi-colored fabric to crash against Scratch’s Aspect. She sent out swirling masses of frosting and sugar that popped and exploded with bits of candy. She sent out clouds of flour to hide her and pelted at Scratch with eggs that burst with enough power to blow up chunks of pavement. She summoned channels of water and giant boulders that skipped along their surfaces. She created winged serpents that were a little sleeker and their cries sounded just a bit different enough that they weren’t the same but Eridan still saw the resemblance. They curved through the air and flew at Scratch from all sides, making him only able to stay in one place for barely a few seconds.

Roxy winced as a stray blast crashed into the building next to them. She had her arm wrapped around Eridan’s shoulders and held him against her to prop him up.

“We should get under cover,” She muttered, “Find you a healer. Call backup.”

“Mmfine,” He mumbled, “Just, exhausted’n stuff.”

Scratch glanced down at them, then flickered away to avoid another shot from Callie. When he reappeared he hurled a mass of light into the building above Roxy and Eridan. The walls buckled and collapsed above them.

“Shit!” Roxy hugged Eridan close and they teleported out of danger into the street, right as Scratch appeared behind them. He scooped Roxy up by the collar and kicked Eridan hard in the side, sending him rolling across the ground.

Callie froze in the air. “Well?” Scratch called out of her, holding a kicking and screaming Roxy up with a hand that leaked dark blue light. Eridan lay clutching his ribs, face twisted in pain. “Your move sister, or is this checkmate?”

“Ugh!” Her hands clenched into fists as she glared down at him. “You’re still such a cheating brat!”

“All is fair in battle, sister. Why not come down here?”  Callie bared her teeth at him, but slowly sunk to the ground. Eridan shoved himself up on one arm, gasping.

“L…Leggo a her-” He wheezed, “you fuckin…dried piece a glue monstrosity.” Scratch raised his hand at him. Roxy grabbed his shoulders behind her and threw her legs upwards, managing to flip up over him. Her weight made him stumble backwards and let go of her. Roxy vanished. Callie clapped her hands together and the cement closed up around his feet. She splayed her fingers out and swirling black light engulfed him. They remained still for several moments, Callie’s arms held out at Scratch, and him unmoving.

“I’ve frozen you in reality,” She spoke between heavy breaths, “You can’t move. You can’t use your Aspect. I win.”

“Eri,” Roxy blinked back to help Eridan stand up. “You ok?” He groaned but nodded.  An Angel swooped down from the sky and Jake dropped down in front of him.

“Well shake my salt!” He glanced around at the wreckage and Scratch. “Looks like I missed all the action! A right shame!”

“Oh you better believe it.” Roxy offered a weary grin. “Callie was **awesome**.” Callie offered a shy smile at the compliment.

“Er…” Jake squinted at the mass of black light. “Phooey! Could someone tell me what the friggin whatsits I’m looking at? I lost my glasses in the scuffle.”

“Here,” Eridan plucked off his own and tossed them to him. “It’s Scratch, all wrapped up in Callie’s Space Aspect.” Jake put on the glasses and stared at the prison in astonishment.

“Holy fucking mackerel! Good job there, Callie!”

“Shit, we missed the ass-kicking?” Eridan felt a pit drop in his stomach at the new voice. Clinging to Roxy for balance, he slowly turned to look. Dirk was leaning heavily on Jane as they walked toward them. His shirt was torn up and stained with blood but underneath the wounds were gone. Rose and Feferi were a few paces behind, looking relieved.

“Fucking Hell,” Dirk continued, voice slurred but laced with a joking tone. “I owe that bastard three shots in the chest, or at least a good kick in the crotch.” Eridan made a low whine in the back of his throat and broke off from Roxy to stumble toward him. Dirk eased himself off Jane and strode forward as well. Roxy called out a warning about Eridan’s ribs just in time before Dirk caught him up in a careful hug.

“Oh my God.” Eridan gave a shaky laugh and reached up to run his fingers over his cheek to make sure he was real. “Oh holy fuck, you scared the crap outta me.”

“ **I** scared **you**?” Dirk laughed and ran a hand over his hair. He had the biggest grin on and Eridan could see his eyes sparkling behind his shades. “I felt your sliver of my soul return. I thought you’d **died,** holy shit.”

“He tried to jump up in the middle of us healing him,” Jane spoke up with amusement as she came over, nudging Eridan around so she could get to his ribs and wrist. Dirk kept an arm around his waist, pressing up against him as much as possible.

“You healed him?” Eridan patted Dirk’s chest, checking for lingering damage. “He’s ok? He’ll be ok?”

“He sure will!” Jane answered as she directed her Aspect into his chest, “Feferi got there in time and together we patched him right up.” Eridan peeked around Dirk to look at Feferi.

“I,” He swallowed, “Thank you.” Feferi laughed.

“Well I wasn’t about to let him DIE.”

“S-Still, thank you. And uh…” Might as well use the leftover adrenaline for something. He ducked his head and ran a hand over his hair. “I’m sorry, for y’know, all that stuff. I mean, obviously but, I never really **said** it so, sorry.” Feferi blinked, then her eyes softened and she pursed her lips.

“I liked teasing you back then,” She answered, “I think I treated it like a game, that you didn’t know, and that was cruel of me too.” Eridan had no idea how to follow up after that so he just nodded and turned to bury his face in Dirk’s chest because that was really all he wanted to do right now.

Scratch’s voice cut in, making them jump and spin around.

“So what now?” His voice was muffled slightly from the Space Aspect. “How long do you think you can hold onto me?” Callie’s jaw clenched and her fingers curled in. “Will you kill me before you run out of the power to contain me?” Callie cringed back at the words. Roxy scowled and moved to stand beside her.

“Fuck’ff, cue ball.”

“Will you?” He asked again, ignoring Roxy. “Strike me down now? You have the power.” Callie’s shoulders tensed up and she bit her lip. Her arms wavered, then tightened again.

“I knew it,” Scratch’s voice rose in triumph and glee, “You’re too weak. You were always too weak. Too weak to survive. Too weak to finish th-” A gunshot shattered his last words and had everyone else jumping to look around. Callie yelped, then released the cage of Space Aspect to let Scratch’s body crumble to the ground, a hole blown straight through his head.

“Wha-shit!” Roxy slapped her hand over Callie’s eyes, then her head whipped around to shoot Eridan a bewildered look.

“Wasn’t me.” He quickly raised his hands, looking perturbed himself. “I was thinkin about it but it wasn’t me.” She turned to Jake, who shook his head vigorously.

“Alright kiddies.” Slick stepped out of the alley, reloading his pistol. “Show’s over. Think it’s time you leave this to the adults.”

“Funny thing to say after showing up at the last second,” Dirk shot back. His sword popped into his hand and he stepped forward, but Roxy held his hand out to stop him.

“Dirk it’s fine. He’s cool, I think. If they wanna clean up this mess let’em. I wanna catch up with the others and make sure they’re ok.”

“The rest of the Felt is scattered or long gone,” Slick grunted. “You guys shouldn’t have trouble traveling back, but keep an eye out.”

Rose took out her phone and began tapping on the screen. “I’ll send out a meeting point. We should go catch up with the others.”

“Fine.” Roxy took her hands off Callie’s eyes but turned her off to the side. “This way Callie, let’s go.”

Eridan began to follow after them, but Dirk tugged him back.

“Wait a sec.” He turned back to shoot Dirk a quizzical look.

“What?”

“I’m not dead.” Dirk pointed to his chest, then at Eridan. “And **you** aren’t dead. We both survived one Hell of a fight. I’m fuzzy with adrenaline and relief. Can we kiss?” Eridan blinked, then laughed. It was that same hysterical, cathartic laugh he had done after the Black King and Dirk’s smile widened at the sound of it.

Eridan surged forward to hug him around the waist and pressed their lips together with enough force that Dirk nearly fell over. He recovered and reached up to grip his shoulders, ignoring Feferi’s soft “oh!” and Callie’s gasp, as well as Roxy’s snicker.

They broke off but only an inch apart, both wearing shaky grins as their eyes refused to leave each other’s. Dirk tugged him closer for another round.

Cascada burst out at max volume from his shades, making them yelp and jerk away from each other.

“What the fuck?!” Dirk swore and ripped his shades off. “Wait,” He blinked rapidly, then squinted down at the glasses. “Wait, no. Now way. No fucking way.” He sucked in a sharp breath. “…Hal?”

Red text flashed up on the frames.

 

TT: Yes Dirk.

TT: There is a 99.999% chance that I am indeed,

TT: Still alive.

 

Dirk laughed. Roxy cheered. Callie clapped her hands in glee. Feferi copied her with a baffled smile.

“How did you-” Dirk ran his thumb over the frames. “Fuck, what the Hell happened?”

“Hal,” Eridan stepped forward again, “Hal believe me I actually fuckin missed you but I also wanna go back to kissing Dirk so can we hold off for like five more minutes?”

“We really should go,” Rose pointed out with quiet politeness, “You may continue your sloppy makeouts at your leisure later.” Eridan whined but Dirk just smiled and put his glasses on again before grabbing Eridan’s hand.

“She’s right. Let’s go.”

 

000

 

Dirk’s chest ached, but there weren’t three holes in it so that was a major improvement. He hadn’t let go of Eridan’s hand the entire trip to the rendezvous point, he wasn’t sure he even could with how tightly Eridan was holding it.

They found Alternia, Beta, and the other gangs that had lent a hand. Looks like everyone made it through. Feferi and Jane got to work helping those who were injured.

“We should go a patrol around to sweep up the rest of SBURB,” Dirk scanned the area as he spoke, looking to see who was still on their feet. “I’ll take the west section with Dave and Pyrope if they’re up for it, and John and Jake can take-”

“Hang on, buster.” Jane’s fist closed around his shirt. Shit, how did she get behind him so fast? “I see where this is heading, and you’re not going anywhere but straight home to rest.” Dirk scowled at her.

“I’m fine. You and Peixes healed me yourselves.”

“You’re swaying on your feet from bloodloss!” She stabbed her finger against his chest, making him wince. “We’ll take care of patrols and healing and all that other nonsense.” Her eyes lit up with an impish twinkle. “And Eridan should go with you, he’s as exhausted as you are.” Dirk pursed his lips to look at Eridan. It was true. Dirk had had to catch him from stumbling several times. He glanced back at Jane’s face again. She was serious this time. He gave her his best obstinate scowl.

“Eridan,” Jane said loudly, “Can you take Dirk home to rest up?” She was switching tactics. Eridan blinked, then turned to look at her. His face fell into a conflicted frown.

 _“Nice try, Jane.”_ Dirk tightened his hold on his hand, _“You know Eridan’s as bad with this shit as I am.”_

Roxy called over to them. “Eri! Jane’s right, you two head back.” Shit, there’s the kryptonite. “We’ll be fine sorting the rest out.”

Eridan bit his lip, but nodded. Jane was radiating smugness as she crossed her arms. Dirk rolled his eyes. His glasses dinged.

 

TT: She’s right, Dirk.

TT: I didn’t miss you.

TT: Liar.

 

Dirk sighed and looked back at Eridan. There was shit that had to be done. He really couldn’t be stuck sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket watching a movie, but if Eridan was going to be with him, shit he just might for once. Jane grabbed his hand and pressed something sharp and hard into his palm. Keys.

“You guys can take the car!” She said cheerfully. “Remember to drink some fluids to help your blood loss!”

“Yeah yeah,” He took a few hesitant steps off, still looking at her. “What about you? Will you be alright?” She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

“Oh no buster! No more diversions from you!”

“I’m serious, you’ve been healing all day, and you must have drained the rest of your energy on me. You aren’t going to pass out yourself, are you?” Jane pursed her lips. Dirk gave her a quick look-over. It wasn’t obvious, but he picked out a slump in her usually perfect posture, and a lack of energy in her movements. He mentally kicked himself for not noticing it sooner.

“I can still keep going for awhile more.” She waved to the rest of the group. “The other healers are just as tired as I am. I’ll try not to push myself any farther.” Dirk frowned.

“The other healers can handle it. No one is dying.”

“Oh my frickin god!” Roxy shouted over at them, making sure they could see her rolling her eyes. “All three a you go! Jake and I can handle this shit. We didn’t get too much of the action.” She frowned and glanced at Callie. “And take Callie too, she’s about to drop de-eh?!” Kanaya leapt forward and caught Callie as she tipped forward. Her wig slipped as she hung limp in her arms, and Kanaya slowly lowered her to the ground.

The members of Alpha ran over to converge on them. Kanaya had a finger to her neck, and she nodded to Roxy as she knelt down.

“She’s alive and breathing, just unconscious.”

“Oh thank fuck,” Roxy sighed. Eridan leaned in to check her pulse as well, not because he didn’t believe her, but it relieved him to find the steady beating under his own fingers. “She’s exhausted. Dirk, can you-”

“Roxy,” Dirk cut her off, “Look.”

He turned their attention to Callie’s hands, where a red gear was again set in her right hand, faint, but pulsing in and out in clarity.

“W-What-” Eridan reached out and grabbed her wrist, then looked over at Dirk. “Dirk, can’t ya, I mean, are you up for-?”

“I can’t,” Dirk took his shades off to examine Callie, eyebrows drawn together in intense concentration. “His soul is definitely there, but they’re warping around each other. It almost looks like-”

“They’re fighting.” They looked up at Nepeta, who cocked her head to the side and squinted down at Callie. “They can’t share the body anymore, so they’re fighting against each other, and we can’t in-purr-fere.”

“Nepeta,” Equius nudged her with his arm, “This is no time for puns.”

“It’s always time for puns.” She whispered back, ignoring the glare she was getting from Dirk.

“Rox,” Eridan turned back to Roxy. His hand was still tight on Callie’s wrist. “What, What should we do. Is Callie gonna…?”

Roxy’s face was grim as she studied Callie’s face. “Take her home,” She said finally. “The four a you go. Call us if anythin happens.

 

000

 

“So Scratch was Cal plus Gam, Eq, and Hal.” Eridan muttered, curled up against Dirk on the sofa. Dirk nodded to show he was following along. Jane had already conked out in the armchair next to them, a full cup of tea in front of her.

“And when Scratch died, Hal returned.” Dirk tapped his glasses. “Makara and Zahhak should have their souls back as well.”

“And Cal?” Eridan glanced over at the Aspect curled up asleep on the other end of the sofa. Dirk frowned and hugged him a little tighter.

“We’ll have to wait and see. If Caliborn comes out, I’ll rip his soul out before he can do anything.”

“But if he comes out,” Eridan mumbled, “then Callie…” Dirk squeezed him gently, and they sat in silence for awhile.

“She’ll come back,” Eridan said finally, “She’s strong. I believe in her.” Dirk nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Hey.” Eridan patted his chest. “You sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine.” Dirk shifted back, then pulled his shirt off over his head to show him. It was ruined anyways. Blood-stained and full of holes. “The bullets passed through so they ain’t stuck in me.” He looked down at the round scars clustered in his chest. “I’m amazed Jane and Peixes managed to fix it all up.

“Does it hurt?” Eridan ran his thumb over one of the bullet scars, eyes crinkled with concern.

“Not really,” Dirk answered quickly, “Just a little sore. See,” He shifted back on the couch and gestured to Jane. “Jane’s powers as a Maid, she can kind of guide your body into healing faster and provide a bit of a boost, while Peixes’s power as a Witch basically juices you right up with pure Life Aspect. So, them working together, I got a pretty good deal. It’s kind of like what you do with Jake, combining raw power with…” He prattled on, trying to change Eridan’s expression from anything but the pained one he wore now, even if it was boredom. Eridan’s face didn’t change however. He let his hand rest over the other’s chest, nodding along faintly to Dirk’s speech. Dirk stopped talking, then grabbed his hand, lifting it up off him. He caught sight of the scar on his palm, then nudged Eridan’s hand open to see it better.

“We match,” Dirk said, in what he could only assume was a moment of monumental and inexplicable stupidity. Eridan bit his lip, then crawled forward to hug him. Dirk settled down on his back with Eridan lying on top of him.

“You ok?” Dirk asked. Eridan nodded.

“Yeah,” He stared at the wall across the room, “I’m just, tired.”

“Well we’re here to rest.” Dirk grabbed the blanket off the floor and tossed it over them, then smiled and ruffled his hair. “Catch some Zs, I’ll tell you if you’re suffocating me.” Eridan snorted.

“That’s be a humiliatin way to go.”

“Yeah Jane would bring me back just so Roxy could laugh at me. Pass.”

“Well I’ll try to sleep **lightly** as possible.” Dirk chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Sounds good.”

Eridan’s breathing went steady as he relaxed. Dirk fiddled with the tips of his hair and took comfort in the soft heartbeat he could feel in the other’s chest.

The sliver of his soul was gone. It had returned to Dirk (scaring the crap out of him of course). The battle was over, the danger was passed. They might actually be safe for once. There was no reason to have a direct link to each other’s souls.

 And yet, Dirk missed it. He liked the connection. He liked picking up on Eridan’s happiness, even if it meant sensing his sadness and pain as well. He **wanted** to sense it, so he could help.

And he was really hoping he was right in guessing Eridan wanted it too.

Maybe he would ask him when he woke up. For now, Dirk set his head back against the arm of the sofa, glancing back at Callie.

The Aspect across from them stirred. Dirk jerked up, making Eridan yelp and sit up as well.

“Wha, huh?” He stiffened as Callie, Caliborn, sat up, swiping at their eyes with the palm of their hand. They turned to the Princes and gave them a slow blink with bright green eyes.

“…Ohh…” They covered their mouth, then flushed red. “I…I’m sorry. I’ll just…” Callie curled her legs up and turned away, timidly pointing at the cushion. “I’ll just, go back to sleep.”

Dirk cocked an eyebrow at her. “What?” He looked down at himself then swore. “Shit, Callie wait no-” He hastily shifted Eridan off his lap and reached for his shirt before remembering it was a mess. “No, no, fuck. Callie no-Jane wake up.”

“Hm?” Jane blinked, then spotted Callie. “Oh! Callie you’re-”

“You’re back!” Eridan’s face split into a relieved smile before fading into a concerned frown as he looked her over. “Is Cal, I mean, how do you feel?”

“C, Caliborn is…” She pressed her hand to her forehead and frowned, staring down at her lap. He’s gone. For good, I think.”

“Oh.” Jane covered her yawn with her hand. “Well, that’s a relief! We were so worried. I’ll text Roxy right away-”

The door slammed open, kicked in by a pink and white sneaker. “Yooo!” Roxy swept in with Jake. “You guys all rested up?”

“More or less.” Dirk grunted, standing up. “How’d things go?”

“Ehhh…” Roxy’s face screwed up and she jerked her thumb over her shoulder. “Lemme get some coffee first.”

 

 

 

000

 

“Ok so…” Roxy grimaced as she studied her laptop. They had gathered in the kitchen to plan out the next steps. “We’ve got a shit ton a damage to the city. The gov wants **someone** to at least **help** them pay for it. Rose’s mom, my mom, and Jane’s dad are offering to help chip in.” Her eyes flickered to Dirk for a second. “Also apparently Rose’s mom got a check for like, a fuckton a cash from someone.” Dirk pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Did the check have a creepy puppet motif?”

“Rose says yeah.”

“Fuck, whatever.”

“Well, between those guys it looks like it’ll be handled. More pressing,” She winced, “We wasted the city with a shit ton of Aspect and people are pissed and confused.”

Eridan grimaced and propped his chin in one hand. “So are we gonna be able to come up with some bullshit excuse?” She shrugged.

“Maybe, Maybe not. The gangs will throw a meeting to figure out how to handle it.”

“It may be-” Jane started slowly, “-that we’ll be finding ourselves faced with everyone knowing about us.”

They fell silent. Eridan drummed his fingers on the table and scowled down at his drink. He didn’t want to deal with thousands or even millions of people he didn’t know, staring at him, afraid, judgmental, demanding information and a reason to condemn him. His fingers curled back into fists, sitting still on the table. That wasn’t his skillset. He would slip up, blunder, turn everyone against them with a single sentence.

“We’ll manage,” Jake spoke up, his hopeful tone easing some of the apprehension, “We’ll manage, won’t we? We’re quite the robust group, and after all this hogwash, dealing with the press will be a cakewalk!” Roxy laughed and slapped her hands lightly against the table.

“Yeah Jake! Yer right, it’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out,” Jane added, a tiny smile on her lips, “We have Beta, and the other gangs. It’s not like we’ll be dealing with this on our own!”

Dirk rested one hand over Eridan’s, catching his eye to give him a faint smile. Eridan tried to return it but it ended up turning into a wide, lopsided grin instead. He didn’t mind. It was just the gang here, anyways.

As the Prince of Hope and team pessimist, Eridan felt he should be contradicting Jake, balancing and bringing them all back to earth with some points about what their future could hold. But Dirk’s hand was warm on his, they had survived some kind of war and came out in one piece, more or less, and the table was crowded with the people he would kill and die for, all happy and safe at least for the moment. Hell, even the angels had shut up for once. He felt nigh invincible.

So he let himself smile as they all sat together in the moment of hope. Damn straight they could handle whatever came next. They were Team Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end with "They were team fucking Alpha." But I didn't know how to phrase it in a way that would avoid the obvious innuendo. :/
> 
> Scratch: I will now outline my brilliant and detailed plan leading up to his point.  
> Eridan: I really don't ca-  
> Scratch: *Holding him by the neck* And THEN little did you know-
> 
> Eridan: *Makes a reconciling comment to Feferi.*  
> Feferi: *Attempts to further efforts of reconciliation.*  
> Eridan: Nope, nope, that's my limit. I'm going to hide in Dirk now.
> 
> Things I like about right after the battle:  
> -Slick telling the kids to get lost only to have two of them immediately start macking on each other instead.  
> -Hal trying to find the perfect time to announce his return in the most dramatic and obnoxious way possible.  
> -Eridan deciding kissing Dirk some more is more pressing than his return.  
> -Feferi having little to no idea what's going on with the kissing and now everyone is happy about some glasses so she's just kind of standing there smiling with everyone else.
> 
> Did anyone actually think I was going to kill Hal? I'll stop writing the "comes back from the dead" trope when I'm dead, and then I'll come back and write some more.  
> On that note, some people did die, like Snowman and Scratch/Caliborn. Thanks Slick. So, is that enough to have the Major Character Death warning? I thought it would be, and also you THINK Hal is dead for like, one chapter.
> 
> There will be an epilogue after this! As well as some further extras, thank you for reading this far!! Q^Q I'm also gonna be putting some stuff up on Lunethwrites hopefully soon.


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a flag is designed, Callie is happy, and Kanaya gets some last inadvertent revenge on Eridan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go.
> 
> Dirk and Eridan are just so happy and in love and if they are in a comfortable environment they will just flirt and cuddle constantly.

“Is’t ready?” Roxy stood up on tiptoes, trying to peak over Callie’s wings which had been summoned for the sole purpose of hiding her progress.

“Not yet!” Callie flung her arms over the table and nudged her back with a wing. “Wait just a moment, please!”

“Come oooooon.” Roxy whined, trying to prop her chin on one of the wings. “I’m dyin here, Callie. You’re gonna kill meeee.”

“We’d hate to rush the efforts of our dear Muse,” Jake rocked back and forth on the back of the armchair, feet dangling over the floor. but I have to say I’m on the edge of my seat with this business!”

“Ok!” Callie stood up, holding a bundle of cloth in her hands as her wings disappeared in a puff of black. “I think it’s done now!”

“Eridan, wake up!” Jane tossed a paper ball at Eridan’s head. It missed, and he didn’t stir from where he was sprawled back against the couch. “Goodness, he’s quite the heavy sleeper when he wants to be.” Roxy sighed and crossed her arms.

“Poor guy was up all night studyin for the SATs. Cut’im some slack.”

“Eridan,” Dirk sat down next to him and shook his knee, “Come on, you’re keeping us all in suspense.” He leaned over to wrap his arms around his waist and shoved his face into Eridan’s exposed neck. Eridan grunted, then shifted, his head rolling to the side as one arm crawled up to wrap around Dirk’s shoulders.

“Mn, Dirk yer shades’re pointy.”

“And awesome. Wake up, Callie finished our flag.”

“What, wait really?” He yawned and rubbed an eye with one knuckle. “Fuckin finally. Let’s see it.”

“Ta-da~!” Callie yanked up the stripe of colorful cloth for them to see. “What do you think?”

The cloth had the bright red “Alpha” symbol stamped on the middle, framed on the top and bottom by two sets of angel wings. In the four corners were the symbols of Heart, Void, Life, and Space. The background was divided into six colors, each chosen by one of them.

Roxy squealed and clapped her hands together, pressing them against her cheek.

“Oh my Goooood!! Callie this looks great!! The colors work perfectly!”

“Well,” Callie giggled, “You all chose most of them.”

“But you’re the one who put it all together,” Dirk pointed out, “And you made it work.”

“That’s me, right?” Eridan pointed at the wings on the top, with the violet background. Callie bobbed her head in a nod.

“Indeed! And Jake’s are the wings below.”

“Mine looks better.” Eridan declared, and Jake playfully tossed a pillow at him. Callie giggled.

“I’ll get some copies made,” Dirk leaned in to examine it closer. “We’ll keep the original, and put one outside.”

“Oh my!” Callie blinked in astonishment. “Put it outside? For people to see? Are you sure?”

“Of course!” Jane ran a finger down the fabric. “I mean, is that ok? I think it would look lovely!”

“I second that notion!” Jake grinned and gestured upwards. “it would be jolly grand to fly the colors! I believe the second level has a spot to hang it.

“I want one for my apartment,” Eridan added, “Can we make a bunch?”

“Oh wow,” Callie swallowed. “Well if you want to, of course! I…” She lowered the flag, then sniffled a bit. Jane stepped forward, face concerned.

“Callie? Are you ok?”

“O-Oh yes, I’m, I’m more than ok!” She hiccupped, then raised her head. Tears were running down her face, but her eyes were bright. “Th-Thank you, for giving me this chance, for taking me in and, and everything! For believing I was worth it and, and, not giving up on me!”

“Aw Callie…” Roxy caught her up in a hug. “Shhh, it’s cool, it’s cool. We’re so glad to have ya. No tears.”

The rest of the group edged closer to comfort her, which quickly devolved into a tight group hug, nearly squishing the small member within.

“Buck up, Callie.” Jake offered her a handkerchief, “No need for these waterworks. This is a time for celebration!”

“Hell yeah!” Roxy bounced back with a grin. “Let’s go out for dinner! Sushi night!”

“Wait,” Eridan untangled himself from the hug. “If we’re goin out I gotta change. I look like crap.”

“You look fine,” Dirk answered without even looking up.

“Hush you,” Eridan called back as he headed for the stairs. “We can’t all look objectively incredible in an old t-shirt and jeans.”

“You do, though.”

Roxy snorted. “My God you guys, get a frickin room.”

“There’s no stopping them, Roxy.” Jane pretended to sigh mournfully. “You brought this on yourself.”

“Lol ye I guess.” Roxy checked her phone. “Oh hey, Rosie’s reminding us of the party in a couple weeks. Celebratin the anniversary a one sound Black King whomping and she wants to make sure Eridan and Jake are there as the guests of honor.”

“Oh yes!” Callie’s eyes lit up as she untangled herself from the dissolving hug. “I actually, um! Well! I was thinking…” Roxy grinned and shoved the phone back into her pocket.

“Sup Callie?”

“It’s just…” She looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet together. “I um, I’ve been working on some new clothes-”

“Oh!” Jane clapped her hands in excitement. “Your fashion plan? How’s that going?”

“Well I drew up some sketches.” Callie’s face clouded in puzzlement, “They should be right…ah-ha!” A stack of papers popped into her hands. “Goodness, I still haven’t gotten over how useful sylladexes are. Anyways, here they are.” She held them up so the others could peek over her shoulder. “Um, what do you think?”

“Goodness!” Jane grabbed one of the papers to tilt it toward her. “Is that mine? It’s beautiful!”

“I thought they would be in the colors of your Aspect, of course.” Callie murmured as she ran her finger down another drawing. “And each class would have a different style. I might design a whole set!”

“Holy shiiiiiit!” Roxy breathed. “That’s mine, right? Ahhhh those boots and tunic FUCK yeah!”

“I think I have most of the fabric already.” Callie’s voice rose as more and more of her excitement showed through. “I thought, if I managed to finish them all on time, we could all go together!”

“Ohhhhhhh!” Roxy covered her mouth, then began to bounce excitedly on her heels. “Holy shit yes! We’d look awesome! Let’s do it!” She glanced around for consensus and found Dirk staring at one of the drawings, his face blank as usual. “Yo, earth to Strider, what do you think?” She leaned over to peek at his design. “And what’s-whoa.” She blinked, then her face grew into a wide, almost devilish grin. “Oh we are **definitely** wearin these to the party. Is that what Eri’s gonna have too?”

“Hm?” Jane moved over to look but Dirk took an abrupt step back away from her.

“I’m going to go show Eridan.” He announced, then escaped for the stairs with his usual astonishing speed.

“Oh…” Callie pursed her lips in concern. “Is he, did he not like it?”

“Oh nah,” Roxy slung an arm around her shoulder. “I’m sure he loooooves it! He and Eri are gonna match, right?”

“Well, yes! I was planning to-”

“Um…” Jake tugged at Callie’s sleeve, holding another paper and looking a tad apprehensive. “Callie, my dear chum, about the uh, lower half of my costume…”

 

000

 

Eridan didn’t turn around as Dirk opened the door to his room. He was checking himself in the mirror, a fresh scarf wrapped around his neck with a lilac jacket for the weather’s chill.

“You feel like you’re about to tell me you ate all the chips I like.” He spoke to the mirror as he tied a careful knot in his scarf, then turned around to smirk at him. Dirk felt a quiet hum in his chest. Eridan was getting better at sending him little bits of emotion like that.

“Not exactly,” He answered and held up the papers. “Callie designed some outfits, based on our classes.” Eridan cocked an eyebrow at his deadpan tone of voice. “The plan is that we’re all going to be wearing them to the party in a couple weeks. These are ours.”

Eridan frowned faintly and crossed the room to lean against him and see. Dirk’s free arm went around his waist on instinct. For awhile Eridan was quiet, then he spoke slowly, still staring at the art.

“These are Cal’s designs. “

“Yep.”

“For the party.”

“Yep.”

“We’re going to be wearing these to the party.”

“Yep.”

“And they’re Cal’s idea.”

“She’s really excited about it.”

Eridan smacked his head against Dirk’s chest and squeezed his eyes shut. “ **Fuck** ,” He groaned.

“Mine’s going to be dark pink,” Dirk continued, “Yours is going to be bright yellow.”

“Do, Do they all look like this?”

“No, Roxy’s and Jane’s look pretty nice. At least we don’t have Jake’s though.”

“What’s Jake’s?”

“I only saw a glimpse, but think boy wonder in a particularly raunchy comic book.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Eridan groaned, “Well here’s to hopin he gets her to accept some changes. You think we can?”

“I dunno, man.” Dirk held the paper a little closer to examine it. “I’m kind of digging seeing you in these tights.”

“Hush.” Eridan flicked him in the cheek. “This is Kan’s fuckin fault. She got Callie into fashion.”

“If it makes you feel better,” Dirk tucked the papers into his sylladex to hold Eridan’s hand instead, “Several years from now, when her fashions are renowned in every country you can pronounce, she’ll beg us to burn the photos of these.” Eridan snorted.

“It doesn’t, but at least you’ll be there with me.” He gave Dirk a quick peck before unraveling himself from his hold. “Come on, I think sushi was mentioned?”

“That it was.” Dirk slipped past him to the doorway. “Come on, can’t keep the other’s waiting or we might come down to someone getting dunked in soy sauce.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Eridan moved to join him, then glanced back at his room. It was messy as usual: Some clothes dumped here and there, some coffee mugs and dishware that hadn’t made the trek downstairs yet, and a poster he had put up was peeling a bit, he would have to fix that later. But everything looked more or less in the right place. He nodded in satisfaction, flipping the lights off before closing the door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when you realize you're going to a big party dressed up as a court jester because you love your adopted sister that damn much. And don't worry, Jake managed to convince Callie to change the design to a nice pair of shorts. ^^
> 
> I wanted to sneak Dirk in making that "I think you look best in nothing at all" joke BUT, they aren't there yet so nope! :P
> 
> And this is the END! Oh gee. I'm sad to see it go. :'( But I'm happy with the ending at the same time. It's a good ending.
> 
> Thank you Thank you THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO READ THIS AND LEFT COMMENTS YOU'RE ALL SO WONDERFUL AND I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU!! I can't express how happy it makes me to hear how much you all liked the story. TuT Making this world was great fun and I'm so happy that everyone came along for the journey. Again, thank you!
> 
> I'll probably post some extras in a little separate story, so keep an eye out for that. ^^ But now that I'm done with the main story I better start cracking down on my next projects. Check out LunethWrites on tumblr if you wanna see what I'll be working on next. The fun/angst/epic never stops. ^u^


End file.
